


Never Be Normal

by Duochanfan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Friendship, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Romance, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 129,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duochanfan/pseuds/Duochanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a mate is hard enough, but when you find out that you have two mates, it can be a little harder than expected. Through in those that don't like who you are with, or even what magical creature you are and things get even worse, but as long as friends are there with you, things might just turn out fine, as Harry Potter is about to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a long time ago with Tiger of the Fire over on ff.net.
> 
> Neither of us own Harry Potter, and were having a lot of fun writing this.

**Chapter 1**

 

He was starting to be driven mad. It was a month into the school year and he wanted to go and pounce on the submissive he had been waiting the majority of his life for. He had been able to ignore the other that was a dominant, but that was the problem, he was a dominant. He couldn’t ignore the submissive forever. He paced the space of his room, trying to control himself. The other dominant had pushed the submissive away and denied the mate bond that would have been shared between the three of them. The pacing man was Severus Snape, and he was obsessing over Harry Potter, part Fae. Being a Fae made Harry submissive and he was apparently the perfect match with Severus’ vampire half. He wanted to go and take the boy, but there didn’t seem to be any good reason for him to do so.

 

He had to come up with a way to get Harry Potter to come him, He paced his room once again, held his head high, took a deep breath, and there it was; Harry’s scent. It was intoxicating to his vampire half. Since becoming a Fae, Harry had become beautiful. Severus had watched the young man as he had taken his first flight; his wings were jade green with splashes of royal blue and lavender. He knew that the lavender was the color of his own aura; the royal blue belonged to Draco. The wings were beautiful, they shimmered in the sun. Severus shook his head; he could not think about that at the moment, he needed a plan to seduce Harry.

 

He could still catch the scent, it was getting closer  to his door and he had to wonder why it was coming towards him. There should have been no way that the scent would come nearer. He had to wonder if there was a reason that the boy would be coming closer to his room. Severus took several breaths, letting the scent waft over him. He was so tired of fighting his vampire nature and was going to give in, as it was meant to happen. A sudden knock on his door brought Severus’ attention straight to it. He took slow and careful steps, gliding as  always. He thanked  being a vampire for that. His long pale fingers reached out and gripped the doorknob. He had to take another breath when he threw the door open. In front of him was  Harry. The boy was still short compared to him and Draco; Harry would never be all that tall because of his submissive nature . His hair was waist length and had a shine to it that was unnatural for  humans. Severus looked at Harry. “Why Mr. Potter, what brings you to my humble housing?”

 

Harry looked up into the dark onyx eyes of Severus Snape. Blinking several times, he stuttered, “P…Professor.” Harry was confused; he had been  walking past the entrance of the dungeons while he went for a nighttime walk to clear his head before he went to sleep. He had caught a scent that called to the submissive inside of him and followed it. He at first had thought the scent had belonged to Draco, but it had been different. He knew it belonged to his potions professor but he had thought the older wizard didn’t want him, as he had made no advances towards the Fae wizard. Draco had done the same and told him to go away; it had hurt Harry to be rejected by a dominant.

 

Severus smiled at him. He moved aside and let Harry into the room. “Come in Mr. Potter. Come right on in.” His voice took on a suggestive quality. Harry walked in, as if her were   in a trance. His submissive self was yelling at him to listen, though he logically knew that something was slightly off. Harry knew why he was like this. He knew his submissiveness was being called by Severus’ dominance. He stepped  into the room, and heard the door close. Harry spun around, looking straight at Severus. Severus was just leaning against the door. His teacher looked incredibly sexy as his robe was slipping off of his shoulder, revealing the silk green shirt underneath the  robe.

 

Harry slowly walked towards the dominant wizard. His hand came up and touched Severus’ cheek; he gently caressed the pale face, as he looked the man in the eyes. “Not Mr. Potter now, it’s Harry,” he whispered softly as he removed his hand and placed his head onto Severus’ chest, hearing the frantic beating from his heart. Somewhere in his hazy mind he knew it was because the half vampire was calling for his submissive mate. “Do you want me Sir?” He breathed as he smiled at the beating heart below his ear.

 

Severus’ hands came up and circled the young Fae. Harry felt a kiss being laid upon his head. “My heart beats for you and no one else,” he said as he lifted Harry’s head and kissed the soft and yielding lips. Harry brought his arms up around the Potions Master as he leaned into the kiss. They broke apart. Harry looked up once again, his trance like state now gone as the pheromones had changed when the two had kissed, sealing their relationship.

 

Harry just couldn’t fight it any longer. He let himself be picked up by Severus and taken into the adjoining bedroom. Severus’ room was done in neutral colours; the bed had lavender sheets on it. Harry’s eyes drifted over to the sheets and he noticed that they fit Severus’ aura. As a Fae he could see the auras of his mates. He just let Severus gently place him on the bed. Severus smiled at him and Harry could see that the man wasn’t as bad looking as he normally let people think. His teeth weren’t really yellow, but it was obvious that his eyeteeth were pointed into fangs.

 

Severus leaned over Harry, placing himself to where he was on all fours over the boy. He chuckled deeply at him and lifted a hand, trailing it down Harry’s side. The boy could feel the contact through his clothes, but it wasn’t until Severus’ cool hand went under his overly large shirt that he really noticed it. He shivered at the cool contact and wasn’t sure about what was going on. His emerald eyes that were like any Fae’s, a beautiful jewel quality, and they looked right at Severus’ own onyx ones. Severus breathed Harry’s cinnamon and orange scent in. It was enough to drive him into action, but he was determined to make this pleasant for the boy. “You need better clothing.” He moved  up and sat on Harry’s knees. Taking the shirt in his hands, he ripped it right off of Harry’s body. He threw the ripped remnants of the shirt over into a corner and took in the site of Harry’s slim figure. He could see all the feminine features the boy had.

 

Severus leaned in and gently kissed the place where Harry’s heart laid, beating rhythmically below the delicate skin. He moved up the lithe effeminate body beneath him, kissing as he went. He suckled on the neck as he felt the pulse of Harry’s lifeblood. He pulled off  Harry’s trousers and boxers quickly getting rid of them by throwing them into the same corner as the tattered shirt, Harry’s shoes and sock joined the pile. Severus moved back so he could see his submissive partner in all his glory. He trailed his hands from slim shoulders and chest, he brushed Harry’s feminine hips, and down pale legs. He looked up into the jewelled coloured eyes, he smiled, his fangs gleaming in the soft light of the room. Harry would soon belong to him.

 

Harry shivered as Severus’ hand came close to his groin, barely brushing the sensitive skin. Severus kissed the neck once more. He knew that in bonding himself to Harry, he would have to bite Harry’s neck, but he wasn’t sure if the boy knew it. He looked at Harry. “You do know that by doing this, I have to bite you, right?” Harry just nodded. He was lost in the trance of what Severus was doing to him. Severus smiled even more and buried his face into Harry’s neck, nudging it. Harry instinctively bent his neck to the side revealing a long expanse of creamy flesh. Severus took in the scent once more before he sunk his fangs into Harry’s neck. The boy let out a gasp as his body shuddered at the feeling that gave off. Severus chuckled deep in his throat. A vampire’s bite was always sexual and he knew that the bite had made Harry hard. If he stayed there any longer, he would cause the boy to break out in an orgasm. He drank a little blood from Harry’s neck, pulling back after a moment. He then bit his wrist and held it out for Harry. “Drink, it will make things all the better.” He moved up to where he was positioned right at Harry’s groin. Somewhere in all that time, Severus’ robe had disappeared and he was just in his silk green shirt and black slacks.

 

Harry gently suckled at the bleeding wrist, the warm metallic taste filling his mouth and sliding down his throat. Severus removed his wrist from a protesting Harry. He felt out of control now. Severus leaned in and kissed Harry hard on the mouth, he tasted his own blood on those soft lips. With speed Severus didn’t know the young Fae possessed he found himself on his back looking up into the eyes of a lust filled Fae wizard. Harry brought slim hands to the buttons on Severus silk shirt and started to undo the small fiddly buttons. Each time a new part was revealed he leaned  down and kissed the intoxicating skin. The shirt was soon undone and being peeled off as Severus sat up on the bed and wrapped his now bare arms around the slim and naked waist.

 

He pulled Harry onto him and kissed him, licking the boy’s lips for entrance. Harry was startled a bit, but he opened up. Severus’ tongue began to explore the younger man’s mouth and he forced Harry’s tongue to dance as the boy’s own hands snaked down to Severus’ trousers. He got the button and zipper undone and tried to get them off of Severus. The problem was that Severus was sitting down. Severus pulled back and looked at where Harry’s hands were. “Eager, are we?” He then moved with his own speed and flipped Harry back onto his back. He was kneeling above Harry and slid his pants off, grabbing hold of the top of his boxers and sliding them down in the process. He smiled at Harry and shifted a bit, getting his own pants and boxers off. His cock stood at attention. He was turned on by Harry and this only made the boy smile.

 

He slid down a bit and wandlessly summoned a bottle of oil into his hand. He stuck his fingers in the oil and rubbed them a bit. He then carefully ran his fingers around Harry’s puckered entrance and smiled. He could feel the shiver this caused in Harry. He slid one finger in, slowly sliding it in and out. He was hitting the special spot that made Harry gasp. He kept hitting Harry’s prostate, drawing more moans from the Fae. He slowly slid another oiled finger in and began to scissor Harry’s entrance. Harry was shuddering horribly, trying hard not to scream out. He wanted to scream loudly at what Severus was doing to him. Severus pushed himself up slightly and kissed Severus’ stomach. Severus slid in a third finger and smiled as Harry screamed at that one. He was hitting his spot just right.

 

Severus continued to stretch Harry, he moaned as he thought of sliding into the warm heat of Harry’s tight passage. He thrust his fingers deep into Harry enticing a guttural scream from the young man as he hit the sweet spot once again. He leaned down and teasingly licked Harry’s erection. “Please?” came a throaty, begging plea. Harry bucked his hips as Severus teased him again as he licked his erection and hit the sweet spot as the same time. “Please sir?” He begged again. Severus removed his fingers from Harry’s entrance. Harry moaned in disappointment as he felt them leave him. Severus dipped his fingers into the jar of oil once again and then stroked his own erection, coating it in the slippery liquid.

 

He moved slowly into position at Harry’s entrance. He brought one hand to Harry’s face stroking it softly as he leaned down for a kiss. His other snaked between the close bodies and gently grasped Harry’s leaking erection. Slowly and torturously he pumped Harry as he entered the young Fae. Harry moaned as he felt Severus enter into him slowly and stroked him. Soon he was seated deep; Severus pulled out slowly and pushed in quickly hitting that special spot within Harry. Soon Severus had set a rhythm to their ancient dance of mating.

 

He was moving in and out in his rhythm. Harry’s own hips were moving with him, moaning in pleasure as Severus kept hitting his sweet spot, pumping his erection. He didn’t know how he was going to hold out. Everything he felt was something he had never felt before. Never before had he envisioned such a thing to happen to him in all of his life. He was panting, his breath coming in quick gasps. He didn’t know how much longer he could hold out. Severus was moving faster and faster, slamming into him almost every second. Harry’s hands were on Severus’ arms and he was gripping them tightly, his nails biting into the flesh of the vampire’s arms.

 

Severus felt the bite and it only made him hotter. He kept his actions up, but it was almost too much for him. Harry had reached his own climax and came between him and Severus. The tightening of Harry’s passage caused Severus to also come inside of Harry. He collapsed on top of the boy, slowly pulling out after a moment. Harry let out a little mewl of displeasure at Severus leaving him. The only difference was that Severus moved to the side of Harry and pulled him close. He waved his hand and cleaned Harry’s semen off of the two of them. Severus propped himself up and kissed Harry’s cheek.

 

Harry’s breathing slowly evened out as he came down from the height of his orgasm. He rolled onto his side to face his new lover and softly kissed the inviting lips in front of him. Severus stroked a bare hip as they kissed a few more times. Severus breathed in deep taking in Harry’s rich scent. He sniffed the air around Harry again. The scent has changed, it was a subtle change, but it was there. He moved his hand to Harry’s flat stomach and opened his vampiric senses wide. He smiled as he sensed the joyful creation of new life within the cavity.

 

Only part of their bond had taken place. They needed Draco to complete the bond between them all. Harry tilted his head as he sniffed the air around them. He noted a change around them; he dismissed it as the newly formed bond between the two. Severus smiled at Harry, seeing the sniff and the dismissal for what it actually was, he knew the young wizard would not recognize the smell and he did not want to ruin the surprise later. He then smirked as he gave a quick thought to Draco. The young Veela would be able to sense the bond that had now formed between himself and Harry. He wondered if the young Veela would finally join them and complete the bond with himself and Harry.

 

 

The Next Day, Great Hall

 

Harry had left early at Severus’ request and was sitting at the Gryffindor table with all his friends. He was talking with them happily and he smiled as Hermione and Ron were talking to him. Neither of them had noticed his absence the previous night, as they had gone to bed before he had left the tower. Now he sat there. He was getting some odd looks from others, as he was quite hungry. Ever since he came into his Fae inheritance, he had been eating more, not that he ever appeared to gain a single pound from it. The thing that made them stare today was the fact that Harry was eating quite a bit more food than had grown common for him. He ignored their stares in favour of his food. He was famished, though he didn’t have a clue why.

 

Harry stopped eating for a moment as soon as he sensed Severus entered the Great Hall. Severus sat down at the head table and smiled clandestinely at the young man. He noted the amount of food that was piled on Harry’s plate. He smirked to himself as he thought of the reason he was eating much more than he usually did. He watched as Harry turned back to his food and began to eat in earnest, as though he had not eaten in days. Severus looked around the room as he began to eat himself. He saw people watching the young Fae wizard eat, and others that ignored the Boy-Who-Lived. His eyes came to rest on a blonde Slytherin, Draco Malfoy.

 

Draco had been able to sense the partially completed bond between Severus and Harry almost as soon as Severus had entered the room. His silver eyes were narrowed dangerously at Severus. He had believed that the older man would have had the control to not do such a thing. He turned his attention away from Severus and looked at Harry. He had noticed the amount of food the boy was eating and was curious about it. It wasn’t normal for him to eat so much food, yet there seemed to be a slight problem with this little factoid. He just continued to watch Harry, trying to see if he could sense anything off. The problem was that, since he was trying to ignore his Veela half, he wasn’t able to really sense anything. He shook his head and looked back to his own food, telling himself that it wasn’t worth his time to pay attention to Harry’s strange eating habits.

 

Harry felt the eyes on him, and these did not belong to Severus. He titled his head as he sent out his senses in search of the cold eyes that bored into his back...It was Draco, the last part of the bond that had been started with Severus last night flared slightly and then disappeared along with the cold eyes that were once on him. Harry blushed as he thought about what he had done last night. It was his first time with someone in that way. He shook his head and carried on eating what was left on his plate. He felt the need to go for a fly before he went to his classes. The winds called to him for some reason. He finished his breakfast and got up from the table he shook his head saying no to Hermione and Ron when they made to get up and follow him. He looked up to the table and smiled at Severus and shrugged his shoulder showing that he wanted to spread his wings for a while.

 

Severus watched Harry walk out of the hall. He then looked at Draco and watched the boy glare at him. He finished the last of his food and stood up. He walked out of the hall as well and walked down to the Quidditch pitch. By the time he reached it, Harry had already unsheathed his wings and was flying around the pitch. His wings were flapping every now and then. He could see that the splashes of lavender were brighter now on his wings then previously; he figured that it had something to do with their bonding. He enjoyed watching the boy fly. Like for Harry, it was freeing in a way for him as well.

 

Draco sat there watching Harry and then Severus leave the Great Hall, glaring as they did so. He knew how far they had gone already in their bonding. The part where he belonged was pulling at him; the only way to quench it for a while was to see them. He just hoped the newly bonded pair wouldn’t sense him. He got up from his place at the Slytherin table and followed Severus out into the fresh air and towards the Quidditch Pitch. He stopped a good distance away and felt the pull go slack as he saw Severus look up into the skies above the pitch. He looked up and saw Harry flying; he smiled unwillingly as he saw the beautiful wings flapping occasionally to keep the submissive Fae in the air. He saw the bright jade green, and the royal blue that showed  him that he was part of the bond whether or not he liked it. The lavender that belonged to Severus was now brighter than before, showing to all the completion of that part of the bond. At the top of the wings he could now see some red; he knew it was not another belonging to the three-way bond. Draco’s eyes went wide, that only left one thing. A child.

 

Draco couldn’t believe what he saw when he saw the red colour. He consciously knew that there shouldn’t be any children, not unless the Fae was in a fertile moment. He looked away from Harry and down at Severus. Severus was still watching Harry; he knew that Draco was there. Draco blinked several times. Draco had been taught about vampires and knew that Severus would know that Harry was pregnant the moment of conception. He had to wonder if he chose that time of fertility to make sure that it happened. That was going to be a problem for Draco.  He knew that if he didn’t bond with them before Harry had the child, there was a chance that he would be driven mad. He wanted to keep his Veela nature at bay as much as possible, but that didn’t appear to be happening.

 

Harry saw Severus down on the ground, watching him as he flew around the Quidditch Pitch. He felt free at the moment as he let another warm updraft take him even higher into the welcoming sky. He looked around the grounds and saw Draco watching him as well. He smiled slightly to himself; he wanted Draco to join both Severus and himself. He needed them both to make him feel whole. He closed his eyes in bliss as he glided on the updrafts, letting the gentle cares of the breeze soothe something unknown inside of him. He opened his eyes once again looking towards the castle. Red and gold came flying towards him, Fawkes. The phoenix flew alongside him singing softly in reverence of the young Fae and what he unknowingly carried within him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.
> 
> This was co-written with Tiger of the Fire on ff.net

**Chapter 2**

 

A week passed since Severus and Harry’s bonding. He had been experiencing his increase in appetite daily and at every meal. It was becoming all the more perplexing to Harry. Right at that moment, he knew that getting looked at might be a good idea. He didn’t want to go to visit madam Pomfrey, but it was a requirement of every year for him, the fact that it was only a month into the school year and he already needed to was a little different. At that moment, he stood outside the doors to the Infirmary. They were menacing and he didn’t want to open them. That was the problem though, taking in a huge breath, he pushed the doors open. Madam Pomfrey looked up from what she was doing and smiled at him. “Well hello Mr. Potter, what brings you here at such an early point in the year?”

 

Harry stood still in front of the medi-witch and looked up at the smiling woman. He shivered slightly, he knew she was a friendly person, but she still had a tendency to be overly territorial in the Hospital Wing. “Well… you see… oh bugger,” he stammered and then continued. “It’s like this, I’ve been eating a lot more than usual and people keep staring at me. Not that I mind much, but it’s starting to freak me out a little and I am… well I think maybe something is wrong,”  he finished in a rush, hoping that whatever it was, it was nothing and he could leave.

 

Pomfrey pointed to a bed. “Sit down,” she ordered. Harry sighed and sat on the bed, he knew that he had no choice in this matter. Pomfrey began to do a scan of him. Everything about him seemed fine according to her, but he noticed that there was something slightly off about the scan. Some of Harry’s levels were higher than normal. She knew that he was part Fae; Dumbledore had announced it at the opening feast. She stood there for a moment and let herself think what might be up. Fae naturally had more hormones than a normal human, but not to that level. She suddenly let out a gasp and waved her wand. A soft yellow light appeared over Harry’s abdomen. She gasped again, knowing exactly what that light meant.

 

Harry heard the sudden gasp as he looked at the soft swirling yellow light above him. His head shot up and looked at the shocked medi-witch. His eyes went wide thinking something was terribly wrong with him. “Madam Pomfrey?” he questioned, lips trembling slightly at the thought, his emotions taking over from rational thought. “There’s something wrong, isn’t there? Something really bad, please tell me. I need to know. Please!” he pleaded, his eyes filling with tears as he put on a brave front in the face of adversity.

 

Madam Pomfrey touched his cheek. “No Mr. Potter, nothing is wrong. I’m just a little shocked. The truth is…” She just stopped, not sure if she should come out with it. She looked into Harry’s shimmering green eyes. She couldn’t keep the truth away, she wanted to try and find a nice way to say it, but she couldn’t really. Taking in a deep breath, she said, “You’re pregnant Mr. Potter.”

 

Harry’s hands flew to his flat stomach as the magic, yellow mist faded away. “I’m…Oh my…I’m pregnant.” His face broke out into a smile and chuckled lightly. “I’m going to be a daddy, well mommy anyway.”  Harry tilted his head as he thought deeply for a moment. He looked at the kind eyes of Madam Pomfrey. “Is this the reason why my wings now have another colour?” he asked, he had noticed when he went for his flight around the Quidditch pitch the morning after he had completed the bond with Severus.

 

“I do not know much about how a Fae’s wing coloring works, but I would say so. You would need to go check with someone who would know more,” Pomfrey said. She smiled at him. Taking his hand, she helped him sit up. “But you’ll need to tell the father of this child and try to find out if that is the case, but you’re such a sweet lad.” She gave Harry a hug and then a tiny shove towards the doors. “Take care of yourself, I want you to come and visit me every week to check up on your health. Don’t want anything bad to happen.” She was smiling. While it was an unexpected turn of events, she could tell that the thought truly made Harry happy. Most medi-witches would want to abort the fetus, but she wasn’t about to do such a thing, on the basis that the boy was too happy about the idea.

 

Harry nodded. “Of course Madam Pomfrey.” He grinned cheekily at her as he then went out of the Hospital Wing. He smiled happily to himself as he walked through the corridors, occasionally coming across another student or two on the lazy weekend afternoon. He started through the maze of corridors that led to Severus’ private chambers. He just had to share the good news with Severus. He slowed down his walking a bit and thought back on the last week with Severus, he was always touching Harry’s stomach. He wondered if Severus knew he was pregnant. He knew that vampires had a very deep respect for life, but would he know?

 

Severus was just exiting his rooms when he saw Harry coming down the corridor. He noticed from afar the look on Harry’s face. He could see that the boy was obviously thinking and he wondered if the boy now knew of his special condition. He waited until Harry came up to him. Though he was thinking, the boy had never stopped his movement. Harry came right up to him and he looked up at Severus. The two just watched each other, not saying a word. Severus opened his chamber door and let Harry walk in. Harry gratefully did so, watching Severus. Severus closed his door, still facing Harry. “You wish to speak with me, I can tell.” He gave Harry a soft smile, one that didn’t reveal his lips. His fangs were being hidden from view and he noticed Harry’s hand came to a rest on his stomach. That only confirmed Severus’ notion that Harry did indeed know that he was with child.

 

Severus smiled knowingly at Harry. Harry raised an eyebrow and gave him the look that said ‘Why didn’t you tell me’. “You knew, didn’t you?” Harry asked softly, not really caring about the answer.

 

Severus moved forward and wrapped his arms around his bond mate. “Yes I did.” He felt Harry relax into the embrace and looked up into Severus’ eyes. He smiled down at the young Fae and leaned down to kiss the warm lips. “And I am happy to know that you are with child.” He captured Harry’s lips once again.

 

The two kept on kissing for over a minute, only pulling back because Harry’s need for air was too great. He looked straight into Severus’ eyes once more. He was captured by the depths in which the black orbs could extend. Harry knew that he could easily fall into those eyes and never surface, but he didn’t care. “I’m glad about this. But…I do have to be a little concerned. Draco’s a part of this group; won’t this affect him in some way?” He gave Severus a questioning gaze. He knew that being what he was caused him to give in quite easily, but he was still curious about the third in their mating group.

 

Severus brought a hand up and placed it upon Harry’s cheek. He gave the boy a smile that actually showed his fangs. It was rare for him to do such a thing, but he was willing to do so for his bonded, though it should have been two right there. “It will affect him, yes. He’s a Veela, if he denies his mate while pregnant and the child is born, then he will be have a chance at possibly dying, but I don’t think even our dear Veela can completely deny himself forever.” He slid the hand on Harry’s cheek down and letting it come to rest between them. The palm was flat against Harry’s stomach.

 

Harry placed his own hand on top of Severus’. He then moved closer to him, leaning against his chest, listening carefully, trying to hear Severus’ heart beating once again. His eyes became sad at the thought of Draco. He wanted the other young wizard with them to share this wonderful and beautiful bond, and the child that was just beginning its life within him. He sighed heavily and huddled closer to Severus. Severus looked down at the sad young Fae and softly kissed the inky black hair. “He will come to us Harry. So don’t worry. He will come,” he whispered, wrapping his arms around the slim waist and pulling him close.

 

“I hope he will. I don’t want to lose him before I get a chance to know him,” Harry said. He had no idea how he could suddenly give into Severus and Draco so easily. He could only think that it might be because he was a submissive and the two were his dominates. He didn’t care though; he just wanted Draco with them. He then looked up at Severus. “My wings have that new colour in them because of the child, don’t they?” He had remembered that Pomfrey told him to ask someone else about that. He hadn’t seen anything about Fae pregnancies in any of his studies; he figured that Severus would know. His eyes were giving Severus a pleading look; he truly wanted to know the answer to that question.

 

Severus smiled and picked Harry up into his arms and took him to the comfortable cream couch that stood in front of the roaring fire. He sat down, keeping Harry close so he sat on his lap. He leaned back and looked at Harry who was still pleading with him with his expressive green eyes. Severus chuckled. “Yes Harry it is, the colors you have on your wings represents our auras as you know, but also some part of whom we are. The red says that the child, when older, will be strong and courageous.” Severus snorted lightly, thinking what that would mean. “Another Gryffindor in the making I would say.”

 

Harry looked at Severus slightly. He had a question in his eyes. “What does yours symbolize then?” He wanted to know what Severus’ was. He knew that the man was obviously the lavender in his wings, as it had only gotten brighter. Severus had one of his arms around Harry’s shoulder and brought the other one to rub his cheek very gently and then took one of Harry’s hands in his own.

 

Severus kissed the hand softly on the knuckles and answered, “Well mine is lavender which means I am idealistic and spiritual. Don’t you dare laugh either. I know I don’t seem like it but I was once, before I became a Death Eater. I know you will ask this next so I will answer before you do. Yours say that you are generous, practical and you lack judgment, which I know for a fact you do. Your escapades in your younger years are testimony enough for me.” He smiled in a teasing way as Harry pouted at Severus’ last remark.

 

Harry buried his face in Severus’ neck. “So that means the last one belongs to Draco.” He sighed and just snuggled even closer to Severus. He was upset that it was the only colour that wasn’t shining brightly. He had noticed that the ones belonging to his child shined as well, but he figured that was because he was carrying the child at that time. He didn’t even know if the colour would be a permanent factor in his wings after the child was born. He hoped it would be, but Harry knew that being the submissive, there would be a slight problem with the fact that he might possibly have an easy time getting pregnant. There were just so many things he didn’t know about the Fae. “Severus…What about the child’s colour? Will it be permanent, and will this happen every time I’m with child? I know that being the submissive it’s easy for me to end up pregnant.” He removed his head from Severus’ shoulder and looked back into his eyes. He enjoyed looking into Severus’ eyes when the man spoke.

 

“The colour will always be on your wings. When you are with child again it will become smaller to make way for the other child’s colour. It will be half the size if you are with one child and a third of the six if you carry twins. Each time you become pregnant a new colour will appear to show your family. The brighter the colours shine the closer you are to that person. When our child grows and marries someone the colour will dull a little. The edging around it will take on their partners aura colour,” Severus explained as best as he could what happens when a Fae’s family grows as theirs was about to. “When you are old and gray you wings will be a plethora of colour.”

 

Harry nodded in understanding. He liked the idea of his wings becoming more colorful. He let go of Severus’ hand and rubbed his stomach slightly. He was getting a little hungry, but it was also getting closer to dinner. The only problem was that he didn’t want to go to the Great Hall. He was incredibly tired of being stared at constantly. Now that he knew the reasoning behind why he was eating more, he still didn’t like all the looks anyways. His eyes got a pleading look within them as he looked into Severus’ own orbs. “I’m getting hungry; can we PLEASE eat in your room tonight? I’m tired of all the people in the Great Hall staring at me. It’s not right. I’m not some sort of sideshow freak.” His voice was a little whiny, but it wasn’t the unbearable kind of whiny. It was a tone that people used when they were around the person they loved.

 

Severus shook his head as he laughed. “My dear little brat,” he said, growling lightly as though mad at the lithe young man. “You are a whiny little Fae aren’t you?” he joked and then shook his head, pretending to give in to Harry’s pleas. “But you will always get your way with a cute pout and a whiny little warble,” he ended as he called a house elf to him. “Can you bring dinner for two to this room please and set it over on the table,” he instructed to the timid elf, motioning to the small dinner table at the other end of the room.

 

The elf left and the two were alone once again. Harry smiled softly at Severus. Severus returned the smile and ran his fingers through Harry’s incredibly long hair, the boy made sure to leave it unbound. Severus quite liked it that way. A sigh escaped from Harry’s lips as he cuddled into Severus even more. He felt incredibly comfortable with Severus. The fact that after that one night, the man hadn’t used any dominance control on him, he was a lot happier. Now he sat in Severus’ lap. The only problem was that it didn’t take very long for the elves to send the food to the room. Harry looked and pouted a tiny bit, it meant he had to get up and walk over to the table. He knew he was hungry, and his stomach told him so by rumbling ever so slightly.

 

Their meals were different. Severus had a more balanced meal, but of late Harry had taken to having a lot more greens on his plate than the meat that Severus had. They sat at the small table and began to eat in comparable silence. Severus looked over at Harry’s plate and noticed the lack of meat, he knew that the pregnant Fae would not eat much of it, but he still needed the iron red meat provided him with. With a shake of his head he cut up some of his beef and held it in front of Harry, saying simple, “Eat.” Harry smiled at him and took the offered morsel into his mouth. “Make sure you have meat at least once a day Harry, you need it to help with your iron intake.”

 

Harry nodded. The idea of meat wasn’t always on the forefront of his mind to eat, but he still knew that he wanted to make sure that he had a healthy child. He was willing to trust Severus on this. “Does this child being part vampire mean that I need anything else that’s special for it? I mean, I don’t want to deprive it of anything before it’s born.” He gave Severus a smile as he ate some more of his food. Severus looked at him, apparently contemplating an answer towards that question. He knew that Severus would have to think on some things, they weren’t always going to be in the front of his mind. Harry kind of doubted that Severus ever expected to end up with a mate.

 

Severus chewed some meat thoughtfully. “Just make sure you eat some red meat once a day. The iron in it helps to keep you and the child healthy. Other than that I can’t really think of anything off hand at the moment, but I will have a look through my books a little later to find out for you. With it being part Fae as well, you will need to spend some time flying a lot more than you do now. You feel the wind calling you at times don’t you Harry?” he asked, waving his fork around between bites.

Harry nodded. He tried quite hard to not laugh at Severus waving his fork around. The man was usually completely composed, so he found it quite amusing to watch him wave his fork around almost mindlessly. He sighed and took another bite of food. “I do, I try to go out as often as possible, but Ron and Hermione try to keep me in doors quite a bit. They think I’m wasting my time. It’s bad enough that I can’t really participate in Quidditch practice, but they don’t even want me flying with my wings.” He looked down at his plate and kept a studious look trained onto a carrot that happened to be on his plate. He speared it with his fork and ate it.

 

“Well Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger will have to learn that with you now pregnant you need the embrace of the wind to soothe you or even to lay down in the grass, you need the things that are natural with you, but the skies above will help you best,” he said, jabbing his fork towards the direction of where Gryffindor tower lay. “When you have flown since we bonded, how did you feel?” he asked a curious, but a knowing look on his face.

 

“Free,” Harry simply said. “As if it was where I was supposed to be.” He continued to eat some more. His food was disappearing somewhat fast, but he seemed pretty good at downing his food anyways. He stopped for a moment and looked right at Severus. “It was natural, more natural than a broom ever felt. And truth be told, I’ve always been happiest in the air.” He had a slight blush on his cheeks from admitting this little piece of information. He never thought he would tell anybody how flying made him feel.

 

Severus gave Harry a true smile and said gently, “The first day you took to a broom I was out on the field collecting some ingredients. You were a natural flier; you seemed to belong in the air not down here on solid ground. Every time I saw you flying it seemed as though you would never come down. Did you know you have this little smile you always wear when you fly? When you flew after our bonding you looked as though the wind was keeping you away from me, you barely moved your wings as though they weren’t needed to fly that day. I think the air was congratulating you on your child as well as Fawkes when he joined you.” His eyes became distant, remembering that wonderful day.

 

Harry saw the look in Severus’ eyes and it drew a soft smile to his face. He liked seeing that look on Severus’ face. Truthfully, he had been feeling really at one with the wind that day. He had been since, and it had been great flying with Fawks. The phoenix had comes to fly with him the only other time he was able to fly that week. He gave himself a mischievous smile. He knew that with what Severus was saying, he could now tell Hermione that he was under orders from a teacher to go out flying at least once a day. He suddenly thought of something interesting. “I just thought of something, I do end up with a lot of schoolwork this year, and what am I going to do about all of that? If it takes up so much of my time, won’t flying be harder?” That brought a little bit of a sorrow filled look to his eyes, making them dim ever so slightly.

 

Severus watched the light in Harry’s usually bright eyes dim slightly. “Do not fret Harry. I know the workload will be hard, and unfortunately I cannot help you. But the teachers will make a concession for you to be able to fly for a while each day, though you should always try your best to get the work in on time. They will make allowances; I shall make sure of that Harry. You need the freedom and the caress of the air to calm your very being and to help the Fae part of our child grow just as strong as the Vampire part,” he reassured his lover, taking a hand within his and giving a gently squeeze.

 

Harry looked at Severus and gave him a smile. “Thank you.” He finished the last of his food and pushed his plate away. He then sighed happily now that he was full, with one of his bonded and in a nice little place of happiness. He looked at Severus. “Since today is Saturday and I already finished my weekend homework, thanks to Hermione’s pushing, can I stay down here tonight? I highly doubt anybody will notice if I go missing.” He gave Severus the cute eyes that would make almost anybody do anything.

 

Severus rolled his eyes at Harry’s use of his cute eyes. “It would be nice to spend a night with you. We have not done so since we mated.” He smiled happily at the thought. Harry smiled, a faraway look on his face, remembering that night. “Yes stay here tonight.” He softly kissed the soft, supple lips of his young lover. They settled back onto the couch and Severus summoned a book he was currently reading. He opened it up and started to read aloud, knowing that Harry would like to listen to him read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have enjoyed it so far, please comment and tell me what you all think of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Harry Potter, just having some fun.
> 
> Co-written with Tiger of the Fire over on ff.net

Chapter 3      

 

            Draco stood outside of transfiguration, waiting to be allowed into the classroom. He stood with his head down; his eyes looked through slightly messy bangs. He looked at the slight glow that surrounded Harry; it was his Veela side that could see the iridescent glow that surrounded the Fae wizard because of the bond he shared with him. The Veela part of him was awake, and he could not push it aside any longer, not since Harry and Severus had mated. He sighed to himself. He could feel the pull of the bond more when he was in the presence of one of them. It pulled him even now, making him want to go over to the Fae and kiss him and mate with him. It took control for him to resist it.

            Harry noticed Draco’s loss of control, but he could only hope that Draco would soon give in and do what he needed. Right then the door to their classroom opened and McGonagall motioned everyone into the room. She looked at what few students she had in her NEWT’s class, but that was something she had grown use to, not everyone was meant to do well in Transfiguration. The students entered the classroom and she took notice of the seating arrangement. Harry was still sitting next to Hermione, who had easily gotten into the class, Ron was there too, but she figured he only scraped by. She then looked at Draco and saw him. She was ever so slightly concerned about the poor Slytherin’s state. She thought that she might have to bring it up with Severus. “Alright today we’re going to be doing something called partner transfiguration, meaning that I’ll be pairing you all up into groups. I don’t want to hear any arguing, you’ll go to your assigned partner, no if ands or buts about it.”

            Harry sat down next to Hermione who started to prattle on about partner transfiguration and how it was supposed to be difficult to do, and how it should be a good challenge for them all. Harry rolled his eyes and stopped paying attention to the young witch. He looked over at Draco, he saw an exhausted young man. He knew the pull of his and Severus’ bond would be stronger when they were nearer to the young Veela. “Right Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy you will be one pair,” came McGonagall’s stern, no nonsense voice. Harry watched as Draco’s eyes filled with panic, Draco still wanted to resist the special bond the three of them had together. He wished Draco would accept the bond; Harry needed his two mates during this time.

            Harry stood up and walked over to where Draco sat all alone. Hermione sent him a sympathizing look, but Harry just ignored it. When McGonagall finished pairing everyone up, she told them that as part of this transfiguration, they were going to be turning their tables into a double item. She was letting them choose. The problem with this kind of transfiguration was that the two couldn’t fight each other and had to be willing to work together. Harry just pulled out his wand and looked at Draco again. Draco had his own wand out, but his teeth were gritted. “It might be easier if you don’t fight,” Harry stated.

            Draco nodded slightly in answer, not trusting his voice and words to say something he didn’t want to. He had to fight the bond and his Veela half, if he didn’t it would be acknowledging that he was not a true pureblood and that, to him, would bring shame onto his family. Harry sat down next to him and Draco felt the hum of the bond even stronger now. He closed his eyes, fighting it with all his willpower. He looked down at his hands as he gripped his wand tightly. They were quivering ever so slightly; his own magic was telling him to accept the bond.

            Harry noticed everyone else working on what McGonagall was telling them and he placed his hand over Draco’s in a symbol of comfort. “I hate to say this, but it will kill you if you don’t accept it. There are many people at this school who have non-human blood in their veins. You’re not the only one.” Draco’s hand was shaking from underneath Harry’s, his wand visibly waving, almost as if it was trying to escape from his hand and drop to the floor. His grip on it was incredibly tight, and it wasn’t going anywhere if Draco had anything to say about that.

            Draco accepted the touch and when he did the trembling within his hands calmed down slightly. “I know, but it would shame the Malfoy name for people to know that we have non-human blood. My father always told me that I was not to let that part of me out or control me,” he whispered; he unconsciously let his wand fall onto the desk and turned his hand around, taking Harry’s within his. Draco looked down at his hand, his eyes opened wide at the sight of their entwined hands. “I can’t, I’m sorry,” he whispered so softly that Harry almost didn’t hear the hushed words. Draco got up and ran out of the room, leaving behind his bag, book and his wand.

            Harry collected Draco’s things. McGonagall came over and began to talk to Harry about what just happened, as it was unusual for Draco to run off. Draco was running down the halls and wasn’t paying attention. There was a problem with this; Severus was making a little round that he did during his class break. As he had no classes then, he was walking around the halls. Draco was in such a mad running frenzy that he ran straight into Severus. He almost fell over, but luckily, Severus caught him by the arm and pulled him up right. “Mr. Malfoy, calm down. What are you doing outside of class?” Draco looked at Severus, his eyes widening at the fact that he was as close as he was to his other mate.

            Draco started to struggle as Severus held him tight. “Please let me go, I can’t do this, please.” His voice becoming desperate even though his body and magic called to Severus; Draco was a dominant like Severus, but he was the weaker one. “I cannot bring shame to my family, my father will not let me do this, and if he finds out that I bonded with you he will kill me. I can’t acknowledge my Veela side as it means I am not a true pureblood. So please don’t… just let me go,” he pleaded once again for Severus to release his hold.

            “Mr. Malfoy, calm down,” Severus said. Draco looked at him; fear in his eyes from what Lucius could do to him. He was afraid that something would happen and that he would end up in some sort of trouble. “Your father can’t do anything to you once you’re mated. He wouldn’t even be able to know that you are. Being bound to your mates means that you’re safe and he wouldn’t be able to sense if you’re bound or not, but you would be happier.” He was holding Draco’s arm tightly, making sure that he didn’t move at all. Draco calmed ever so slightly at Severus’ sincere words, but he was still nervous and the fear was still in his eyes.

            Draco breathed in deep to try and get his emotions under control, he was a Malfoy and they should never show their feelings to anyone. They were all over the place as he felt his two mates, even though they were not bonded together yet. “What about when he does find out? He will try and take me away, I am still under eighteen for another eight months, he will try his best to get me and you know he will Severus. I am under his control until I turn eighteen,” he said, wondering how they would keep his father from getting to him.

            Severus shook his head. He looked around and pulled Draco into a classroom. He wasn’t going to risk any students walking to use the toilet and seeing him. He closed the door and let Draco go. “Look, your father can’t do anything to you if he doesn’t find out. He wouldn’t be able to find out. It’s how it goes, unless you told someone and they spilled the secret to your father. The only thing you’re doing to yourself right now is compromising your own health and now that Harry is pregnant, he needs both of us.” He just looked into Draco’s silver eyes. Draco’s eyes looked at him in total confusion; he had yet to completely hide his emotions away. Being near Severus was causing the major problems with that little plan.

            Draco smiled to himself slightly he could feel the joyfulness of the bond. “So I was right he is with child?” His smile became brighter as Severus nodded in answer. “I didn’t know that he would need both of us, my health means nothing to me, as I know I will die if I don’t bond with you both. My father did not want that shame on his family. If Harry needs us both now that he is pregnant, I will do what I have to, but we cannot tell anyone about me being involved, if word got back to him my life would end.” His voice was strong with conviction as he gave into the pull of the bond. He had to do this to keep Harry healthy for the child.

            Severus nodded. “Yes, he is with child. Being with me helps, but it will only help with all of us together. And your father won’t find out Draco,” he assured. He then walked over to Draco and made the boy look at him. “You do care for Harry, don’t you?” He looked deeply into those silver orbs, trying to find the truth that they held.

            Draco’s eyes took on a sad quality as he answered Severus question. “Yes I do care about him. I always did, when I first realize he was my mate I wanted to go through with the bonding, same when I found out about you being my mate as well. My father and his views have always stopped me from doing a lot of things I normal would have. I would have completed the bond sometime ago, but he found out somehow, about me having mates. He almost tricked me into swearing an oath not to bond with you and Harry. I was able to avoid it thankfully.”

            Severus pulled Draco into his arms and kissed the top of the boy’s head. “Once you’re done here, you’ll be able to escape him and make everything alright. Draco, Harry and I will always be here for you.” He kept holding Draco. He pulled back ever so slightly; his own eyes were quite expressive, their bottomless, inky pools were showing genuine concern for Draco, as well as the love he held for one of his mates, for both actually. He slowly let his arms loosen around Draco, so not to make him uncomfortable.

            Draco gave Severus a genuine smile for the first time in a long time. “Thank you Severus, I’ll have to thank Harry too when I see him, I know he will be there for me. He is that type or person.” Draco spared a thought to Harry who was still in transfiguration. “Oh no!” Draco exclaimed. “I can’t believe I did that!”

            “Did what?” Severus asked. He raised one of his thin eyebrows, being a vampire the look made him all the sexier. In fact, if it wasn’t for the fact that the two were in a classroom, he would have been irresistible to look at. He was slightly curious as to what caused Draco to make such an exclamation; it wasn’t often that the young Malfoy would do such a thing. He dropped his arms completely and took a step back to get a better look at Draco; it would have been easier from a distance.

            Draco started to pace around the classroom. “My wand, transfiguration. I don’t believe I did that.” He stopped his pacing and looked at Severus, he was standing, leaning against a desk, his arms crossed over his chest and an eyebrow raised in question. Draco swallowed nervously, Severus Snape looks sexy was the thought that rushed through his mind. “I ran out of transfiguration when I was partnered with Harry, it was too much for me, I feel better now, a lot calmer than I was. But I left my bag and wand in the classroom. I’ll have to go and get them all. I don’t think I can face going back into the classroom after my departure,” he explained, seeing the questioning look and thought it would be best to answer, even though a part of him wanted to jump the man right there.

            Severus nodded. “Well, class shall be ending soon. I’m quite certain Harry would have picked up your things.” He stood up straight and looked at Draco. “We can head back that way.” He went over to the door to open it. He just gave Draco a questioning look, making sure that’s what the young Veela would want to do. He wasn’t going to force his mate to do anything he didn’t want to do. That was one of the things when it came to the three of them, even though it was two dominants and a submissive, the vampire part of Severus made it easier for all of them to allow the submissive free thought, so that he could be a proper unit in their group. He had his hand on the doorknob, waiting to see what Draco would say before just opening the door.

            Draco stood, watching Severus go to the door and open it, with a questioning look on his face once again. ‘He won’t force me to do anything I truly don’t want to do,’ Draco thought to himself as he just smiled at his soon to be complete bond mate.

            “Yes that would be a good idea. I don’t like the feeling I have without my wand. You’re right that Harry would pick my things up and put them away safely. That’s the type of person he is, kind and considerate,” he said as he then walked out of the door followed by Severus who quietly shut the door after he walked through.

            Severus led Draco towards the Transfiguration classroom, right when the bell rang. The students filed out of the classroom and Harry came out, talking to Hermione and Ron. He smiled at them and saw both Draco and Severus out of the corner of his eye. Ever since his inheritance came in, he didn’t need his glasses. “Excuse me; I need to give Malfoy his stuff back.” For pretenses he kept calling them by what people had grown use to. Ron and Hermione gave Harry a worried look, but he assured them that he would be fine and walked over to Severus and Draco. He held Draco’s stuff out for him. “You left these in the class after your rather abrupt departure from the classroom.” He just had them in his hands. Draco’s bag was in one hand and Draco’s wand in the other. He didn’t seem to be acting too hostile, but everyone knew that Harry would return something, no matter who owned it.

            Draco took his wand first and tucked it away in his robes. He then took his bag and slung it over his shoulder in a graceful manner. “Thank you, I appreciate you retrieving my things and returning them,” he said stiffly, but only for show. His eyes spoke volumes to Harry, they told the Fae wizard that he accepted the bond and they would be a complete mated triad soon. His lips curled up slightly in a small and unnoticeable smile. He nodded his head at Harry then looked up to Severus.

            Harry’s eyes widened at the look he could see from Draco. Yet, keeping up appearances, he nodded. “You’re welcome Malfoy.” He then turned around, after shooting a look that said ‘tell me when’, and rejoined his friends as they made their way towards the Gryffindor tower. Transfiguration was Harry’s last class for that day and he was going to try and get a start on his homework, so that way he could possibly get outside after dinner to do some flying. He was laughing a bit as he talked to Ron and Hermione. Severus shook his head at this scene and led Draco off towards the Slytherin end of the school.

            Harry walked alongside Ron, as he once again said something about what the twins had done. He laughed along with Hermione, who was trying not to. “I’m going to get started on my homework early. I want to go for a fly with my wings,” he said to them as they walked to Gryffindor tower. He looked over to Ron and smiled sadly. “I sorry, but I’m going to quit playing Quidditch. I’m not playing anymore games.” He looked over at the pair, hoping they would be alright with his choices.

            Hermione looked at Harry with a disapproving look. “You should have quit a long time ago Harry, it was distracting you from your studies, but those wings of yours are still doing so. You shouldn’t be out flying when we have to study for our N.E.W.T.s this year.” She was holding onto her notebook, the one in which she took notes. She was definitely not pleased with Harry’s announcement of what he was planning to do. She seemed to think that his studies were more important, and while they did hold importance, they didn’t know of his condition and Harry wasn’t sure if he could tell them anything about it.

            “Look Hermione, I am a Fae, we need the wind like we need air to breathe. Its part of who the Fae are. I need to fly at least once a day, and I can’t because each time I try to go out for a bit, you stop me. Ron doesn’t mind, but you do. What is it about having wings and needing to feel the air around me that is so wrong? My mom was the same, she needed the skies like I do,” Harry argued with her, she had a problem with Harry being a Fae. She had since the first time he told them both; Ron accepted that part of him easily and thought it was cool, but not Hermione.

            Hermione shook her head. “I don’t have a problem with you being a Fae Harry, I find it fascinating, and I just think you’re slacking off from your schoolwork.” She then walked ahead of the two of them. Ron shook his head and gave Harry an ‘I’m sorry for her behaviour’ look. He didn’t like how Hermione had been trying to ground Harry. He wasn’t too happy that Harry was quitting the Quidditch team, but he knew that it was obviously for a good reason if he was doing such a thing. So he wasn’t going to get on Harry’s case about the subject, no matter how upset it made him.

            “Ron, thank you. You have really been there for me since I found out about being a Fae, and how my mother was adopted by the Evans. You let me talk and prattle on about anything and you never said a bad word. And I know you are upset about me not playing Quidditch anymore. I have a reason, a good one. When I am ready to tell you I will. But when I do you must not tell anyone about, not even Hermione,” Harry said to his first and best friend as they slowly walked towards the tower.

            Ron chuckled. “Not a problem mate. Your secrets will be safe with me. I know that if you have a good reason for not saying, then that’s fine.” He then smiled at Harry again, giving his friend a quasi hug before they reached the tower. He was being supportive.

            Harry stood outside the portrait, watching Ron go through. He could already hear Hermione going on about him being stupid for thinking she was trying to keep him on the ground and that all she wanted was for Harry to get good grades for his N.E.W.T’s. Harry sighed deeply, he hated it when Hermione got into one of her moods. He stepped through the portrait just in time for Ron to start talking to her. He stood quietly watching them.

            Hermione looked at Harry. “There you are Harry; you need to get started on your schoolwork.” Harry just watched her for a moment, shook his head and walked out of the common room. He wasn’t in any mood to deal with that. He wanted to be somewhere quiet and away from her nagging to do any sort of work. She was also stressing him out because of all the nagging. Spending time doing his homework with friends was supposed to be fun, but she took all that joy out of it. He quietly contemplated going to Severus’ rooms and asking if he could work there, he knew he probably could, seeing as how Severus knew how Hermione acted.

            Severus walked back to his private rooms within the dungeons. He went over to his drinks cabinet and poured himself a small shot of scotch. He sat down on his couch and smiled as he thought of what had just happened. Draco had agreed to become part of their bond. He had been very worried about Draco’s refusal to be with them. He had watched the young Veela struggle with the pull. He saw a healthy Draco become a tired and almost listless as the days went by with him fighting his very heart. He was glad it was all over now, well, nearly all over. They still had to complete the bond.

            Harry made his way down to Severus’ rooms and knocked on the door. His eyes were turned into a saddened form. As a Fae, Harry felt emotions more intensely than a normal human. The fact that Hermione was pretty much ruining the time he felt that he could spend with his friends upset him quite a bit, and he wanted to just close the doors around him and never return. He looked down at the ground and was staring at his shoes as he tried not to focus on Hermione’s behaviour. He knew that while she apparently found him fascinating, she must be disgusted with the fact that he wasn’t completely human. It scared him to think that she may not want to be his friend if she found out he was pregnant.

            He would only tell Ron of the pregnancy and not Hermione, he knew he could trust Ron. He remembered when Ron used to be jealous of Harry’s fame, but now he understood, and he became a true friend for the pregnant Fae. A tear fell from his eyes as he thought more about Hermione and her reluctance in accepting his Fae heritage. The door to Severus’ quarters opened and Severus looked down as Harry looked up. Harry quickly flung himself into Severus’ arms.

            Severus caught Harry and wrapped his arms around him. He walked backwards, bringing Harry into his rooms. He could tell that the two needed to talk, but he didn’t want to talk where people could possibly see. He waved his hand ever so slightly and rubbed Harry’s back. “Harry…Come on, what happened? Why are you so upset?” He was concerned for the young Fae; it was rare for Harry to ever let that much emotion show through, and it caused something to go off in Severus’ head, he knew that something was off with his little Fae.

            “Hermione, I don’t think she will accept my Fae heritage. She thinks that my flying is a waste of time and that I should be studying instead of being in the air. Ron understands, though he is a little upset about me quitting Quidditch, but he won’t fuss about it. He said that it’s okay and that whatever I tell him it will be safe with him and realizes that I need time to fly. He is a true friend, and I’m glad I met him,” Harry said tearfully as he sniffed.

            Severus raised a hand and ran it through Harry’s long hair. He was doing his best to soothe the little Fae. “That’s good for you. You need a true friend. Come on, why don’t you go sit down. Take a slight rest before you start your schoolwork, you need to relax.” He then led Harry over to the couch and made him sit down. He sat next to Harry and kissed his forehead, brushing the bangs off of his face. He smiled at Harry. He was quite glad that the boy could come to him for anything; he wanted that trust between them. Harry just laid the side of his face against Severus’ chest and just listened to the heartbeat that Severus had right at that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos, please comment and tell us what you think so far.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just playing around with them.
> 
> This was co-written with Tiger of the Fire over on ff.net

Chapter 4

 

            It was finally the weekend and Severus was in his rooms alone. They had arranged to meet today and spend some quality time together. Harry was finding it difficult to be around Hermione much now, as she would continually gripe about Harry going out to fly. Ron had been good and had gotten Harry out from under Hermione’s thumb. Ron had started to fly on his broom with Harry to keep him company, along with Fawkes who still went for a flight with him. Draco was still frightened about his father finding out what was going on.

            Harry and Draco met up in the corridor to Severus’ chambers and walked up to the door together. Harry was slightly nervous, as he didn’t know if Hermione would come and try to find him. He knew that she wouldn’t ever think to look for him in Slytherin territory, but it still made him nervous. He looked at Draco and could tell that the Veela knew he was nervous. He shook his head and placed a smile on his face, requiring him to look a lot happier. “Don’t worry about it; it’s nothing I can’t deal with by myself.” He then knocked on Severus’ door, giving Draco a sincere smile. Draco just put his arm around Harry’s shoulder, giving him a semi-hug from the side.

            Draco smiled slightly at him. “I think I could guess what the problem is, Granger and her disrespectful new point of view. She does not accept who you are. I’ve seen you fly with the weasel, I’m glad someone is still standing by you. You will always need your friends,” he told him as the door opened to reveal Severus dressed in a dark green shirt and black slacks. Harry and Draco looked at the older wizard and smiled at him. “Hello,” they both greeted at the same time.

            Severus looked at the two of them. “Hello, how are you two doing?” he asked. He ushered them into the room. Harry automatically went to the couch and sat down, sinking into the velvet that Severus had as upholstery. Severus’ long strides put him at the couch quickly and he sat down next to Harry. The two had grown rather comfortable around each other and this made Harry feel less horrible about things. It would get better when he and Draco bonded, but that didn’t mean that they were necessarily falling into that roll. Though Harry had to admit that his stomach had been upsetting him of late, he just hadn’t told Severus yet, though he did instinctively lean into the older man.

            Draco stood looking at the pair that sat comfortably leaning against each other. He shifted nervously from foot to foot. He was unsure of how to act; Harry and Severus had been together for a little while now and had gotten to know each other. Draco didn’t have that advantage; he had shunned them both, thinking that if he did they would not come near him again. He was wrong on that count, but he was grateful for it. He felt hollow every time he looked at either of them. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again not know what he should say to them.

            Harry turned his attention to Draco. “Come sit next to us. You’ll feel comfortable that way.” He was still comfortable leaning against Severus, but Draco being next to him would help a lot more. He looked a little tired and he was in a good mood. “Please, it will make me feel better.” He knew that would get Draco easily, the boy was claiming that everything he was currently doing was for Harry; though he knew that Draco wanted it as well. He smiled sweetly. It was another one of those irresistible smiles that he gave Severus a lot.

            Severus rolled his eyes and shook his head at the look Harry gave to Draco. He was glad that look wasn’t directed at him, for whatever Harry wanted he would get with that look. Harry held out his hands for Draco to take and pulled the young Veela next to himself. Severus felt a tug as Harry pulled both him and Draco closer towards himself. Severus kissed Harry gently on the head. Draco looked up into Severus’ eyes above Harry’s inky black hair. He smiled and the leaned forward, giving Severus a kiss. “Thanks for talking some sense into me,” he said to the older man.

            Severus smiled at Draco. “You’re welcome.” He then looked down at Harry once again. He could feel that Harry wasn’t completely up to par, but he also knew that there was no way that Harry would ever admit that he wasn’t feeling well to the two men. He could feel it from their part of the bond that something was possibly wrong. He could only hope that Harry would feel like he could tell him. Harry’s eyes were focused upon Draco, not taking his eyes off for any reason. Draco stared back at Harry and the two didn’t really blink. Severus was a little frustrated at the two, but he wanted them to be comfortable. He was only frustrated because Harry was pushing how he felt away. Severus shook his head. “Harry, I know something is wrong? How are you feeling?”

            Harry looked up at Severus, the question catching him a little off guard. “Well…Erm…You see it’s just a bit of an stomach upset. It’s nothing really, more than likely due to the pregnancy,” he stumbled over the right words to allay any fears that the two may have over him. He didn’t like to cause trouble for them. He knew Severus could feel what was going on faintly. Draco looked at Harry carefully, trying to see if he could tell if Harry was right and that it would be okay.

            It was obvious that he could, as there was a slightly dimmed glow around Harry. That was thanks to Draco’s Veela half. He had been annoyed at first, but once he found out who his mates were, he was able to only see it around them and only if he needed to. Harry smiled at him again. Severus looked at Harry and kissed the top of the boy’s head. “You need to not get too worked up. You may be a Fae and pregnant at that, but you have to understand, when a pregnant Fae has an upset stomach it’s either caused by stress or their body is readjusting itself to carrying a child. All Fae have the capability, as long as they’re submissive (unless it’s a female), but they still have to adjust at times.” He then looked at Draco to see how well the boy was digesting that information as well. It appeared that Draco was taking it quite well, though Harry’s eyes had gotten impossibly wide.

            Harry looked up at Severus and whispered, “Stress.” He frowned and looked at Draco, who nodded in agreement at what Severus said. “So it may be that it’s just the pregnancy, though it could be that I am not able to fly as much as I want to because of Hermione. Ron helps a lot and often sneaks me out to go for a nice flight. He acts as a buffer most of the time. It could be harming our baby.” His voice becoming timid and scared as he thought about what Severus said about stress causing the upset stomach.

            Severus began to pet Harry’s hair. He knew the boy was upset because of Hermione and he didn’t like how the woman was hurting his mate. “You do need to be in the air. But getting outdoors would help as well. Seeing as how you have Herbology everyday, it will combat it a bit. It’s most likely the stress.” He looked at Draco and gave the boy a look that said he would have to help with Hermione; of course Severus didn’t care how it happened to keep the woman from harming a Fae’s child. “Just be careful Harry. Fae are rather protective of their children and mates, if Ms. Granger keeps this up, you might lash out like most Fae have a tendency to do.” He had his arm around Harry’s shoulder. His comfort was able to be felt by both Draco and Harry.

            Draco smiled at them both and leaned back. He then gave a little smirk, Severus had literally given permission to cause havoc with Granger. He knew that Weasley was helping Harry with getting out to fly. He may call a truce between them to get Granger to back off and give Harry the time he needs in the air and the caress of the wind. “I will help you find a way to get outside and fly as best as I can Harry, and you know Severus will do something to help as well. He may even get her to help out in the lab doing some potion or other,” he said seriously as he gave a suggestion of what to do with Granger to Severus.

            Harry smiled at the two of them and shifted a bit. He was trying to get more comfortable. That was something he also noticed, it was harder for him to find a comfortable position anywhere but with either Severus or Draco. That was something Harry wanted help with. He looked up at Severus and turned on the pleading eyes. “Severus…Can we PLEASE do something about my uncomfortable bed in the dorms. It makes is SO difficult to sleep.” He even looked at Draco with the pleading eyes. Draco had less experience with them then Severus did and he instantly wanted to help, but he somewhat chalked that up to his Veela half as well.

            Severus looked at Draco seeing the look of wanting to help. What Draco didn’t know was why Harry was uncomfortable about being in his own bed because neither himself nor Draco was in it with him. Severus looked at Harry and in that moment those pleading eyes had him sunk. “It will be difficult Harry.” Was all he said as he looked over to Draco and saw a flash of confusion in his eyes at what Severus was saying.

            Harry pouted some more. Draco shook his head; he knew that Severus would explain it to him, most likely when Harry wasn’t around. The Fae looked at Draco and suddenly flung himself at Draco, making the boy fall off the couch with Harry on top of him. Draco was stunned at this sudden landing, but it left Severus quite amused, he was in fact laughing at the two. Harry was smiling as he made himself comfortable against Draco. “What was that for?” Draco asked. The confusion in his eyes became stronger, though he couldn’t move with Harry pinning one of his arms down as he snuggled next to him.

            Severus shook his head as he laughed and Harry looked up at Draco’s face from where his head was in a comfortable position on the Veela’s chest and said, “If you can’t guess then you need to mature to puberty a bit more.” A smirk on his face as he looked at the young Veela and eyes sparkling in mischief.

            Draco got an offended look on his face. “You’re a brat.” Harry looked up at him cutely once more, making Draco instantly take back what he said. “I’m sorry Harry. I know what you’re doing, it was just unexpected.” Harry just sat up and looked at Draco, a smile upon his facial features. He then stood up and helped Draco up; the boy was much taller than him. Severus was still laughing a tiny bit. He found the whole interaction between the two greatly amusing. Harry then pulled Draco on the couch and cuddled into the Veela and vampire, making sure they were close and he was in the middle.

            Severus wrapped his arms around them both, holding them tight yet gently. He leaned down and kissed Harry’s soft lips. He then watched as Draco did the same thing for the first time. He smiled happy that the three of them were finally together like they should be. “Well, I ordered dinner for us all, so we could get comfortable with the three of us being together. It should come soon,” Severus said to them both, enjoying the feeling of having them both so close.

            Harry smiled. “Great! I was getting hungry.” One of the things about him being a Fae and pregnant was that he also had to eat more often. Luckily enough, he usually had time in the morning and afternoon to get himself a snack. That was something he had forgotten to do that day and it meant that he was going to probably eat a lot. Severus and Draco both laughed at Harry’s enthusiasm over the food, even if it wasn’t all that surprising at that point in time.

            Harry looked at the two of them and pouted, but it didn’t last long as he soon joined in the laughter. A few minutes later a pop sounded and dinner appeared on the table over to one side in the living room. A small house-elf was standing there, finished setting things up. “Your dinner, Mr. Professor Severus Snape Sir,” the tiny thing said to the tall and imposing professor. Harry smiled and bounded over to the table and sat down, already eating before Draco or Severus could say a word. They just nodded to the house-elf that quickly disappeared, and then joined Harry at the dinner table.

            Severus silently started to put food onto his plate, as did Draco. He hadn’t seen Harry eat his snacks during the day, as he was usually busy. Severus had watched it a couple of times and found it amusing. Harry had easily accepted this as a part of his everyday life, but some people had started to say that he ate like Ron, only in larger portions. One person who had said that ended up on the Fae’s hormonal mood swing and found themselves on the other end of the hallway with a broken arm. He didn’t get into trouble, but that was only because he was a Fae and they were known for random mood swings. Harry just dug into his food with great vigor and Severus noted that Harry had taken his word and put some meat on his plate. He and Draco had specific amounts of food, though Severus’ was by far the smallest, as he didn’t really need it, though it might have explained the glass of what looked to be red wine, only thicker.

            Draco started to eat, he noticed that Severus was eating much, he then noticed the glass of what he a first thought was red wine, but when he looked closer he saw that the thickness was different, and it was blood. He then looked over to Harry who was gobbling food up quickly. “Didn’t you get your usual snacks earlier Harry?” he asked; his voice tinged with concern.

            Harry shook his head. “No, I was studying like mad before I came down here. Professor McGonagall is giving us a HUGE test; she mentioned it before class let out on the day you ran off.” Harry was still eating, though the food on his plate was disappearing at a quick rate. Severus took a sip from his glass and watched Harry eat. He knew that the boy would worry about school a lot, if only to keep Hermione at bay. The only problem was the boy had it in his head that he was required to be an auror, even if that wasn’t true.

            “Don’t skip them; I know you need to eat more. The snacks you get help with keeping you and the baby healthy. If Miss Granger tries to stop you getting something to eat, ignore her. You need it,” Severus told the pregnant Fae, who nodded his head. “May I ask what you want to do when you graduate from Hogwarts?” He then asked curious about whether or not Harry would say Auror.

            Harry looked down at his food sheepishly. “Auror.” He knew that’s what Severus expected, but that was what he had been working towards all those years. Even with the defeat of Voldemort, there were still dangerous men out there that needed to be put away. He started playing with the food on his plate. Draco looked at him stunned, he would have thought that Harry would have given up that entire thought process with the destruction of Voldemort; it appeared that it wasn’t the case. He then looked at Severus with worry etched onto his face. He knew just as much as Severus did how dangerous it would have been for the Fae, especially with the high chances of him getting pregnant.

            Draco looked over to Harry and said quietly “I thought you would have answered with something else now, what with Voldemort gone. You can do whatever you put your mind to, why don’t you have a good think about what you can do instead of being an Auror. I want to be a Potions Master like Severus, but I have been thinking about other things. I think an Unspeakable may be good, or a Curse Breaker. Though I do think I may be good a Spellmaker would be a great choice for me, it’s an interesting process,” he told him, hoping that Harry would try for a different career. “Can you think of anything else you may like to do?”

            Harry looked at Draco. He hadn’t really thought about anything else. He was still under a lot of pressure from the people around him. The entirety of the Wizarding world still expected him to be an Auror, or even become Minister of Magic, not that he really liked that idea. He sighed and shrugged. He seriously didn’t know. “I don’t know…I never gave it much thought. The whole Wizarding world expects me to become an Auror still. I just don’t know anymore. I guess I could be a healer or something.” He didn’t sound too enthusiastic, yet this entire conversation seemed to cause him to lose his enthusiasm. It worried Severus to see Harry suddenly become a little lifeless. It was more proof that all the pressure he felt thanks to the people around him pressed hard upon his psyche.

            “Well you have time to decide. Don’t close any doors by sticking to just one of them. I did training to be a Curse Breaker. I am actually qualified to be a Curse Breaker.  I decided afterwards to do potions as I enjoyed brewing them. I also have a masters in DADA,” Severus said to the young Fae hoping to see some enthusiasm in those jade green eyes. “Your father, before he died was just starting his training to become an Unspeakable. Black had a Master in DADA as well. He did the masters course with Lupin.”

            Harry sighed and took a couple more bites of his food before he pushed what was left away. His appetite had officially died off. “I’m not hungry anymore.” He then stood up and walked back to the couch, sitting down. He was becoming a little depressed and that wasn’t a good thing. Severus had finished his glass of blood and stood up as well, sitting next to Harry and pulled the young Fae into his arms. He knew that the boy couldn’t get depressed at that point in time. Draco also pushed his food away and joined them. He didn’t like the feelings he got off of Harry. This had all started with their discussion on futures. He snuggled close to Harry, an arm over the boy’s abdomen. He gave him a comforting smile, trying to cheer him up. Harry just stayed like he was, eventually falling asleep like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos, please read and comment on the story so far.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter at all.
> 
> This was co-written with Tiger of the Fire over on ff.net.

Chapter 5

 

            Harry, Severus and Draco were all sleeping in the same bed, Severus allowed them to stay and share his bed. He hadn’t liked the lonely feeling he was often left with, but he also knew that the young Veela didn’t want to leave their upset mate alone. Severus was currently coming out of his bathroom dressed. Both Harry and Draco were asleep. He smiled at the cute scene the two made, Harry snuggled up against Draco and he couldn’t help smiling. He took in Harry’s appearance and noted like with a normal Fae pregnancy (at least one that doesn’t have the Fae carrying a child of either an Elf, Veela or another Fae) he was starting to show ever so slightly. Severus knew it would only be a four month pregnancy, yet he hoped that Harry didn’t freak when he learned that one.

            He stood watching them for a few more minutes, and then walked out into the living room. He went over to his crowded desk and wrote a short note on a piece of parchment. He walked back into the bedroom and placed it on the bedside table. He gently kissed them both on the forehead, managing to not wake them as he did so. He then left them to sleep as he went to his private lab to start on the school’s potions for Madam Pomfrey.

            Harry started to stir. He was rather use to waking up on the weekends in Severus’ arms, but he could tell that the arm wrapped around his waist wasn’t Severus’, it was much slimmer. Harry opened his emerald eyes and turned to face the person that was holding him. His breath caught in his throat as he saw that it was instead Draco. He just stared at the blonde for a bit, not moving. His hair was acting almost like a curtain over his side and he just stared at him. He reached out rather slowly and tentatively touched Draco’s thin cheek. He could tell that the boy was still suffering from his denial of the bond.

            Draco felt the tentative touch on his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes and came face to face with a smiling Harry. “Good morning Draco,” Harry said as he then softly kissed his lips.

            Draco smiled when Harry pulled back from the kiss. “Morning Harry. Did you sleep well?” He was still concerned about his younger mate. Harry was the youngest of them all. He moved his hand from around Harry’s waist and up to the boy’s forehead and brushed the bangs off. Harry smiled and snuggled closer to Draco. This was the first time these two had been this close, and it was obvious that Harry had a rather tiny bump already. Draco pulled back slightly and looked down. Harry also looked down. Draco chuckled and kissed Harry, after pulling the boy close once again.

            Draco’s hand was underneath Harry's pajama top and it stroked the small bump a few more times. He continued to kiss Harry as he started to move his hand up towards Harry’s chest, gently brushing over a sensitive nipple. Harry brought his hands around Draco, pulling him even closer. They broke apart breathless and smiled at each other.

            Harry looked at Draco intently, the silver eyes that belonged to the blonde looked exactly like the real metal. Harry’s hand came and settled on Draco’s side. He leaned in and kissed Draco’s neck ever so softly, almost as if his lips were ghosting over the fair flesh that belonged to Draco. His own hand slid down to Draco’s hip and he pulled the blonde even closer. Letting himself be pulled closer, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, keeping him there. He then bit Harry’s lip, tugging it ever so slightly. Harry’s eyes just closed as Draco’s teeth kept a hold of his lip.

            Draco’s hand slowly started to unbutton Harry's top. He let go of Harry's lip and kissed the delectable neck that was exposed. He soon finished unbuttoning the top and pulled it off the young Fae. He pulled back to look at the bare chest. He could see a small bump where the child lay. He moved down the bed and softly kissed the area and then moved up Harry's lithe form until he was once again kissing Harry’s lips. He felt Harry move his hand so that they were undoing his own top and getting rid of it quickly.

            The silk top slipped off of Draco’s own frame easily and he was smiling. Harry smiled at him as he pulled himself up a tiny bit and placed a tender kiss on Draco’s soft lips. One of his fingers was tracing from Draco’s neck downward. He was happy right in that instant. The butterflies he had felt when Severus had done this to him the first time weren’t there and Harry was quite proud of that. He had been so nervous the first time that he didn’t want that to happen again. Draco pushed Harry back down onto the bed and kissed the submissive boy’s collarbone. One of his hands rubbed Harry’s side and the fingers dipped into the waistband of his pants.

            Draco started to slide off the cotton pants, and he trailed small kisses as he went down a delectable, lithe chest. He stopped over a nipple and gently suckled on it, causing Harry to moan and lift his chest up for more. “Patience Harry,” Draco whispered in his voice husky. He finished sliding off Harry pants and carried on his way down the slight bump and came to Harry's erection. He gave a lick over it tasting the pre-cum that was beading at the head. Harry bucked in surprise and moaned even loader when Draco took the head into his warm, moist mouth.

            Harry moaned more, his back arching as pleasure coursed through his entire being. One of Draco’s hands came up and pushed ever so lightly on Harry’s hips, making sure that the boy laid a little flatter. Harry allowed himself to be pushed down. Draco let go of Harry’s cock and smiled. He moved up and nipped Harry’s neck, right where the bite mark from Severus sat. Draco wouldn’t have noticed it if he hadn’t known what to look for. He would have one of his own when he bonded with Severus. He licked over the mark, making Harry moan once more. He then reached down and rubbed little circles on the bump. He then looked at Harry and claimed the boy’s lips in a searing kiss for a moment. When he pulled back, he said, “To bond with a Veela, we’ll have to mix our blood from a cut.” Harry just nodded in response. Draco kissed Harry again and bit the boy’s tongue, indicating that Harry should do the same, as their tongues held a sparing match.

            Harry bit into Draco’s tongue. The blood from Harry was already there, now Draco’s was mixing with it. They continued the war with tongues. It didn’t take long for a warm and complete feeling to overwhelm them. The bond between them both was almost complete, the only thing left was to mate together. The broke apart and looked at each other smiling happily. “I bet Severus is able to feel that the bond is almost complete.” Draco gave a quick smirk as he spoke. Harry giggled and lent up and kissed Draco once again as his hands traveled down and slowly and shyly started to pull down Draco’s own pants.

            Draco let him, as he knew it would be useful. Draco slid his tongue, which healed quickly with the partial formation of their bond and licked around the hole. He summoned a bottle of oil and coated his fingers before dipping them into Harry’s entrance. Harry gasped as one finger made its way in and started to massage the inside of Harry, hitting the bundle of nerves continuously. Harry’s hands gripped at the bedspread, his mind totally blank. His hips bucked a bit into Draco’s finger. Draco smiled and inserted another finger. His mouth was busy now licking around Harry’s navel, making the Fae moan in ecstasy.

            Draco dipped his tongue a few times into Harry's navel mimicking what he was doing with his finger. He felt Harry stretch enough and then added another finger, making sure to hit that special and sensitive spot within Harry. Harry moaned piteously and bucked as his sweet spot was hit once again. “Please Draco,” he pleaded his eye heavy lidded and he looked at Draco his once bright green eyes had darkened with passion. Draco moved down a bit smirking as he licked teasingly over Harry's leaking erection. He slowly added a third finger, stretching him further.

            Harry moaned even more as Draco continued to scissor his fingers to stretch Harry. He was in a very special place and it was something that he could feel deep within him. The fact that it felt so right was more than enough for Harry, yet the young Fae could sense that the child within him also felt the rightness of this special bond. Draco’s fingers finally left Harry, leaving the wizard whimpering from the loss. Draco’s fingers went into the oil once again and he oiled his own weeping cock, making it easier for him to get into Harry. Harry’s hands loosened up on the sheets, they were bunched from where he had grabbed onto them. His eyes watched Draco’s slow and sensual movements as he continued to get himself ready for Harry. Draco placed a hand on Harry’s side and slowly pet it, positioning himself just right to enter him.

            He slowly pushed into Harry's tight and welcoming passage. Harry moaned as he felt Draco enter him. He tried to move so Draco would be in him quicker. It didn’t work as Draco stopped his movements and held Harry still. Shaking his head, he pulled out a little as though to tease Harry that he may stop. Harry whimpered in protest as he felt Draco withdraw. He then pushed in quickly going in a little further than he was. Slowly and torturously he started to move.

            Harry gasped as Draco’s movements were slow. He was whimpering, a wish forming in his mind about Draco moving faster. Draco smiled and began to stroke Harry’s cock with his hand, as he very slowly got quicker. He was in no mood to give into Harry’s request, though he was smirking. He knew what Harry wanted, but he was going to work in his own time. Harry’s hands came up to Draco’s arms and held onto them at the elbow, his own hands were tightening ever so slightly, but his eyes were closed in pleasure as Draco moved in and out, going deeper each time he would go in. But in his torturous movements, he would move out almost to the point of being completely removed before sliding in once again.

            Draco started to quicken the pace as he felt them both getting closer to climax. He stroked Harry quicker in time with his thrusts. He felt Harry's passage tighten as he reached his climax and came over their stomachs and chest as well as Draco’s hand. Draco thrust hard a few more times, the tightness of Harry bringing on Draco’s own orgasm. Draco fell to the side. He pulled Harry towards him and then on top of him. He reached for his wand that he had left on Severus’ bedside table and cast a general cleaning charm on them both. He started to kiss Harry lazily, wrapping their arms around each other.

            Harry nuzzled Draco’s neck, a movement that made him very catlike, in fact, it almost sounded as if Harry was purring deep in his chest. Draco ran his hand up and down Harry’s back, smiling sweetly at Harry’s behaviour. “I hate to say this love,” Draco started. “But I think we’ll have to move, otherwise this might look a little odd if Severus returned.” Harry looked at Draco and pouted, but moved anyways. He only moved sideways, he wanted to stay snuggled into Draco’s side. He was comfortable there. The young Veela just let Harry lay on his arm.

            “I didn’t think it looked odd, I thought you both looked very cute,” Severus said as he stood in the doorway leaning against the doorframe, he looked a little flushed. “The end performance was wonderful and thoroughly enjoyable. Pity I wasn’t there at the start,” He added as he walked towards the bed and sat down softly kissing them both. Severus sighed and said, “Unfortunately I can’t stay here for very long Pomfrey is demanding more potions and I shall have to go do some more soon.”

            Harry looked at Severus for a moment and then swore, “Shit, I’m supposed to go in and visit her today.” He blushed a slight bit. “That’s not fair, I wanted to stay here.” He sat up, only to have Draco grab him around the waist and pull him back down. He looked at Draco, an eyebrow raised. The Veela was being incredibly possessive right at that moment. He then looked at Severus; he knew that the older man would understand that he had to go, as Madam Pomfrey was rather scary when angry.

            Harry tried to sit up once again and was pulled down, he huffed in annoyance. “Draco I have to go and see Madam Pomfrey, she is expecting me soon,” he told the Slytherin as he once again attempted to sit up on the bed. “Thank you,” he said as he smiled over at Draco, giving him a happy cheeky grin as he got up from the bed and went to find some clothes and towels so he could have a shower. “I shall leave the two of you to talk and I’ll get ready. See you.” He laughed as he gave them both a kiss and went into the bathroom.

            Severus shook his head. “And I’ve got to do some potions. If you want to help me Draco, you’re welcome to help.” He then walked out of the room, leaving Draco alone in the room. Draco pouted, not too fond of being left alone in the room. He was officially lonely and wanted someone to talk to. Getting an evil smirk on his face, he got off the bed and made his way into the bathroom, where he heard the water running. Draco quietly walked into the bathroom and climbed into the shower behind Harry, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist, kissing the boy’s neck, making him moan.

            Harry turned around as water fell on them both. He wrapped his own arms around Draco’s waist and kissed him. He pulled back and looked at the sliver grey eyes of his new bond mate. “Drake I would love to continue this, but I have to meet Pomfrey soon and you know what she is like with me. I only have to have a scratch and she will have me in the hospital wing for a whole day, and I do not want to be in there for that long. It would be hell on earth if I couldn’t be with you both.” He pouted, he truly wanted to stay in the shower with Draco, but knew the over zealous Medi-Witch would be after him within minutes of not showing up.

            Draco nodded. “At least let me help you. I can make sure you get finished faster. I need a shower myself anyways.” Harry stared at Draco for a moment. He appeared to contemplate whether or not to let Draco do so. He did have a point though. After a moment Harry nodded and went back to washing his hair, pulling out of Draco’s arms. He got his hair wet; Draco just picked up the shampoo and put some into his hands. Harry didn’t notice, but Draco pulled Harry out of the shower and began putting the shampoo into his hair. This startled Harry quite well, but he didn’t say a single thing. When that was done Harry went back under the shower, washing the shampoo out.

            Draco picked up the washcloth and soaped it up, getting a nice lather on the dark green flannel. “Here let me help wash you as well,” he said as he started to wash Harry's back first, slowly massaging it as he did so. Harry relaxed underneath Draco’s gentle yet firm touch, relaxing muscles that had been tense for a few days. He knew why he was tense and that was because he had not had much of a chance to go flying. “You need to relax Harry, your muscles are taut.” Draco frowned for a moment as he started to wash Harry's chest. “It’s because you aren’t flying enough, isn’t it?” he asked as he quickly started in his legs.

            Harry nodded. “Yes it is. It’s so hard to fly when I’m doing schoolwork. I mean, I do get out once a day, but the time I do get out for isn’t enough for me.” He looked over his shoulder at Draco. His soft emerald eyes had become even more beautiful. Draco finished lathering Harry and he pushed the boy under the water. Harry smiled sweetly as the soap ran off of his body. It didn’t take long for him to finish showering and he looked at Draco, sadness in his eyes. “If we didn’t have to keep this a secret for now, I would ask you to come with me. Yet I don’t want Madam Pomfrey assuming something that could get you in trouble.”

            Draco frowned at that. “Trouble, why would I get in trouble? It is not that unusual for someone to go in pregnant, Harry. She knows that,” he said softly as he started to wash himself as quick as he could. Harry was over at the other side of the bathroom. Drying himself off and getting dressed, ready for his appointment with Madam Pomfrey.

            Draco finished showering and climbed out himself. Harry looked at Draco and gave him a smile, dressed as he was. “Draco, the only reason I said trouble would be because people would probably assume that you’re the father. I know that Pomfrey would probably assume this and then tell the headmaster.” He looked as if he would like it if Draco came, but he didn’t want him to force himself to do something he didn’t want to do. Draco got dressed and just smiled. He always enjoyed the look that Harry would give him if the boy wanted something quite desperately, though with the fact that he was pregnant, it meant that he always wanted something.

            Draco quickly dried himself off and put on a robe, wearing nothing underneath. “You should have someone go with you. Have a little moral support while Madam Pomfrey pokes and prods you, of course with a little scolding in-between.” He chuckled slightly. “What would she say about Weasley being there? That is if you want to tell him as you go to the Hospital Wing,” he added as he took the young Fae into his arms for one last embrace.

            Harry smiled. “Probably the same thing. And if you go with me, people wouldn’t assume that we’re friends. They would think we did something to each other. Plus! It would be truthful if I said that you weren’t the father. Alright, let’s go.” He then walked out with Draco, dragging him out of Severus’ chambers. Harry was glad that he had a robe on, because the new clothes he had bought during the summer had become slightly tighter thanks to the bump. He walked through the dungeons. There was absolutely nobody up and about on this Sunday. They were all studying or sleeping in. It was a habit students picked up.

            They were close to the giant double doors of the hospital wing. “You know, I would be surprised at not seeing anyone, but it’s a bit early for people to be up, except maybe a Ravenclaw or two going to the library,” Harry joked as they walked. “I wonder if I will be able to go flying later. Ron may come with me again. That’s if I can get away from Hermione. She’ll try and get me and Ron to do some homework,” he said as they walked into the hospital wing to see the possessive Medi-witch waiting for him, tapping her foot in impatience.

            “You’re late Mr. Potter,” Pomfrey said. She took Harry away from Draco and made him sit on a bed that Harry spent all his time in the hospital wing in. “Now I don’t want to hear any complaints.” She then began to do her scans, ignoring Draco completely in favour of looking over Harry’s health. There was also the fact that she wasn’t happy about Harry being late to his appointment. She had purposefully made sure they were early enough so people wouldn’t question.

            “Well you see I was asleep, need more rest now that I’m pregnant,” he said with a grin as he watched the scowl form on her face. “You really shouldn’t do that Madam Pomfrey you look like Professor Snape when he is mad at someone for mucking up a potion.” He laughed; the musical sound was soon joined by Draco’s as the young Veela moved so he could see the scowling Pomfrey.

            Pomfrey gave Harry a playful whack on the arm. “Don’t joke about things like that Mr. Potter.”  She finished her scan and waited for the results to take their turn. After a moment of waiting, she smiled. “Well Mr. Potter, you’re in perfect health. I was slightly worried about the fetal development rate being as quick as it was, but it appears that the human and vampire part make it okay.” She then put her wand away and helped Harry into a standing position. “You’re to see me again in a week so I can check up on you once more. The only thing I can see is possibly a little bit more weight gain, for the length your child is you need a little extra weight, other then that you’re perfectly healthy.” She then gave Harry a hug and walked off, dismissing the boy.

            Harry bounced up off the bed and over to Draco, hugging him tightly. “Well the baby is okay. So let’s go see if I can pester Ron to go flying with me. You’re going to go to Severus and help him with his brewing aren’t you?” Harry asked as he let go and saw Draco nod yes. “Well Drake, love you, tell Sev I love him too.” He smiled happily as they walked out of the hospital wing together and walked along a corridor until the came to the split. “Bye Drake,” he said called Draco by his new nickname; he leaned in and held him, kissing him gently on the lips. Draco stood there blinking for a second at the sudden departure. He laughed and went towards the dungeons to the waiting Severus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos, glad you are enjoying it so far. Please comment and tell me what you all think so far.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just messing around.
> 
> This was co-written with Tiger of the Fire over on ff.net.
> 
> I am sorry to say that I will not be posting anything until May, since April will be busy for me.

**Chapter 6**

            It was three days from Harry’s last appointment with Madam Pomfrey and he had been busy with schoolwork. The work had begun to build up slowly; luckily Severus helped him when he asked. The poor Potter boy had been spending a lot of time in Severus’ rooms on the basis that Hermione was getting harder to deal with. He had been happy about the fact that his child was healthy, but he still worried over the fact that the stress that got to him was still causing the stomach pain. He wanted it to go away, but it wouldn’t really do so. Right at that moment he sat in the Gryffindor Common Room doing some Charms homework. The essay was boring him, but he knew the quicker he got it done, the more likely he would have free time to spend with his mates during the weekend.

            An hour later he had put the finishing touches to the essay on Household Charms. He didn’t think he could sit down and do any more homework. He needed to go outside for a while. He could feel the wind, and a few of the older trees outside calling to him, whispering for him to go to them. He closed his eyes, listening to aged and wise voices. He enhanced his senses to feel how Draco and Severus were. They were fine, he could feel a little frustration coming from Draco, and he chuckled to himself lightly. ‘Draco must be doing homework.’ Severus was bored. ‘I wonder if he is doing some potions for Pomfrey again.’ He slowly put away his homework, glad that he had finally finished it all. Alright, so he only had a small questionnaire to do for DADA, but he had still done two essays so far that day.

            Hermione looked up from her own schoolwork and saw Harry putting everything away. “There’s no way you’re done studying.” She had her own book open. She had finished her essays before everyone else, but she also was rereading the Transfiguration book once again. Harry and Ron figured that she had read it several times by now. Harry looked at her and pulled his bag to him. He had finished for the moment and he needed to go outside. He stood up. “No…You’re not going anywhere Harry,” Hermione stated. “You still have studying left to do. You can’t blow work off at this time of the year.” Her brown eyes had narrowed and were darker.

            Harry sighed dejectedly. “Hermione I am a FAE, I need to FLY,” he told her. “I am sure as soon as you heard about me being a Fae you read as many books as possible about them.  I bet they said that a Fae needs to be in the air as much as they need to breathe. Well guess what Hermione it’s TRUE. I need to fly at least once a day, and so far I’ve not been able to because of you. I need to get up in the air. I can feel the winds call me. Fae are very close to nature. So I am finished with my homework for today,” he said, still packing things away into his bag.

            Hermione glared. “I read that, but I think you’re letting it be an excuse to slack off in your schoolwork.” She wasn’t too accepting of this little fact. Harry even knew that Hermione had done such a thing. The fact that she had gone to the Black library and looked them all up was also a fact that she had looked into. Harry growled deep within his throat. He couldn’t take her attitude and he was beginning to get upset. He knew that he needed to avoid being upset. This was taken with the fact that he also had to avoid hurting his child. He could easily tell that Hermione was causing stress that he didn’t need, not that it stopped Hermione in any sense from upsetting him anyways. This could have something to do with the fact that she had no idea, and his growing bump was hidden under large robes.

            “I am not using it to get out of doing homework Hermione, I only have that DADA questionnaire left to do, but I need to go out and fly before I lose my bloody mind!” he yelled at her as he jumped up from his chair next to the roaring fire. He had finally had enough of her attitude towards him. He brought his hands up to rub his eyes and face and said remorsefully, “I’m sorry Hermione, I need to go for a flight, I am getting stressed because I am not going out as much as I should.” He knew that telling her that much would not clue her into the pregnancy as any Fae that was not flying as much would become stressed, though not as much as Harry was.

            Hermione gave Harry a look. “Fine, waste your time. See if I care.” She then stood up and stormed up to the girl’s dorm, right when Ron came downstairs from the boy’s dorm. As always, he usually did his homework at the last minute, unless it was something quick. Right then he had managed to do some work, but he had run up and hid in the dorm to do it. He didn’t want to be around when Hermione blew up. He saw Harry rubbing his eyes and walked over to him. He could tell that the young Fae had blown up at Hermione. He wanted to talk to Harry, as he knew there was something up and he wanted to know what it was.

            “Harry,” Ron said as he walked closer to the young Fae. “You finally told her to leave you be with the flying,” he said sadly, knowing that Harry and Hermione’s friendship may never be what it once was. “Harry, will you tell me what is going on? I know you are stressed about not flying, but it’s more than what it should be just for that,” he stated as he went over to his friend and placed a friendly hand on his shoulder in comfort and support. Ron knew that if Harry wanted to tell him he would.

            Harry looked at him and then looked around. “I can tell you, but not here. I need to fly, why don’t we go to the pitch?” Harry looked desperate to talk to someone. Ron nodded and walked off, heading up the stairs to get his broom. A few moments later he came back down and walked towards the pitch with Harry. He smiled at Harry as they made their way through the Hogwarts halls. The halls were empty, except for the random people heading towards the library. The two walked in silence, neither saying a single word. They walked out of the school and went straight to the Quidditch pitch. The sun was shining above them, though it was a little chilly. Ron pulled his cloak closer as he smiles at the two of them reached the field.

            “Do you want to go flying first before you tell me what’s going on, I don’t mind waiting a little while and I can see you truly want to go up to the skies,” Ron said, smiling as Harry’s emerald eyes shone as he let loose his wings. Ron had notice the change in the wings, but did not know why they had another color on them now. He could see Harry’s wings fluttering as though they were eager to take to the air.

            “Thanks a lot Ron; this means a lot to me.” Taking a deep breath of the clean air, he let his wings take him into the sky. Ron smiled, mounting his broom, and took off after Harry. Like whenever Harry went flying, Fawks came and joined them. Harry and Fawks flew around each other. Harry gave a melodious laugh that filled the skies as he did so. Ron watched his best friend enjoy himself in the air. He had always noticed that Harry had belonged to the air, but ever since he came into his Fae inheritance, it had become an even stronger belonging. Harry flew up to Ron and hovered next to him for a moment and stuck his tongue out. “You look odd on that broom,” he was teasing.

            Ron laughed and replied teasingly, “Well guess what Harry my friend, you look like a girl when you fly like one of those fairy tale fairies.” As he took off on his broom, he shouted behind him, “Come and catch me Harry. Let’s see how fast you can truly fly!” They both laughed as Harry gave chase. Harry soon caught up to his friend and tagged him, turning sharply he flew from the red head. Fawkes, seeing what was going on, joined in on the game of tag. Ron caught Harry, who then tagged Fawkes.

            The three flew for quite some time, laughing and playing tag. After a bit Harry went to the stands and landed, pulling his wings back. They disappeared into his body and he sat down on one of the benches. Ron landed next to him, sitting down as well. He looked at Harry and saw that the boy looked more relieved then he had in a while. This made Ron happier. He was angry that Hermione was trying to tie their friend down, but he noticed that Harry felt even happier when time worked in his favour. After several moments of the two sitting in silence, Ron finally spoke up. “Harry, what is it that you wanted to tell me?” His broom lay at his feet, unnoticed as he waited for Harry’s reply. Harry just sat there for several moments, trying to figure out how he wanted to phrase his words.

            “All Fae are submissive to their mate, their destined mate,” Harry started to explain after a few minutes. “I am unusual in that I have two dominant mates. I have bonded with them both now. Though they both tried to resist the bond at first, well one gave in first and I am pregnant with his child at this moment. I bonded with the other four days ago. Because I am pregnant I need to fly or be with nature, a lot more than I normally do. Otherwise as you said I get stressed,” he finished, not giving any names out, not knowing how Ron would react to them, though if he was honest he knew that Ron would not question him too much on it, although it would bother him a bit.

            Ron looked at Harry for a moment, letting the information sink in. It wasn’t easy for that sort of information to take hold, but he knew it would eventually. When it sunk in enough, he smiled. “That’s great to hear mate. I mean, it’s a little freaky to find out your best friend is pregnant, but that’s still great. Hope you and your…Uhm…Mates do well and that you all raise your child.” Harry looked at Ron and gave him a smile. He was glad to know that his best friend was willing to support him. Ron was a truthful person, and that’s what he had done, he had told them the truth. “It explains a lot too.”

            Harry looked to the skies, watching as Fawkes flew towards the headmaster’s window. “Thank you Ron, since I found out about being a Fae, you have been there for me, no matter what. Knowing that you are here for me now makes me feel truly blessed,” he said softly, he then looked over to his friend with a raised eyebrow and asked, “What does it explain? My wanting to fly a lot?” He was curious as to what Ron was on about.

            Ron chuckled. “Well, I was going towards your random disappearances during the weekend and even the school week, but it does explain that too.” He gave Harry a smile and held his hands up. “I didn’t mean anything by it.” He then stood up and stretched his arms over his head. Ron was as tall as Severus was, but he wasn’t as lanky as the older man. He looked down at Harry and chuckled some more. “Besides, I never meant anything by it.” He then picked his broom up and slung it over his shoulder.

            “Oh,” he said as he blushed. “I didn’t know if you noticed that,” he said in reference to his disappearances to Severus’ private quarters. He got up and the two walked back towards the school. “I’m surprised you haven’t asked who my bonded are. I thought as soon as you found out that would be the first question you would ask me.” He laughed slightly.

            Ron shook his head. “I know you’ll tell me when you’re ready or when you can. I trust you Harry.” He just walked along side Harry, smiling at him kindly. The ground had begun to frost over, thanks to the cold month of October, but nothing more happened. He shifted his broom handle. “So, what do you hope you have?” He was curious about Harry’s preference in children. Though he could guarantee that whatever Harry had, the boy would love it, he had always wanted his own family.

            Harry stopped walking and looked thoughtfully at Ron. “You know what, I have never thought about it before. I think my bonded would like a son to carry on the family name, and I think a boy would be nice. But I would like a girl just as much. You know what Ron, I don’t care, as long as they are healthy and have all their fingers and toes.” He giggled thinking about how cute his and Severus child would be when he or she was born.

            Ron chuckled. “I was told all pregnant people think that way.” He also stopped walking and turned towards Harry. He then walked back and slung his arm around Harry’s shoulders in a friendly manner. “You’re a special person Harry, and as long as you’re happy with the people you’re bonded to and with your family, then I’ll be happy too.” He then began to lead Harry back up to the school, not wishing the boy to freeze or anything.

            Harry put his own arm around Ron’s shoulders. “I am so glad that I met your family.” They walked up to Gryffindor tower, talking about all kinds of things. Ron had just told him of a joke the twins had played on their mother, Mrs. Weasley, turning her hair and face a blue color. “They are going to do something one day that will get them in a lot of trouble with someone they cannot deal with,” he said, laughing lightly, his voice sounding like music to Ron. They were soon at the entrance to Gryffindor tower.

            Harry smiled at Ron when they reached it, though he did frown a tiny bit. Suddenly someone taller than Harry appeared behind them. “Mr. Potter, you were supposed to meet me for detention an hour ago.” Both Harry and Ron spun around and saw Severus Snape standing behind them. Harry looked up at Severus and blinked at him cutely. Severus shook his head. He didn’t want to fall into those eyes with Ron around. He couldn’t believe just how irresistible Harry could be. There had to have been some natural law that Harry was breaking, at least that’s what Severus would have thought if he wasn’t trying to fight them.

            Ron looked between the two of them closely. Snape looked the same, but there was something different about his eyes. Quickly rubbing his face and hiding his eyes, he tried to hide his surprise at what he saw in the dark eyes of the Potions Master. He saw love and desire; nothing could truly hide those things, especially when eyes hold the truth about a person’s feeling. He looked over to Harry and saw love and devotion within them. ‘Well I know who one of his bonded are, I hope they are treating him well,’ he thought to himself as he waited for Harry to answer the Professor.

            Harry looked away finally, trying not to blush. “Sorry professor. I was out with Ron. I didn’t mean to forget about the detention. I’ll do that now. But can I at least get my bag?” Severus looked at him and nodded. Harry turned around and walked into the common room. He made his way up the stairs and grabbed his bag before returning to the corridor. He still looked down at the ground. Ron looked at him. He knew that Harry was trying to hide, and he would let him do so for that moment. Severus then put his hand on Harry’s shoulder and began to lead him off. Harry waved to Ron. “Bye.”

            “I told Ron about being pregnant, he understands and said he will be there for me. He and I are really good friends,” Harry said as they walked down the empty corridor. “I haven’t told Hermione, and I don’t think I will until I truly start to show, then again I just may let her guess what is wrong with me. Ron is a real help with her around. We played tag with Fawkes earlier; it was a lot of fun. Maybe you and Draco could join us when I tell him about you both. I didn’t tell him you were my bonded; I don’t think I am ready to tell him that part about my personal life. Though he may guess before too long, he may appear to be unobservant but he isn’t. He notices a lot,” Harry rambled on as they entered the dungeon maze.

            Severus put a finger over Harry’s lips and shook his head. He led the boy to his rooms and opened the door. Harry nodded and walked in. He knew he had been rambling and was glad that Severus made him quiet down. Harry pulled a bag of peppermints out of his pocket and began to eat them. He had recently become addicted to the little candies, not that he understood why. Severus closed the door. “Draco will be here in a little bit. Now Harry, how are you doing? You seem a little bit more hyper than I’ve seen you lately.” It was true; Harry looked to be almost bouncing off the walls. This was a little unusual for the boy. He was generally a lot more reserved.

            Harry chewed his sweet and swallowed it. He moved around the room and twirled happily. “I’m just happy, I went flying today with Ron and Fawkes, we played tag, it was a lot of fun. I would like to do it again soon. I told Hermione off for keeping me grounded, she wasn’t happy about that, but I sure felt better about it.” He laughed as he turned to face Severus. “And I can’t wait until Draco gets here because I could do with a nice big cuddle from you both,” he said, beginning to ramble and repeat himself once again.

            Severus shook his head. “You’re hyper.” He walked over and pushed Harry onto the couch, kissing the boy’s forehead. “Now calm down Faeling.” That was Severus’ new nickname for Harry. He ruffled Harry’s long hair. Harry giggled and grabbed Severus’ sleeve and pulled him down to the couch. Severus shook his head and sat correctly. He didn’t exactly enjoy being pulled down. Harry then snuggled into him, smiling sweetly. “Oh no, not that smile.” Harry even added a batting of his eyelashes to completely have Severus at his mercy. Severus shook his head and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist. He noticed that once again Harry’s bump had gotten a bit bigger. “You sure are demanding.”

            Harry’s smile widened. “I have to be to live with two sneaky Slytherins,” he joked as he leaned up and kissed Severus on the lips gently. “If I didn’t learn how to act like a Slytherin, I would never have survived this long,” he said a sombre note in his voice. “But I don’t care, I have you and Draco and you can’t do a thing.” He laughed as Severus leaned down and captured Harry's lips in a crushing kiss, leaving them slightly swollen. “Love you Sev,” he said softly his voice barely above a whisper.

            “Love you too Harry,” Severus replied. He then heard a knock on the door. He kissed Harry’s forehead and pulled back. He walked to the door and found Draco standing on the other side. Severus motioned Draco into the room. Draco walked in and was automatically pounced by Harry, who had leapt from the back of the couch all the way to the door. Draco fell onto the floor with Harry on top of him. He was a little dazed and blinked. Severus chuckled and closed the door. “You seem to be Harry’s pouncing target.” Harry looked at Draco and Severus cutely; causing both dominates to groan at how easily they could be wrapped around Harry’s finger.

            “So it would seem Severus,” Draco said as he tried to move underneath Harry. “Erm Harry, we can cuddle better on the couch,” he said softly as he tried to get Harry to move from on top of him. Harry smiled cutely and shook his head and just leaned down and kissed the younger Slytherin. Draco kissed back. “What about Severus, I think he may like to join in the kissing game.” He laughed as he saw he small pout appear on the older man’s face.

            Harry smiled and got off of Draco and bounced back to the couch. Severus held out his hand, offering Draco a hand up. Draco smiled and took it. He helped Draco into a standing position and walked with him back to the couch. Harry grabbed them both and pulled them down on either side of him. He snuggled close to the both of them. Severus shook his head. “Like I said, you’re a demanding Faeling.” Harry smiled at him; it made him look like a little kid to use the smile he gave his two mates.

            “Ah, but the thing is though Severus would you have me any other way, would you like me to be morbid, arrogant or the way I am now?” he asked, wondering if Severus would ever want Harry to change the way he is. He looked over at Draco and smiled at him, wondering if he would change anything about Harry.

            Severus shook his head. “No Harry, I would never want you to change.” He then kissed Harry again. “Besides, you’re perfect the way you are.” Harry smiled and snuggled even more. He then stretched. Severus looked at Draco. “Just so you know Draco, Harry told Ron he’s pregnant.” Harry snuggled even more into Severus there. He hoped that Draco didn’t react badly about it. He didn’t like the idea of possibly upsetting his other mate. Severus wrapped his arms around Harry, he was being quite reassuring.

            Draco smiled, knowing that Severus would not want Harry upset. “Don’t worry Sev; I’m happy he told Ron. I hope he reacted well, did you tell him who you’re mates are, or did you just tell him about being pregnant?” he asked curiously about how Harry's best friend responded to the news of Harry's pregnancy.

            Harry looked at him. “I only told him about the pregnancy, though he is quite observant. There’s a chance he’ll figure out it is you two. But he’ll let me wait until I’m ready to tell him. He even promised to not tell Hermione.” Harry sighed. He was glad that Draco wasn’t flipping out. That was the last thing he wanted. His stomach had actually settled down after the flight. Instead of the usual upset stomach he was beginning to grow use to, he was actually dealing with it quite well. This made Harry happier to have his stomach calm for once.

            Severus smiled over at Harry. “Since you have flown a bit today I would say that your stomach may feel better. So I think we should have something to eat,” he said to Harry. “I could do with something in my stomach, and I am sure Draco could do with something, as well,” he said absently as he ordered them all some food from the kitchens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments, please comment and tell me what you think of this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Harry Potter, we're messing around with them all.
> 
> This was co-written with Tiger of the Fire on ff.net
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, I was taking part in Camp NaNoWriMo and was using it to try and get a few case files done for my fic Yume No Naka Ni Seishin, and it worked, got thirteen case files now.

Chapter 7

            Hermione watched once again as Harry walked out of the Gryffindor common room. He had been spending less time in Gryffindor tower for the past two weeks. It was beginning to annoy her a little. Harry should be studying; not gallivanting around the castle causing Merlin knew how much trouble. She knew that Ron knew something, though he wasn’t saying anything to her. She put away the book she had been reading and went to follow Harry out of the portrait.

            Harry was on his way to the entrance hall. He shook his head. He was quite tired of Hermione’s behaviour, and had pretty much moved down to Severus’ rooms, though the vampire didn’t mind. Harry smiled, but immediately frowned when he sensed Hermione’s magical energy. He stopped walking and turned around, coming face to face with the bushy brown haired witch. “Hermione, what are you doing following me?” He raised an eyebrow at her. Raising an eyebrow generally had the effect of catching the eye of many people. That was a trait that most Fae and Veela shared was their ability to ensnare the human population.

            Hermione came up sharp as Harry whirled around to face her. She snorted and looked annoyed at the young Fae in front of her. “You disappear from the dorm constantly, I never see you do homework. Yet somehow you hand it in, and I know your not going to the library, so don’t even think about using that excuse. I know you told Ron something, and he won’t tell me. I want to know what is going on with you,” she almost yelled at him, keeping her voice down to an angry simmer.

            Harry looked at her. “I don’t have to tell you anything. I am allowed to have my own secrets Hermione.” He took a step back from her; he wanted the space between her and him. He tried not to move his arms in any way, as he knew he might do something stupid. “I do my homework elsewhere. I don’t have to do it in the library or in the common room. Ron’s not saying anything because I asked him not to, and he’s respecting my privacy. As for you, you’re acting as if I’m not allowed to try and do what I need to keep myself healthy.” His eyes narrowed her. His normally vibrant emerald eyes darkened into a deep jade that could have put a curse on someone just by looking at them. He wasn’t in any mood to deal with Hermione. She was acting as if she was the boss of him, which she wasn’t. He was rather glad about that.

            Hermione puffed herself up, trying to make herself bigger than what she was. “I may not be the boss of you Harry James Potter, but I know something is going on, and I need to know about it to make sure you are kept safe. Voldemort may not be around anymore, but there are still people around that would love to see you hurt or even dead. I know you need to stay healthy, but you also need to be able to do something in the future when you leave Hogwarts or are you going to end up a jobless nobody. I think your parents would be ashamed of you if you don’t do well in school.” She was not really listening to what Harry was saying.

            Harry’s cheeks turned red with anger. “I know that Hermione. I’m being safe, I’m doing fine in school and I’m studying. I won’t end up jobless. But you don’t control me at all. You may think you are protecting me, but you aren’t. You’re stifling me. I can’t be safe if I’m not healthy.” He then spun around and went to walk right out of the school and towards the Quidditch pitch. He needed away from Hermione badly. She was being cruel to him and he couldn’t take her attitude any longer. She was treating him like dirt, at least that’s how he saw it. He was partially driven by his hormones, but he was somewhat correct.

~!~

            Draco was sitting in the library, finishing off his DADA essay. He was almost at the end of the two-foot essay when he was his with a tidal wave of emotions leaking through the bond. He sent out his Veela sense to see which one of his bonded it was. He felt Severus was happy and content, with a hint of confusion. ‘Knowing Severus he is in his lab messing with some potion or other.’ He smiled to himself. He reached out to Harry and was almost overwhelmed with the feeling of frustration and anger. He packed his things away into his bag and got up, he needed to find Harry and help the Fae to calm down.

            Draco found Harry in the Entrance Hall. Hermione was there still, standing her ground. Harry was up in her face, his eyes narrowed. “You don’t get it at all Hermione. You don’t understand what its like to be a Fae. You don’t understand the pull nature has on my very being. You’re just a normal human with magical abilities. That doesn’t give you the right to criticize me.” He didn’t notice Draco walking down the stairs to where Hermione and Harry were. Harry was too wrapped up in trying to get Hermione to leave him alone. Of course, even Draco noticed that the brown haired girl didn’t seem to get the idea.

            Draco watched and felt as Harry became more irritated with the busy haired young witch. ‘I have to do something to get him away from her without being obvious,’ he thought to himself as he watched the young idiot try and stop Harry from going anywhere. His eyes lit up and a malicious smirk appeared on his face. He walked towards the pair and purposefully bashed into one Hermione Granger. “Watch it Granger,” he sneered. “I wonder what the library thinks about its missing bookworm extraordinaire. Oh wait! The books don’t miss you anymore because you have forgotten how to read what is in them,” he added, sensing Harry moving away from them quickly. Draco wanted to have it out with Granger for all the stress the foolish witch had caused Harry.

            Harry turned and scurried away, heading towards Severus’ rooms. Hermione was too distracted by Draco to notice, this made Harry happy. Hermione’s brown eyes narrowed at him. “Malfoy, can’t you leave anybody alone. You’re snobbish and rude.” Hermione was never the one to think of the great comebacks, but that wasn’t really that surprising. It was all how it ended up. She went to look back at Harry, finding that he wasn’t there. “Where did he go?” She was not in a good mood about that. She didn’t think it was right for Harry to be wandering off by himself, which was what he had just done.

            Draco smiled to himself; Harry was more than likely heading towards Severus to seek some solitude from the infernal witch. He needed to keep her occupied just a little longer until he could feel Harry relax when he neared Severus. “What’s wrong you lost your little lamb have you? Oh dear, poor little Bo Peep. What ever shall you do?” he mocked the young girl and her chasing after Harry like he was a lost lamb.

            Hermione’s hands clenched at her sides. “Draco Malfoy, you are the utter epitome of arrogance.” She then lifted her hand and slapped him across the cheek once again. She didn’t like the insults he was throwing at her. Well, she perceived them to be insults. Draco held his cheek for a moment; he had been expecting such a reaction from her. She glared at him, making sure he could see her eyes. She didn’t say anything for a full minute, but on the other end of the bond, Draco could feel Harry relaxing. It might be because of Severus, or just because he was far away from Hermione, whatever it was, Draco was relieved.

            Draco smirked, his eyes taking a gleam of triumph. He let go of his stinging cheek and said two small words to her, knowing she would not get what he was referring to. “I win.” And walked off towards the Slytherin dungeons.

            Hermione humphed and went in search of Harry once again. She was not going to let him stay out when he needed to be with someone else. As Draco walked down the hall he was suddenly tackled by a mass of black. This turned out to be Harry. “Thank you SO much Drake! Thank you, thank you, thank you.” He was hugging the taller Veela, not letting go for anything. Of course, with the close proximity, it was easy to feel his much larger bump. It was obvious that he was growing quickly, not that it was all that surprising.

            Draco wrapped his arms around the exuberant Fae and closed his eyes, letting the feel and sense of Harry surround him. He could just about feel the gentle and barely noticeable magic coming from the child. He was excited about the pregnancy. He moved his hand down to the lovable bump and let it rest there. ‘I wonder if Severus has told Harry that the pregnancy won’t be that long,’ he thought to himself as he captured Harry’s soft lips in a gentle kiss.

            Harry kissed him back, but sadly, the kiss was interrupted by someone coughing. “I believe that you two should not be snogging in the middle of the dungeons. It might look a little odd.” The two pulled away from each other to come face to face with one Severus Snape. It had been a while since he had last seen Harry and Draco together, so he took in the sight that greeted him. He noticed how one of Draco’s hands was resting upon Harry’s stomach and smiled himself. As far as he knew, Harry had no idea just how long this pregnancy would last. This could be quite the interesting development.

            Harry smiled widely and threw himself at the older man and quickly stole a kiss from him as he was caught by the strong arms. “Sevvie!” he cried happily. Harry couldn’t understand it, he felt overly happy when seeing both his mates, it was a hard job for him to walk away when Draco had shown up earlier to distract Hermione from one of her rants. He looked over to Draco with a kicked puppy look and motioned him over to them both. “I want a group hug Drakie.” He smiled, batting his eyes at the smitten Veela. Draco rolled his eyes, but joined them both in the embrace.

            Harry giggled happily and sighed. He was in a good place right then. He was technically a month pregnant now, though Harry didn’t say a single thing and he liked the idea of letting his mates fawn over him. They were good at this one. He sighed happily and then giggled again. Severus looked down at him. He had never heard Harry giggle twice in a row. He raised an eyebrow. “Harry, why are you giggling so much?” The older man decided to make all three of them begin the walk back to his rooms, as he knew they didn’t need to be seen in the corridors at all.

            He ran in front of them a little and started to dance, or to better put it, twirl around and around. “I’m just SO happy, I have both of my mates with me and I have a little baby on the way. Life could not get any better,” he said joyfully, and then suddenly he stopped and looked at them both “Well except for that overbearing, annoying, pompous little know it all, Hermione Granger. She treats me like I am nothing but dirt, why does she do that, she was my friend.” Tears began to form in his eyes, as he perceived Hermione’s attitude as a betrayal.

            Draco walked up to Harry and pulled him into his arms. Severus opened the door to his rooms, as he had found Harry and Draco not too far down. Draco led Harry into the room and Severus followed, closing the door behind him. “Harry, she doesn’t understand,” Severus started. “In her world everything can fit into a little book, the problem is, life isn’t like that. She doesn’t understand what its like to have a mate or to have a child. All she knows is being human and that’s it. She can’t understand what everything around you means.” He then walked over to Draco and Harry, setting a hand on both their shoulders. “She doesn’t get what it’s like to be part of a mated pair, well mated trio in this case.” This got a chuckle out of both Harry and Draco.

            Harry looked over to Severus and said softly, “I know Severus, I wish there was a way we could get her to see, to show her. But I know as soon as I even try she would tell someone. I know Ron knows about the pregnancy, but I trust him with everything, even my life. He has stood strong with me, Hermione is bossy and tells me what I should and shouldn’t do, and she has always done that,” he said softly. A glint of mischief entered the emerald green eyes and he said, “I wonder if in our next potion class you could make her potion explode, nothing serious just get her in trouble for bad work. It is her worst nightmare,” he suggested to them both. “I just want to get my own back a little,” he added, chuckling lightly.

            Severus shook his head. “I won’t say anything if Draco does it, but I can’t do it in my part as a teacher.” He kissed the top of Harry’s forehead. Harry smiled and pulled the two onto the couch where he sat down. The couch was Harry’s new, favourite spot. He snuggled into Draco for the first time and chuckled softly. Severus looked at Harry and Draco. “Harry, I’ve been meaning to ask, just what do you know about your pregnancy?” He couldn’t recall how much he had told the boy. He didn’t want any shocks coming up.

            “Well, I know that it does not take as long as a normal pregnancy. That I need to fly a lot more, I have a pull within me telling me I should be outside flying around. I have to eat right. Just the basics I think, why is something wrong with the baby? Have I done something wrong?” Harry's answer turned to the beginnings of a panic attack as he thought that he may have done something wrong and hurt the child that lay within him.

            “No,” Severus said hurriedly. That calmed Harry down. “You haven’t done anything wrong. I wanted to see if I forgot to tell you something, which I did.” Severus stopped talking and Harry raised one of his eyebrows. Draco gave Severus a look. He didn’t like that he had nearly caused a panic attack in the young Fae. “Okay,” Severus started. “You see, as this child is only part Fae and the other parts are human and Vampire, this child won’t take as long to be born as it would if the other parent had Fae, Elf or Veela DNA. So, you’ll only be pregnant for four months instead of six.” Harry’s eyes just went wide at that thought.

            He jumped up from the embrace with Draco and Severus and started to pace and said quickly, “But… but that only leaves us three months to make sure we have everything we need for when the baby is born. We need a cot, clothes and toys, loads of things. Severus, Draco we have to go shopping, I have to get some things ready, who knows how much longer I am able to go around without anyone knowing I am pregnant. You should have told me earlier,” he finished his little rant.

            Draco blinked at Harry’s behaviour. He had never seen the boy rant and rave so much. Severus shook his head and had to figure out what to say. He didn’t say anything for several moments. “Harry, calm down, everything will be fine. We’ll get what we need, it won’t be hard. You need to relax and not stress yourself out.” When Harry passed by him in his pacing, Severus grabbed him and pulled him into his lap. Harry fit quite well and the boy just looked at him. He hadn’t seen Severus do such a thing in a while. Draco watched him and noticed that Harry was calming down in Severus’ lap.

            Harry leaned against Severus’ strong chest, sighing softly. “I know Severus, and I’m sorry. I just don’t want our child to have nothing. I know I am being stupid, but I can’t help it. I worry that I will be a bad dad. I don’t want to be. Everything has to be perfect for when the little one comes. What if I am like the Dursleys. It makes me feel sick thinking about it,” he explained quietly as he felt Draco behind him, gently stroking his back soothingly.

            Severus kissed Harry’s forehead. Draco continued to stroke his hair. “Harry, you won’t be a bad parent. The fact that you want the child and wish everything to be perfect means that,” Draco said. This was one of the few compliments that Draco served and it was just as special. Harry’s eyes fluttered and he turned his head to look at Draco. Draco gave him a soft smile. People didn’t believe that Malfoys had the ability to smile, well Draco did at least. Severus’ hand moved to the large bump on his stomach. This was a soft moment between the three of them.

            Harry closed his eyes in contentment. “Have I told you two that I love you recently, because you know what I do love you both so very much. I’m happy that you both decided to join with me. My life feels just about perfect. Love you Draco, love you Severus,” he said, kissing them both softly.

            Severus smiled. “Love you Harry,” the two said at the same time. Harry settled his head on Severus’ shoulder and let Severus rub his stomach. He liked how it made him feel. This was one of the better days of Harry’s life, though he still wanted to move away from Hermione. The only problem was that he didn’t want to leave Ron alone in the tower. This made Harry sigh. Severus looked at him. “What’s wrong love?” He continued to rub the swell.

            “I don’t want to leave Ron in the tower by himself; Hermione is getting on his nerves as well. She keeps moaning and griping to him about me and my flying. She is… oh!” he exclaimed and looked down at his small swell. He smiled gleefully and looked up to the other two and said softly, with tears of happiness forming in his eyes. “The baby just kicked me. Oh they did it again, here feel,” he said as he first grabbed Severus’ hand and let him feel the little press of a foot, or a hand and then he grabbed Draco’s. They both smiled softly and three hands crowded the swell. All excited about the new development with the child.

            The baby kicked again and this brought an even bigger smile to their faces. Harry leaned into Draco, as he was behind him now. Severus leaned in and kissed Harry. “Well, this is a great development.” Harry nodded and closed his eyes. He liked having Draco and Severus’ hands on his stomach and the feel of the child. It was then that he realized he couldn’t wait for the child to be born and three months seemed like forever for him to wait. Harry just stayed like that, feeling calmness flow over his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments, please review and tell me what you all think of it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just messing around.
> 
> This was co written with Tiger of the Fire on ff.net
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, been a little busy with real life and with Camp Nano.

 

Chapter 8

            Albus Dumbledore sat behind his large desk in his office, looking across to Severus Snape and Harry Potter. He had just been informed of the bond between the pair and of Harry's pregnancy. It had shocked him momentarily, but his blue, twinkling eyes soon took over and he felt happy about the pair continuing on with their lives, and was glad that they had found happiness. Those he thought of as his children were going to be parents and he could do nothing, but be secretly excited. Poppy Pomfrey had just left the three wizards alone after telling the headmaster about Harry's stress levels and how they were too high. The young Fae needed to relax, but first he needed to find out the reason why Harry was becoming so stressed.

            Dumbledore looked at Harry, his eyes still twinkling. “Now my boy, what seems to be causing your stress levels?” Harry moved his hand to take Severus’. He didn’t want to answer the question, but he knew he had to. He got somewhat worried over all of it. He could feel his child kick at his bad feelings. He sighed and took a deep breath. There had to be some explanation as to his behaviour. Of course, he first had to answer that very question. Harry’s eyes looked straight into Dumbledore’s own. He first thought out the words before he said them. Of course, Severus gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

            “Hermione,” he said simply to begin with, when the headmaster indicated for him to explain he carried on. “She has something against me being a Fae and needing to be able to fly a lot. Every time I am able to go out, as I have finished all schoolwork, she tries to come up with a reason for me not to go. Four days ago Hermione confronted me, trying to follow me to where I was going. She said that my parents would be ashamed of me and that I would be a jobless nobody. She is trying to boss me around, and make me do what she wants me to do. I can’t live like that again.” Tears were in his eyes as he remembered what Hermione said about his parents. Severus looked over to the young Fae shocked, as this was the first he heard of what Hermione had said to his mate.

            Dumbledore frowned. He never thought that Hermione could be so cruel. Severus went and picked Harry up from his chair and put the crying Fae into his lap. Harry just buried his face into Severus’ shoulder and continued to cry. He didn’t like how Hermione treated him. Dumbledore watched the two interact. Severus’ eyes were focused only on Harry. He could see the love and caring in the man’s eyes. He had never expected to see that in all his days of life. He watched and noticed that one of Severus’ hands rubbed Harry’s stomach. He couldn’t even notice the swell, though it was getting larger quickly. It was then that Dumbledore realized that Harry’s robes were overly large. “Harry, Severus, what do you two suggest we do about this? I recommend removing you from there.”

            It took a few moments for Severus to acknowledge the question from Albus. He looked up at the older wizard; still rubbing Harry’s swelling stomach, trying to give him the comfort that he needed. “As you know we are mates. It would be good for Harry to move down to my quarters, but I am unsure on how the school will react to this. It may soon be time for others to know of myself and Harry's bond, as well as the child he carries. Is it possible for him to move in with me, it would help him a lot to be around, he will be able to relax away from the rest of the school and its eyes and ears,” Severus answered, hoping to convince the headmaster that it would be a good idea for Harry to live with him.

            Dumbledore nodded and waited for Harry to answer. He didn’t want to just go by Severus’ assessment, though he knew it was obvious that Severus was the dominate in the relationship. Harry was relaxed more and the tears flowed less. He looked at Dumbledore and gave the man a slight smile. “Sir, it would be a good thing. I know that I don’t want to leave Ron alone with Hermione. He knows of the child and all that. He’s been supportive. I do need away from Hermione though. She’ll freak out when she discovers my pregnancy. I know she will.” He stopped Severus’ hand from rubbing it, as he got kicked right when he stopped the hand. It seemed that the child protested to the sudden stop of movement. This made Harry smile; it meant that the child found Severus relaxing, just like he did.

            Dumbledore smiled at them both and nodded his head. “Well then Harry, I would suggest that you go back to the tower and pack your belongings. I will inform Minerva about your change of living arrangements so she will not worry when you do not appear in the dorm. I wish you both well, and if you ever need some help just come and talk to me,” He told them both. “Oh and before I forget, congratulations, I wish you all the best.” His eyes twinkled as he said those words his eyes and voice gave the impression to both Harry and Severus that he knew more than what he was saying.

            Harry looked at Severus and shrugged. Severus stood up and made Harry stand up on his own. He gave the boy a kiss on the forehead and led him out of Dumbledore’s office. The two just walked hand in hand until they reached Gryffindor tower. Severus held Harry in front of him for a bit, not moving and not letting Harry move. “I will be down in my rooms setting things up for you. Come down when you finish, and you can bring Mr. Weasley with you.” Severus leaned in and gave Harry a deep kiss. Harry responded to the kiss. He then let the hand go and turned away, he walked off, giving Harry a good view of his ass. Harry just stood there, staring at the man walking away from him.

            Harry gave a goofy smile as he walked into the common room, seeing Ron and Hermione sitting down, doing their homework assignments. He nodded to Ron, ignoring the glare he received from Hermione as he made his way up to his soon to be former dorm room. He began to put away all his clothes first. He didn’t have to wait long for Ron to join him in the room. “Hey Ron, I’m moving out of the dorm. Hermione is causing me too much stress and they think it would be better for me to be in an environment that is stress free. I’m sorry about leaving you here on your own with Hermione,” he said to his friend as the red head sat on Harry's bed.

            Ron just watched Harry for a moment. He didn’t say anything. He was just watching the boy move around and do things. He could tell that Harry was larger from his pregnancy and moved a little bit like a person in late pregnancy. He had seen Fleur pregnant earlier in the summer and even she was moving in that manner. He had to smile a bit. When he was able to get away from Hermione he had managed to find some books about Fae pregnancy in the library, of course, he had to get permission to go into the restricted section. He thought that Harry should have the books. “Harry, I have something you should probably read.” He got off the bed and grabbed the books from on top of his trunk and held them out to Harry.

            Harry looked up at Ron and then down at the books. They were about Fae pregnancies, his head titled to one side, wondering why he would have something like this. Before Harry could ask the question Ron gave him the answer. “When you told me about the pregnancy, I wanted to know what you were going through. You’re my best friend and I wanted to be prepared in case something happened, like if you had a fall. So I took these out to make sure you were eating healthy at meals, oh and sorry about telling you what you should eat. I also took out a few Medi books so I could help in that way as well. I just want to make sure that you will be okay. As far as I am concerned you’re not just my best friend, but my brother as well.”

            Harry smiled at Ron. It was nice to see his friend be concerned. “You’re forgiven Ron. Severus has also been helping me. He’s told me what I need to eat and what not. So I’m grateful for this. And yes, your suspicions were right; Severus is one of my mates.” He took the books and set them in his trunk as he dropped a few other objects into it as well. He was smiling happily at his friend. It was nice thing. He then stopped for a moment and settled his hand on his stomach. “Ron, give me your hand.” Ron raised an eyebrow, but did so. Harry took Ron’s hand and set it on his stomach. A few moments later he was kicked right where Ron’s hand was.

            It was now Ron’s turn to have a goofy smile on his face. “Wow,” he said softly as though he would scare the child inside of Harry if he said it any louder. “Hello little one, I’m your uncle Ron. Oh and Harry how did you know I was suspicious about Severus being one of your bonded? And are you going to tell me who the other one is. I would like to know, but if you are not ready for me to know your other mate then don’t worry. And what does Severus think about you moving, I bet he is really happy about it,” he said, hesitating over Severus’ name and the unfamiliarity of it.

            Harry chuckled and let go of Ron’s hand, though Ron kept it there. “Not yet, we can’t tell anybody yet. And I know because I saw the look on your face when Severus came up to me. You’re not good at hiding your emotions Ron.” He then moved away and closed his now full trunk. “And of course he’s happy, I’m moving in with him. He said you could come down if you wish to.” He stopped and sat on the bed. He had to admit that being up moving around wasn’t that easy. It was the basic matter of the way things were.

            Ron watched as Harry sat down next to him, he knew the Fae wizard was feeling the strain of being up and around while pregnant. He stood up from the bed. “I’ll do the rest of your packing Harry, you take it easy. We still have the Hermione challenge to get past yet, you will need your wits and strength,” he joked as he finished packing up Harry’s personal belongings. “I will like to join as I’d like to get to know Severus Snape, Harry’s Mate, than the greasy git potions master we had before.” His smiled, taking the insult out of his words and telling Harry that he wanted to know what Severus was really like and not the mask he showed to everyone else.

            Harry smiled. “That’s great.” He rubbed circles on his stomach. “Thanks for the help Ron. I know what you mean; the Hermione challenge will be difficult. Just have to make it seem like we’re going to the library.” He sighed and looked around the room. He had to admit that he would miss being in the dorms. Of course, he was somewhat glad that he was leaving; it meant he wouldn’t have to continue to hide when in the Gryffindor common room. He knew that he didn’t have long before his pregnancy would not be able to be hidden. Large clothes could only hide so much. Harry started to chuckle as the image of him in maternity robes started to flash through his mind. Ron looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Harry just shook his head, indicating that Ron didn’t want to know.

            Ron packed the last of Harry's belonging away in the trunk and shut the lid. “I think that is everything, if there is anything else here and I find it I will give you it back as soon as I see you. I hope Severus won’t mind me down in your rooms most of the time, as I cannot stand Hermione anymore, she has been nonstop moaning at me about you and trying to find out what you confided in me. Hey, maybe Severus can teach me how to have a poker face, to hide my give away emotions.” He laughed as he shrunk Harry's trunk and handed it over to Harry who placed it into his pocket.

            Harry pushed himself up. “Maybe. You’ll have to ask him. Now let’s go and deal with Hermione.” Harry led Ron downstairs, careful in how he walked. As long as he walked a certain way, he wouldn’t have to worry about anybody suspecting that he was pregnant. Hermione looked up from her work and saw them. Her eyes hardened as she saw them heading towards the portrait hole. Harry saw this and smiled kindly at her. “We’re heading to the library Hermione. Need to get some texts for one of the projects.” He was doing his best to ignore the kicking he was receiving from his child. He knew that the child didn’t like Hermione either.

            “Then maybe I’ll join you. It would do me good getting out of the common room for a little while, and the library is the best place to study,” she said as she began to put her things away into her large bag. Harry and Ron tried their best to hide there shock and terror at the young witch following them.

            Harry shook his off. “No Hermione, this is something Ron and I need to do alone.” He wasn’t in any mood to deal with her. Of course, just being around her was stressing him out, and if he didn’t get away from her, he would probably collapse from the stress. He was in no mood to deal with her. He could still feel the child kick. He worried how the extra stress would react to the child. This was the last thing Harry wanted. He didn’t want the child to come to any harm.

            Hermione shook her head. “I don’t mind coming with you both, maybe I can help a little with your project, I need to get some books myself as well, so I shall at least accompany you,” she said in that annoying and commanding tone she used a lot of over the years they had been friends.

            Harry was trying to be fine, but he began to walk off. Ron followed and so did Hermione. She didn’t get the idea. Harry looked at her. “I meant it Hermione. I just want to do this with Ron.” His stomach was getting upset again because of the stress. He had been out earlier that day to fly and it had helped, but right at that moment he could feel the pain that wished to overwhelm him. He didn’t like having an upset stomach; it always made him feel as if something was wrong. Ron gave Harry a worried look; he knew that there was something wrong with the Fae. The only thing he could connect it to happened to be Hermione. He didn’t want anything back to happen to his best friend, that was the truth of the matter.

            Ron was worried, very worried. He could tell from looking into Harry's eyes that he was in pain and was trying to brave it out. He turned and faced Hermione as she brought up the rear of the group. “Hermione can you go away, me and Harry want some time together so we can do our project without you overshadowing us constantly,” he told the young witch, he was slightly angry at her always bossing herself into everything they did.

            “You need my help,” Hermione said. “You two don’t know the library well enough to know what you’re looking for.” She could see that Harry had stopped walking for some reason. She had no idea what was going to happen. She had her hands on her hips and she was staring at Ron, giving him a hard look. Harry’s hands were clenched at his sides. She thought it was because he was angry at her. Ron was able to see that it was because of the pain he was in. He seriously didn’t need that sort of thing, and it wasn’t helping him in any sort of sense.

            Ron snorted and turned around to Harry he saw how the pregnant Fae was standing, in pain, a lot of pain now. He turned back to Hermione and shouted at her, “Hermione go away, we want some lad’s time got it, now go!” He had to get rid of her somehow and the only thing left was to shout at her, he wanted to take Harry to the Hospital Wing to get him checked out and to make sure everything was okay.

            Hermione glared. “If you two are going to be bossy.” She then stormed passed them in her anger. Once she was around the corner, Harry collapsed against the wall. He was taking some deep breaths and was trying to calm himself down. He knew it wasn’t good on him. He saw Ron come over to his side in worry and he just smiled at him, it was a reassuring, I’m fine smile. Of course, that’s just how Harry was. He always made light of his own pain sometimes, though right now he figured that being with Severus and Draco would help him a lot. That’s all he wished was to be in their arms.

            Ron placed a hand on Harry's shoulder in comfort. “Harry I want to take you to the Hospital Wing, I know you don’t like the place, but I just want to make sure you are alright, you’re in a lot of pain, and don’t even think about lying to me as I can see it in your eyes. We’ll get Pomfrey to check you out and make sure you’re okay and then I’ll help you to Severus okay Harry?” he asked, unsure of how Harry would react. “Or I can leave you in the hospital wing and get Severus to come to you?” He added another suggestion.

            Harry shook his head. “I need to get to my mates Ron. They’ll be the ones that can help with the pain the best. They can take the stress away.” Ron bit his lip. He knew that in some sense Harry was right, but he still wanted to take his friend to the hospital wing. Harry’s hand came to rest on his stomach. He was getting the hell kicked out of him by his child. The two were unaware that Hermione hadn’t left completely. She was listening to them with the use of a charm to hear what they were saying. Her eyes were narrowed at what she was hearing. A lot began to make sense her though. She was also glancing around the corner and saw Harry’s hand on his stomach. With his hand on his stomach, it was easy to see that the boy was pregnant.

            Harry stepped away from the wall and his knees gave way beneath him. Ron reacted quickly and helped support Harry. They slowly made their way down to the dungeons. Hermione was behind them, following at a safe distance. “You sure you don’t need to go to the hospital wing. I can always get him to come to you in the hospital wing,” he said softly as he supported Harry as they got closer to Severus quarters.

            Harry nodded. “Yes I’m sure. As long as Severus holds me, I should be fine.” They got to Severus’ quarters and Harry pushed away from Ron. He knocked on the door and waited for Severus to respond. He looked to be in pain and he sighed. It didn’t take long for Severus to open the door. He saw Harry’s appearance and caught the boy into his arms, picking him up into his arms. Harry snuggled into him. “Hi Sev…Don’t worry, Hermione just stressed me a bit. I told Ron to bring me here, I usually feel better when I’m around you.” Severus looked at Ron and motioned him inside. Ron walked in and Severus closed the door. Hermione was left standing in the hall. She had been around the corner. She then walked up to the door. She glared at it. She was no pleased at all.

            Severus carried the young Fae to the couch and sat down with Harry sitting in his lap. “Please sit down Mr. Weasley,” he said as he gently rubbed Harry's stomach, feeling the child kicking up a fuss. “He is kicking a lot today isn’t he?” he asked the young man, now ignoring the red head that sat across from him in a wing back chair. Ron sat back, watching the two of them; he could see the love and care the Potions Master gave to his friend.

            Harry nodded. “Yes, been doing so since Hermione started getting on my case again and then wouldn’t leave us alone.” He relaxed into Severus some more. “And who said it’s a boy?” He gave a smile and sighed as he felt the kid start to calm down. His pain also eased up in the process as well. He then looked at Ron. “You’re gaping.” He chuckled a bit as the hand rubbing his stomach moved the fabric in a way that it caused him to get a little bit tickled. He placed his head on Severus’ shoulder and let out a soft sigh.

            Ron lifted his hand up and shut his mouth, causing Harry and Severus to laugh at him. “That better?” he joked with the two. “It is a pleasure to meet the man behind the mask Professor,” he said with a little formality. He was pleased with how Severus was already calming down Harry and how when he looked at his friend he could see the lines of pain were disappearing as he relaxed.

            Severus nodded. “You’re not to tell a single soul Mr. Weasley. The way I am here and the way I am in public are two different personas. Do you understand?” Ron just nodded in response. He could see the stern teacher appear, but it was obvious that Harry was still happy. Harry’s hands were over Severus’ own and the smile on Harry’s face was something that Ron had missed. It was rare to see Harry smile, and he had stopped to some extent when it came close to defeating Voldemort. It was nice to see it there, even if it was being caused by Severus Snape.

            “I understand Sir, and I wouldn’t, Harry means too much to me just to betray his trust in me. Oh and congratulation to you sir, on your bonding and on the child. I know there is another in the bond, so pass on my congratulation to him as well. I’m just happy about seeing a true smile on Harry's face since before Voldemort was defeated, he is happy and that’s all that matters,” he tried to explain to the older wizard.

            Severus nodded. “Alright, I will.” He then looked at Harry and noticed that the fae had fallen asleep in his arms. “It appears that Harry here has fallen asleep. You can show yourself out Mr. Weasley.” Severus then stood up with Harry in his arms and walked off to the bedroom. Ron watched him go before he left. He was smiling; it was nice to see Harry in such a good mood. He made his way up the corridors, seeing nothing suspicious or attention drawing. He was just in a good mood and glad Harry was well taken care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the feedback, please comment and tell me what you all think so far!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just playing around while I can.
> 
> This was co-written with Tiger of the Fire.

Chapter 9

            It had been a day since Harry moved into the rooms he would share with Severus. He appeared to be in a better state of health than when he had first moved in. Right now he was sitting in the main room, classes had finished an hour earlier and he was in the mood to sit down and relax. Draco had also come down. It wasn’t suspicious for him, as he lived in the Slytherin dorms. His classmates knew that he was now living in his own rooms, for what was termed as safety purposes. Right at that moment, Draco had his hand on Harry’s stomach. The child was kicking and he liked the feel of it. Harry chuckled slightly as Draco’s smile grew wider at the feel of the infant.

            “I really can’t wait until this child is born. Severus is really excited about it; then again, though Vampires revere life, their respect for new life is more than anything because they are unable to have that for themselves,” Draco said as Harry cuddled closer to him as. The duo waited for Severus to come into the room from his private potions lab. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry, making it so that not only was his hand resting on the place where the child was kicking up a fuss, but also on Harry.

            Harry smiled and sighed softly. His good mood was in the forefront. “I know, he already told me all of this. Severus said he can find the gender out if I want to. I don’t know yet, the idea of a surprise sounds fun to me.” He placed his head on Draco’s shoulder and smiled as he was kicked again. That feeling never got old to him, and that was saying something for Harry.

            “If I had the choice, I wouldn’t know which one to choose, whether to know or to wait until the birth. Finding out now would be nice, so we now what to call the little one. We could come up with a name better. But then again, not knowing until the birth would be a nice surprise, and something else to look forward to knowin. Just like not knowing what the child will look like until he or she is born,” Draco said, thinking about it all out loud, letting Harry know what he thought about the subject. “It is up to you what you choose,” he added softly as he placed a gentle and loving kiss on Harry's soft lips.

            Harry nodded and sighed. “Or you could just find out and totally ignore the blonde,” came a voice from behind the two. Harry and Draco turned and saw Severus walking out of his private lab. Of course, it didn’t take long for Severus to have an armful of pregnant Fae. Severus smiled and leaned in, placing a kiss on Harry’s forehead. Harry smiled at Severus. He liked it when both of his mates were around him. It made his life all the happier. Severus picked Harry up and set him down on the couch once more before sitting down himself.

            Harry didn’t like the fact that Draco was on the other side of the couch, so he reached over and grabbed Draco’s green and silver tie, pulling him closer to himself and Severus. “All you had to do was ask you know.” Draco gave a mock glare as he snuggled closer to his mates. “Anyways Severus, I don’t really mind whether or not we find out, I definitely wouldn’t mind waiting until the birth, but like I said to Harry I don’t mind finding out now, or you could find out and not tell me, and tease the hell out of me,” he rambled, he leaned his head to one side, thinking about what he just said. “On second thought forget the last thing I said, will you?”

            Severus just laughed at that one and smiled softly. He found Draco quite amusing in that sense. The boy had just rambled and then changed his mind. There was always something interesting going on in that boy’s head. Of course, Severus would never say that out loud to him. “Don’t worry about it. It’s Harry’s decision ultimately. Though, if we wanted to tease him specifically, you could say he’s having twins, but that would just be mean.” Harry gave Severus a shocked look at the thought. He didn’t think it was nice to do something like that to him, especially seeing as how he was the one expecting the child. He pulled away from Severus and leaned into Draco instead. He was in no mood to be teased about such a thing. He already thought he was big.

            Draco smirked at Severus for putting his foot in it. “You’re mean Sevvie,” Harry said a mournful pout on his face as he did so. Draco was nodding his head to say he agreed with the pregnant Fae. “I’m having a baby, and I know I’m gaining weight, but it’s not my fault, you made it sound like it was, the baby needs food as well as me, and what I eat is mostly for the baby not me,” he said, tears coming to his eyes as he sniffed; while inside, Harry was laughing at Severus and the expression on his face.

            ‘This may be useful, I may be able to get him to fly with me, Ron and Fawkes when we go for a tag chase,’ he thought gleefully to himself.

            Severus groaned. “I hate those looks. I didn’t mean to be mean Harry. I was just teasing you. You’re absolutely radiant, and it makes you even more beautiful.” He gave Harry a slight kiss, this only made Harry smile. He knew he had Severus wrapped around his little pinkie, the problem was; he still didn’t have Draco in that situation. Of course, it was more he didn’t have him in that situation, as Draco didn’t spend as much time around him as Severus did. The kid gave a real hard kick that caused Harry to take in a breath at that one. He then looked down at glared at his own stomach. He swore that the kid was definitely Severus’.

            “Your kid is mean as well Severus. He or she kicked me really hard. It hurt.” He pouted as he rubbed where the child had kicked. “And don’t think you are in the clear just yet Severus Lazarus Snape. For being mean you have to come flying with me, Ron and Fawkes when we next go flying, you will be playing tag with us; it’s a lot of fun,” he said firmly, he then looked up to Draco and fluttered his eyes. “You’ll join us won’t you; after I tell Ron you’re my other mate?”

            “Maybe,” Draco said. “Not that fond of the air.” He then chuckled slightly at the expression on Severus’ face. He knew that the man had gotten himself into some sort of trouble. This was one of the reasons he was glad that he hadn’t teased their pregnant mate. He had heard tales from his father about what his mother was like, and he was tiptoeing around to make sure that he didn’t make Harry angry. An angry Fae had a tendency to get violent, even if they were your mate. This was one of the reasons that his father didn’t want him to be with any of his mates, because Veela were the same way and they would generally get animalistic.

            Harry frowned at Draco’s answer. “If you don’t like to fly, then why in Merlin’s name did you join the Quidditch team? And if it was only to get one up on me, you know you would lose. Previous track record of wins and defeats as proof here,” he said, a smile gracing his face as he remembered past games against Draco. “You’ll still join for a little while though, I like being with you both and flying with you both with me would be wonderful, and helpful not only to me, but to the baby as well,” he said softly, using his pregnant status to try and get the young Veela to do what he wanted.

            Draco groaned. “Fine.” He hated when Harry did such a thing. He knew that Harry realized it would get him anything and everything he wanted. This was a little fact that seemed to have stuck in his mind quite well. Draco sighed and then looked at Severus. “Maybe we should find out. I’m getting tired of calling the child it and baby.” He knew it got a little repetitive. It was like when his parents had called him Draco too much in one day. It just got on his nerves that way. Draco then leaned back against the armrest. He was a little more comfortable there, especially with Harry leaning on him.

            Harry leaned up and kissed Draco gently. “Well Dray I don’t know, I think it may be nice to have a surprise at the end of this pregnancy. Then again, I’d like to have a name ready for him or her when the baby is born. We can think of names better then.” He thought it over quickly and then came to a decision. “Okay Severus, I want to know. Can you tell what it is now?” he asked, looking over to the Vampire.

            Severus nodded and chuckled. “I figured you would want to know anyways and without Poppy focusing on you.” He pulled out his wand and cast a spell on it. A light covered Harry’s stomach for a moment before disappearing. The three just silently waited and two beams of light were returned. One light was blue and one light was pink. Severus just blinked for several moments, before clearing his throat. “Uhm…I guess…I was wrong. It looks like you’re having a boy and a girl.” He quickly put his wand away. He was somewhat glad for distance now and the fact that Draco had his arms wrapped around Harry.

            “WHAT!” Harry shouted in surprise of the news. He went to lunge at Severus, but was held back by Draco, who was quick and strong enough to hold onto the enraged Fae. “I thought you were joking about it, I can’t have twins. I’m going to be fat and ugly before they are born. I don’t know if I can cope with two babies. I’m going to be have my hands full with school as well,” he sobbed as he curled up on Draco’s lap.

            Draco rubbed Harry’s back. “Harry, calm down my sweet. It won’t be all that bad. You’ll have two little people to love and you won’t be raising them by yourself. You’ll have Severus and I to help.” He glanced at Severus who still looked a little pained that Harry was pissed off at him. The fact that the vampire’s mate was so angry made the difference. Draco kissed Harry’s temple and whispered, “Severus looks pretty pained that you’re mad at him. He didn’t do this on purpose and he was joking at first.” He was still rubbing Harry’s back in soothing circles.

            Severus shook himself out of his shock. He saw Harry in tears and panicking about the news. He moved closer to the young Fae and picked him up out of Draco’s lap and placed him in his own. “Harry, shush my little Fae. It will be alright, and I am sorry for teasing you earlier, I didn’t mean to hurt you so much. Draco and I will be here for you, not only during your pregnancy, but also afterwards for the rest of our lives. We will get through this together. I love you Harry,” he said softly as Draco then curled up against Severus’ shoulder, wrapping an arm around Harry.

            Harry’s sobs slowly turned into quiet little sniffles. He stayed snuggled into his two mates. With them saying the things they did, the problems he felt seemed to be disappearing slowly. He wanted to hit Severus for getting him pregnant with twins, but he knew that in some sense it was a little difficult on that. Harry sighed and looked at them. “It’s just…It’s overwhelming and…Reading some books I recently got, it says that the child usually can’t be away from its birth parent, plus it says that I wouldn’t want to leave the child alone. The fact that it’s two…I just don’t know.” He buried his face in Severus’ shoulder, shaking his head ever so slightly. He was beginning to freak out once again. This seemed to be something Harry was good at. Severus looked at Draco, the look on his face asking how Harry could have gotten a hold of a book about Fae pregnancies. Draco shrugged, he was uncertain about the answer himself.

            “Harry, where did you find the book on Fae Pregnancies?” Severus asked when Draco had shrugged in uncertainty. He wanted to know who had given him a book on the intricacies of the male pregnancy for the Fae species. Severus wanted to be the one who told Harry about what would happen after the children were born.

            Harry looked at Severus with a bit of uncertainty, but eventually sighed. “Ron. After he found out about my pregnancy he went to the library and got some books. He wanted to make sure that he could be supportive and know what I’m going through. He gave me the books when I moved down here.” He looked away from Severus. He thought that Severus was going to be mad at him. He didn’t like Severus being mad. The only problem was that when Harry got like this, both Draco and Severus couldn’t help with their attitude suddenly changing. The submissive did have a calming affect on their dominate. Though if they were unlucky with the dominate, they could end up hurt instead. Harry got lucky in that case.

            Not knowing what was going through Harry's head Severus started to complain. “I wanted to be the one to tell you of what was going to happen when the children were be born; I was looking forward to telling you.” Severus was not anger, but he was a little upset at the thought of not having that particular conversation with Harry.

            Harry looked away from Severus. “I’m sorry Severus. I didn’t know. It was something to read when I wasn’t studying or doing schoolwork.” He knew that Severus was upset, and he started to shift a bit. The only problem was the two kids decided to make themselves known at the same time, for the first time ever, and kicked. This caused them to hit both Severus’ stomach and Draco’s arm when they hit Harry’s stomach. Harry just looked down at it. He was a little freaked out from that interesting effect.

            “Well that was unusual; twins do not usually kick at the same time. When they are awake together it usually feels like there is only one child, but that really did feel like two. It seems Harry that our children have inherited your ability to do the unusual. I wonder if they have also inherited your ability to do the impossible,” Severus said, smiling down at Harry. He could see Harry was a little freaked by them kicking him at the same time. “Don’t worry Harry they are fine,” he reassured softly, kissing Harry to help get his mind off of things.

            Harry smiled at Severus when he was reassured. “I guess they’re allowed to inherit that. You’re still upset, aren’t you?” He looked at Severus and then turned and looked at Draco. Draco was in awe that his arm just got kicked by one of the twins. He hadn’t expected that and it only brought a smile to the Veela’s face. When Harry looked back at Severus he saw Severus shake his head, saying to Harry that he was no longer upset. Harry smiled. “Good. But…It’s still twins…And…It’s going to be so hard on me then.” He still looked a little panicked by all of it.

            Severus shook his head “Harry its okay, the twins will be alright without you if they are with me or Draco, your mates. Its not well know because most dominates don’t help their submissive take care of the children, but I would love to help take care of them and so would Draco,” he said giving a, unseen by Harry, pointed look to Draco to make sure he nodded his head in agreement. Though the look was not needed, as Draco was a paternal person, he always helped take care of the new first years within Slytherin house.

            Draco nodded. “Of course we would help. If you need time away, you would have help. Harry, these children will grow up in a loving household.” Harry looked at Draco just in time to get a kiss from Draco. Harry pulled back after a moment, when the children decided to once again kick at the same time. Harry looked down at them and scowled. It appeared that they were trying to get attention. Draco just laughed at the scowl on Harry’s face.

            “Quiet Dray,” he commanded as he placed his hand on his swollen stomach “Are you pair trying to tell me something?” he asked them both; they kicked at the same time in answer. “I wonder what they are trying to tell us,” he said to Severus and Draco. Harry was feeling calmer now and was curious as to what his son and daughter were trying to tell him.

            Severus shrugged slightly. “Children can usually feel their parent’s distress. It could be that, or they could feel that they agree.” He felt one child kick against him. Harry just looked at his stomach and almost fell backwards, if Draco hadn’t been leaning in. Severus then smiled. “Harry, they could also be saying that they can’t wait to see everyone soon.” He was trying to make Harry smile as much as possible.

            “Well my children,” Harry said softly as he gently stroked his stomach. “I am looking forward to the day when I can hold you both in my arms and hug you both,” he told them, a silent tear falling down his check as he wondered what his own parents would have been like while his mother was pregnant with him. “I can’t wait to meet you,” he whispered once again.

            Draco smiled and whispered, “And I’m sure they can’t wait to see you face to face.” Harry snapped his head up and looked at Draco, only to have his lips captured into a kiss. He sank into it and was instantly pulled out to get a kiss from Severus. Draco chuckled. “Harry, you’re probably quite lucky you know.” Harry nodded and rubbed his stomach again. The two seemed to go to sleep again and that was all there was to it. “Now…What do you want?” Draco asked.

            Severus chuckled at Draco’s supposed naiveté concerning Harry and his hormone-enhanced libido. “Well Draco, if you have to ask that question once again, I think you need to go elsewhere while we adult enjoy this situation.” Harry smirked at Draco and then captured Severus in a heated kiss. Draco scowled and lunged towards the pair. “Okay you can join.” He shivered as Draco started to nibble on his ear while Severus did the same with the other. Severus got up from the couch, carrying Harry within his arms and with Draco following they went into the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos, please comment and tell me what you all think so far.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just having a little fun with them.
> 
> This was co-written with Tiger of the Fire.

Chapter 10

            Harry lay on one of the many hospital wing beds, his shirt up and his pregnant stomach out in the open for all to see. For a little over a month pregnant, he was about a week and a half into the second month, he was quite large. He had just informed the medi-witch that he was actually expecting twins. She had smiled at those results and was checking Harry over to make sure that he wouldn’t end up too crowded. She had explained to the boy that even being a submissive meant that he could still not have enough room and that would mean the children would have to arrive early. That had scared Harry, but she got him calmed down and was showing him a picture of the babies for Harry to see. Right at that moment the boy was just watching that, unaware that someone had just snuck into the infirmary.

            Hermione stood watching as Harry lay on the hospital bed with a glow above him showing him his children. She was angry that he had turned out to be Fae; she could have lived with that. What had angered the young witch even more was that he was a submissive Fae. He was supposed to fall in love with her. He had always gone to her when things went bad, and she always stood by him. They were supposed to be together, not him and that bastard Snape. Harry Potter was hers and she would do whatever it took to get him back. But first she had to nullify the bond and get rid of the unwanted brats he carried.

            Harry was smiling at the picture. “They’re perfectly healthy Mr. Potter,” Madam Pomfrey told Harry. “I will say that it’s shocking that you’re carrying twins, but they are developing properly for a four month pregnancy. I’m glad you informed me of this Harry.” She then used a spell to create a snapshot of the children and handed it to Harry, before she dispelled the image. Harry smiled at the picture and put it in his robe pocket. He pushed himself up into a sitting position. Pomfrey handed him a sheet of paper. “This is a diet sheet. Looking into Fae and Vampire eating habits, I’ve come up with a diet that will best support you and them, though I will say that some of the food will not be too appetizing to you, but it’s for the Vampire part of the children.” Harry nodded got off of the bed and thanked Pomfrey, before he got ready to head out of the ward.

            Hermione had heard what Pomfrey had said to the young Fae. They children were well. She could not believe that he was having twins. Well there was one good thing about listening in to the conversation between Harry and Pomfrey was that she had found out that he was having Fae and Vampire children. There were things that could poison the children he carried and not Harry. She needed him to see that being with Snape was not good a thing. She watched as Harry started to walk out of the Hospital Wing.

            Harry walked out and Hermione followed. She was going to talk Harry into his realization. She felt that he should have been with her. When he was a little ways away from the hospital wing, she caught up with him. “You know it’s not right Harry.” Harry stopped and turned around to face Harry. His eyebrow was raised and he gave her a questioning look. She took a step towards Harry. Harry just took a step back from her. “Harry, why do you back away from me, I’m your friend.” She gave him a questioning look that Harry forced himself to shake his head.

            “You haven’t been my friend for a while Hermione. You have done nothing but try and hurt me. Ever since you found out I am a Fae you have made life difficult for me, you stop me from flying when I need to. You contently try and boss me around trying to get me to do what you want me to do. Not even the headmaster does that to me and he needed me to do certain things during the war. Oh and what isn’t right? Me being a Fae?” He asked, keeping his face blank to hide his emotions.

            “It’s not right for you to be with that god awful potions master nor to be having his children,” Hermione stated. She glared and roughly grabbed Harry by the elbow. Harry took a deep breath as the pain from when Hermione insulted Severus set in. His stomach was hurting a bit at that one. He didn’t like it. He had no idea how Hermione found out either. He looked at her and saw just how angry she was. He hadn’t understood how Hermione could be like that, when she had been the one that stuck by him a lot when Ron went off the deep end.

            Harry shook the hold she had on his arm. “You’ve been spying on me haven’t you? Get lost Hermione and keep your know it all nose out of my business. I hate you, got it. It’s always the same with you; we do what you want when you want. Whenever Ron and I wanted to do something you try and tag along to get us to do what you want again. We could never do anything. So go away and leave me alone.” Harry huffed.

            Hermione glared. “I don’t think so Harry Potter. You’re being brainwashed.” She wouldn’t let Harry leave. She was going to convince him that he was making the wrong choice. “Harry, don’t you think it’s odd that your supposed mate would be Severus Snape? He’s a vampire Harry, they’re known for mind control.” The tone in her voice sounded like she was trying to protect him. Harry’s green eyes narrowed at her. She didn’t seem happy at all. She wanted Harry as her own property, not someone else’s property. She was pissed that he was submissive, but this was just an abomination as far as she was concerned.

            Harry wrenched his arm away and clucked his stomach, what she was saying about Severus was hurting him, and what was hurting him was hurting his children. “Leave me alone, Severus loves me. We are mates, destined to be with one another, all Fae have mates and Severus is mine. So SHUT UP!” He yelled at her.

            Hermione glared. “It would be a good thing if you lost those abominations Harry.” She turned away. She was very angered and she had her own plans to get Harry back and make him hers. Harry only collapsed to his knees as the pain continued to flow through him. He squeezed his gemstone green eyes shut and took several deep breaths. He didn’t even bother to ask Hermione for help, knowing that she would only help him to fall down the stairs.

            The edge of Harry's vision started to fade, he started to fall going towards the stairs. He heard someone shout his name. A moment later he felt strong warm arms wrap around him. Harry passed out sagging into the warm arms of his best friend Ron. “You stupid bitch Hermione, what the fuck were you thinking? I heard what you were saying, and I have had enough. Harry is right you are a controlling little bitch,” Ron shouted, his rage was only contained because he was cradling Harry within his arms.

            Hermione looked at him. “I don’t see how you can stand by him Ronald Weasley. He’s carrying abominations and is with Snape of all people. He should be with normal people, not vampires.” She then turned around and stormed off, leaving Ron and Harry alone. Ron looked down at Harry and sighed. He knew that the best thing was to get Harry around Severus, so he started to head down the dungeons, still carrying Harry in his arms. The boy was out cold.

            Ron was glad that he met no one on his way to Severus quarters. “Can you get Severus here please?” He pleaded with the young man in the portrait. The man just nodded and disappeared from the frame. A moment later he was back and then the picture portal was swung open showing Severus and Draco Malfoy. “So you’re his other mate,” he said to Draco as he barged past the two speechless and worried men and into the living room where he placed Harry down on the couch.

            “What happened?” Severus asked, closing the portrait. He had never seen Harry unconscious before. Both he and Draco went over to Harry and kneeled next to the unconscious Fae. Severus was running his hand over Harry, checking to see how the boy was doing. Being a vampire had its advantages; it meant that he could sense what was wrong within a person. His hand stopped at Harry’s protruding. He gently probed and gave out a sigh. “He was stressed, but the children are okay.” He knew that if something happened to the children, Harry would end up devastated and fall into a depression.  Draco looked at Severus and gave a slight smile, before returning his worried gaze to Harry.

            “I’m going to kill that fucking bitch!” Ron exclaimed quietly. “It’s her fucking fault, she was saying things about you Severus, it was hurting Harry. I know I should have stepped in straight away, but he needed to tell her to get lost, so to speak, otherwise she would never leave him alone. I should have ignored my instincts and helped him,” Ron berated himself.

            Severus shook his head. “You shouldn’t berate yourself. In some respect, you did the right thing. Don’t worry. I’ll talk to the headmaster and make sure Ms. Granger is dealt with accordingly. She has no right to do this to a Fae. It is detrimental to their health.” He then leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Harry’s forehead. Draco did the same thing to Harry’s hand. This got a groan out of Harry. It seemed that the touch from his mates helped him. They just watched as his eyes slowly opened to look at them.

            Harry blinked his eyes open and went to sit up, but the pains in his stomach making him flop back down onto the couch. “Ouch,” he moaned piteously. “What happened? All I remember is arguing with Hermione and then falling down and a red blur and that’s it, would someone like to explain how I got here?” He asked them; not even looking away from Severus’ face to see who else was in the room.

            Severus touched Harry’s face. “Hermione upset you to where you were in great pain. From what I heard, she was also insulting me. Something I forgot to say was that for Fae, whenever someone insults their mate they will experience pain.” Harry leaned into Severus’ touch and gave out a soft sight. Severus’ touch helped him relax a bit. Ron was still standing there watching, he knew that Severus cared for Harry. He saw Draco take Harry’s hand and Harry squeezed it. Harry knew who was grabbing his hand without looking.

            “You have very caring mates Harry, you are very lucky. Most submissives have a dominant that doesn’t care for them, or what happens to them, as it does not affect them as much. I wish I had someone that cared about me as they care about you Harry. Oh and I am not letting you out of my sight when you are out and about. I don’t want Hermione getting near you again. I’m sorry for not interrupting them earlier when you were arguing with Hermione, I was there watching, you needed to say what you did to her. But I should have stopped it before it got so out of hand,” Ron babbled.

            Harry groaned. “Ron, stop babbling. You’re forgiven and that’s okay. It was bound to happen anyways.” He then turned his head and looked at Ron, giving him a smile. Ron returned the smile. He was happy that Harry was as accepting as he was. Harry then looked at Draco and Severus. He also gave them a smile and then sighed. He wanted to sit up, but both of his mates were officially keeping him in a lying position after his incident with trying to sit up moments before. There were always times he wondered if they were trying to control him, but he wasn’t going to change that. He nudged Severus though, trying to get the older man to let him up.

            Severus sighed, knowing that nothing and no one could keep Harry down for long; he gave up and decided to compromise. He picked the slight Gryffindor up and sat down on the couch and placed Harry in his lap. “Now rest Harry, you need it. The headmaster will deal with Miss Granger, when I tell him of what has happened. She has no right to dictate to a mated Fae. Let alone a pregnant one.” He smiled softly as he rubbed Harry's back in comfort.

            Harry just nodded. He knew that there was no way that Severus would ever let him go. Draco stood up and kissed Harry’s forehead. “Be right back.” He then grabbed Ron and dragged him from the rooms. “W…Weasley, it will take time to get use to you, but I wanted to say thank you for what you did for Harry. Hell, what you’ve done for him is more than I’ve been able to do. Can you promise me that you won’t say anything about me being one of his mates? It can’t get out, otherwise my father will find out.” He gave Draco a pair of soft silver eyes. He looked quite pathetic when it came down to it. He was willing to give Ron a try, if Ron was going to give him one.

            “I wont say anything, I heard once from someone very wise ‘I don’t have to like you to trust you’ I don’t like you much Malfoy, that will take time, but I do trust you with Harry.  I won’t say anything that will hurt him. He is my best friend, and we have been through so much together,” Ron said as he stuck out his hand for Draco to shake, in the hopes of starting a new friendship with the blond Slytherin.

            Draco looked at the hand for a moment before he took the hand and shook it. “I agree with that. I hope you’ll continue to look after Harry.” Draco then dropped the hand when Ron let his good and continued to watch Ron. He had a lot he wanted to say to the Weasley. There was a lot he wanted to apologize for, so he did. “I’m sorry for how I’ve treated you over the years. You’re obviously a good person.” He then went to turn and head back into Severus’ rooms to check up on Harry.

            Ron stood there blinking in shock for a few moments as what had happened in the last ten minutes finally sunk in. “I don’t believe it he apologized!” He exclaimed to no one.

            Ron shook his head and walked off to go and tell Dumbledore about Hermione. In Severus’ rooms, Draco sat down and noticed that Harry looked quite comfortable cuddled into Severus. Harry’s green eyes looked at Draco and he smiled. “Thank you for being nice to Ron.” He had one of his hands placed on Severus’ arms, as the man had one arm around Harry’s shoulders and the other one caused his hand to rest on Harry’s stomach. The children were moving around and kicking, assuring everyone that they were fine.

            “I had to, he cares for you like a heart brother does, and I wonder if you are heart brothers. If so it may explain why you both became friends so fast and how I wasn’t able to be your friend back in first year,” Draco wondered aloud, not really paying attention to the wondrous looks that were on Severus and Harry's faces as the children moved around. “Are you two listening to me, I was talking here,” he said to them both, breaking them away from what they were doing. “Have you ever thought about testing the friendship you have with Ron for a heart brother bond? You two are closer than most best friends,” he said, aiming it to Harry.

            Harry shook his head and placed his hand over Severus’. “No, I had never thought of it. I’ve never even heard of heart brothers.” He leaned his head on Severus’ shoulder. He then held out his other hand to Draco. Draco took it and got pulled close. “If that’s the case though, then it makes sense.” He smiled at them and sighed. “What is that brother thing anyways and how do you check?” He looked up at Severus when he asked that. He knew that Severus generally knew the answers to everything Harry wanted to know. He had to shift a bit when one of the children kicked Harry incredibly hard.

            Severus closed his eyes recalling the things he had read about heart brother bonds. “Well, I know they are rare. Even though you both may argue and disagree with each other he will never betray you and will stand by you at the worst of times. He will know when you are distressed, and you will know when he is as well as where you are. That is more than likely how he found you when you were disagreeing with Miss Granger. There is a small spell to use, but it needs you, Ron and one other, we should ask Albus to do the honors as he knows the spell. He is the only person I know that had a heart brother. His heart brother died during the first uprising of Voldemort,” Severus explained as best as he could to Harry.

            Harry nodded. “I guess I should.” He then sighed and smiled softly. He was always more comfortable with his mates. He enjoyed being with them and couldn’t wait to add the twins to his little family. He looked at Draco and leaned over as much as Severus would allow him and gave him a kiss. Severus pulled Harry back and kissed him as well. Harry chuckled. “I don’t have two sets of lips, so I can’t kiss you both at the same time.” This caused all three of them to laugh. It was right then that he got kicked by both twins at the same time. They liked to do that. Then again, they were also two that enjoyed shifting quite a bit.

            Draco smiled as he saw Harry pout when the babies kicked him quiet hard again. “Well they are really active. I can’t wait to meet them. Hello little ones I’m your Uncle Draco. Don’t bother your Mother too much alright,” he said to Harry’s stomach after he had pulled up Harry’s top to get to the bare stomach beneath it. He gave it a gently kiss, which was soon mimicked by Severus saying hello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos, glad you are liking it so far. Please comment and tell me what you all think.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just playing with them for a while.
> 
> This was co-written with Tiger of the Fire

Chapter 11

            Ron walked away from where he and Draco had been talking, he had to go and see the headmaster about Hermione. Something had to be done; she had now caused serious pain to his close friend. He could feel contentment coming from Harry now, he often felt Harry, especially after the Tri-Wizard tournament. He always knew where to find his dark haired friend.

            Ron made it up to the headmaster’s gargoyle, but realized that he didn’t know the password. He tried to think about what it would be, but he was suddenly derailed from his thoughts. “The password would be Treacle Tart, Mr. Weasley.” The gargoyle jumped aside and revealed the moving staircase to the headmaster’s office. Ron spun around and came face to face with Dumbledore. The old man gave him a smile. He motioned for Ron to go up the stairs. Ron just nodded dumbly and made his way up to the headmaster’s office, the wizened man following behind him.

            They entered the headmaster office and sat down. “It is unusual to see you here without Mr. Potter with you. Would you care for a sherbet lemon and some tea before you tell me why you decide to come and see me?” he asked the redhead as Ron got comfortable in the chair across from Dumbledore’s desk.

            Ron shook his head. “No sir. I wanted to talk to you about Harry and Hermione actually. Hermione…Today she did something that caused Harry a lot of pain. He would have probably fallen down the stairs if I hadn’t been there. She’s been on him so badly that it’s dangerous to his health.” He looked into the blue eyes of the headmaster. He saw that they weren’t twinkling like they had often been known to do. Ron knew that Dumbledore thought of Harry as his grandson. Ron couldn’t blame him; he knew that Harry had an effect on people. That much was obvious when looking at the fact that he managed to get Draco and Severus. “She found out about Harry being pregnant and Severus being his mate, she was ragging on him and insulting Harry’s mate right there.”

            Ron could feel the crackle of magic coming from the headmaster. He could tell the aged, wise and powerful wizard was angry. Dumbledore’s eyes had gone from a clear and warming sky blue to an icy cold blue. “May I ask how Harry was the last time you saw him?” he asked, his voice sending shivers down Ron’s spine.

            “He was securely ensconced by his mate, so he was just fine,” Ron said. “He was doing better and from what I understood with his speech and what…Professor Snape said, the children were fine. So that’s all good.” He just looked right at the headmaster, giving the man a smile. Dumbledore could see that Ron was telling the truth and his eyes warmed up a slight bit at that. He still didn’t seem too happy about what Hermione had done, though Ron agreed with him.

            “Now for Miss Granger, she will of course lose her head girl position, receive a month’s detention with Filch, a letter home to her parents about her behaviour and I would take points, but that is also punishing the rest of Gryffindor for her uncouth conduct. I think if there is another incident with Harry, or even his mate it shall be two weeks suspension. Let’s hope this does the trick and she changes for the better.” He outlined her punishment to the young man seated in front of him.

            Ron nodded. “Of course sir.” He truthfully thought it was too little of a punishment, but he wasn’t going to say anything to the headmaster. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and the duo looked at it. They hadn’t expected someone to come and knock on the door. There was nobody that would really interrupt them. Dumbledore bade the person entrance and in walked Hermione. Both Dumbledore and Ron’s eyes narrowed at her. She just raised one of her brown eyebrows at them, curious as to why they were glaring at her.     

            Hermione walked to the front of the desk of which Dumbledore sat behind. She took on her above all attitude and started to speak in that knowledgeable way she used when she started to lecture people. “Sir, did you know that a student and a teacher were involved in a sexual relationship? It is not acceptable that this is going on, as there could be favoritism going on between them during the lessons that are taught. It is also against school policy that such a pairing should happen. You have also gone against school policy by moving that student into those teachers’ quarters. The teacher could, nay, is taking advantage and forcing the young man in question into intercourse. They may appear to be together, but I very much doubt that could be happening as they once hated and despised each other. Could you please move Harry Potter back into the dorms and suspended Professor Severus Snape, for he has done a grievous crime.” Her know it all voice shone through her long winded speech.

            Dumbledore shook his head. “Miss Granger. Your interference has been the grievous crime. To come between a magical non-human being and their mate is a crime. By doing so you’re affecting Mr. Potter’s well-being and health.” Hermione glared at him. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. It wasn’t correct in her mind for the headmaster to allow such a thing. She opened her mouth to say something, but the headmaster held his hand up and effectively silenced her. “Now, do not say what you were about to Miss Granger. I have been informed of your behavior from both Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley here. It has been uncalled for and I was about to call you up to receive punishment for your actions. You are hereby stripped of your status as head girl and you will be serving a month’s worth of detention with Mr. Filch. Also, I will be writing home to your parents to inform them of this.” Hermione just stared at him with her mouth hanging open. She looked like a fish out of water. Ron of course, was trying not to laugh at the image Hermione made. He never thought he would ever get to see such an expression in his life. Hermione shook her head and closed her mouth. Her eyes became an even darker brown as her glare intensified.

            Ron opened his mouth to ask who would be getting the head girl position now that it was open. “And before either of you ask, as there is no one within the female population of the seventh year girls that could take the position. For the first time in the history of Hogwarts I award Mr. Weasley the position. You will hold a joint meeting with Mr. Malfoy to help begin you in this role, as you will be helping the female population of Hogwarts you are allowed in the dorms; I do hope that you will not abuse this trust,” Dumbledore said to them both, even he was now trying not to smile and laugh at Hermione’s expression as he gave her position to Ron.

            Ron blinked several times at this pronouncement. He was about to say thank you when Hermione cut in. “You can’t do that headmaster. He’s a male; you can’t have a male represent the girls. Ron is the most ill-fitted person for the job.” Both Dumbledore and Ron glared at her. It was something that they hadn’t expected to hear from Hermione. She seemed to be pretty good at insulting people. She had just insulted the choice that Dumbledore made, and that was generally a bad idea. Dumbledore’s eyes hardened, it didn’t look as if there would be any chance to see them twinkling for quite a while. This scared Ron when he saw it; Hermione on the other hand didn’t seem to notice this little fact.

            “Miss Granger,” he began, his voice like steel, not just hard but with an edge to it. “You have not only insulted and questioned my choice, which you have forced me to make with your disgraceful behaviour today, but have also insulted the keen intelligence that Mr. Weasley truly has. I have noted over time that Mr. Weasley, like Mr. Potter, has a very high IQ. I am thinking of recommending them to the Merlin School for the highly gifted. Mr. Weasley has shown that he has a good head on his shoulders and I feel he would be best with dealing with the girls within this school, as you have shown me that you cannot even make an admirable judgment call, instead you let pettiness take over. That is not acceptable for someone who took the position of Head Girl,” he finished, his eyes still an icy blue.

            Ron took a breath. “Hermione, you’re hurting Harry. You know the truth. I’ve seen it. He’s a Fae Hermione, by insulting his mate you’ve caused him a lot of pain. You can’t do that to a Fae.” Hermione glared at him and humphed. She then turned around and stormed out, not even letting herself be dismissed properly. Ron looked at Dumbledore and sighed. He couldn’t believe Hermione’s behavior. He could admit that she was bossy, but she usually listened. Now all she was, was a power hungry woman. Ron shook his head and looked at Dumbledore. “Sir, I’m sorry about her. I don’t know what happened to make her change into this, but I’m still sorry that you had to see it. And thank you for the position sir.” He had a grateful smile on his face. He never thought he could get something like that.

            Dumbledore’s eyes had taken a warm sky blue once again and twinkled joyfully. “Congratulations Mr. Weasley. You do not need to apologize for someone else’s behaviour. And I was serious when I said that I would be recommending you and Mr. Potter, as well as Mr. Malfoy for attendance at the Merlin School for the Highly Gifted. The three of you are only ones that I think will be able to pass their entrance tests. I thought Miss Granger would also be one, but now I can see I was badly mistaken. So once again congratulations to you and please pass on my regards to Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy when you see them both,” he said mysteriously as the twinkle in his eyes grew, as though he knew that Draco was also part of the bond with Harry and Severus.

            Ron shook his head and stood up. “I will sir. I shall be going and get out of your way now.” Dumbledore nodded and let Ron go off. He figured that he should probably tell Harry and Draco. He figured that Draco might know, Harry was less likely to. The only reason would happen to be only because he was quite busy a lot of the time, and never found anything out until the last minute. Ron made his way down to the dungeons to inform Draco of the change in the head girl and to give him a congratulations like Dumbledore had said. Ron shook his head and reached Severus’ door and knocked on it. He knew in some respect that they would be expecting him. He figured that they would want to know what Dumbledore said.

            The door opened and it was Severus standing there in the doorway, giving Ron one of his patented death glares. Ron rolled his eyes; he had gotten to know the potions master a little better since Harry moved down into the man’s quarters. “Hello professor, I’ve just come from Dumbledore’s office. If you want me to tell you of Hermione punishment you will have to let me in,” Ron said, blackmailing the dour professor in a Slytherin manner with a smirk on his face.

            Severus let him in and Ron walked in. Closing the door, Severus looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Well, what did the headmaster say about Ms. Granger’s punishment?” Draco was sitting on the couch and also raised an eyebrow. He was quite curious as to hear about the punishment of Hermione. He didn’t like her and his hate only got worse.

            Harry sat up from where he sat on the couch. Ron smiled over at him and answered the older man’s question. “Well she has lost her head girl position, given a month’s detention with filch and a letter sent home to her parents, I know it doesn’t seem like much, but Hermione prides herself on the things she has achieved more than anything, the position and the notification her parents will be getting, will mortify her,” he said, finally able to laugh at the misfortune of his ex-friend.

            Harry smirked at that. It almost looked like a cross between and Draco smirk and a Severus smirk. It was proof that he spent too much time around them. Ron shuddered slightly when seeing it. Harry then leaned against Draco. “Well, that’s a good thing. Hopefully she’s going to learn what she needs to learn and quit annoying me.” He closed his eyes. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulders and kissed the boy’s cheek.

            Ron laughed at the smirk and shook his head. “Harry, you have been spending too much time with those two, your smirk looked like a cross of Draco’s and Professor Snape’s smirks. Oh and I think you will enjoy even more who has been appointed head girl,” Ron teased them with the power of knowledge; something he knew Slytherin’s craved as much as power.

            Draco looked at Ron with his eyebrow raised. “Who would that be? Even I know there’s no girl that is appropriate for such a thing. Granger was the closest and now she doesn’t have it.” One of his hands slid down to Harry’s stomach and he rubbed it. Harry giggled a bit as Draco caught a ticklish spot. Draco’s smile widened at this and he filed that piece of information away for later. Harry knew that he was in trouble now that one of them found a ticklish spot.

            Ron smirked his quirky little smirk and answered, “Well you are right Draco, there is no one else suitable for the positions in the female populace but there is in the male. For the first time in Hogwarts history there will be two head boys, the other will take care of the female population of Hogwarts,” he answered simply, he looked over at Harry and he could see Harry's eyes telling him congratulations, as Harry was the only one to know who the other head boy was going to be, their brother heart bond coming into play. Severus and Draco’s jaws dropped at the information that Ron had just spoken.

            Draco shook his head after a moment. Severus also had to shake his head. He was completely confused. “Well, this is definitely an interesting day,” Draco said. Severus nodded in agreement. Harry laughed a bit, causing both his mates to look at him with odd looks on their faces. They apparently didn’t understand what he found so amusing. Harry shook his head. Draco sighed and just looked at Ron. He knew who Ron was talking about at least. “Well, I suppose congratulations are due. Anyways, thank you for informing us.” Ron nodded and he turned away. He waved at them and left them alone. This was one of those things that he always found amusing. Once the door closed behind Ron, Harry burst out laughing at the stunned looks on Draco and Severus’ face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos, please comment and tell me what you all think so far.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just having a little fun.
> 
> This was co-written with Tiger of the Fire

Chapter 12

            Hermione waited outside of the potions classroom, waiting with the rest of the Gryffindor and Slytherin seventh years. She had ordered something special from the apothecary for this specific class. She just had to make sure she sat near enough to Harry to make sure they could use it. They had been told the week before what potion they were to be working on, and with this ingredient, the potion would become poisonous to a Fae.

            Ron showed up, having stopped to pick Harry up from Severus’ rooms. Potions was their first class of the day. Most people didn’t understand how Harry and Ron got into the N.E.W.T. class, but it became apparent when they ignored Hermione and worked themselves. It had caused Severus to leave them alone more. Harry ignored Hermione as they walked up and he talked to Ron. “You’ll want to laugh when you see it Ron. His hair really is bright pink. I got a little mad and changed the colour.” Harry looked a little sheepish at that statement.

            They set their books down on one of the empty table and sat down. “You did what Harry? I can’t believe it, and he has to come to class like it. Oh Merlin we are doomed in this lesson. He will be so mad. We’ll never survive. You’re mean Harry, you have him wrapped around your finger, but we haven’t been able to do that yet,” Ron teased, even though he was still a little afraid of the man that was going to be walking into the classroom with pink hair.

            Harry shrugged. “What’s the big deal? He found it a bit amusing after I did it. You heard him laughing when I came from the room.” Other students began to show up. Hermione was sneaking a bit; she sat right behind the two, not to be noticed. Of course, they ignored her. “Draco’s the only one that doesn’t want to come out. But I don’t think he liked his skin. They both got me angry this morning and I turned his skin red and gold striped.” Harry gave another nonchalant shrug.

            Ron’s eyes lit up at Harry last words. “Oh Harry please, please, please you have to let me have a little fun with Draco about his support of Gryffindor, please, Harry I never get any fun and this would be the best, I promise after I have had my fun I will apologize to him later.” He practically begged his best friend for permission to joke around with his friend’s mate.

            Harry appeared to think about it. “I don’t know Ron. You and Draco have a truce, and that’s not really nice, even if you apologize. Besides, Draco’s a little self-conscious about it. And I don’t want him more so.” He gave Ron a look that said it had to be very mild if he did so. This meant he didn’t want Ron getting too mean or nasty, maybe a couple things said to Draco, but not to where everyone could hear. It was one of the things Harry was like. He said one thing, but his facial expressions were usually the accurate one. Hermione’s eyes widened at the implication of Draco in on all of this. Harry and Ron were still ignoring her, and Ron’s eyes lit up at the prospect of playing with Draco.

            Hermione sat back in her seat as she waited for the teacher and the rest of the students to come into the classroom. ‘So that idiot Malfoy may be involved with Harry and Snape. Well with the way he is, I know he is a Veela; I could always whip something up to try and get rid of both Snape and Malfoy. I’ll just have to research things a little better. This poison should help get rid of the problem in his stomach,’ she thought to herself.

            Draco walked into the classroom grumbling, his skin was definitely red and gold and striped. He looked and saw some of the students trying to hide their snickers. He walked up to where Ron and Harry sat and glared slightly at Harry. “Is there any way you would remove this at all?” Harry looked at him with innocent green eyes and shook his head. Draco sighed and looked down a bit before looking at Harry. “You know this is highly embarrassing.” Harry shrugged. He knew that Draco had pissed him off earlier, and he knew that Harry would have done something when pissed.

            Ron’s voice went very low so only Draco and Harry could hear him. “It’s nice to see that you support Gryffindor house, the house of you mate. I hope you will be cheering the Gryffindor team on when they next play a match; I believe it’s against Slytherin. I know Harry will be quietly cheering you on, but you should cheer on the Gryffindors, as we will always win. Even if Harry isn’t on the team, he laid out some brilliant plays for us.” He laughed quietly, making sure not to draw any attention to their table.

            Draco just glared at Harry. Harry shook his head. “That’s enough. Why don’t you go and sit down. The teacher will be in soon.” Draco gave Harry a pleading look, but Harry only shook his head. Draco growled slightly, though there was no threat behind it. He then turned and walked off. He sat only a desk space between them. Harry snickered slightly and leaned back in his chair every so slightly. He knew he would have to be standing throughout class, but for the moment he was quite content to lean back. He didn’t go too far on the simple basis that the chairs didn’t have backs, though he really wished they did.

            Severus Snape graced the room in his usual fashion of gliding in, his robes billowing out behind him in a threatening manner. He slammed the door behind him and went to the front of the class. He swept around, causing a shiver of desire to run through Harry at the image before him. “Good morning class, today you will be brewing Vertiserum. It is one of the most complex potions you will be brewing in your final year. Be warned Mr. Potter that this could be fatal for you. If the lumbering idiots around you make a mistake, make sure you get out of my classroom,” he said his silken voice, doing nothing to diminish the desire Harry felt for him.

            Most of the class was trying, with much difficulty, to not laugh at the fact that their fierce some Potions master had bright pink hair. The class got started on the potion when Severus snapped at them. “Let me get the ingredients,” Ron said and walked off. Harry sighed and shook his head. It was one of the moments that he was grateful for his friend, though he got the feeling that his friend was trying to do more for Harry than was required. Hermione walked off and followed Ron to get her own ingredients, she shot Harry a contemptuous glare. She was not in a good mood, but that was nothing new of late.

            Draco had sent his partner up to get the ingredients, as he wanted to keep an eye on Harry. He knew that Granger would try and cause a problem for the pregnant Fae. He felt the protectiveness that all Veela felt towards their mates. He watched as Ron went to get the ingredients with Granger following him. He saw the look on her face and shot one of his own to the bushy haired witch. He would have to keep an eye on her; she was bound to try something, no matter what Dumbledore had done to her.

            Harry sighed when Ron returned and he shook his head. “I could have helped Ron.” Ron gave him a look. “Yes, I heard what Professor Snape said.” That was a thing about Harry and Ron; the two seemed to be able to read each other’s looks. It was amusing to most people. Ron set out the cauldron and Harry just opened the textbook. The pregnant Fae knew that Ron would insist on making the potion, to make sure that nothing happened to Harry. There were times he wished that he wasn’t a Fae, and at the moment, this was one of them.

            Ron set down the ingredients and looked over at Harry. He could see the annoyed look on his friend’s face. He sighed. “Sorry Harry, but I don’t think you want anything bad to happen to you or the mini potions masters you have there,” Ron whispered as quietly as he could, trying to get Harry to understand why he didn’t want Harry to do anything. “This potion could be fatal, and I don’t want to lose my brother,” he finished as he looked Harry in the eye.

            Harry looked at Ron and gave him a smile. “Don’t worry; you know I’m in a flux of emotions.” He then looked down at the book. “Well, that’s new; this potion doesn’t take heat until halfway through the potion.” He was leaning over the table, looking at it and motioned for Ron to put in the Armadillo bile. “That’s the first thing to go in and you need to put in ten ounces.” He gave Ron another smile. Ron shook his head and did as he was supposed to. He found Harry amusing, especially when he did exhibit the flip flop emotions like right at that moment. Hermione scowled behind them and Draco looked over his shoulder for a moment and saw Harry laughing quietly as Ron nearly spilled the armadillo bile; luckily it was on the side of the cauldron Harry wasn’t on.

            Severus watched the class with a critical eye; he was worried about Harry, and he knew that the headmaster had told Miss Ganger to leave Harry alone. He watched as Ron almost spilled the armadillo bile. It was one of the ingredients that do not react well to Fae, but in a potion it is okay. Well most of them. He watched as Harry's face lit up in laughter. It was something that always warmed Severus’ heart. He looked over to Draco, who was not paying attention to his potion as he was watching Harry as well. He walked over to the young Veela and softly, so only Draco would notice, tapped on his table.

            Draco looked at Severus and then down sheepishly. He was worried about Harry, but even he knew it wouldn’t be acceptable for him to mess up. He sighed and began to work on his potion, but Severus went back to watching Harry. They both knew it wouldn’t do to have the potion explode. Hermione watched them, noticing when Ron nearly spilled the armadillo bile. She looked at her own potion and added the ingredients that needed to be added. Harry nudged Ron as it got close to the next ingredient. Ron nodded; he was still apologizing for the first ingredient. Harry shook his head and looked up at Severus and Draco, shaking his head still. He noticed the other two interacting, though the fact that they were watching him was a little annoying.

            Ron added the next ingredient, a gryffin’s feather. Harry had cut it into smaller pieces as he was laughing at his mistake. He had seen Draco and Severus interact, and then the annoyed expression on Harry's face. “They care about you Harry, you will have to get used to it. Imagine what it would be like without them in your life. It would not be nice, so everything they do is concern for you and those that you carry. Your life would be empty without them, so if putting up with them would mean a whole and happy life, I would put up with it, wouldn’t you?” he said quietly.

            Harry nodded. “I know, it does get a little old though.” He then looked at the potion and hummed ever so slightly. Hermione scowled. She despised every single mention of Harry’s children possible. She thought they were a bane on her life and she wanted to get rid of them quite badly. She put in her ingredient, her hand squeezing her ladle. She was hoping that she could soon do something to the boy. She wanted him to pay for what he was doing to her. At that moment though, Severus was keeping his eyes directly on her and it made it impossible to do anything to Harry. Harry poked Ron in the side and pointed to the next ingredient, which was a whole truth fruit. Harry couldn’t touch it since he was a Fae, it mostly wasn’t a poisonous thing, unless ingested, but Fae had a slight problem with touching it anyways and Harry wasn’t taking any chances.

            “Harry,” Ron complained as he felt the poke to his side. “Oh yeah, the fruit,” he said as he took the fruit and began to quarter it like he should. “You know Harry, I wish you wouldn’t poke me in the side like that, I almost dropped the ladle into the potion, and I don’t think the splash would have been good either, especially as professor Snape keeps glancing over here as usual,” he whispered to his friend.

            Harry scowled and whispered, “He’s watching Hermione, she’s right behind us.” He was trying not to look over his own shoulder and watch her. Something was not right and he could feel it. The main problem was he didn’t know what it was. Though he had to stop in that instant as his body told him that he needed to go and sit down. Severus had turned away for a moment and Hermione waited until Ron looked away as well. She slipped something into the potion. Most people would have noticed it, if they hadn’t been busy like they previously had been. She hadn’t realized that Severus had seen every ingredient the students had and the fact that the one she put into the potion would make it volatile wasn’t a part of the ingredients. Harry sighed and walked up to Severus, some people knew that the teacher was being nice to Harry, but they only thought it was because he was a Fae. “Professor, I think I need to get out of here for a moment, I think the fumes are making me dizzy.” He did look a little dizzy.

            “Of course Mr. Potter, I think it would be a good idea to go to the infirmary as well. Mr. Weasley will finish the potion while you are gone, Mr. Malfoy would you please escort Mr. Potter to Madam Pomfrey.” A smile appeared on Severus’ face, but to all others it seemed as though it was another smirk at sending the Golden Boy of Gryffindor to the Hospital wing, his least favourite place in Hogwarts, but also sending Draco Malfoy, long time enemy of said Golden Boy.

            Draco nodded and removed his cauldron from the fire to make sure that it wouldn’t explode. Once he was sure, he walked off with Harry, leaving the classroom behind. Ron inwardly groaned at the thought of doing the potion by himself, dragging Harry’s book over, he started reading through the material. He realized it was close to the time to add the next ingredient. Looking for it, he picked it up and began grounding it like he was supposed to. He sighed as he added the ingredient, unaware that Hermione’s eyes had gotten wide. She hadn’t intended Ron to be the one with the impact, she had expected Harry, and instead he left with Draco Malfoy to go to the infirmary because of the fumes. It didn’t take long before the potion started bubbling. Ron saw this and dived under his desk. Severus looked up from his movements in the front of the room just in time to see the entire potion explode, most of the students who had seen it coming were cowering underneath their desks.

            A few of the student were unaware of the danger of the potion and were blown off their feet and onto the stone floor. Severus had cast a containment spell on the cauldron, but the blast was too strong for it and he flew across the room into the chalkboard. The table under which Ron had taken shelter caved in, falling onto the young red haired man. The class was in chaos, students under the tables were not as bad off as Ron and those caught in the blast.

            It was proving to not be a good day. It was a good thing he was a vampire, which made him resilient to what had just happened to him. He stood up and shook his head. He was scowling quite a bit, but ended up taking what he could to get the students taken care of. He barked orders to the students that were better off to help the ones that were injured and he used his wand to remove the table from Ron. This was not a good thing. Severus was doing the right thing. He glared at Hermione, who was okay from having backed away to another part of the classroom, but he was more worried about Ron. Glaring quite a bit, he placed him on a stretcher and stormed out, taking Ron to the hospital wing.

            Hermione worried on her lower lip, the explosion should not have been that powerful, and she had watched Ron and Harry working on it, so she knew that they had not added anything else into it. She began to question herself. ‘Did I put too much in? Or did I mistake the reactions it should have caused?’ She shook her head, there was no point thinking about it now, she move towards the others that were still recovering from the blast and began to help, her conscience getting to her a little at causing so many innocents pain when she only wanted to do so to Harry.

            Up in the hospital wing, Harry was sitting on a bed with Draco next to him. He was leaning into the Veela. According to the medi-witch, the potion fumes were reacting a bit, but that was normal for any pregnant person, unless they were a vampire. She figured that would be the reason that Severus hadn’t thought of it. She didn’t know he was with them when it came to the mates, but she knew that he could sense life and would know that Harry was pregnant. It was right at that moment that Severus came storming into the room looking quite pissed. He had Ron on the stretcher beside him; he set the boy down on the bed next to Harry’s. Harry’s eyes widened as he saw an unconscious Ron on the bed. He had felt something earlier when the explosion had happened, but he wasn’t sure what it had been.

            “Ron!” Harry shouted as he jumped off of his bed and went over to the one where his best friend lay unconscious, the medi-witch following the green eyed Fae. He looked worried as he saw a bloody gash on Ron’s forehead. “What happened professor?” He asked as he looked over to his mate. He could see the anger pouring off the older wizard, Harry could feel it just as strongly, and he shivered a little. Pomfrey had begun to scan the redhead as she listened for the answer to Harry’s question. Draco had also walked over and was standing behind Harry, he was worried about Ron as well, and he had begun to like the smart young man.

            “The potion blew up. I saw Mr. Weasley working; there was no way it could happen, which means the potion was sabotaged. The closest person to your cauldron, that could do such a thing, would be Ms. Granger. Was she acting strangely?” He watched as Harry’s green eyes stayed focused on Ron. The boy was greatly worried about his friend. He was kneeling next to the bed, at the end that Madam Pomfrey wasn’t on. Draco kneeled next to him and wrapped his arms around Harry. Both of them knew that Severus wanted to join, but couldn’t until the medi-witch left. Harry was feeling a slight bit dizzy from having jumped up so fast, but he didn’t say anything.

            Instead of Harry answering Severus’ question, Draco did. “Yes, I noticed that she was watching them closely and she had an extra ingredient on her desk, though I couldn’t see what it was, I thought at first that she was going to do something to her potion, you know she likes to experiment a little while in class, to make sure her potion is perfect. She got up just before Harry said he was dizzy. I had to concentrate on my own potion then and didn’t see where she went or what she did. Sorry I couldn't be of more help professor.”

            Severus nodded. Pomfrey finished her scan and cast several healing spells. “Mr. Weasley will be fine, but he may be unconscious for a bit.” She then looked at them all and walked to the doors of the wing. “I’m going to go talk to the headmaster. I get the feeling this isn’t a first time.” She then walked off, leaving Harry, Severus and Draco alone with an unconscious Ron. Harry only broke down crying, having put up a front for Poppy. Severus walked around the bed and kneeled down on the other side of Harry and also hugged the young Fae. Draco rubbed Harry’s back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and the kudos so far. Please comment and tell me what you all think so far!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just having a little fun with them.
> 
> Sorry for the wait, meant to have updated last week but my dad had a bad fall and he took over my attention for a while to make sure he was all right.

Chapter 13

            It had been a day since the potions accident and Ron hadn’t regained consciousness. Madam Pomfrey told Harry that was to be expected, but that didn’t mean he was too thrilled about it. Because of the incident, the students had been given the day off so that Severus could attempt to repair his potions classroom. Draco hadn’t left Harry’s side at all, mostly because he was worried for his pregnant mate, but also because Severus told him that he had no choice in this matter. After Ron was awake and everyone sure he was going to be okay, Hermione would be dealt with. Her wand had been taken away earlier and she was locked in a room while they waited. It was the testimony of another student that had convicted her. She wasn’t as lucky as she had thought; one student had seen her, that was how they knew to dive for cover quicker than anybody else. Right at that moment however, Harry was holding Ron’s hand as he sat in a chair, waiting for his best friend to wake up.

            Draco sat in a chair next to Harry. He was worried, not only for Harry, but for Ron as well. He knew that they had once had a deep friendship with Granger. Now it was broken, he hoped that the two wizards would not be affected by it too much. “Come on Ron you have to wake up soon, you can’t sleep forever. Besides you don’t have to worry about potions for a while, the classroom was almost destroyed by the explosion, though Severus isn’t pleased about it.” Harry smiled as he talked to his best friend.

            Ron’s hand moved a bit and he groaned. He was coming to, though it was a little slow. “Why do I feel like I’ve been danced on by one of Hagrid’s Blast-Ended Skrewts?” he groaned again. He didn’t get long to wonder as Harry threw himself onto Ron, hugging his best friend. Ron opened his eyes and looked to see the black robes that belonged to Harry. He knew it was Harry because he could feel the roundness of his pregnant friend’s stomach. Ron winced slightly as he felt a little sore from the desk collapsing on him. “Hi Harry.” He also noticed Draco who had stayed in his seat.

            Draco smiled warmly at him, at that moment Ron could see the Black blood within Draco as his smile was like Sirius. “You have had us worried. Next time you’re going to get hit in potions, please use a spell as well. It will help you a lot,” he said as he watched Harry hug his friend. “Get up Harry and let the poor man breath a bit.” He smiled as Harry looked over at him.

            Harry stuck his tongue out at Draco, but sat up anyways. He leaned back in his chair. It became obvious that his robes were open and his stomach was noticeable. Ron chuckled and took a deep breath. “How did the potion explode? There was no extra ingredients or anything.” Instantly his mind zoned in on one thing. “Hermione.” He sat up, but winced and ended up hunching forward. “Bad idea.” He lay back down. Harry couldn’t help or anything, as his hand was on his stomach and his back was beginning to hurt a lot. The chairs in the hospital wing weren’t the most comfortable he had sat on.

            Draco saw Harry wince a little as he began to sit back down on the chair, he quickly grabbed one of Harry’s hand and pulled him over to his chair and sat the black haired boy in his lap. He waited awhile, letting Harry get comfortable and started to rub Harry’s back, helping to sooth the ache. “You okay Ron?” he asked as he felt the pain coming from Harry diminish.

            Ron nodded. He realized that some of his pain was also coming from Harry. He found that quite peculiar, always had. He sighed and looked at Harry. “Harry, I’m glad you’re here, but have you taken care of yourself?” He was worried about his best friend. Harry shrugged slightly. He had spent all his time with Draco and Severus the night before, but he had been up the whole night instead of sleeping. He didn’t want to tell any of them that one. It was not right. He worried about his friend and knew it wasn’t a good idea to say anything. His hand came to rest on his stomach as his children decided to give him the beating of his life.

            “He was awake all night worried about you, nothing me or Severus said could get him to sleep,” Draco said as he looked at the redhead. He was worried about his mate as well. He then felt Harry jump a little, and then again. Both he and Ron looked over at the pregnant Fae and watched as he flinched as he rubbed the little bump under his top. “Harry what’s wrong?” he asked as Ron tried to sit up once again, only to fall back onto the bed.

            “They’re kicking me a lot,” Harry said. “It kind of hurts a bit, I wish they would stop.” He leaned into Draco and closed his eyes, his hand still trying to soothe the kids. Ron finally got his arms on either side of him and pushed himself up, stopping himself from falling over. He was getting kind of tired of the room and really wished that he didn’t have to deal with that little problem at all. Harry cuddled more into Draco, which allowed the blonde to feel the children kicking Harry quite hard and at the same time as well.

            Ron stumbled over to his friend and sat on the floor next to Draco’s chair. He leaned against Draco’s legs, not able to keep himself up right without support. He reached a hand up and placed it over Harry's stomach. He was working on his instincts and sent calming waves to his friend and the children that lay within him. ‘Be calm little ones.’ He sent to the little twins. ‘You are hurting you mommy.’

            The kids calmed and Harry let out a sigh. “Thanks for that.” He placed his head on Draco’s shoulder. “Ron…Are you going to be okay?” Ron nodded and removed his hand. He had to admit that doing that made him a little dizzy, but other then that, he was okay. He sighed and looked up at Harry. Harry gave him a slight smile, but didn’t move otherwise. Right then Severus walked into the hospital wing, grumbling quite vividly. Harry chuckled as some of it reached his sensitive hearing. Draco rolled his eyes. The two could hear it as they were non-humans.

            “How are the repairs going Severus?” Harry asked a lilt to his voice, he was teasing his mate, hoping that Severus would smile for him, as he loved to see the normally stern potions master smile as it made him look years younger. Severus looked over to the three and smiled, it was nice to see his young mate happy, as well as seeing Ron awake. Severus thought that a little too soon as Ron chose that moment for his eyes to roll back in his head and pass out on the floor, not even Severus’ vampire speed was able to stop him from banging his head against the stone floor.

            Severus picked him up and put him back in the bed. He covered the boy up. He then sat on the chair Harry had been on before. “Too soon for him to be up, and they’re going well. It’s going to take some time first.” He then looked and saw that Harry was a little pale. He knew that Harry hadn’t gotten any sleep the night before, but he knew that wasn’t all. He pointed to the bed next to Ron. “Draco, set Harry on that.” Harry gave a slight struggle as Draco did as Severus said. He then walked over to Harry and kissed the boy’s forehead. He ran his hand down Harry, more specifically his stomach, as that’s where it seemed to be coming from. A frown marred his features as his hand didn’t move from where it had been.

            He felt as though something was wrong, not with the children, but with Harry himself. Something foreign was inside the young Fae, moving around. It was attacking Harry; he needed to get madam Pomfrey to confirm it. “Draco go and get madam Pomfrey and tell her I need a second opinion on something.” Draco nodded and gave Harry a quick kiss and then went to the medi-witch’s office, knocking on the door politely and waiting for an answer.

            Harry looked at Severus. “What’s wrong, are the babies alright?” Severus nodded in reassurance, but that didn’t stop Harry’s unease. If there wasn’t something wrong with his children, then it had to be him. He was instantly worried. Draco came back with the medi-witch just as Severus removed his hand from Harry’s stomach. She gave him a semi-odd look, but she began to look over Harry, her expression becoming grave. “What’s wrong?” Harry was becoming increasingly worried. He didn’t know what to do.

            “Harry its okay, the children are fine, it’s only you we are concerned about.” He looked over at Poppy, his eyes questioning her; she nodded her head, mouthing the word poison to him. “I have the anti-toxin for this one in my lab, Draco go and get the Anti-Vulsitus potion from the cabinet and bring it straight back, and be quick,” he said to the blonde haired young man that was standing off to one side. Draco ran out of the room quickly. “Harry,” he said, turning back to his young mate. “Don’t worry there is some poison in your blood, that is making you hurt, don’t worry I have the antidote for it, which Draco has gone to get.” Madam Pomfrey was off to one side, watching all that was going on with the three men.

            Harry nodded. “How did this happen?” He looked really worried. Severus sat on the edge of the bed and was suddenly holding an armful of emotional Fae. Severus rubbed Harry’s back in circles to allow the Fae to calm down. He kept this motion up and held his hand out when Draco returned. The boy placed the vial in Severus’ hand and the man made Harry look at him. Harry’s eyes were puffy from crying. He was quite upset. Severus kissed Harry’s forehead and made him take the anti-toxin. Harry didn’t fight, but he was still crying even after he finished taking it. He wouldn’t let Severus go for anything. Draco also sat next to Harry and kissed the Fae’s temple. The poor boy was wearing himself out.

            Severus gathered the young Fae into his arms and rocked him, trying to soothe the almost silent sobs coming from him. “I don’t know how it happened Harry, but we will find out and make sure it never happens again,” Draco said as he leaned against the two of them and rocked with them, his arms around both Severus and Harry. “You’re alright Harry and so are the children, they are fine, so will you be, all you need to do now is rest for awhile and join Ron in the land of sleep.” Draco smiled as he kissed the soft black hair of his younger mate.

            Harry shook his head. “I don’t want to sleep.” He chuckled, but instantly frowned as Dumbledore came in, holding Hermione by her upper arm. The look on Dumbledore’s face wasn’t a happy one. Severus and Draco’s faces also became cold. Harry just buried his face into Severus’ chest, not wishing to look at Hermione. Hermione on the other hand was struggling to get away from the tight grip the old man had on her arm.

            “Headmaster, why have you brought her here?” Severus questioned the elderly and powerful wizard. He saw the hateful look that graced Hermione Granger’s intelligent brown eyes. The intelligence was now replaced by a sense of wrath. Severus thought quietly to himself, that had this young witch remained on the good side she would have been someone special, now she was nothing more than an ignorant fool. He looked up towards the headmaster, waiting for his question to be answered.

            “I’ve decided that those she has harmed shall be in attendance during her expulsion,” Dumbledore replied, making Hermione sit in a chair, bound to it. She was rocking back and forth as she tried to get free. He looked at Harry who kept his face buried in Severus’ chest and the glares that both Draco and Severus shared. He smiled. He had known that Severus and Draco were Harry’s mates, but he wasn’t about to say anything. He knew that Draco’s father was a problem for them. He then looked at Hermione. “Ms. Granger, it has come to my attention, thanks to a certain house elf in attendance here, that you got one of our other house elves to poison Harry here.”

            No one noticed that the redhead in the other bed was wide awake and had been since Hermione had been brought in. He had woken because he felt that he was needed by Harry. “HOW COULD YOU?!” he shouted as he sat up in bed, not caring that he was hurting himself. “You had been his friend for seven years Hermione, SEVEN YEARS! How could you throw that away and then to do that to him, I mean the explosion in potions was bad enough, but to do that as well. You are a DISGRACE Granger and I hope that you rot in hell for what you have done to my best friend!” he continued his tirade at the stubborn young witch. “You’ll never do magic again. I hope they give you the Kiss for this,” he finished, his heart was sad that someone he once thought so much of had changed so much in so little time. His blue eyes were cold and like steel as he looked at the girl that stood before his friends, he now considered Severus and Draco his friends.

            Harry turned his head and looked at Ron. He hadn’t expected that outburst. He had felt Ron wake up. Hermione glared and was still struggling. “He’s a bane on existence Ron, a freak of nature. Look at him. He’s pregnant with a teacher’s bastards. That’s wrong and they should be terminated, all three of them. You don’t know what Fae are like. They’re evil Ron. They toy with people’s lives.” What she said was everything that had been true to Muggles, as Fae were unnaturally beautiful like the Veela, but in a sense she was wrong, as they only did such thing to Muggles in the middle ages. Her outburst however got glares from not only Severus and Draco, but Ron, Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey. None of them were happy with her at all, but that was her own fault. In fact, the look on Dumbledore’s face was the worst by far. The man had never truly lost the twinkle in his eye, but right at that moment it was gone and not coming back.

            Dumbledore was fuming, never in all his years at Hogwarts had he come across a muggleborn student that had been prejudiced about any type of Fae, Vampire, anything. “Miss Granger I have never heard such talk from a student in this school.” Dumbledore’s voice was cold and hard, the anger was   carefully controlled. The magic in the air around him crackled, showing all around him just how angry he was. “I was lenient with you for the last incident and gave you a warning. The punishment for this attack on a fellow student is expulsion, the snapping of your wand and trial; if found guilty, which I know you will, you will either be sentenced to life in Azkaban or the Dementor’s Kiss,” he told the young witch her punishment. “Your parents will be brought to the school. I know they will be greatly saddened by your actions and the consequences of them,” he added as an afterthought.

            Hermione’s eyes widened at those words. She hadn’t expected such a thing. In her mind she was ridding the world of such horrible creatures as she saw them. All that could be heard at that moment was Harry’s crying into Severus’ chest. He was hurt quite deeply by Hermione’s actions. This wasn’t likely to be a good thing for him. Dumbledore looked at Poppy, who nodded and got the wand that had been placed into her care earlier. It was Hermione’s wand, but she handed it over to Dumbledore. He took it in his hands and snapped it, as if it were nothing more than a feather. He then dropped the pieces to the ground and incinerated them with his own wand. He wanted to make sure that there was no way she would get a chance to use her wand ever again. He wanted them gone. Her eyes had gotten wider as her wand was burned in front of her. Dumbledore then levitated her chair up and walked to the door, it was following behind him. He nodded to the others and left, no doubt going to inform the Ministry to come and take her away. There was a slight crackle of the flames where Hermione’s wand had been getting ready to go out, other then that, it was still just Harry crying.

            Poppy went out of the room to get a calming draught for Harry. Ron, seeing his chance to go to his friend, got up off his bed once again and stumbled over to the trio. Draco, seeing his new friend stumbling towards the bed, got up quickly and helped the young man to the bed, lying him down. Severus, seeing the redhead joining them on the bed, got Harry to lie down next to his friend. Ron wrapped his arms around his friend like he did when Harry had nightmares. Unconsciously sending calming waves to the young Fae, soon he went back to sleep. Harry began to calm a little from the influence of his heart brother.

            It didn’t take long for Harry to drift off like that. Severus smiled. “They are heart brothers.” He looked at Draco. “You’re worried, aren’t you?” He knew he was worried about Harry, but he saw how Ron helped Harry and it didn’t matter. Madam Pomfrey came back and saw Harry asleep and smiled. She then walked off, leaving them alone again. Draco sank to his knees and kissed Harry’s temple. Severus bent over and did the same thing.

            “Yeah I am worried slightly, my father is going to find out soon, I can feel it. The time I have spent with you both have been the best in my entire life. I would never give it up, I don’t care if he disinherits me, I have you and Harry and that is all I need.” He looked confident in his decision. With a flick of his wand the bed became bigger enough to fit at least six people on it. Severus scooped Draco into his arms and lay down next to Harry, keeping Draco on top of him. Soon they joined the two heart brothers in sleep. Each one of them had a small contented smile on their face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and the kudos, please comment and tell me what you all think so far!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter just having a little fun for a while.
> 
> This was co-written with Tiger of the Fire.
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, have been a little busy with RL and having a cold and chest infection, still not fully better yet, but getting there slowly.

**Chapter 14**

            The rest of the month had passed without incident; Harry was getting stronger and also larger. He was now two months along at the beginning of December. Poor Harry felt like a blimp as he often put it, but this only amused his mates and Ron to no end. At that particular moment Harry was pushing himself into a sitting position in the bed, wanting to get up and eat breakfast. He found that as he progressed throughout his pregnancy he ate even more, it was amusing the amount of food he would consume. It somewhat worried Harry at times, but everyone assured him that it was fine. Right at that moment Severus walked in with a tray of food for breakfast, smiling at Harry. The vampire found his mate’s antics amusing, and plus it was a Saturday and that meant they had the day free, as long as they weren’t interrupted.

            Severus had just placed the tray on Harry's lap and was about to sit next to his mate when a loud banging came from the door, as it slammed open and against the wall. Severus left the bedroom to see what the fuss was about. He saw Draco and Ron standing in the middle of the living room. “What is going on that you two had to come in here as if Voldemort and the devil were after you?” he asked them both as they caught their breath.

            Ron was the first to catch his breath. “The paper this morning. There’s an article in it about Hermione’s trial.” He held up the paper and Severus snatched it from him. He opened the paper to the article to see what it was about. Draco was also panting in the process. He had to hold onto Ron’s arm to make sure that he didn’t fall over. It wasn’t often that Draco went running like that. In fact, the last time he had done such a thing was back in first year with the Forbidden Forest incident. Severus just ignored the two in favor of reading the paper.

Who Needs Enemies when You have Friends like These

            The final day of the trial of Hermione Granger for her unprovoked attack on the Saviour of the Wizarding World Harry Potter has taken place. Harry Potter, on his seventeenth birthday, was found out to be a Fae creature (to know more turn to page 6); he has recently mated to two males, both magical creatures themselves, their names are not allowed to be printed at this time. The young Hermione Granger had been a friend of Harry Potter since his first year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was heard to comment that the relationship between the triad is wrong and that Fae creatures should be terminated, Muggles grew up believing these things, though no Muggleborn has thought that since coming to the Wizarding world. (For more information on Muggle Fae text turn to page 11)

            The trial took place over a three day period where they called in a few people and witnesses to these events. Among those people were Ronald Weasley, best friend and supposed Heart Brother to Harry Potter. Madam Pomfrey, who has been looking over Mr. Potter for some time, Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts and one Severus Snape, a man who has on numerous occasions during the last school year helped Mr. Potter with transitioning to a Fae. The verdict that was given by the Wizengamot during her trial was a sentence to Azkaban with a Dementors kiss within the next six months. The reason for this is to see if Mr. Potter forgives her at anytime. This writer believes that this she should have just been given the kiss automatically, but it cannot be changed until they are positive that Mr. Potter is well enough to make sure everything is the way they wants it.

\--Rita Skeeter

            “I think we should give this to Harry so he can read what is going on with her. She was our best friend for a long time,” Ron said as he sat down on the couch. “I think he may even need to see her sometime soon before she is given the kiss. He will need to make peace with that part of the past if nothing else,” he added as an after thought as he watched his best friend’s mates come over to the couch and join him.

            Severus shook his head and sighed. “I know you’re right.” He was going to check on Harry, but he found him leaning against the door. He raised an eyebrow at Harry. “Aren’t you supposed to be in bed eating breakfast?” Harry just glared at him slightly and shook his head. He then sighed and walked over to Severus and Draco. His pajamas made his stomach visible, but he sat on Severus’ lap. Severus sighed. “You heard the whole thing, didn’t you?” Harry nodded. He wasn’t speaking at all; all he did was cuddle into Severus and grab onto Draco’s sleeve. He also grabbed onto Ron’s sleeve. He wasn’t letting any of them go.          

            Draco cuddled the three of them from one side as Ron did the same from the other. “Do you want to read the article before we talk some more, it may help clear a few things up?” Draco asked as he laid his head against Severus’ shoulder. He was absently rubbing a hand along Harry’s back, helping to soothe the ache that was now almost always there.

            Harry gave a small sigh as he felt the hand rub against his back. He leaned into the hand and felt another on his stomach. It was Severus’ hand. “No…I don’t want to read the article. I know what it’s going to say. Hermione’s going to Azkaban and then she’ll be receiving the Dementors Kiss at a later date.” This shocked Severus a bit. Harry looked up at him. “The ministry sent me a letter about the verdict yesterday. So I already knew it.” He cuddled into them more and just let out a sigh once again. He wasn’t in the mood to really deal with the mess, but that was typical.

            Severus placed a gently kiss on Harry’s lips. “I know you do not want to deal with this just yet Harry, but you have to soon. If you wish to see her then say so, if you wish never to think of her again, don’t, it is entirely up to you,” he told the young Fae, hoping that it would help him decide what he should do. “And the next time you get such a letter, tell us so we won’t be blind sided, it is most disconcerting to know that you already knew what is to happen the vile witch.”

            Harry smiled slightly. “You do that to me all the time.” He nuzzled Severus’ neck. “I mean, you knew I was pregnant and didn’t tell me.” Ron looked at Severus at that statement. He hadn’t expected that little sentence. Severus just groaned. Harry giggled slightly. He had been doing more of that of late and it was a little strange. In fact, Severus and Draco had begun showing up with more interesting appendages because they were telling Harry to stop giggling a lot.

            Ron smirked as Harry started to giggle, he felt the lilting voice to be magical and it always lifted his spirits, but it had a somewhat different affect on the Fae’s mates. Draco was about to say something about Harry and his giggling about how it could be quiet it for a little while. “It is nice to see the surprise on your face in those instances,” Severus defended himself.

            Harry looked at Severus with his irresistible look, he smiled softly. “And I like getting you back.” He was then kicked by his kids and he snuggled into Severus some more. Ron shook his head; there was a tapping on Severus’ door. Draco looked at that and raised an eyebrow. Walking over to the door, he stood up and opened it. An Owl flew in and dropped a letter at Draco’s feet. That was quite odd. The owl landed on the back of the couch next to Severus’ head. Severus glared at the bird. Draco bent over and picked the letter up, his eyes widening when he realized who the handwriting belonged to.

            He opened the letter and read what it contained quickly. He became pale as he finished reading the letter. “Oh no, oh no,” he whispered to himself, even though both Severus and Harry could hear the words. Draco fell to the floor, his strength giving out on him. “Why now?” he questioned aloud, his voice saturated with worry and fear.

            Ron stood up and picked the letter up. He was confused as to why Draco was acting as bad as he was. He didn’t read the letter, as he wasn’t rude. He took a deep breath and kneeled in front of Draco. “Draco, what’s wrong?” Harry was pushing himself up from Severus’ lap to also check on Draco. It wasn’t everyday that the boy would just collapse to his kneels like that. There was quite obviously something wrong. Severus also stood up, steadying Harry. The boy hadn’t completely gotten use to his different centre of gravity. Ron had moved to rubbing Draco’s back to get the boy to calm down and begin breathing normally enough to allow him a chance to even tell them what happened.

            Draco looked into Ron’s blue eyes and answered, “My father knows, he knows about Harry, Severus and me,” he stated simply. “He wants me away from Hogwarts and away from Sev and Harry. I can’t go, I couldn’t, and it would kill me being away from them.” Just the thought of not being able to see his mates was already hurting the young Veela.

            Harry got Severus to help him to the floor and he hugged Draco. “You’re not going anywhere Draco.” He was holding onto the Veela. Draco sat there for a moment before he hugged Harry back, or at least attempted to. He sighed and held onto Harry. The kids suddenly kicked again, making Draco pull back. He looked down at Harry’s rounded stomach and rubbed it lovingly. Severus also hugged Draco, letting the boy know that both his mates were there for him. Ron smiled and joined in on the hug. He was their brother-in-law as he saw it and he knew that Draco needed the support. He then pulled back and watched them continue. Harry pulled back after a moment and leaned back, his hands being used to prop him up.

            “Me and Sev will talk to him make him see that being with us is the best thing for you, and try and get him to accept that we love each other deeply.” Harry smiled as he watched Severus hold onto Draco, rocking the young and frightened Veela gently to soothe the worries that now marred the young man.

            Severus kissed the back of Draco’s head. “He’s right about that. He can’t take you away from us. I guarantee that.” He was keeping Draco pulled against his chest and all that was happening was that the boy relaxed into the older man. There was something strange about how Draco was acting, but there was also the fact that the boy was being forced to possibly give up the one thing that he would love more than anything in the world. He reached out and touched Harry’s stomach again. Severus rubbed Draco’s shoulders. “Nothing will take you away from our family.” He kissed him again. Ron stood up and carefully walked out of the room, leaving the three alone. None of them noticed. Draco just let out a small sigh and relaxed into Severus more. 

            Severus picked Draco up and went into the bedroom. He laid the young Veela down on the bed. He then went back to help Harry up off the floor and took him into the bedroom as well. The young blonde was shaking slightly as he could not see his mates and was frightened that they had been taken away from him. When he saw that Severus and Harry had returned, he breathed a sigh of relief. They both noticed how shaken up their mate was about the letter his father had sent him. Lying down on either side of the young blonde, they hoped that with the both of them, they would be able to help soothe and calm him.

            Draco grabbed onto Severus and Harry, holding them. Harry cuddled up close to Draco and wrapped his arm around the boy’s waist. He was breathing slowly and kissed Draco’s cheek. Draco cuddled up to Severus and Severus had his arm around the both of them. This was the first time Draco was in the middle of the two, but he needed it. He was breathing slowly and his eyes were closed, but he didn’t have much to say. Harry nuzzled Draco’s neck and held onto his arm. He knew that Fae could bring a calming air to their mates, but only them, and family of course. Draco didn’t take much longer to calm down with Harry’s presence. Severus’ presence also helped, he gave both of them a kiss and ran his fingers through Draco’s blonde locks.

            “Thank you both,” Draco said, as he was calm now, thanks to his mate’s influence. “I just hope that he doesn’t disrupt things with us too much, and that he listens to us,” Draco said as he leaned his head against Severus’ shoulder. Harry kissed the back of Draco’s neck. They could see that the young man was tired after the emotional upheaval of the morning. Harry soothed Draco as Severus watched the blonde’s pale blue eyes close in sleep. Harry and Severus smiled at each other and settled back down to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and Kudos, please comment and tell me what you all think so far.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just messing around for a bit.
> 
> This was co-written with Tiger of the Fire.

 

**Chapter 15**

            It was Christmas time at Hogwarts and Ron was sitting alone in the Gryffindor Common Room. All of Gryffindor except for him had gone home for the holidays. He was worried; it had been two weeks since Draco had gotten the letter from his father. Ron had left the room and written a letter asking if Mr. Malfoy would meet with him, before seeing his son and trying to take the blond Veela away from the rest of the triad. He had hoped for a speedy reply and was still waiting for one. There was a tapping sound coming from the window and he looked up to see the Malfoy owl waiting to be let in.

            Ron stood up and let the owl in, watching as it dropped a letter at his feet. He found it quite amusing that the owl seemed to drop letters on the floor with much ease. Ron shook his head and picked the letter up, opening it. There was something wrong with this image to him, but he couldn’t figure out what to do in some sense. While he had hoped for a reply, now that it was here, he was nervous. He sighed and began to read the letter.

_Mr. Weasley,_

_I was very surprised to receive a missive from you about my son. Last I had heard about you both was that you were sworn enemies. But you have written to me asking for a meeting about my son and his mates. As you are a seventh year, you are allowed to go to Hogsmeade during the weekends. As it’s a Saturday, I would appreciate you meeting with me today at 1 pm, I shall be waiting at The Three Broomsticks for you, please be prompt as I do not wish to waste my time._   
_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

            Ron put the letter down and shook his head. He looked at the clock and saw that it was twelve-thirty. It would take time to get to Hogsmeade; this meant he had to leave now. Running upstairs, he made his way up to his dorm to get his cloak; it didn’t take long for him to retrieve it. Once he had it on, he ran off out of the common room, making his way towards Hogsmeade and The Three Broomsticks. He was frowning a bit. He hoped that he would be able to talk Lucius into letting Draco be happy. He had never seen the boy as happy as he was with Harry and Severus. He could see him becoming quite the happy father to Harry’s children.

            It was five to one when he walked into The Three Broomsticks, he looked around, hoping to spot a blond head amongst the crowd, but couldn’t. He felt a hand clasp his shoulder. “Hello Mr. Weasley, I have organized a quiet room for us along with some lunch,” came the silky smooth voice of Lucius Malfoy. Ron turned around to look into the eyes that were the spitting image of his new friend’s. Ron nodded in agreement and they both made their way to a back room where there stood a table with their lunch.

            Lucius sat down and motioned for Ron to do the same thing. Ron sat across from Lucius, not saying a single thing. Lucius motioned for Ron to eat, he did the same thing. Neither said a thing, the silence being broken only by the sound of cutlery on plates. Ron finally sighed, getting tired of the silence. He looked up to see Lucius’ eyes focused straight on the plate in front of him. “Sir…I don’t think you should really try and break Draco up from his mates.” Lucius’ hands stopped moving. He set his knife and fork down and looked at Ron, not saying a word. His silver eyes just stared straight into Ron’s blue ones.

            There was aptitude in the blue eyes he was looking at, an ability to see the truth in anything, and the heart. “Mr. Weasley I appreciate that you care about my son, I do as well, but it is not possible for me to let him go with whomever he had mated with. He has a duty to this family and that is to marry a respectable pureblood girl and have an heir. If this does not happen then the Malfoy family will end with him,” he said, his voice was hard, but Ron could tell there was a sadness about it, telling the young redhead what he truly thought about what he was feeling.

            Ron shook his head. He knew that Lucius understood and wished that Draco could be happy with them. Of course, he wasn’t taking everything into perspective. Ron took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He opened them again and returned his gaze onto Lucius. “Mr. Malfoy, you don’t have to worry about Draco not having an heir. Harry’s a submissive Fae. This means that he can provide heirs to his mates.” Lucius looked at Ron intently for a moment. He could tell that Ron was indeed speaking the truth. This meant that Harry really could provide children. Then again, he was somewhat curious about how Ron knew this for a fact.

            He looked over to his companion and asked, “How have you come into all of this information? As well as to how you knew I had sent a letter to Draco? I know for a fact that Draco would never share a letter that I have sent with anyone.” His curiosity getting the better of him, the Weasleys in general did not have this type of intelligence of forethought; they were mainly temperamental sort, especially the Weasley matriarch. He had often heard Draco going on about this particular Weasley’s temper and the consequences of such.

            Ron sighed. “For one thing, I helped Harry research when he came into his Fae inheritance. For another…He’s currently pregnant with his mate’s child. And I was in the room with Draco and Harry when he received your letter. He doesn’t hide things from his mates.” He looked back at his food and took another bite, enjoying the meal quite well. He sighed a bit, knowing that this would intrigue Lucius all the more. He had expected a lot of questions, which was a good thing.

            Lucius looked thoughtful, he knew one of Draco’s mates was a submissive Fae, but he had yet to find out who the other mate was, was it another submissive, which did not seem likely as it was unheard of that two submissive would be with only one dominant. So it would be another dominant, he did not know of any other person that would be in a triad with his son. He looked over to Ron. “You know who the other mate is, and will you kindly tell me?”

            Ron nodded and took a deep breath. He swallowed his food and looked at Lucius once more. “I’ll tell you. I don’t know how much he’ll freak out. But if it helps you, it’s Severus Snape. Harry’s currently having Severus’ children.” He finished the last of his food on his plate and set his utensils down. He had his hands in his lap as he continued to watch Lucius.

            Lucius may not have looked shock at the revelation on the outside, but inside his mouth was gaping like a fish. Severus Snape, his old school friend was with his son. “I don’t know whether to be worried or pleased that I know he will be taken care of properly. Severus is older, but that means he is wiser to the ways of the world. It was one of my main concerns for when he left home. What about you Mr. Weasley, how do you feel about your friend being with two people whom you have hated in the past?”

            “I’m happy for Harry,” Ron said. He sat there for a moment more, not elaborating in any sense. “I mean, I have to put my prejudices aside. Harry is my brother Mr. Malfoy, as long as he’s happy I don’t care who his mates are. Draco and I have called a truce, we’re not necessarily friends, but we’re not going to fight for Harry’s sake and we’ll learn to like each other maybe. Professor Snape and I, well…We’ve gotten closer with how often I’ve protected Harry from what Hermione did.” He picked up his glass of Butterbeer and drank a bit from it. He wasn’t going to say anymore than necessary, but that was Ron. He was answering Lucius’ questions, that was the best thing he could do at that particular moment. He wasn’t going to let Draco lose his mates because of Lucius.

            Lucius mulled over what Ron had said about putting aside his own feeling and letting someone he cared about be happy. Should he do that with Draco? Let the young man make his own decision? Ones that will let him be happy? “What do you think I should do, should I let Draco stay with his mates?” he asked as Ron put his drink down.

            Ron nodded. “I think you should. I’ve seen the three of them together. I’ve never seen Draco as happy as he is now. He enjoys every moment he has with his mates.” He took another sip of his drink and went to looking around the nicely decorated room. It wasn’t every day that someone got to do such a thing. He liked the look of the room. The only thing he was uncertain of was the fact that he didn’t think that Lucius would allow Draco the happiness he deserved, but that was no guarantee.

            Lucius got up from the table and walked over to the window. He looked out into the snow covered Hogsmeade. He saw some of the older students walking around, buying last minute Christmas presents for their friends and families, a pensive look on his face. Would he let Draco stay with them? Or did he take the young blond away? “I need to talk with Draco. It would be best if I did. There are some things that I need to ask him, before I make a proper decision,” he said finally as he turned around to face the room.

            “You need to see how the three of them interact and I don’t think they’ll exactly let you anywhere near them. They don’t want you to take Draco away,” Ron said. He was still sitting in his seat, not moving a muscle. He wasn’t about to move without being told to. He didn’t want to make Lucius mad. That was one of the things that was constantly on Ron’s mind. He knew that if he moved that there might be a chance at Lucius attacking him. It wasn’t often that a Weasley could sit for this long and not get attacked by a Malfoy. He could only hope that Lucius would see reason.

            Lucius began to pace the room. “If, as you say, I need to see them together to know whether or not I should let Draco stay with them, then I should. But you also say they won’t let me near them. Then how am I supposed to see them together? I have no other heir and my wife is dead, so having another child to keep the family name going is not an option for me. If it is as you say that one of his mates can have children then I may allow the relationship to continue. Find a way for me to talk to my son, and to see them all together maybe the only way that I can be convinced that staying with them is what is best for Draco and the Malfoy name.”

            Ron nodded and stood up. “I will do so sir. I’ll talk to them and see what I can do. But I really should head back to the school.” He knew that standing up would startle Lucius, but he had to get back and talk to them. He was looking at the blonde haired man, and was unable to take his eyes away from the pacing. He hadn’t ever heard of a Malfoy pacing and this was a new sight to him. Lucius stopped pacing and looked at him, his eyebrow raised. “I will take care of it sir, don’t worry about it.” He then walked out before Lucius could say another word.

            Lucius sat down at the table. The young man intrigued him. He had the attitude and the manners of someone from the aristocracy. It wasn’t the selfish arrogance that most of the upper Wizarding world had, but a worldly attitude with kindness. He hoped he would have a chance to get to know the young man more. He wondered if he would be true to his word and try to get the three mates to meet with him. With one last glance around the room he left.

            Ron went straight to Severus’ rooms where he knew that the three would be. If they didn’t have to, they wouldn’t leave. Of course, Severus wouldn’t allow them to not do schoolwork, though he was generally nice about helping. At that specific moment Harry was trying to get Severus to let him take a break from his Christmas schoolwork and just cuddle. Of course, Harry wasn’t exactly winning, that was the one thing that Severus was adamant about. Draco wasn’t even bothering; he was just breezing through his essays. Draco knew that it would be quite the stupid idea for him to try and fight.

            Ron said the password to the rooms and walked in when it opened. The portrait had been given an instruction that if they were within the bedroom or doing things best friends shouldn’t see, the portrait would remain closed. “I have just talked to your father Draco; he won’t take you away just yet. He wants to talk to you and see the three of you together,” he blurted out when they all looked at him as he entered the room.

            Draco paled a bit. “He wants to talk to me?” Ron nodded. He looked at his two mates and worried. Usually his father didn’t talk. He wondered what was up, but had no idea how to ask. He took a deep breath and shook his head. He didn’t want to have to figure out what was going on. Something was not right in his mind, but that was typical for Draco to think. He looked at Harry who shrugged. He wasn’t about to make a decision. His attention went to Severus who gave him the, ‘you decide for yourself’ look. Ultimately, Draco was the one that had to somehow come with the final decision.

            Ron went over to where Draco was and sat down near the blond and began to explain what had happened. “Your father wants you to carry on the Malfoy name that is the main thing he is worried about, if you can prove that Harry can have a child to be the Malfoy heir he will let you stay with them both. He didn’t know who your mate, well mates were. He thought that whomever your mate was that they would not be able to provide you with children. I think he was frightened that if he let you be with them then the Malfoy line will die out and end with you. I think he wants you to be happy, but he needs to make sure that you will be happy with them by seeing you all together and talking to you. I think he has some questions of his own to ask you. Though I don’t know what they are,” he finished.

            Draco just whimpered slightly and stood up. “Why am I not surprised? I don’t want to leave them.” He looked at Severus and Harry for help. Harry shrugged once again. He looked at Severus once again and took a deep breath. He wanted to figure out how to answer the question and he also wondered if he should let Lucius come and see them. He knew his father was true to his word, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t worry. He took a hand and placed it over his chest as it began to feel tight. Less than a minute later a smaller hand took his into it. He looked and saw Harry holding his hand. He looked at Draco with a loving gaze. It let Draco know that nothing bad would happen; at least that’s what he thought. The only thing Draco could do was nod, as he was entranced by Harry’s eyes.

            Ron looked at them and smiled, this is what he wanted Lucius Malfoy to see. He knew that other things needed to be said between father and son. But Ron thought that if Lucius Malfoy could see the three of them together, he would think twice about taking Draco away. “If you don’t want to see him say so Draco, I know it’s a hard decision, but I think you should give him a chance at seeing the three of you together,” Ron said to the blond.

            Draco only sighed. “Fine…I’ll see him, but…I won’t let him take me away.” He was quite resolved in not leaving them. Draco knew that in the beginning he had joined them because Harry would have been worse off without the both of them, but now he was actually in love with them. His day was complete around them and he wished that he could move into Severus’ rooms like Harry had. Of course, that didn’t necessarily help that he was only a dorm room away. He sighed and stood up, helping Harry stand as well. “I know that he’ll probably try to make me see reason, but I won’t allow it.” He gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and smiled at Severus. Severus only shook his head, quite amused at the way Draco was acting.

            Ron nodded his head in understanding about what Draco was saying, though he whispered to himself, “I don’t think he will take you away. He cares more about you than you think.” Severus looked at him curiously.

            Draco smiled. “Well…I’m going to go lay down.” He then walked out of the room and sighed. Harry looked at Severus and walked over to him, sitting down and cuddling Severus. Severus placed his hands on Harry’s stomach and kissed him. Ron shook his head and left the room. He was going to tell Lucius that Draco agreed. Of course, he was going to make sure that it took place in Severus’ rooms. That was the only way he could guarantee Draco’s safety. He gave himself a secret smile; he knew things were going to turn out just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and the kudos, please comment and tell me what you think.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just playing around.
> 
> This was co written with Tiger of the Fire.

Chapter 16

            Ron stood waiting at the gates to Hogwarts. It had been two days since he had talked to Lucius Malfoy in the Three Broomsticks. He was going to stay around while Lucius talked to Severus, Harry and Draco. He was going to stay there, just in case, though he felt that things will be fine between the triad and Draco’s father. Severus had come up to him the day before to tell him that he was to be there when they talked to Mr. Malfoy.

            Lucius showed up and looked at Ron. “I assume you’ve been asked to lead me to the rooms.” Ron nodded and turned around, leading Lucius to the school. Neither said a single thing, both of them preferring the silence that was around them. Lucius thought that there would likely be a fight with Draco, whereas Ron thought everything would be just fine. Nobody knew which one it would be, but they could only hope that it would turn out just fine. Lucius finally spoke. “What are you going to do while I talk?”

            He looked over towards the elder blond and answered, “Severus wants me there, and it may be to be around in case Harry gets upset. As Draco or Severus may be upset as well I may be the only that can calm him down. I think he also wants me there just in case you try and take Draco away.” His answer was as truthful as he could make it. Something told him that telling the blond a lie would not be a good way to start of this little visit.

            Lucius only nodded. He accepted the answer, no matter how much he disliked it. He was scowling thought. Ron walked up to Severus’ door, leading Lucius all the way down to the teacher’s dungeon rooms. Instead of walking in like he normally did, he actually knocked on the door that time. He took a deep breath in and waited. It didn’t take long for the door to open. Lucius and Ron were greeted with the sight of a shirtless Severus. The man had been in the shower when Ron left, but hadn’t gotten enough time to put his shirt on when Ron arrived again. “Ah, hello Ron, Lucius,” Severus said. He stepped aside and held the door open for the two. Ron thanked him and walked in, Lucius following right behind.

            Draco and Harry were curled up on the couch together as they were waiting for Severus to finish getting dressed and for Lucius to show up. Harry was wearing a tight jumper which showed everyone his bump. At that moment the kids were kicking, as Harry was feeling nervous. You could see his stomach rising up in places. “Please sit down both of you,” Severus said as he disappeared from the room back into the bedroom to put something on. Lucius and Ron sat side by side on the other couch in the room.

            “Hello Mr. Malfoy,” Harry said. He smiled ever so slightly, feeling increasingly nervous. He didn’t want to let Draco go and he was holding the pale blonde’s hand. He felt an especially strong kick from his children and took a deep breath. There was something slightly off to him, but he didn’t say much else. Draco rubbed Harry’s shoulder, but didn’t say anything. He only nodded to Lucius, instead focusing on Harry. Nobody said a single thing, waiting for Severus to return. They didn’t have long as the man returned fully clothed and joined Harry and Draco on the couch.

            Lucius didn’t say anything, he just watched. He saw his son; someone he thought had become too much like himself smile and be concerned for someone that wasn’t himself. He saw love shining so brightly in his young son’s eyes that he was slightly jealous of it. He and Narcissa had been friends, but there was no love between them. He watched as Harry gave a tight smile, he could see a bit of pain in the green eyes of his son’s lover, he was slightly confused by it.

            Severus let out a small sigh and placed a kiss on the side of Harry’s head, placing his hand on the noticeable stomach. Lucius didn’t say anything as he watched them. All three seemed to interact quite well. After a moment Harry relaxed. Draco handed Harry over to Severus. The boy didn’t fight; he let them move him over. He sighed quietly, but it was a content sigh. Finally Draco looked back at Lucius, his face taking on a stoic mask. “You wanted to see me father and now you’re here, so get on with it.” He crossed his arms and waited for Lucius to speak.

            Lucius’ ice blue eyes warmed a little as they took on a sad quality. “I have never once seen you happy until today. I tried everything, giving you whatever you wanted and demanded. You always gave a polite smile, but I have never seen a true smile on your face. Before you noticed that I was in the room you were smiling freely. Then you saw me and that stoic mask came into place. You know why I objected to you finding your mate?” he said softly as he looked at his only son.

            “Because you wanted me to produce an heir and you didn’t know if my mate would be able to,” Draco responded. Harry was whispering something to Severus, causing the older man to nod. He then set his head on Severus’ chest, but other then that all was quiet. Draco just watched Lucius, not taking his silver eyes off of the man. He felt that the man was going to take him away all because of who his submissive mate was. He knew that if it was Severus there might not have been a problem, seeing as how that meant Draco would have been the submissive, but the fact that the submissive was Harry he thought that Lucius would never approve and that would ultimately hurt Draco. He wasn’t leaving the two for anything.

            Lucius actually smiled at his son, which shocked the other occupants of the room. “Correct. Mr. Weasley told me that I had to see the three of you together, and that when I did I would be able to see for myself that you would be better off here with Severus and Mr. Potter. I must say I was doubtful that it would change anything,” he said as he looked over to where Severus and Harry sat, he had noticed the exchange of words and was slightly curious.

            Harry had his jewel colored eyes closed. He had one hand resting on Severus’ chest, and the other placed upon his stomach. He was completely unaware of Lucius’ eyes on him. Severus of course was. “You know as well as I do Lucius that it kills Veela to not be with their mates anyhow. So if you wanted your son to live, you would have to let him stay.” He had his own arm around Harry’s shoulder still and this was a protective gesture, especially for a vampire. That was proof enough to Lucius that Harry was indeed with child, this type of movement was only done when the vampire’s mate was expecting. Though it was only with their child, so he was a little curious about that as well.

            Lucius gave a small burst of laughter. “Did I say I was thinking about taking him away now. No Severus I will not take him away. I have never seen my son happy and if this is what it takes for him to be with you both then so be it. The one thing that worried me is no longer a problem and I know that he will be taken care of. I trust you Severus; I have done for a very long time, even when you were spying on Voldemort,” he told his long time friend.

            Severus muttered something, but that was all. Harry opened his eyes and looked up at Severus. “That wasn’t very nice Sev.” He then looked at Lucius. He watched him in that unnerving way that Fae managed to do. He didn’t take his eyes off of the boy, unable to really see a single thing in front of him. Finally Harry hummed and sat up, pulling out of Severus’ embrace and moved over to Draco. He then looked between the two. “You’re still a little worried, I can tell. You’re worried about any heirs that Draco produces. They would barely be human. About half human.” He was being unbelievably observant. Ron chuckled to himself, knowing that Harry could have these moments quite well.

            Lucius nodded. “The Malfoy family has always prided themselves on the fact they are pureblood. To find out that Draco had Veela blood in him, enough that he had a destined mate was unnerving. But with him with someone else all would be fine. It was a shock to find out about the Veela inheritance. It takes away a little, but even more so when there are children between creature bloods. It may cause a stirring within the Malfoy family. We are the head of the family, direct descendents. But someone from the other lines can contest to it if they feel the line in dying out or not pure enough. It is always a problem, but even more so with creature mates and such.” The truth was there in his eyes, he wanted to uphold his ancestor’s line.

            Harry nodded. “I can’t do anything about that. My mother was a full-blooded Fae. I can’t explain it at all.” He sighed and placed a hand on his stomach. “But in some sense, I don’t think it will matter. Even you have to admit that the fact your son caught the supposedly hard to catch Harry Potter is going to be something to remember.” He frowned at that and had to shift as his kids kicked quite hard. He didn’t like that thought, but he knew how purebloods seemed to think about that. He sighed once again and leaned into Severus. Draco ran his fingers through Harry’s long black hair. It soothed the young Fae to have the attention of both his mates.

            “I may have to admit it Mr. Potter, but that is no way to think of yourself now is it? You are a very powerful wizard, and a half blood Fae. Those of Fae blood are usually unnoticed and never tell anyone what they are unless they are the Fae’s mate; I think you are the only Fae that is known publicly. There is nothing I can truly do to keep the bloodline as pure as I want it. I will not take you away from each other.” Lucius went quiet for a moment as he then thought. “I did not think your family were Muggles, but maybe squibs, as Fae do not interact with Muggles. Only magical people.”

            Harry nodded and winced. He had both his hands on his stomach and looked at Severus. “Sev, your kids are beating me up.” Harry’s voice was whiny. Severus reached out and rubbed Harry’s stomach and smiled ever so slightly. Harry shook his head and leaned against Draco’s chest. Lucius inwardly chuckled at the moment and shook his head. Harry then looked at Lucius again. “You’re not as bad as people make you out to be Mr. Malfoy.” He closed his eyes and shook his head once again. He had a slight headache forming, but that was normal for a pregnant Fae when they hadn’t eaten at certain moments.

            Ron had been silent throughout the whole of the conversation, but he had been feeling everything that Harry had. “You need to eat Harry.” Was all he said, he looked over to Severus and said, “He is getting a headache because he is not eating when he should. He didn’t eat anything at breakfast, as he was too nervous about the meeting with Mr. Malfoy. I’ll go and get him something, alright.” He got a nod from Severus and got up and left the four of them alone.

            Harry only sighed. Lucius looked between the two. “Is he always able to do that?” Severus nodded in response. This caused a contemplative look to appear on Lucius’ face. “Well, this is interesting.” Harry just set his head onto Draco’s shoulder and rubbed his stomach to soothe his children. He didn’t really want to talk about anything. Nobody spoke once again, waiting for Ron to come back. There was something about having the young Weasley there that helped them all manage to talk without feeling that something was wrong.

            It was another ten minutes when Ron walked back into the room. Levitated behind him was lunch, enough for everyone with some spare. He set it down on the small coffee table. “I got enough for you all and Harry to eat as much as you can manage. And it better be more than a plate.” He then gathered some food for himself and sat back down next to Lucius. They soon had a plate each, though Harry’s was overflowing thanks to Severus and Draco adding things onto it when they noticed that he wasn’t putting much onto it. Ron just smiled at them both, silently thanking them for doing it.

            Harry shook his head, but didn’t argue. He knew that arguing would be quite pointless. He was silently eating, thanking everything that he was starting to feel better. He was hoping that he wouldn’t have to deal with another pregnancy for a bit. He wanted to see his kids grow up. Slight problem was that nobody was telling him just how fertile a Fae was and he couldn’t find the information anywhere. Harry sighed and continued to eat. Draco looked at Harry. “What’s wrong?” Draco asked. It was unusual that Harry sighed at his food.

            “I’m just wondering how fertile Fae are. I know I can get pregnant, but will I get pregnant again the next time we have sex after giving birth or will it wait a while. I’m just curious, not one of the books on Fae I have read mentioned it at all. It just said male and female are able to get pregnant,” Harry answered as he took a bite of a crispy chicken leg.

            Severus rolled his eyes. He was waiting quite a while for Harry to ask that. It was quite the complicated question. It had been his job to tell Harry everything he could about Fae. He saw Lucius ready to say something, but he held his hand up, causing Lucius to stop. He thought about his words for a moment and then smiled. “Well…When it comes to Fae, you know they live longer than the average wizard, who lives normally to a hundred and fifteen. Well, when it comes to it, Fae also have fertility until their death, though it tapers off to the end.” He suddenly stopped and picked up the glass he had filled with blood earlier and took a drink. He set it down again. “The truth is that there is no constant. They are usually fertile all the time. This means you could, or could not. The reason this is, is because you’re a male submissive. Female submissives have a period of time where they can’t, but that’s because they can breastfeed. Male submissives don’t have this period of time.” He then stopped once again and continued to eat his meat. He didn’t like the meat at the school as they cooked it too much and he preferred to have it quite bloody.

            “So I could be pregnant when I am a hundred and fifty. Wow that’s a very long time.” He smiled as he thought of being old and grey with a bump on him. “It’s funny to think that. Can you picture me at that age and pregnant.” Harry laughed.

            Severus shook his age. “You have to remember that I’m also vampire. When a vampire bonds, the mate of the vampire is affected by them. Meaning that you’ll only die if I die. And the problem with vampires is they’re the being on this earth that is the closest to immortal underneath the gods.” He watched as Harry’s eyes widened at that statement. Draco’s eyes also widened. He knew that having bonded to Harry ultimately bound him to Severus. This only worked because Harry had already bonded with him. The only cementing process was that if they wanted to, they could share blood. Draco wanted to wait to cement it like that. Harry let out a shudder all of a sudden, making both look at him. Severus chuckled, realizing what it was about. “Don’t worry Harry, it’s not TOO horrible.”

            “But I would see my friends grow old and die and I’ll still be here. I don’t want to see them die.” Harry looked over at Ron and began to cry, he didn’t like the thought that one day Ron would not be there next to him.

            Severus laughed once again. “You need to research some more Harry. If you two are truly heart brothers, you can form a bond that will allow you two to live as long as the other, but that requires the consent of both.” He then looked at Lucius who sat there with a contemplative look on his face. He shook his head. “If you think too hard Lucius, you’ll ruin that nice blonde head of yours.”

            Lucius snorted at the remark, he would have come up with a clever quip, but he wasn’t as good as Severus and would only look like a fool trying. “I have a book on heart brothers, if you both would like to borrow it then please say so and I shall send it to you. Though if you don’t know for sure there is a spell that will tell you both if you are. You should find out as soon as possible.”

            Harry just relaxed. “I think we are, there are too many signs that say so.” Ron nodded in agreement. Harry looked at Draco and Severus. “I’m getting tired and need help up.” They nodded and helped him up. Severus then walked Harry to the bedroom. That was another thing, as his pregnancy progressed he became increasingly tired. This was normal, but usually it would have to be into the third month and so far Harry hadn’t reached that time. He wasn’t over with the third month and already he was this tired. Severus was worried about that, because that meant that he might not be able to carry the children to term. He thought that most of it would be on Hermione. Usually when something like that happened with either Fae or Veela, they would have the child early. Harry having twins made it worse.

            Lucius looked over towards Draco when the other two left and asked, “Is he alright? I didn’t think he was that far along in his pregnancy to be that tired.” Draco could see the slight worry in his father’s eyes when he asked the question.

            Draco shook his head. “He isn’t. I’m worried as well. Granger caused quite a few problems for him during the early stages.” This caused Ron to scowl worse than usual. When it came to Hermione, he wanted her dead as quickly as possible, but that wasn’t really happening. Severus came back after Harry was tucked in and returned to his seat. He had a look of worry on his face. Draco looked at him. “He’s getting worse, isn’t he?” Severus nodded in response.

            Severus sat down next to Draco and pulled him into his arms, he knew the blond was upset as well as worried about their mate. He hoped that the embrace would comfort him. “I don’t think he will be able to carry them to term. What Granger did while he was in the early stages put a severe strain on him, and his ability to carry them. It won’t affect any future pregnancies, but the damage for this one has been done. I just hope he is able to carry them for a little while longer. I do not know if they will survive at this stage,” Severus said to them all.

            Ron frowned. “That’s not right.” He then looked at the door that Harry was sleeping behind. He sighed and stood up. “I should get going.” The two nodded and he walked out. Lucius stood up and followed behind him. He said that they were safe before he did so. Once everything was finished he sighed and shook his head. Ron just frowned and led Lucius out of the school, glad that he could now see what was going on. Draco snuggled more into Severus, he was worn out from the visit, but he was more worried about Harry. The two comforted each other, but their eyes continually darted to the door. They were worried about their pregnant mate. Hopefully everything would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and the kudos, please comment and tell me what you all think.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just playing around for a while.
> 
> This was co-written with Tiger of the Fire

Chapter 17

            The school term started once again and a week passed. Right now it was time for the seventh years to be in their potions class. Harry had been excused during the lesson and sent to Severus’ office as the fumes in the potion could be fatal. Harry had to be taken in as attended, but it didn’t mean he had to be working on the potion. Ron and Draco had also been excused to keep Harry company. Right now Harry was rubbing his stomach. He had a headache all day, one that hadn’t gone away with even food. Ron hadn’t left him alone and both Draco and Severus were paying a lot of attention to him. Needless to say, Harry had been in the strangest position imaginable. Finally Harry let out a small sigh and looked at the two, giving them a smile. He knew that Severus would probably walk in soon to check up on him.

            Ron was worried, something was off with Harry and nothing could shake the feeling he had that something was going to happen that day. What Severus had said when Lucius had visited had made him cautious around Harry. He noted every feeling and twinge that Harry had. He was about to ask Harry if he was okay when Severus walked through the door and into the room. Harry, seeing his mate, jumped up as quickly and as carefully as he could manage and went over to the Vampire. “Feel better now,” he said simply as Severus returned the embrace.

            Severus kissed the top of Harry’s head. “That’s good to hear, but you still need your rest. You’re excused from classes for the rest of the day, I talked with Dumbledore.” Harry heard this and pouted. He didn’t like missing classes, but even he knew that something was off. The fact that his back was feeling worse than it had before that morning was confusing. He had no way of knowing what to do about it, but instead he ignored it. Draco had taken to staying with Harry and Severus twenty-four, seven to make sure that Harry was okay. Everyone had been watching him like a hawk after what Severus said. There was something off and he didn’t know what to do exactly. Draco stood up and walked over to them. He looked at Harry’s face and saw bags under his eyes. Severus looked at Harry and saw them as well. “You need to sleep.”

            “Will someone be with me; you know I don’t like sleeping alone,” he said looked up at his mate and pouted. “Will one of you come with me and lay down; I promise to stay in bed and sleep,” he pleaded.

            Severus frowned. “Yes, I have one class after this one, I will cancel it and Draco can stop attending classes today. You need your sleep.” Harry nodded before he suddenly gripped Severus’ sleeve. Severus looked down at him and saw Harry’s face scrunch up in pain. Severus instantly knew what was wrong with Harry. His eyes got wide and he slowly lowered Harry to the ground. “Oh god, this isn’t good. You’ve been in labor today.” Harry continued to grip Severus’ sleeve.

            “WHAT!” Draco and Ron yelled at the same time, their mouths hanging open in shock. “What do we do?” Draco asked as he came to his senses a little bit, his mind was panicked a little. “Madam Pomfrey,” he said absently. Another contraction waved through Harry’s slim body. Ron winced as he felt it as well through their heart brother bond.

            Severus held Harry and just let him ride it out. “At this moment we can’t really move him anywhere, but Poppy will be needed. There is some floo powder at my fire place, just use it and call her. We do have an internal network.” Draco nodded and went to do that. He knew that he wouldn’t be exactly useful at that moment. None of them expected this to com up, so the three of them weren’t exactly prepared. Harry had appeared to have been getting better over the last two weeks, but this had been totally unexpected. It took a couple minutes, but Poppy Pomfrey finally arrived, just has Harry grabbed a hold of Severus’ arm quite tightly.

            Poppy Pomfrey stared at Severus Snape as he held Harry Potter. “You could have at least transfigured a bed Severus; he would have been comfortable while he was lying down.” She shook her head in exasperation and transfigured a small bed for Harry to lie on. “Get him on there and rub his back, it will help ease the contraction.” She added as she saw the tight grip Harry had on Severus’ sleeve.

            Severus shot her a look and helped Harry onto the bed. “Thanks, but I was a little busy with the fact that he was holding onto me.” He rubbed Harry’s back like she had said. He knew that he had to be around Harry, for Fae had a natural tendency to cling to their mates, or at least in Harry’s case, the father of his children. He was still holding onto Severus’ sleeve. He gripped it tightly, not willing to let go, even though Severus’ hand was on his back rubbing it. He was in quite a bit of pain and that was a problem. Severus knew that because Harry was a submissive male that the birth would be different then that of a female, yet he forgot to tell Harry that little piece of information. Then again, it wasn’t every day that one had to remember that their mate was going to have a birth canal form during the labor to allow them to give birth.

            “Mr. Malfoy you get over here as well, it would be best if you were with Harry as well,” she said next as Draco then moved over to the bed. “I can’t really give you anything for the pain Harry,” she said gently as she brushed his bangs off of his forehead. “It would react badly with the birth,” she finished explaining.

            Harry could only nod as that contraction finish and he collapsed into Severus’ chest. Ron sat on the couch, knowing that he wouldn’t leave, but wasn’t going to get in the way. He looked between the three and Madam Pomfrey, wondering how long this would take. He finally decided to voice his question, knowing that it was on Harry’s mind as well. He wasn’t enjoying the labor quite so much. “How long does this generally take?” He knew that Harry had already been having some sorts of pain all day, but it hadn’t been like contractions, so there was something interesting going on in that respect. Severus whispered something in Harry’s ear, causing the boy to nod and let out a slow breath and appear to relax even more, while he could that was.

            “Well the contractions last for around twenty-four hours. It so the body can prepare for the birth. I need to know when you first started having these pains. It may have started out as a backache a persistent backache,” she told them as she then looked over to the young Fae.

            Another contraction hit Harry so he couldn’t respond to her question. Severus was able to however. Draco was a little busy trying not to scream as Harry nearly broke the bones in his hand. “Around four this morning is when he woke up with a backache. It woke Draco and I up. I think I was more awake than Draco being a vampire, but we soothed him and went back to sleep.” Poppy nodded and continued her scan as she saw Harry once again fall back into Severus. She had figured out a while ago that the three were together and wasn’t surprised when Severus unconsciously admitted it. Ron watched the whole proceedings, worried about Harry. His eyes were still quite wide at the mention of Harry being in labor for a whole day. He didn’t really want to think about how painful that would have to be for the young Fae.

            Ron felt another contraction pass through his heart brother. He closed his eyes and went through the heart bond he shared. He saw the source of pain and brought some of it to himself. He couldn’t manage a lot, just enough to ease the pain Harry went through as another contraction rushed through the pregnant Fae. He opened his eyes and found himself looking straight into Harry’s. He smiled to his friend.

            Harry gave him a slight smile back, but that was all. He would thank Ron later for doing that, as he was feeling the pain quite intensely still. Severus ran his fingers through Harry’s hair, whispering sweet nothings to him. Poppy shook her head. “I need to check on a few things in some of my books. As Harry started when he did, it will be okay. You just stay here and be with him. Oh and Severus, your class already left when you didn’t come back.” Severus only nodded, not particularly caring about his class. It was to be expected. He was their most hated teacher. Poppy walked out and left the four alone as Harry just relaxed against Severus’ chest for the few minutes he didn’t have contractions.

            “I can’t wait to meet them.” Harry said his voice breathy as he was still out of breath from the contractions he had gone through. “Imagine that this time tomorrow I will be holding two tiny little babies in my arms. I wonder what I am having two boys or two girls or one of each.” He said as he felt Draco rub his stomach gently helping to soothe the rippling muscles.

            Severus kissed Harry’s forehead. “You’re obviously feeling the contractions. We found out months ago that you’re having a boy and a girl.” Harry just looked a little sheepish, but that didn’t last long as Harry suddenly felt another contraction. His breath hitched and he held onto the two people he loved tightly. Ron sat there, doing what he could to help, but even he had read that Fae needed to be with their mate during the labor. It was usually the mate that delivered the child, which is partly why Ron wondered about why they brought Poppy in. He couldn’t argue though.

            “Do we have any suggestions for names for these two little joys when they get here or are you going to wait until they are here to see what you should name them?” Draco asked, trying to get Harry’s mind off of the pain he was feeling. He could feel the muscles tighten underneath his hand as Harry went through another contraction.

            Harry couldn’t say anything for a moment because of the contraction, but once it finished, he collapsed against Severus’ chest and let up on Draco’s hand. He bit his lip for a moment. “Well, I always thought that Conner was a nice name for a boy and Aislin a good name for a girl.” Severus smiled and kissed the top of Harry’s head, showing his approval of the name. This brought a smile to Harry’s face. He liked it when they approved of his choices. This meant that he was in a good place with them. That was something that most submissives didn’t get. Harry considered himself quite lucky.

            “Are you going to give them any middle names? I wouldn’t suggest using any names of family, even though it is usually traditional. It sometimes feels like the child has to live up to who they are named after,” Draco said as he kissed Harry softly on the cheek.

            Harry shrugged. “I couldn’t think of anything that fit.” That was all he said before he was hit with another contraction. The pain was quite a bit for Harry and he almost felt like passing out. He was panting and he squeezed his eyes shut. Really, most people would feel something wrong, which they did. The damage had been done, there was no changing that, but they could hope for a semi-smooth delivery. The fact that Harry was this early was concerning enough already. That was all there was to it. Harry squeezed Draco’s hand harder, but He grabbed onto Severus’ arm with all his strength, which was quite considerable since he was in labor.

            Draco looked over the top of Harry’s head and over to Severus. The young Veela was worried, Harry should not be in this much pain, and it was one of the reasons why they had wanted Pomfrey there for the delivery. Normally it would only be himself, Severus and of course Harry. Severus tried to reassure the blond with a smile, but he didn’t think it was working as the worry was still in the silver grey eyes.

            Harry almost screamed, but instead a little whimper came out of his mouth. Severus kissed Harry’s forehead again, knowing this wasn’t good. He then looked at Ron. “I hate to ask this of you, but please get Poppy. It’s quite imperative that she be here.” Ron nodded and left, knowing that Harry was still in good hands, even if he was in incredible amounts of pain. It wasn’t everyday that something like this happened, especially with his best friend.  Harry on the other hand was still attached to his mates and was refusing to let them go. Severus and Draco shared soothing words with Harry, allowing the boy to relax. Once Poppy came back, Ron following, she noticed that something was wrong with Harry. She began another scan to check something.

            “Harry I am going to have to give you a c-section. You should not be in this much pain for the contractions. It is not only distressing you but also your children, it would be best if we got them out as soon as possible,” she said as she finished her scan and looked at the young man that was breathing hard on the bed.

            Harry only nodded in response. Severus and Draco also nodded. They knew that this was needed to let the children be born safely and happily. The thing was that they all looked forward to raising the children. Placing one last kiss on Harry’s head, he gently lay the Fae down, still holding his hand. Poppy took her wand and cast a numbing charm over Harry, knowing the potions were fatal. She didn’t like to do this, but there was ultimately no choice in this matter. She used a spell to remove his clothes. Harry wasn’t embarrassed; he was in too much pain to care. For privacy reasons she conjured a curtain that would allow her to see, but give Harry some dignity. Though the young boy didn’t think he had much left.

            She could see that Harry was scared of what may happen to his children. She did another spell to sterilize the room; they all felt the spell move over them cleansing them as well as the room. “Right, everything is ready now,” she said as she saw Harry tighten his grip on Severus again. “I want you to relax Harry, I know you are scared but everything will be alright,” she said as she brushed the sweat soaked bangs from Harry’s forehead and eyes.

            Harry nodded and closed his eyes, taking very deep and relaxing breaths. He was still worried about the lives of his children, but he told himself that they were going to be alright. Pointing her wand at Harry’s midsection and touching it lightly, she muttered a spell that began to cut Harry’s skin. Harry could feel the push, but not the actual cut, for once glad about the numbing spell. Harry lay there, trying to calm himself when something came to mind. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought of it before. He opened his eyes and looked at Severus, who was watching Harry and he frowned a bit. “Sev…I just remembered something, why is it that only one color appeared on my wings when I’m having twins?” Severus thought about that answer, he knew that it was keeping Harry’s mind off the possibility of losing his children, but it was an interesting question that Severus had to recall the answer for.

            “While they are in the womb their magic it shared and together making it one colour and aura. When they are born the magic separates and becomes two different auras, when they are born the small colour that is on your wings now will separate and become two different colours,” Severus explained as he smiled, glad that Harry’s mind was not on Poppy and what she was doing.

            Harry just nodded. “I guess that makes sense.” He let out a soft breath as he felt something get pulled out of it him. Even being numb he could feel that. Poppy looked at them and motioned Draco over as she cleared the lungs of the child she removed. The child instantly began to bellow as Draco held it and picked up one of the blankets that Poppy had brought. She then went back in and motioned Ron to come over and help with the next one. She wanted Severus to stay where he was. She knew that was the important place for him to be. Once the children were born he could see them. It didn’t take her long to remove and clear the lungs of the other child. She handed the infant to Ron and began to heal Harry, knowing that he needed the healing before the spell wore off. She hadn’t made it a long lasting spell.

            Ron was in awe of the little girl he held within his arms. He watched as Poppy healed the incision on Harry’s stomach and waited for her to move out of the way. When she did he went over to the two that was on the bed. “Congratulations Harry, Severus and you, Draco,” he said to them as he sat on the bed to let Severus and Harry see the little girl he held. There were a few tuffs of auburn hair on her head already. He looked over towards Draco who was still stood with the little boy in his arms. He was looking with shock and love at the little one. “Draco why don’t you bring little Conner over here?” He said to the blond.

            Draco nodded, his eyes still on the little boy. He walked over and joined them as well. Poppy spelled Harry’s clothes on once again and removed the privacy curtains. Once she was finished she smiled and walked off. She knew that she would get to examine the children later, right at that moment the parents needed to get to know their children. Severus helped Harry sit up, the Fae leaned against his chest. He looked at the little boy who seemed to have black hair, but it was hard to tell with how light the fuzz was. He smiled at the two awake and blue eyed children. “They’re beautiful,” Harry breathed.

            “Yes they are. When I first found out that I was to be someone’s mate I never thought I would live to see him or her. I was a spy an ex-Death Eater. Also my mate was not to be my own age. When Draco came into his inheritance I felt my mate, but I still was not whole, not until you, Harry came into you own inheritance did I feel like I was going to be whole when I mated with you both. Though Draco, I would like ask if you will cement the bond between us, I know you don’t have to but I would like it if you did,” Severus said softly as he stroked a gentle finger over the tiny hand of his daughter. “I want to make sure this family is whole.”

            Draco nodded. “I agree to it. Besides…We’re dominates, meaning we just share blood, nothing more.” He looked down at Harry who was busy looking between the two. Draco just handed little Conner to Harry. Harry held the little boy, almost as if he had been doing such an act his whole life. Harry smiled softly at him and rubbed the boy’s cheek. Severus smiled at Harry’s actions and kissed the top of the Fae’s head. Harry was so entranced by looking at the children that he didn’t notice the kiss. This was common for Fae. They were overprotective of their children, yes, but they were also entranced by life. It was like vampires in that respect, only difference was they couldn’t sense life and didn’t have that ingrained respect that vampires did.

            They didn’t notice at first, but silent tears were running down Harry’s cheeks. “When I first found out of the prophecy and that it was ether me or him that were to die, I didn’t think I would get the chance to have children or even reach seventeen. That was my dream to have children and its come true,” he said so quietly that they could just about hear the heartfelt words. Both Draco and Severus carefully embrace the new Fae mother, mindful of the baby boy that lay looking at the three of them in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and the kudos, please comment and tell me what you think, and I do hope you all have enjoyed the story so far!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just playing with them.
> 
> This was co-written with Tiger of the Fire.

Chapter 18

            Harry walked around the living room of Severus’ rooms, rubbing the back of his son. The little boy was whimpering, even though he was changed and fed. He was being fussy and Harry was feeling quite tired. Something that the three mates noticed was that Conner was the more vocal of the two. Aislin seemed to enjoy watching everything around her, while Conner wanted people to pay attention to him and only him. Severus walked into the room, rubbing his black eyes. It was five in the morning and it was usually an hour before any of them had to be up for classes. He wasn’t looking forward to that. Harry was a total basket case when it came to leaving his children. “Conner again?” Severus asked. Harry stopped and looked at him.

            “He is fussing, but I can’t leave him to cry, I don’t like it. It hurts me,” Harry said, his voice was tired. He had spent nearly every night since the twins were born, holding Conner in his arms, trying to soothe the frantic crying the little lungs gave out. Conner always wanted attention, even in the middle of the night. Harry was lucky if he was able to get an hour of sleep before Conner started to cry after being put to bed. “Every cry feels like a dagger, trying to slice through my heart Severus,” he added, a lone tear falling from his eyes.

            Severus walked over and kissed Harry on the forehead. “It’s alright my Fae. You’re young and these are your children. It will get better, I promise.” He took the little boy from Harry and ran his hands through the black locks on Harry’s head. “Get some rest. I’m awake now; you get another hour of sleep while I look after Conner.” Harry looked wary, but the look in Severus’ eyes told him to do so. Nodding, Harry walked off while Severus rubbed the little boy’s back. He was asleep now, which was a good thing. Severus knew that the little boy would wake up the moment he was put down, so Severus sat on the couch, still rubbing his back in a soothing manner. He knew that as soon as Harry got into bed Draco would get up. He had that tendency to be up early and that meant that he would anyways.

            Draco woke up as he felt Harry climb into the bed; he could tell the young Fae was exhausted from being up with Conner all night again. He turned over and pulled Harry into his arms. He knew that holding the young man would help him get to sleep quicker. Not even a minute had passed when he felt Harry’s even breathing, telling him he was asleep. He placed a gently kiss on Harry’s lightning bolt scar and got up out of the bed, careful not to disturbed the young ‘mother’. He pulled on a dressing gown and went into the nursery where he suspected Severus was now soothing Conner and his cries.

            Severus had stood up after a moment in the living room and moved to the nursery. He didn’t want to have to walk all the way when he could finally put Conner down. He was currently sitting in the rocking chair they had put in there for Harry, comforting Conner. He looked a little worn out and had been so busy trying to keep the little boy calm that he didn’t notice that Aislin was awake. She was still the quite girl, but she was watching her father rock her brother. She didn’t complain, and that was discovered to be quite the relief for the threesome. So far nobody in the school outside of the three, Ron, Dumbledore and Poppy knew of the children’s existence. This was something they were all grateful for. It was something they had agreed on, the longer they kept it a secret, the better. They didn’t want the children shoved into the spot light because they were the children of Harry Potter, which they all knew would happen at some point.

            “Good morning Severus,” Draco said quietly so he would not disturb the little boy sleeping in his father’s arms. He went over to Aislin and saw that she was awake. He smiled at the beautiful little girl and picked her up. “Good morning to you little angel, and how are you?” He cooed gently as she lay silent in his arms. Her dark blue eyes spoke of intelligence. Draco thought the little girl would have Severus’ eyes while Conner would have Harry’s as the little boy’s eyes were bright.

            Aislin just reached up and touched Draco’s cheek. Severus sighed. “I’m worried about Harry. This is taking a bit of a toll on him. Talking to some of the other teachers, they’ve noticed that in the past two weeks his grades dropping. They don’t know the reason why, but they’ve noticed the drop. He’s even almost caused a couple potions explosions.” He looked at little Conner. He rubbed the boy’s back. There was nothing that was affecting him. He seemed oblivious to how his parents were feeling. “Why is he the one that wants all the attention?” He just kept his eyes on the little boy, watching him sleep. He knew the boy would wake up soon to eat, luckily enough he usually only did that when it was time to feed him and they were all up. Well, except for his parents. Severus had noticed that the two children had already taken a enjoyment to drinking blood, that worried him a bit. It told him that their vampire nature was stronger than it should have been.

            “I wish we could try and get him special permission on taking the rest of the year off. I know that he may not take it, but it would be easier on him and give him time to rest instead of doing all the work and the catch up work, as well as going to classes. He is working himself into exhaustion, I’m worried about him,” Draco said. Severus could hear the pain and worry in the young Veela’s voice as he spoke. “Do you think we could talk to the headmaster about it before talking to Harry? He may like the thought of staying with the children.” His smooth voice taking on a note of desperation as he added his last thought to his mate.

            Severus shrugged. “It would likely be a good idea. But even then, Harry wouldn’t take it.” He returned his gaze onto Conner and started rocking the chair. The little boy was beginning to stir, but he wasn’t making any other noise. That was nice, as they were use to him stirring and then screaming at the top of his lungs. He rubbed Conner’s back some more, smiling slightly. “In some sense, this was a little bit ill timed, but in another I wouldn’t change it, and I don’t think Harry would either. Though I would change that Granger wasn’t there at all.” He kissed Conner on the forehead, earning a little sleepy giggle from the boy.

            “I wouldn’t change it either, if he hadn’t become pregnant I wouldn’t be with you both, I would still be trying to ignore the bond between us all. Though I would get rid of Granger before she started to cause trouble for Harry,” he said agreeing with the older man. Aislin gurgled as she tried to grab Draco’s hair as she rested comfortably against his shoulder. “No Aislin don’t do that sweetheart,” he said as he gently pried the few strands she had caught out of her tight grip.

            Severus sighed a little bit and stood up. “We’ll figure something out.” He heard a knock on his door and walked out of the nursery, adjusting Conner in his arms. Draco followed him, having also heard the knocking. Once they reached the door, Severus opened it and was greeted with the sight of one Albus Dumbledore. Severus blinked, but stepped aside. “Albus, I hadn’t expected to see you this early in the morning.” Albus nodded to Severus and walked into the room, looking at the two men holding the little infants in their arms.

            “I felt as though I should welcome the new additions,” he said cryptically, as always. “Hello little one,” he said as he cooed at Conner, who just looked up the old man and blinked, as though to say ‘who are you? You old coot.’ “You have your father’s intelligence I see young one.” He smiled as he the stood straight and looked over at Draco who was holding Aislin, looking a little shocked at what the headmaster had done. He didn’t think anyone was that comfortable in Severus’ presence to coo at a child he held.

            Conner held onto Severus and that was all. “I know there’s more to this than just saying hello to Conner and Aislin.” He was never fooled by Dumbledore’s innocence, but that’s because he had some idea of what was going on in the man’s head almost all the time. Draco walked up to Severus and watched the old man, frowning a bit. Aislin reached out for Dumbledore’s beard, being stopped by Draco. Severus looked at the old man once again and shook his head. “There’s something to all of this, now what is it? Harry will probably be awake soon and he’ll need to eat.” He shifted Conner once again, making sure he supported the boy’s neck well.

            “My dear boy, you will never stop being suspicious of me will you.” He smiled amenably. “And as usual you are right, I have heard from the other teachers that Harry’s grades are falling. They are worried about him. I have come to see if there is anything I can do that will help the situation, like giving him some time off from school to get used to things,” He said. The last sentence sounded much like what Draco had suggested to earlier.

            Severus nodded. “Draco and I had been talking about that a little bit before you showed up. We’re not sure if Harry would react well to the idea. He wouldn’t want to give anything up because of this. We think he needs a break. Conner is very fussy and doesn’t sleep well at night.” He looked at the little boy who began to shift in restlessness. He was whimpering a bit and Severus began to rub his back, to quickly fend of the crying attack that was bound to take over if he left Conner alone. He wanted to give Harry a couple more minutes of sleep. Aislin had her eyes fixed onto Dumbledore, not removing them for anything.

            Albus Dumbledore looked over at the young man who held a small little boy in his arms. He smiled and sent out his heightened senses towards the small child, trying to find out what was wrong. He then frowned as he finally found out what was wrong. “Oh dear,” he said softly, the only one able to here him was Severus and he looked up from what he was doing.

            Severus raised an eyebrow at him. “What’s making you say oh dear?” He didn’t like that look on Dumbledore’s face. That meant that there was something wrong. He held Conner close to him. The little boy grabbed onto Severus, feeling that he wanted to keep Conner close. The little boy whimpered again. He didn’t like what he was feeling at all. It was normal for children to feel what their parents felt, but that was it. Draco also paid attention to Dumbledore. He knew that something was off with what Severus had said earlier. He shifted Aislin in his arms and made sure that she was being held securely.

            He walked over to the man and smiled slightly. “He is an empath, I know children are able to sense their parents for the first year, but his scope goes well beyond that. He can sense nearly the whole school. You will need to put up a ward to protect his mind from the other students. You can also put a block up in his mind to block them out, but it will not last that long. When he is older he will be able to train to do that himself, but he is vulnerable now. That may be why he is so fussy,” Albus told them as he went over to Severus and placed a soothing hand on the child’s back.

            Conner shifted and calmed down. Severus looked at Conner with some astonishment. He couldn’t believe that his son was an Empath, that was a rare gift among Fae, wizards and vampires. He realized that he shouldn’t have been that surprised though. Right then the three of them heard the door to Severus’ bedroom open. Harry was dressed and walking out of the room, yawning. He looked at them with a curious look. He hadn’t expected to see Dumbledore there. He noticed that his kids were taken with Dumbledore. Aislin was watching him, more specifically the movement of his beard. The other was the fact that Conner was actually taking to someone that wasn’t Draco, Harry or Severus. He just walked up to them, still looking a little tired.

            “Why don’t you take today off Harry and get some sleep? I am sure that I will be allowed to stay with you as well,” Draco said, smiling at his mate. “The headmaster has found out why Conner was being so fussy all the time,” he added, smiling slightly, he still could not really grasp that the little boy was an empath.

            Harry sighed and took Aislin from Draco. “I am tired, but I have a test today in McGonagall’s class.” He was rubbing her head ever so slightly and giving her a kiss. He then looked at Conner and also gave him a kiss. “I can’t let my life go completely on hold because I haven’t gotten enough sleep.” Draco shook his head and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist. He kissed Harry on the cheek. He wasn’t able to understand how Harry could let himself be such a push over. The boy he had fought with for years would never have been that much of a pushover. He seriously wanted to know what the reason for his attitude was.

            “Oh Harry love, you are pushing yourself too hard. I love you and you are worrying me. You need to rest; I am so afraid that something will happen to you,” Draco said softly as he leaned his head onto Harry’s shoulder. He could see little Aislin in Harry’s arms reach up a hand to try and grab something, she had a nasty little habits of grabbing hold of anything from hair to a bit of cloth that got near her.

            Harry shifted and let Aislin grab his finger. He sighed. Dumbledore shook his head and whispered something to Severus. Severus looked at Harry and sighed. “Harry, you can take a vacation for a bit. You need to rest. It won’t affect you if you let yourself get a little rest.” Harry looked up at Severus and then down at Aislin. He knew he was smaller than the both of them, but there were times that he felt like he was causing trouble, this was one of them. This feeling made Conner whimper. Severus rubbed Conner’s back, taking his mind off the feelings he got from Harry. “Trust me, you need it. Once you get some rest, you can go back to your classes and catch up on anything you missed. This means that you can work in your own time as you’re taking a break.” Draco nodded in agreement. Harry didn’t see it so much as felt it, seeing as how Draco’s hair moved next to his face.

            “I don’t want to cause anyone any trouble; it will be a hassle for the teacher to help me catch up to everyone if I take a break from things. I know I will fall behind and I don’t want to do that. I know I need the rest Severus, Draco, but I… I just don’t what to be a burden to you, or anyone,” he said to them as he rubbed the little hand that had grabbed onto his finger moments before.

            Severus shook his head and made Harry look at him. “You won’t be a hassle. You getting better is more important than anything else. You can’t continue on this path Harry. You need to rest, otherwise you’ll wear yourself into exhaustion and that will end up hurting you more, and it will ultimately hurt our children.” That got Harry. His eyes widened at that thought. He looked down at Aislin and Conner. He didn’t want to hurt them; he knew that was the last thing that he wanted. He took a breath and nodded. That was his way of giving in. He wouldn’t let them get hurt; it wasn’t something that he wanted to happen.

            “I will inform all of your Professors that you will be taking some time off to adjust to living with your children, as well as resting after a most trying few weeks,” Dumbledore said, making the other three in the room to be startled slightly, they had forgotten that he was in the room with them and watching them interact. He smiled at them all, they made a wonderful triad and he could see that the three of them were happy together.

Later in the Morning

            Ron had been taking care of a few things that morning; one of them was currently sitting in front of him, enjoying a nice quiet breakfast. That person was one Lucius Malfoy. He hadn’t had the time to inform the man of the birth of Harry’s twins, but he now did and was making sure that he knew. There was always something going on in Ron’s life that made it difficult. He was finally glad to be able to say something to the man. “Well, Harry had his twins a couple of weeks ago.” He was looking down at his breakfast. He hadn’t looked at Lucius once during the whole thing. This was the first time he had said a single word in fact.

            Lucius looked up from what he was eating and looked at the young man in front of him. “He has had the children and you are only just telling me? May I ask why I was only now informed and not earlier?” He asked him as he put down his knife and fork. “I would have liked to congratulate them when it happened and not weeks later, it is common courtesy to congratulate new parents a day or two after the birth,” He added seriously. He could see Ron squirming in his seat; he lifted an eyebrow at it but ignored it for now.

            Ron sighed and set his own utensils down. He didn’t know if he could eat anymore. There was something that bothered him. He could feel a slight attraction to Lucius, but he thought he was losing it. Ron sighed ever so slightly and looked up into Lucius’ silver eyes. He wasn’t sure if he could completely stop squirming. “Because we’ve all been quite busy and now is the first time I’ve had any free time to say anything. As for Draco, Harry and Severus, they’re having problems with Conner that have caused a slight bit of trouble for them. We don’t know why. So they have been trying to deal with that.” He looked down at his hands once again and his food. He pushed it away a bit, deciding that he wasn’t hungry at all.

            Lucius became worried quickly as he looked into Ron’s blue eyes. “Problems? What’s wrong? Is everything going to be alright?” The worry that was in his voice shocked Ron a little; he did not think the patriarch of the Malfoy family could show so much emotion at once. “Well instead of gaping at me tell me what is wrong with the child.” Lucius demanded.

            Ron shook his head. “I don’t know, and last I checked, they didn’t either. Conner’s just really fussy and wanting attention all the time. He’s been keeping Harry up practically all night and…Well…He’s ultimately causing Harry’s performance in classes to slip.” He sighed and just played with his fingers. He didn’t know what was wrong, and that was the truth. If Lucius wanted to know, he would have to go to the source and see if he could find out from them. Ron doubted that they knew anything either, yet he didn’t know the most recent updates.

            “Do you think they would mind if we went down to say hello to them?” He asked the young red head. “I would like to congratulate my friend and his mate on their children, as well as Draco, he is a father to them as well.” Lucius smiled slightly at the thought. He had always wanted more children but Narcissa had neither the inclination or ability to carry more as carrying Draco had nearly killed her.

            Ron shrugged, he honestly didn’t know. “I guess they might. No clue thought.” He then sighed once again and started tracing designs into the table. He was increasingly nervous, and didn’t have a clue why. He wasn’t hungry, though he had like half the food left on his plate. None of his friends had ever seen him eat so little in the entire time they had known him. He was the one that would put the food away in a matter of moments.

            Lucius watched as the young man started to trace the faint patterns on the tabletop and smirked. He knew that the red head didn’t know why he was so nervous in his presence, but Lucius could take a pretty good guess that Ron Weasley actually liked him. “Ron, why don’t we find out and send an owl to them, it would be better that way, then they would to feel like they have to let us in,” he said his voice was smooth and held a hint of danger within. It sent a shiver up Ron’s spine.

            Ron only nodded in response. Lucius smiled and took a piece of parchment and conjured a quill and ink. He started to write out a message, letting Ron collect himself. Ron’s mind was everywhere. He had no idea what was going on in his head. Something was seriously wrong, but he didn’t understand it. He knew that there was something about Lucius that made him nervous, but he didn’t know exactly what it was. Of course, he wouldn’t be able to say much anyways, as the man was quite busy composing a letter.

            Not even five minutes had passed when Lucius finished off his letter with a flourish of the quill, signing his name. “Ron, do you have an owl we could use to send them word of our wish to visit?” He asked the young man as he sealed the letter. Ron shuddered again as he got up and took the letter from the older man and tied it to Pig, who had followed Ron around the last few days, was sat on the back of a chair for once being quiet. Quickly telling the owl who to go to, it was soon flying off and out of the room.

            Lucius looked at Ron and shook his head. “Now we wait for their reply. I said that they can choose the time that is best for them.” Ron nodded and sat down. He still couldn’t figure out what it was about Lucius that made him as nervous as it did. He sighed and shook his head. The two sat in relative silence, nothing much being said. It was known that in about two hours, it would be time for Ron to return to the school. He may not have had classes that morning, but he certainly had them that afternoon. He stared down at the floor, not particularly wishing to have to leave. Lucius checked his fingers out for a moment, before pulling his gloves back on. He wasn’t eating any longer, so there was no reason for him to leave his gloves off.

            “The children are beautiful. The little girl they called Aislin, she has auburn hair like Harry’s mother had. But Conner takes after his father and has black hair, though it’s not all over the place like Harry’s, it’s more like Severus’,” Ron said, smiling as he remember the first time he saw the new additions. He looked over at Lucius and smiled. He was sure that the man would just adore the twins, but first he had to meet them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful comments and the kudos, please comment and tell me what you think.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 19**

            Lucius and Ron were still sitting at a small table where they had eaten breakfast not moments ago. They were waiting for a reply from Harry and his mates to see if the pair can visit. Ron wanted to see if they had found out what was wrong with little Conner. They heard a flutter of wings as Pig flew into the room. He landed quickly on the back of Ron’s chair and waited for his master to take the letter from him. He took the letter and opened it and began to read.

_Ron,_

_Sure, you can come. I only just woke up myself. Draco and Severus forced me to go back to sleep. Just tell Mr. Malfoy that he has to be very calm around Conner, other then that. Just come and visit. I better go before Severus tries to drag me out of bed. He’s being overbearing again. I swear, apparently having his children means he needs to coddle me like your mum does._

_Harry_

            Ron laughed as he finished reading the letter. He looked over to Lucius and smiled. “We can go down, but we have been warned to keep calm around Conner, thought I don’t know why yet. We will have to ask   Harry when we get there. Oh and be warned Severus is coddling Harry more than my mum did,” he said, smiling as he watched Lucius stand up from his chair gracefully.

            Ron followed in Lucius’ example and left the inn with the older Malfoy. Neither said a thing as they walked to the place. It was quiet as they made their way through. Ron silently wondered why Harry wasn’t in class. He hoped that nothing was wrong with his brother. That was one of the last things that Ron wanted, then again. He also felt slightly responsible for Harry. The boy was younger than him, even if it was by a few months. Ron didn’t care though. He wouldn’t allow anything to come and harm Harry. He took a deep breath, readying himself for whatever he needed to be ready for.

            They came to a stop outside of Severus’ living quarters. Ron knocked on the frame, not wanting to seem rude in front of Lucius. He had been analyzing his feelings towards the older man while they sat in silence at the inn, waiting for the reply from Harry. He knew that he was somewhat attracted to the older man. He quickly looked over to him as the door opened. “Come in and make sure to keep calm,” came Severus’ voice as he looked over the two that were stood outside of the portrait.

            Once Severus stood out of the way, Ron and Lucius walked in. Harry sat on the couch, his legs to the side, holding Conner. The little boy was wide awake, and so was his sister. She was currently lying in Draco’s arms content. Harry didn’t really notice them, for he was busy making Conner giggle. It was a good thing to hear him do that, meant that he wasn’t about to cry on him and cause Harry to have another breakdown. He shook his head as he made a face at Conner, who giggled some more. Draco noticed them and stood up. He couldn’t help it, every time his father entered a room; he felt the need to stand. “Father.” That simple word made Harry’s head snap up and look at both Lucius and Ron.

            “Hello Ron, Mr. Malfoy. How are you both?” He asked courteously as he smiled at them both. He knew he did not need to do that for Ron, but he felt nervous around Draco’s father and thought that he should show some respect to those that visited him. “Please sit down first,” he said his voice, shacking a little, though he was trying to keep himself happy so he would not affect Conner.

            Lucius took an armchair and sat down, while Ron sat on a couch. “I’m doing fine Mr. Potter,” Lucius replied. Severus had closed the door by this point and he was now sitting next to Harry. He could tell Harry was nervous, so he took Conner from the boy and held him. The little boy shifted a lot, trying to get comfortable once again. He wasn’t a fan of being moved once he got comfortable somewhere. Nothing changed that though. Lucius looked at Draco and Severus holding the children. “I heard that something is wrong with…It was Conner, wasn’t it?”

            “Yes father. We have just found out why he was being so fussy and why he would barely sleep. We found out that he is an empath and he has been sensing the emotions of the students within the castle. We are going to be setting up some shielding around the rooms at the end of the day. The headmaster will be doing it along with Severus. So he should be able to sleep properly when we put him down to sleep tonight,” Draco answered his father’s question.

            Lucius nodded. “Well, that’s a rare gift.” Harry closed his eyes and leaned against Severus. He looked exhausted still. Lucius looked at him concerned. “He’s suffering from lack of sleep.” Harry made a noise that was easily interpreted as ‘don’t talk about me as if I’m not here.’ He let out a deep throated sigh and coughed a bit. He had accidentally breathed in a little too deeply. He opened his eyes and looked at Lucius. He didn’t say much. In fact, Harry hadn’t been speaking much since he got up once again. That was somewhat normal, as it could easily be that Harry hadn’t completely woken up at that moment. It took him some time to wake up completely.

            “Your mother, Lily, had that gift as well, though it was not very strong. She was always trying to make anyone that was feeling sad happy again,” Lucius said as he looked over at Harry, who had opened his eyes as soon as Lucius had said the word Lily. He could see questions in Harry’s eyes. “Not many talk about your mother do they?” He then asked the young man that’s was curled up against his oldest friend.

            Harry shook his head. “No they don’t.” Severus shifted Conner around in his arms and snaked one arm around Harry’s waist. He let out a small sigh of relief. He couldn’t believe what was happening around him. He moaned ever so slightly at how comfortable he was. “Yeah…Mr. Malfoy, how did you know my mother so well?” He was curious about this. He never expected Lucius Malfoy to know anything about his mother. He figured that the older man would have called her mudblood and other such insults. He didn’t know how many people knew that his mother was really a Fae and not a witch. When he had found out, he had heard that a lot of people hadn’t known.

            Lucius smiled. “She was in a younger year than me. She was in Gryffindor naturally. I was very close to my grandmother, more than my own parents. When I was in my final year she passed away suddenly. I had taken to being alone all the time after her funeral and she found me brooding one day not long after she had come into her inheritance. She was flying around and I saw her. She had found her mate, which was your father. She told me she came to where I was because my sadness was calling to her for help. She did help; she was there for me when I thought I didn’t have anyone but Severus. We were friends, until she found out that I had joined the Death Eaters, though that was not by choice.”

            Harry nodded. “It makes sense. I remember something I saw once and it makes perfect sense. From what I’ve heard she didn’t really care about house separations.” He shifted a bit and placed a kiss on Severus’ cheek. “Someone told me that I take after her in that respect.” He remembered Severus telling him that about a week earlier when Harry nearly had a mental breakdown. Ron watched them, though he was trying with all his might to keep his eyes from shifting towards Lucius. He didn’t want to be caught looking at the older Malfoy. Ron wasn’t ready to admit defeat yet. He knew that if he was to end up with anybody, it would have to be a girl and someone who wasn’t a Slytherin. It was something he disliked more than anything, his parents placed so much strain on him in that sense, that he felt stifled with the people he could possibly date. He was only just beginning to admit that he wasn’t really as interested in girls as people thought he was.

            Conner began to fuss in Severus arms, within seconds he began to cry; the little boy could feel Ron’s sadness and stifled emotions. Ron knew it was him that was causing the little boy to cry and he tried to get his emotions back in hand. He wasn’t able to manage it fully, but he was able to do it enough that Conner was only shifting around in annoyance. He could feel Harry looking at him.

            Ron stood up. “Excuse me; it’s almost time for my afternoon classes.” Ron then walked out quickly. He was trying to get away as quickly as possible. The other four watched him leave, but noticed that Conner had almost instantly calmed down. Lucius’ eyebrow rose ever so slightly at that. He figured that Ron would be the most controlled person there, besides Conner’s parents. I turned out that it wasn’t the case. He was curious as to what could force Ron to feel like he did something wrong. There wasn’t always easy moments to understand when it came to such a thing. Lucius also stood up, bowing; he walked out of the room and made to leave the school.

            “Ron is attracted to your father Draco. He won’t do anything about it though as he is trying to follow what he parents what him to and that is to find a girl from any house but Slytherin. His parents ask him every time he goes home if he has found a nice respectable girl. If he says he hasn’t Mrs. Weasley says to him to be sure that she isn’t from Slytherin as they are not respectable,” Harry said sadly as he felt Severus kiss him gently on the head, Conner was fussing slightly in Severus arms at the feelings Harry was giving out.

            Harry took a deep breath and calmed himself down, allowing Conner to calm as well. Harry smiled at the little boy. “I fear for Ron at times, but I’m sure it will all get better eventually.” He then took Conner from Severus and held him in his arms. Draco stood up and joined them, still holding Aislin. The girl was so quiet that one would believe she wasn’t living, if you didn’t know her. She smiled once again and sighed in a comforting way. Harry placed a kiss upon both Draco and Severus’ cheeks, still smiling. At that moment, everything was perfect, even if he knew Ron was having trouble with his family. Nothing would ever go wrong again; at least that’s how he saw it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful Comments and Kudos, please comment and tell me what you all think so far.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter. 
> 
> This was co-written with Tiger of the Fire.

Chapter 20

            It was the first weekend of March and Severus had taken the twins for their first trip out of the rooms after Albus and he had put up the shields up to protect their son. Harry was nervous about letting the twins out of his sight, but he knew that his mate would protect them and they were only going to be a fire call away at Dumbledore’s office. Draco was with him to try and keep him calm. Severus had wanted the young Fae to rest for a little, without the twins around calling for his attention. So it had been decided that Draco would stay and Severus would go and let the twins visit Dumbledore.

            Harry was cuddled into Draco. The two of them were on the couch. Draco could feel Harry’s nervousness and knew that he needed to be distracted. The only problem was that he didn’t know exactly how to distract Harry. He bit his lip right as Harry pulled out of his arms and started pacing. He watched the young Fae pace incessantly. There was seriously something wrong with him if he continued to pace in such a way. Harry began muttering, this caused Draco to quickly grab Harry and pull him onto the couch again, making him sit still. Harry didn’t exactly want to sit still. This meant that the boy was shifting a lot. An idea popped into Draco’s head. He lightly ran his finger up Harry’s spine. The boy yelped, but instantly stopped shifting.

            Harry turned to face his Veela mate. “Dra…” His question was cut off by a kiss. When they pulled back for air they were breathing heavily. The smiled and kissed, a kiss that was lit with passion. Draco leaned back on the couch, pulling Harry with him so the young and smaller Fae was lying on top of him. Slim and gentle hands went under the back of Harry’s top. Harry moaned against Draco’s mouth as he felt the hands stoked his back.

            Harry pulled back after a moment, needing to breath. He let out his breath slowly and looked at Draco. His eyes has taken on a look that Fae got in passion. Because of his wings, his back was very sensitive, especially at the point between the wings. The only problem was that Draco was rubbing up against that. Harry slipped his own hands under Draco’s shirt, playing with the Veela’s nipples with his hands. This caused Draco to shudder. Harry smiled and licked Draco’s neck ever so softly. He left a trail of saliva on Draco’s neck that took no time to cool.

            Draco leaned up and gave the young Fae a kiss once again. “Bedroom,” he gasped as Harry gently pinched one of his nipples, causing a wave of lust in the young Veela. Harry nodded and got off his mate and stood, waiting for Draco to get up from the couch. When Draco was on his feet he swept the Fae into his arms and carried him into their bedroom, all the time placing little kisses on Harry’s face and neck.

            Harry gave a giggle at this. He found it greatly amusing to watch Draco be so out of it. He shifted in Draco’s arms and watched as the boy gently laid him on the bed. Draco had moved into the rooms, not really caring any longer, only wanting to be near his mates. Harry was quite glad the bed was big, seeing as how he was the one in the middle. Draco climbed onto the bed, a leg on either side of Harry. He was giving Harry a feral grin. It proved the lust that he had and wanted. Smiling evilly, he bent his elbows, which were propping him up, and bit Harry’s neck. His hands went under Harry’s shirt. He wasn’t ready to take it off just yet. He wanted Harry exactly the way he wanted.

            He smirked at the young man that lay on the bed at his mercy. He let one had ghost softly over one nipple as the other hands fingers gently took hold of the other one and rolled it. Harry moaned piteously as he looked into the sliver eyes. Draco just carried on smirking as he then stopped rolling the nipple and tweaked it gently causing Harry to shiver. Harry reached up to try and pull the young man down towards him, but Draco quickly stopped the young man by grabbing both hands and quickly using the wand he had placed nearby on the night stand the night before to tie them to the top of the bed. He looked down into the green eyes to make sure what he was doing was all right; he did not want to frighten the young Fae.

            Harry only nodded. He wanted everything Draco was going to do to him. He had no qualms. That was the thing about Fae, they didn’t care what happened; they only wanted it to happen. Draco waved his wand and tied Harry’s hands to the bed posts. Harry lay there, smiling at Draco. He was chuckling a bit, though that worried Draco ever so slightly. Harry whispered something that was too low for the Veela’s sensitive hearing to catch. Draco moved Harry’s shirt up to his chest and began to nip patterns into the soft flesh of Harry’s stomach with his teeth.

            Harry stomach dipped as Draco softly bit another sensitive spot. The sensitive spot was where Poppy had cut him open to get the twins out. It had been sensitive ever since. Draco moved on a little and was soon nipping lightly at one of Harry’s nipples, causing Harry to moan and lift up his body begging for more. With an evil glint in his eye Draco blew gently on the sensitive nub. “Please,” Harry begged softly the word barely a breath from his lips.

            Draco chuckled and waved his wand, divesting Harry of his shirt. He was smiling evilly at that moment. He licked around Harry’s nipples, making them shrivel. This ultimately caused Harry to shudder more as he could feel the pleasure coming off of him. Draco took one of them in his teeth and pulled on it ever so lightly, stretching it. Harry’s breath caught in his throat at it. He was in a place of bliss. Draco sat up, sitting carefully on Harry’s hips. He smiled and carefully slipped his shirt on. Draco’s wand was still in his hand as he did all this. It looked a little odd that he hadn’t let go of it, but that wasn’t a concern for either. Draco’s firm body was still perfect. His perfect six pack was hard and well shaped. His arm muscles were tight and straining just a slight bit. His muscled chest was also well toned. All in all, he was a sight to take in, and that’s what Harry was doing. He smiled at Draco ever so slightly and let his breath catch in his throat.

            Harry wanted the bonds around his wrists that tied him to the bed to disappear; he wanted to touch every part of Draco’s body and feel as the muscles underneath the pale skin move. “Dray please,” he begged as he looked up into lust filled silver eyes. Draco smiled and lay down on top of the smaller Fae, the skin on skin contact between the two sent shudders through them both. Draco pulled away and sat back up, though he wanted to stay close to the young man. Harry moaned at the loss of feeling. Draco smirked as he went back and took the other nipple into his mouth and sucked hard for a moment then nipped it gently.

            Harry let out a strangled gasp. His breath came quickly. Draco licked around the nipple and then back down the Fae’s stomach. He reached the edge of Harry’s jeans and smiled. Wand still in hand, he slowly unzipped the pants, his fingers playing along the way over Harry’s underwear. He knew that fabric rubbing against Harry would send the boy into fits of pleasure just from the movements. He was happy as anybody could get on such matters. Harry moaned again, his eyes rolling back in his head. Harry smiled and finally went to sliding the material off of Harry. He was going to make this as agonizingly slow as possible. Only once he felt that it had been enough torture would he let the bonds on Harry’s wrists go. He wanted the boy’s hands to be grabbing him as he took him.

            When Harry’s member was free he looked up briefly into the bright lust filled green eyes. He grinned evilly as he licked the head once before he nipped at Harry’s stomach again. Harry mewled piteously as he lifted his hips, trying to get Draco to pay attention down there again. “Not going to happen until you are nothing more than a withering mass of flesh,” he whispered in Harry’s ear as he then nipped the ear lobe.

            Harry shuddered and whimpered at his ear being nipped. Draco chuckled and ran his hands down Harry’s side, finally putting his wand down. He took off his own pant, leaving his briefs on. He could see Harry watching him. He was smiling happily. He leaned in and managed to slip his hands under Harry, rubbing his back. This sent Harry into pleasurable convulsions. Harry’s hips bucked slightly into Draco, causing him to rub against the fabric of Draco’s underwear. Draco shuddered himself at this inadvertent reaction. He hadn’t expected that to happen. He could tell that Harry’s back was a great spot to get him to respond. Smiling again, Draco nipped the juncture between Harry’s shoulder and neck. This made Harry moan and wither a bit underneath Draco.

            Draco let his hands wander down Harry’s sides and to slide dangerously close to Harry’s erect member. He nipped the juncture again and then moved down Harry’s bare chest nipping and sucking little bits of skin as he traveled ever enticingly lower. He then came to Harry’s cock. He blew lightly on the tip before moving to the base of it nibbling gently. Harry bucked as much as he could all the time pleading with the blond.

            Draco laughed. He pulled back and slipped his own underwear, revealing his own throbbing member. Harry’s breath caught when he saw that. Draco smiled and leaned over, pulling a tube of lube out of the side table. He was going to prepare Harry. He knew that the boy would definitely be a withering mass of flesh when he finished that. Coating his fingers in lubricant, he slid one into Harry, slowly massaging the inside of Harry.

            He slowly pushed a finger in and out slowly and torturously as he nipped the head of Harry’s cock. He then added a second finger and scissored them. He then aimed to the special little button inside that had Harry moan, quiver and beg Draco to hurry. He stopped moving letting Harry calm down a little. “Please dray, please I’m ready, please,” he begged as he moved trying to get Draco to do something.

            Draco kissed the scar where the twins had come out from on Harry’s stomach. He went for a third finger, still stretching Harry. The boy was shivering against Draco, bucking each and every time Draco hit that sweet spot. Draco kept up his massaging motions, waiting for Harry to be stretched appropriately. He wasn’t about to give up and let Harry get injured. He knew that it wouldn’t always be easy, but that was as simple as it got. He smiled once again and slid his fingers out. He moved up and kissed Harry full on the lips. He knew he had to get himself lubed up before he could sheath himself in Harry.

            Draco slathered his member in lube and then positioned himself at Harry’s entrance. He looked into the green eyes that were begging him to enter him. “Please,” Harry mouthed, with that Draco smiled back and slowly entered the tight heat of Harry’s body. When he was finally all the way inside he waved his wand to get rid of the ties that keeps Harry’s hands prisoner. He then threw his wand onto the nightstand.

            Harry’s hands immediately went straight to Draco’s back and rubbed it. Draco’s breath hitched a bit. He moved to where his elbows were literally propping him up. He slowly began motions of moving in and out. One of his hands came in between the two of him and he stroked Harry’s own member. He could feel the pulsating heat coming from it. The boy was as ready as he was going to get. Draco knew that he had tortured Harry enough and needed to let the boy have his release. The stroking caused Harry’s back to arch. His eyes rolled back into his head again, pleasure just coursing through his veins in waves.

            Draco felt Harry clench around his aching member and soon after a few more thrust Draco spilled his seed inside of the Fae youth. Draco fell gently on top of the smaller wizard and gently kissed the exposed neck. “Love you Harry,” he said softly into Harry’s ear. He pulled out of Harry causing him to sigh sadly at the empty feeling he had. Draco rolled onto his side and pulled Harry close.

            Harry mumbled something, but settled his head on Draco’s chest. “That was nice.” He was comfortable. “Wonder when Severus will get back.” He hoped it wasn’t soon, because that would mean that they would have to pull apart from their comfortable moments of relaxation. Harry muttered something softly once again and let his lips twitch slightly as he waved his hand. By accident, he cast some extra magic, cleaning the two of them up from when Harry had cum over the both of them.

            They were half asleep by the time Severus walked into his quarters. He went straight to the nursery and placed the two sleeping children down for their nap. He then went to search for his errant mates. The first stop was the bedroom. He walked in and saw them both lying arm in arm on the bed, the smell of sex hung in the air. Severus snorted and then pouted. ‘Not fair, the only time I go out and they are at it, I wanted to join in,’ he thought to himself as he walked over to the bed. He was going to pull the blankets over them and let them sleep but his senses were sharp and he could sense something different coming from Harry.

            Neither had noticed Severus’ presence in the room. They were too out of it for them to. Severus dropped the blanket lightly and kneeled down, stretching his senses out for Harry. He hummed slightly and waited. It took several moments, but he suddenly realized what it was. His eyes widened at it. ‘Harry’s pregnant…Again!” He yelled in his mind. This was something he hadn’t expected. He knew that if he had been with Harry, he would have made the Fae take a special contraceptive potion that were attune to Fae. He hadn’t expected this to happen though. He picked up the blanket and placed it on them again. Harry instantly turned over when the blanket was dropped onto him.

            Draco felt the blanket being laid on top of him and he opened blurry eyes to see Severus standing above them both. “Hi Sev,” he greeted sleepily. He then looked closer at the older man and frowned at the pensive and worried look on his face. “What’s wrong?” He asked as he got out from the bed and made sure that Harry was still covered with the blanket and quickly putting on a robe to ward of the chill in the dungeon.

            Severus looked up at Draco and shook his head. He wasn’t going to say anything while in the same room with Harry. Grabbing Draco’s arm, he dragged the boy out of the room and made him sit on the couch. “You know, in some sense I could call you an idiot.” He was being a little condescending. The only reason he did so was because of how soon it was after the twin’s births. He didn’t want to have Harry worry or stressed from anything. A pair of two month old children and another on the way was not a good way to get Harry to relax. Though he knew that it was a bad idea that they keep it from Harry anyways, the boy would get angry at them and that had proved hazardous to their health on several occasions.

            Draco frowned. “What are you going on about?” As he watched Severus pace in front of the couch. He tried to stand up and was pushed back down onto the dark green couch. Severus looked at him, Draco could see worry in his eyes and he wondered what put it there. “What’s wrong Severus?” He asked as he was now getting a little worried himself, especially when he looked into Severus’ eyes.

            Severus took a deep breath and looked Draco straight into his silver eyes. His black ones were showing the worry he felt in clear focus. It was only around his children and mates did his mask drop. Finally, he figured it was a good idea to tell the young Veela before he worried himself into a fit. “Your little sex session got Harry pregnant.” He let it out. He waited to see Draco’s reaction. For a moment the boy’s face seemed to be completely neutral, but he knew that the words were sinking into Draco’s mind. That was a problem, Draco had little sense post-sex.

            Draco’s eyes blinked a few times as though to clear the cloud in his mind as he heard Severus’ words. “Pregnant,” Draco breathed, his voice sounded a little odd and sleepy. He was still trying to take in the words that Severus had said. A few moments later Draco jumped off the couch and yelled, “Pregnant!” His eyes wide and mouth hanging open in obvious shock.

            Severus nodded. “I sensed it when I went to put the blanket on the two of you.” Severus stopped talking as the door to the rooms opened, revealing a robed Harry rubbing his eyes. He had been woken up thanks to Draco’s yell. He looked tired and everyone knew that it was easy to wake him up. Harry was an incredibly light sleeper, especially now with his children. Harry looked at them curiously with his sleep filled green eyes. He looked quite tired. The look on his face said, what could the two of you be yelling about?

            Severus held out his hand for Harry to take, which he did. The vampire pulled his young mate to him and held him close within his arms. “I think you should sit down for a while Harry,” he said softly as he kissed the inky black hair. He then let Draco pull the young man to the couch so he could sit down. Harry curled up next to Draco with his feet tucked underneath him. Severus went and sat in a chair facing the couch. “Well Harry. You are pregnant again,” he said simply.

            Harry stared at him for a moment, not comprehending what he was being told. He was asleep and his mind was moving slowly. He yawned once again and set his head on Draco’s shoulder. Nothing seemed to happen for a moment before he suddenly jumped up and pulled away from Draco. Draco felt the pull, but was startled and sent right off the couch. Harry didn’t notice, he was staring at Severus with wide eyes. “I’m what?!” He was in a state of shock, but that wasn’t all that surprising.

            Severus had to suppress a chuckle when he saw Draco fall off the couch thanks to Harry unbalancing him. “Pregnant,” he said softly. He hoped Harry would be okay with this news as he was still recovering from the birth of the twins, though he would make you believe that everything was all right. He was still tired from when Conner kept them awake all night. In fact they were all still recovering from that, but Harry the most.

            Harry looked down at his stomach and let his hand touch it. “Well…It’s not like we didn’t know it could happen so soon.” He stopped talking and just looked at his hand on his stomach. It appeared that his mind was sorting through everything possible. Many things went through Harry’s head and this wasn’t any different from before. He let out a small sigh and just lightly rubbed his stomach. Harry knew that he was still recovering, but he wasn’t about to get rid of any of his children. He thought about it for a moment. They hadn’t been able to have sex in a while with the way Conner acted, that meant that it was from a bit before when Draco and he did so. He smiled slightly at that thought. “This means I’m having Draco’s child.” Draco had stood up by this point, not taking his eyes off of Harry. Harry looked at him and smiled. He was enjoying that thought.

            Draco’s eyes went wide; he didn’t think that when Severus had said that Harry was pregnant. “My child?” He whispered, “I’m going to be a father?” He asked aloud, although he already knew the answer. “What am I going to tell my father? How will he react? Oh Merlin. I’m going to be a DAD!” Draco was becoming hysterical with the thought of becoming a father, he was nervous and Severus and Harry could both see it.

            Harry looked at Severus and watched him motion for Harry to do what he had to do. Harry nodded and slid off the couch, kneeling in front of Draco. He touched the blonde’s cheek and placed a kiss on his lips. That instantly shut Draco up. The calming effects that Harry had on both his mates took over and Draco slumped a bit when they hit him. Harry smiled slightly and placed another kiss on Draco’s lips. Taking Draco’s hand with his, he set it on his stomach. “You need to calm down. That’s your child and I don’t think it would like feeling his daddy’s freaking out.” He said daddy as he knew both Severus and Draco would flip out at being called such a thing. The last time he had done it, Severus had threatened to teach the kids to call Harry mommy.

            Draco sighed and then took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I’m sorry for panicking, I never thought I would be a dad this soon, it took me by surprise. I am thinking of what my father will say when he hears the news. I will have to tell him soon as well as make sure we are legally bonded, the three of us,” he said, looking over to Severus. “To make sure the child will be a legitimate heir, though I would say my father will make sure of that.” He smiled at them both, he was calm now thanks to Harry.

            Harry smiled and leaned over, giving Draco a hug. Draco was a little shocked at the hug, but he hadn’t totally expected it. “Well, it doesn’t matter anyways.” He didn’t care if they were married or not. He knew that they were bonded because they were mates, and that was all that mattered to him. He sighed slowly and closed his eyes. While it had come as a shock, he was glad that they were at least making up for it and were all going to accept it. There was no way that he was getting rid of the child, that was the only thing Harry had to say on that matter. He only hoped that he could at least get some rest…Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and the kudos, please comment and tell me what you all think so far!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own Harry Potter, only using them for a little while.
> 
> This is a co-authored story with Tiger of the Fire.

** Chapter 21 **

 

Two days has passed since Draco had gotten Harry pregnant and Harry was feeling great. Conner had calmed down, which had turned out to let him get some much needed sleep. Thanks to Severus, he kept up with his course work, even though he wasn’t in classes. It ended up being a day that he decided to go to class. He knew that he could officially take time off whenever he wanted, but he didn’t like doing so. His specific classes for the day were over, leaving the period before dinner free. He knew that it was Severus’ free period and that Draco still had a class. Humming to himself, Harry made his way towards his shared dungeon rooms.

He was still a little unsure when he left the twins with Grandpa Albus, as he wanted to be called. The headmaster had very kindly offered to baby sit the twins after his first visit. The headmaster, like Minerva, had fallen in love with the little angels. Harry was too busy with his head in the clouds that he didn’t see the tall and elegant man walked around the corner in front of him. “I’m sorry,” he said politely as he then looked up at the man he had bumped into.

He saw that the man was Lucius Malfoy. He just looked at him for a moment and Lucius looked back. “Don’t worry Harry. I was just on my way to come and visit,” he replied. Harry nodded and headed towards Severus’ rooms. He had to question why Lucius was heading in the opposite direction, but he noticed that Severus’ classroom door was wide open, that told him all he needed to know. He had been visiting Severus first. Walking to the room door, he held it open for Lucius. Lucius nodded in thanks and continued to walk. Harry followed behind Lucius and closed the door. He hoped that Lucius didn’t know he was pregnant. He wondered if Severus had made it to the rooms yet, for that was usually the only time Severus’ classroom door was wide open.

“It is nice to see you again Mr. Malfoy,” Harry said, stalling for a little time, hoping that Severus would soon walk through the portrait and into their shared rooms. “If I had known you were going to stop by I would have made sure someone was here to meet with you so you would not have had to go traipsing around Hogwarts. I would have also made sure that we had some tea and sandwiches for when you arrived,” he said, smiling at the older wizard. He then called a house elf and asked it to send some tea and sandwiches to the room for them.

The elves sent the tea up right away and Harry began to serve it. Severus walked right out of the bedroom, running a towel over his hair to dry it. Despite what people thought, Severus’ hair was greasy, he just had a shine to it that all vampires had. It always caused it to appear greasy. He stopped when he noticed Harry pouring some tea and Lucius sitting in an armchair. “Lucius, to what do we owe this pleasure? Draco isn’t out of class for a bit.” He looked at Harry, who shrugged. He didn’t have any idea why Lucius was there either. Neither of them were about to question though, they would just accept it.

Lucius smiled at the pair, he knew they were still a little suspicious of him, but he had decided something a few nights ago, and that was to drop his arrogant mask around those that were now family to him, and he had also included Ron in that category as well. “I had wanted to see how you were all doing, and to see if Conner has settled down now that the shielding has been put around the room. You Harry are looking a lot better than you did when I last seen you. You look like very healthy and if I dare say… radiant.” He smiled openly at them.

The smile shocked Harry a bit. It only caused Severus to raise an eyebrow. “Yes, Conner has settled down quite nicely,” Harry replied. He went over to Severus and took the towel, walking into the room to hang it up. Severus’ hair was lying damp around his face. Shaking his head, he walked up to the couch and sat down. He knew that Lucius was trying to get at something, but he wasn’t sure. Harry returned after a moment and sat next to Severus. He didn’t know how to respond to what Lucius had said so well. It was his reason for leaving the room. He still couldn’t answer it.

He looked at the young Fae and his friend, it seemed that he had surprised them a little with the way he was acting. “That is good to hear. I am sorry that the way I am is surprising to you, this is how I am with those that are family. There is something different about you Harry and I can’t place it right now, though it screams health and vitality, more so than any other time we have met previously. For those times I would like to apologize for,” he said softly as he picked up one of the cups of tea and took a small sip of the hot liquid.

Harry nodded. He didn’t say anything. His nod was a symbol of apology accepted. Severus put his arm around Harry’s shoulders and kissed his temple. He then looked at Lucius and watched the man for a moment. “It’s just slightly shocking. Anyways, I’m sure you came for more than just talking about my children.” Severus was like any vampire with their children, protective. It was sometimes amazing that he would let Dumbledore look at him. That’s when they figured out that he trusted the old man almost implicitly. Lucius chuckled softly at the underlying words that Severus had not spoken.

“You are right I did not just come here about the twins, though I have to admit they are beautiful children.” He smiled. “I have been trying to get in touch with Ron and he has not been answering my letter. I wanted to know if something is wrong with him. I was not able to find out while I went around the school either. I was wondering if you Harry knew if he was alright.” He asked. Harry was a little startled when Lucius called Ron by his first name. Harry felt that his heart brother was attracted to the older Malfoy, but wouldn’t do anything because of his family’s pressure.

“He’s fine. Sorry he didn’t respond. Ron’s been overly busy with classes. Unlike me, he doesn’t have Severus standing over him doing schoolwork at every possible moment.” He kissed Severus’ hand and saw the door to the rooms open. Thanks to Severus, there was a silencing charm on the rooms to where they didn’t hear the bell. In walked Draco. He closed the door and turned around, he hadn’t seen Lucius yet. He blinked and saw Lucius. He looked shocked to see his father there. He looked at Severus and Harry. He knew that they wouldn’t say anything, but it had only been two days and Draco was only just calming down and not having random panic attacks anymore.

Quickly shaking off the shock at seeing his father smiling in front of none family members, he said, smiling. “It’s nice to see you father and how have you been?” He asked as he put his bag down out of the way and took off his outer robe and hung it up and the cloak stand next to the room’s entrance. He then walked over to the couch and sat on Harry’s other side.

Harry went and cuddled next to Draco. He did this a lot, but neither minded, as he spent time with them equally. “I have been fine. I decided to visit. How have you been doing Draco?” He watched as Harry snuggled close to Draco and nuzzled his neck. It was a Fae gesture that many werewolves had as well. He secretly smiled in his mind at what he was seeing. He knew that something was up with how Harry was towards Draco. He knew that Harry had been like that with Severus when pregnant, but he was still like that. It meant that there had to be something because of the bond.

“I have been fine father. Things are getting hectic now that the NEWT’s are getting closer. I have been doing nothing but homework and assignments for what seems like years over the past few weeks,” he said, smiling as he wrapped his arms around the young Fae. “I hope you have been well too father. Though may I ask why you have come to visit us today?” He asked, he knew his father would avoid visiting the school without a good reason.

“I wanted to check up on the three of you, your children and I was a little interested in what was happening with R…Mr. Weasley.” Lucius has caught himself that time. It was unusual for him to do so, but he didn’t want to let another slip like he had earlier. He noticed that Harry sat up a bit and whispered something in Draco’s ear. It made Draco laugh and bit, but other then that, he sobered up fast. Draco then looked at Lucius and nodded. Draco was a bit nervous about the possibility of sharing the truth with Lucius. He didn’t want to let it slip that Harry was pregnant, but they needed to share. Just the thought of telling Lucius was causing the beginnings of a panic attack, but Harry nuzzled him and instantly calmed down.

Lucius watched his son closely; he could see the beginnings of a panic attack, though he knew that he had not had one of those since before he went to Hogwarts. The last one was at the thought of leaving his home and going away for such a long time. To everyone else Draco had been looking forward to going to school, but really he had around four or five panic attacks each day after he had gotten his Hogwarts acceptance letter. He then saw Harry calm his young son down. He smiled inside, he knew something else was going on, but he was willing to wait a little while longer for them to say something about it, though he could a very good guess at what it was.

Severus shook his head. He was use to Draco panic attacks, despite what Lucius thought, Draco had had several during the school years, and it was usually Severus who had to deal with them. He rolled his eyes. He knew that until Draco said something, the boy would keep having them. Harry went to whispering in Draco’s ear. Severus cleared his throat, causing Lucius and his two mates to look at him. “Draco, tell your father already. You’ll keep having panic attacks otherwise.” This caused Draco to blush. He couldn’t believe that his older mate was better at seeing things than he was. He looked at Lucius and then looked down again, his face red. Lucius felt that was a little curious, as he rarely ever saw Draco blush.

“Well erm…You see…It’s…,” he stuttered, he did not know how to tell his father the news and panic was beginning to well up inside of him again. Harry wrapped his arms around his mate to calm him down. With a deep breath he finally said, “Harry’s pregnant. He is only two days, but Severus can tell within seconds of conception whether or not someone is pregnant,” Draco said as he then looked up at his father.

Lucius sat there for a moment and then nodded. “Well, I’m not that surprised.” Draco blinked at that. He would have thought his father would have been quite surprised by that response. The fact that he wasn’t freaked him out a bit. He shook his head. Lucius smiled. “I see how you three act around each other and I can tell that Harry’s healthier than the last time I saw him. That instantly tells me that something is up. And the way you’re acting, it’s yours.” Draco could only nod dumbly at his father’s astute sense of understanding. Lucius let out a laugh and stood up, shaking his head. He went over to Draco and ruffled the boy’s hair, making him yelp. He then picked up the teapot and filled his cup once again. Severus shrugged; he had expected something like that.

Harry giggled a little he had never seen the older wizard smile and laugh so much as he had today and it was a little overwhelming. He then felt the pull from one of the twins. One was beginning to fuss in the nursery. So Harry got up off the couch. “Sorry but one of the twins are stirring and I don’t want them to wake the other,” he said in apology and went out of the room to get the one that was starting to fuss.

Severus shook his head. He knew that Harry would rush off at the first instance with his children. He just relaxed in the couch, glad to have the whole conversation out of the way. That didn’t last long as a knocking came upon Severus’ door. Heaving himself up from the couch, he walked over and opened it. He saw Ron on the other side. This brought a smile to Severus’ face. He ushered the boy in. “Come in Ron.” He laughed to himself as Ron walked in and stopped at the sudden sight of Lucius.

Lucius smiled as he saw the red head enter the room. When the young man stopped still when he saw him he looked into the shock blue eyes. “Hello Mr. Weasley. I was asking after you, as you have not responded to the letters I have sent you over the last time we met for lunch three weeks ago. I was hoping to find you in the school, but I could not. I hope you are well,” he said to the shell-shocked young wizard.

Ron nodded dumbly. He hadn’t responded for his own reasoning, but he couldn’t exactly share that reason. He sighed and let out a soft sound as he sighed. “Sorry sir, I’ve been busy with schoolwork.” Lucius knew he was lying, but he was going to let the boy get away with it. Harry came back holding a little infant. For once it wasn’t Conner, it was Aislin. She was hungry and had decided that the best way to get attention was to be fussy. He had silently questioned himself about the reason his children weren’t with Albus, but he then remembered that Severus didn’t have classes after Lunch that day. It meant that he could pick the twins up from the man. None of them left them without them for long if they could avoid it. Ron smiled at Harry and walked over to him as Harry began to feed Aislin.

“Hey little one,” Ron cooed, he would like to have children of his own, but with his mother pressuring him to settle down with a witch he did not think he would. He could not stomach the thought of doing anything with a woman. “You look well Harry. Better than you have in a while,” Ron said, he had not seen Harry for around a week. He needed some time to sort through his feelings about Lucius Malfoy and come to terms that he may never have someone in his life.

Harry smiled at Ron. “That’s because I’m feeling fine, hell, great even. I went to class today with no problems.” He laughed at the shocked expression on Ron’s face. He stepped around his friend and returned to the couch, sitting between both Draco and Severus. Ron sat down on an armchair with a bit of hesitance. He sighed and looked down. He didn’t know what to do entirely. Finally he looked up at his friends. Harry was humming to himself. Before Ron could say anything, Harry said it. “Well, you know, I’m surprised you haven’t admitted anything Ron. I mean, it’s QUITE obvious how you feel.” Ron’s eyes widened at that. If Harry hadn’t been holding Aislin, Ron would have probably jumped Harry, since he didn’t know his friend was pregnant.

“Yes it is. My senses can sense your feelings quiet clearly at times. Especially if a certain blond is in the room and I don’t mean Draco,” Severus teased the young red head, he thought of the young man quite highly, he had hidden his intelligence quite a bit in his younger years to help protect Harry. So that Voldemort and others that came after the young Fae always underestimated the two boys.

Ron was blushing. He hadn’t said anything on being pregnant just yet. He smiled slightly and stood up, handing Aislin to Ron. He shook his head and walked up to him. He then did something nobody would think was a brilliant idea, he kissed Ron on the lips. Ron was startled as Harry pulled back and laughed. Draco and Severus stared at Harry for a moment, until they realized what Harry had done. When a Fae kissed someone on the lips that wasn’t their mate, they could make them blurt out any secret when asked. Harry then touched Ron’s shoulder and smiled. “How do you really feel about Lucius? Come on, we’re all dying to know.” Ron got a look on his face; he would have no choice but to answer.

Ron’s eyes went wide, he shook his head, trying to stop the words from spilling from his mouth but it didn’t work. “I am falling in love with him.” When he finished speaking he leaned back in the chair keeping hold of the young child within his arms. He looked at the child in his arms, he felt embarrassed at what he had said, and he wondered if the older blond would reject him.

Harry took the little girl from Ron and smiled. “Well, that was effective.” Lucius stood up and walked over to Ron, moving behind his chair and leaning over. Draco hadn’t seen Lucius do such a thing before, and was a little shocked. Harry then moved back from Ron and sat down. “I know you won’t jump at me anyways…Besides! You wouldn’t hurt a pregnant person, would you?” He then handed Aislin to Severus and pulled Draco in front of him to keep the boy from jumping at him. He hoped it worked. There were times that Ron didn’t seem completely rational. There was also the simple fact that Ron was standing up when he had said that.

Ron hid the grin that wanted to play out on his face inside. He kept his feelings locked up tight so as not to let Harry know what he was planning on doing. “Your right I wouldn’t,” he said as he moved over to where Harry was hiding behind his mate. Quicker than Severus or Draco though, he had pulled Harry off the couch and swung him around in the air playfully, Harry squealed in laughter. “Congratulations on the pregnancy you little shit. And next time you pull something like that I will be getting you back. Though I may still, but it will have to wait until after you’ve had the kid,” he said as he then put Harry back down on his feet. Severus, Draco and Lucius looked at the two of them curiously.

This was a slightly confusing idea. Ron was acting nice to Harry after he pulled a stunt like that. Harry smiled. Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry nodding in agreement to what Ron was saying. “Why aren’t you retaliating to what he’s saying? He’s threatening for getting you back,” Draco reasoned. Harry shrugged. That confused Lucius all the more. Watching Harry and Ron interact, was like watching an unusual play. There was always something happening that didn’t make sense unless you knew about everything that had happened before, problem was that none of the Slytherins knew how Harry and Ron’s relationship worked.

Ron laughed at their confused looks. “We know each other well, very well. We know when we are playing and when we mean business, he knows I am mucking around with him, though if I do get him back, he will get me back as well. It’s just the way we are,” Ron tried to explain the complex relationship between the two heart brothers.

Harry nodded in agreement. He smiled slightly and let out a soft sigh. He then looked at Lucius and Ron. He walked over to Lucius, pulled the man to Ron, and then put their hands in the other. He smiled. The two of them looked at him oddly. They didn’t get what he was doing. Harry then pulled out his wand and cast a spell. This perplexed them even more. The problem was the spell forced them to kiss each other. Harry sat down and put his wand away, snuggling into Draco. The two wouldn’t be able to pull back until they needed air a lot more than they could kiss. They did have shocked expressions on their faces.

Ron closed his eyes as he felt Lucius’ soft lips touch his own. He felt a tongue on his bottom lip, asking him to enter his mouth. He felt Lucius’ tongue enter his mouth and tentatively touch the invading tongue with his own. Ron became a little bolder and they started to war with their tongues. Minutes later they pulled apart flush and breathing heavily. “That was… nice,” Ron said, unsure of himself and the feelings that welled up inside of him at the passionate kiss.

Draco was trying, with little success, to not laugh. Harry took Draco hand and just held it for a moment before he set it on his stomach humming. Ron and Lucius quickly pulled back from each other after a moment and both glared at Harry. Harry gave him the cute look that was irresistible. It worked on everyone, except women, problem was, the only girl in the room was his daughter, who looked like she might end up inheriting that look from Harry. Severus felt like groaning when he saw that look.

Ron and Lucius sat down on the couch together. “You two like each other, maybe even the beginnings of falling in love?” Draco asked as they both nodded yes in answer. “You should try dating each other,” he said, smiling at his father. Ron closed his eyes and shook his head, saying no. The three looked at him. “Why not?” The younger blond asked.

“Because it’s not right,” Ron said. This caused Harry to stand up and walk over to Ron. Ron looked up at his standing friend. He smirked, a dangerous smirk. He then lifted his hand and smacked Ron upside the head several times before he pulled his wand out and hexed Ron. The problem was that Ron was now sporting electric yellow polka dots and acid green skin. His eyes were then turned into snake eyes. Ron was unaware of what Harry did to him, though everyone else broke out laughing.

Ron was looking at the floor between his feet and not paying attention to those in the room. He could not go against his families’ wishes, he hated the fact that his mother was so adamant about whom he was with. Shouldn’t the motherly witch want her son to be in love with the person he was with, no matter what the sex or house? He looked up at them and saw the laughter in their eyes as he now paid attention to what was going on and heard the laughter around him. “Why are you laughing?” He was feeling sad about not being able to be with Lucius, what could they find funny about that.

Harry conjured a mirror and showed Ron what he looked like; Ron looked at the mirror for a second and screeched when he realized what he looked like. He glared at Harry and went to jump him, before he recalled that Harry was pregnant. He stopped himself and sighed sadly. He sat down again. “If I agree to one date, ONE, will you bloody well remove this?” Harry looked at him for a moment and nodded, though he wasn’t really going to remove it, just make it invisible for Ron to see, but he wasn’t going to tell Ron that.

Ron could feel the deception from Harry, but couldn’t tell what it was from. He saw the colours fade from his skin. “You now owe me a date Ron.” Lucius smiled as he took Ron’s hand into his. He could see the colours still on the red heads skin, but was refraining from laughing, as he knew that would give it away. He just hoped that it would go away by the time they went out on their date. Ron nodded and looked at the older man. He just hoped his mother would not find out about it, as there would be hell to pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and kudos, please comment and tell me what you all think so far.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.
> 
> Co-written with Tiger of the Fire

**Chapter 22**

It was the end of the week and nearly one week into Harry's second pregnancy. He had been told that since this was a child with a Veela, he would be pregnant for six months instead of four. Harry was grateful for this, but he didn't tell his mates that. That day, Dumbledore planned to announce the arrival of the twins two months earlier. Harry was past his time of wanting to shelter them from the world; this meant that there had to be an announcement about them. He only hoped that everything would go all right. He sat at breakfast with his friend; Ron still unaware of what Harry had done to him, and thanks to Harry, nobody else said a single thing. They had quite the time trying not to laugh at how ridiculous Ron looked.

Albus Dumbledore stood up at the head table and clinked his fork on the glass goblet he had. "May I have your attention please?" He said as he waited for the hall to go quiet. It did after a few moments he then continued with his speech. "I would like to announce that young Harry Potter found his Mates, and I say mates as he has two instead of the one mate. Also I have to announce that he became pregnant and two months ago saw the arrival of two little babies to the triad. Twins, a boy, Conner and a girl, Aislin. His mates are Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy. I hope you will all support the triad," he said, smiling happily as Severus then walked into the Great Hall carrying the twins in his arms, as Draco and Harry were at their respective house tables.

Whispers broke out at that announcement. Harry shook his head and walked over to Severus. He hadn't known that Dumbledore would reveal his mates, but he didn't care. He smiled at Severus and took Conner, knowing the boy would get incredibly fussy if not around him. Severus bent over and whispered something in Harry's ear. Harry nodded and went back to his table with Conner, while Severus walked to the head table and sat down with Aislin. The freaky thing about their vampire and Fae heritage was that it was stronger than the human, though they could still be wizards. He sat there for a moment and then started to mash up some ham to feed the little girl. He knew that if he didn't feed her a little more solid food now because of her development, then she could face repercussions. He had made sure to tell both of them. While the twins could still feed from bottles, they had to start on solid foods early, as Fae developed quickly. Severus still hoped that they wouldn't get a true thirst for blood until they were older.

Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table with little Conner and began to mash up some of the ham he had on his plate to feed to his son. Severus had told him that he needed to have solid food now rather than later. "Hello little Conner," Ron cooed from next to the young Fae. "I thought Dumbledore was only going to announce the twins I didn't think he would say anything about Severus and Draco. It doesn't really matter though. Is Conner alright to be out here with so many people?" Ron asked a little worried about the child's empathic abilities becoming overloaded.

Harry shrugged as he began to feed a little bit of the food to Conner, who ate it. They had to do this once a day, but that was all. "I don't know Ron. He seems okay, so either Severus did something, or being around me is helping." He kept feeding Conner, ignoring all the speaking happening around him. People were whispering like mad about this news. Many of them were contemplating on the news to send their parents. Student teacher relationships were not permitted. Then again, this was a special circumstance as they were mates and denying his mate would have hurt both Harry and Severus, so in a sense it was required. Nobody could believe that they were in love though. Harry ignored his other friends trying to crane their necks and look at Conner, he didn't care.

Harry felt a tap on his shoulder as the people around him became silent. "Hello Harry, mind if I join you and Ron?" Came the smooth voice of Draco Malfoy. Harry nodded and moved closer to Ron to make room for the blond. "Hey little one," he said to the baby in Harry's arms that was happily mashing up some ham in his mouth. Draco tickled Conner's small hand and was rewarded by the tiny fingers curling around his larger one.

One Dean Thomas glared at Draco. "Why's a Slytherin sitting here?" Harry looked up at him, frowning at him, as he had his hands full with Conner. But that didn't stop Ron from glaring at Dean. He looked ready to kill, but a nudge from Harry told him no. He growled ever so slightly. He didn't like people insulting his blood brother's mate. Harry ignored Dean, knowing that the boy couldn't possibly understand the depth of affection the two held for each other, or the life they had created that was growing inside of Harry.

Harry gave a little sigh as he leaned into Draco who put a comforting arm around the smaller wizard. Harry looked up at the Veela and smiled; Draco couldn't help himself and leaned down placing a soft and loving kiss on Harry's lips. "Love you," Draco whispered so only Harry and Ron and the person that sat next to Draco could hear the softly spoken words. Harry beamed as he heard the words and let his head rest against Draco's shoulder as he fed a little bit of mashed up ham to Conner again.

Harry sighed and felt immediately comforted. He knew that what happened with Dean was likely to happen again, but he wasn't going to let it bother him. He looked at Conner and saw that the boy wasn't hungry anymore. He smiled and leaned down, kissing his forehead. Conner giggled and tugged on Draco's finger, making the blonde look at him. He was glad to have the attention of two of his three parents. Though it was apparent that Aislin and Conner were Harry and Severus' children, the kids believed all three of them were their parents. This was no trouble for the three, as this meant that they could have an easy time raising them.

Severus sat at the head table as he finished feeding the mashed up ham to Aislin. Minerva was sitting next to him. Her face was a little shocked, as she had not known that he was now a father, let alone he was with Harry and Draco. Minerva shook her head and smiled at the sight of the usually stern man and the tiny little baby made. "Congratulations to the three of you Severus make sure to pass it along as well," she said to the younger man. "Hello little one, you are a happy little angel aren't you," she cooed as she held a tiny hand within her wrinkled fingers.

Aislin giggled and looked at Minerva. After a moment she looked back at Severus and let go of Minerva's hand and snuggled into Severus more. Severus was quite glad that he wasn't the one carrying both of them at the same time. It always seemed to make him off balance somehow. He rocked the little girl slightly. That caused a few of the teachers to watch him, and some of the students. They couldn't believe that this man could be as caring as he was. Dumbledore chuckled at their shocked expressions. "Well, it looks as if Severus is now paying attention to his daughter." Severus glanced up at the man and quickly glared, before he returned his eyes back onto Aislin and they instantly softened.

Minerva laughed at Albus' statement. "You know Severus; I always hoped that you would find someone you could be with. It was hard to see you alone all the time while your friends married and had children of their own." She said softly as he looked up at her. "It warms this old woman's heart to see you so relaxed instead of trying to get the first years to cry by a little glare," she teased him lightly.

Severus glared at her. "It takes time for certain people. I had to wait until my mate awoke." He didn't say mates, but he figured it was obvious. He tickled Aislin's chin a little bit, causing the little girl to giggle softly. He sighed a little bit. "Too bad this is a school day sweety," he whispered to her. He liked spending time with his children. He tickled her a bit more before he stopped and watched her get tired. He knew that she tired a little more easily than Conner did, sometimes that concerned him, but he then realized that it was to do with a few other factors of her body balancing her genes out. Most people thought that it would come automatically, but when born early, it had to sort itself out outside of the womb instead of in the last month like it would before. He leaned over and gave her a kiss, ignoring everyone else.

Breakfast was coming to an end, and Harry did not want to go to class, he wanted to stay with his children a while longer. Draco gave Harry a sweet kiss that tasted like honey thanks to the pancakes he had eaten for breakfast. Harry uncurled himself from Draco as the blond then bent to give the little child a kiss goodbye. Ron did the same. Harry got up and walked up to the head table where Severus sat with Aislin. Severus got up from his chair and quickly joined Harry so they stood facing one another. Severus gave the young Fae a gentle kiss careful of the two sleeping children that was in their arms.

"I don't want to go to class," Harry whispered to Severus. The two were walking out of the Great Hall now. They would either end up dropping the twins off with Dumbledore, or they would take them to their rooms. Severus smiled at Harry. He could tell that the boy was most likely well enough to go to class, but that didn't mean he wanted to. Truthfully, Harry had his class at the end of the day, and he wanted Harry to go to it. They were actually working on a potion that wouldn't be dangerous for either Harry or the child. He had to think about what he told Harry as they got to the Entrance Hall.

They stopped in the entrance hall briefly before they made their way to Albus' quarters. "I would like for you to go to classes today Harry. I know you would rather spend the time with the children. Do you really and truly want to stay with them today? It would mean catching up on the work you missed, including doing an extra lesson with me for the potion. As that goes towards your final grade, one of the potion requirements. So do you want to stay with them today?" He asked, giving reasons why Harry should go to class instead of staying with the twins. Though he could understand wanting to be with them.

Harry sighed. "I don't want to have to do all of that." He looked at them. "Let's just take them to Professor Dumbledore." He then shrugged and walked in that direction. Severus watched Harry. He had to wonder if Harry really wanted to finish out the year. He recalled when Draco first joined them and they talked about futures. Harry said he wanted to be an Auror because everyone expected it, but what did Harry really want? Harry hadn't answered that question yet and it was one of those questions that didn't look to be getting answered any time soon.

Harry knocked on the portrait of a Phoenix that guarded the headmaster's private rooms. He heard Severus come up behind him; Harry hadn't meant to walk off like that. "Sorry for walking off like that Severus. I just feel adrift without the children here. I want to stay with them always, but I have to become an Auror. It's hard to know what I want anymore Severus," he said, his voice quiet and sad. The portrait opened to reveal Albus standing there in his favourite purple robes with ducks on them. He wore them mainly because the twins were always giggling at the ducks as they moved around on the robe.

Albus smiled at them. "Come on in." The two walked in and set the twins down in a large bassinet that Dumbledore kept in his rooms for them. He looked at them and frowned a bit. "What's wrong? You look as if something has happened." The man was always observant, much to a lot of people's chagrin, but he knew when something was wrong with Severus and Harry especially. He waited for one of them to answer. Minus Ron, the three and Lucius, nobody knew Harry was pregnant, but that was nothing new. All of them knew it would eventually get revealed. But the old man could sense it, not that he would ever tell them.

Harry looked at the headmaster. "I want to be with them today, but I know I have to go to classes or else I will not be able to get the grades I need to be accepted into the Auror training program." Harry gently stroked the auburn hair of his daughter. "I just don't know what I want anymore. I want to be with them that I know. Other than that I don't have a clue," he added quietly.

Dumbledore smiled softly. "Hm…" He looked at Severus. "You get to your classes Severus; I'll make sure Harry gets to his." He managed to shove Severus out the door and look at Harry. "Harry, sit down." Harry did so, a little confused about what was going on. He waited a moment before Dumbledore started to speak again. "Harry, you no longer need to be an Auror. That's the truth. You never needed it. Now you're good at what you do, which is Dark Arts related, yes, but Harry…From what I can tell, you're happier with your children." All Harry could do was nod in response. He had no idea what the old man was getting at.

"If I am not going to become an Auror then what will I do? I just don't want to be a nobody lazing around at home. I don't think that would be a good idea," Harry said as he clasped his hands within his lap as he looked at the old and wizened headmaster. "What else is there for me to do?" He asked, he did not understand what the headmaster was suggesting he was to do when school finished.

Dumbledore shook his head. He gave Harry a slight smile. The boy was seventeen-years-old and confused. He sat next to Harry and touched the boy's shoulder lightly, in that grandfatherly way he would often do. "Harry, you're a father for one thing, meaning you wouldn't be lazing around if you chose to stay home. But you would never be happy as an Auror. It's what the world expects of you, not what you expect of yourself. You do what will make you happy. Now think about it for a moment and answer me this, what has made you the happiest and that you want to continue making you happy?" He held up his hand when Harry was about to speak. He gave Harry the look of 'I want you to think before you answer.' Harry nodded and began to think. He had to sit there for a bit before he could even consider responding.

Some time later, Harry looked up at his mentor and smiled. "I love flying and helping children. I can't play professional Quidditch as I have wings and I don't think they would allow me to play with them. When I was with the Dursleys I was often the one that was babysitting the children around the neighbourhood. I enjoyed it. I also found it rewarding when I took lessons with Poppy on basic healing. Though I don't know what I could do with what I have taken for NEWT's," Harry told his mentor.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Well, I think that whatever you decide, your mates will support you. They do worry about you Harry. I don't think they would like you playing Quidditch anyways. I'm sad to say that being a submissive often closes a lot of doors for you, all because of certain factors associated with it. But I don't know what you could do." Dumbledore adjusted his glasses a bit and smiled. "Well, you know, I've heard many wizards complain that there isn't a proper day-care open. Many muggleborns do." He gave Harry a smile. The look on Harry's face as he said that was worth it. He could tell that the idea instantly took to Harry's mind.

"I wonder if I could open a day-care centre. I'll have to make sure that I find a suitable place for it. Money, things I need. I could do some more healer training so if there were ever an accident I would know what to do. Do you think that Severus and Draco would help me set it up?" Harry said, he was enthusiastic about the idea. He could see it happening if he put his mind to it. He just hoped what Dumbledore had said was right and that Draco and Severus would be there to help him.

"I'm sure they would," Dumbledore said. "You need to mention that to them, as for healer courses, when it's child healing, you don't need to complete your N.E.W.T.s if you didn't want to. Plus, Severus has the training already, required of teachers. It's usually also required that parents take it anyways." He could see Harry's face light up at the prospect. In fact, he and Harry continued to plan, keeping Harry's mind on that it wasn't surprising when Dumbledore looked at the clock and chuckled. "My, look at that, you need to get to Severus' class Harry." Harry's eyes widened. He hadn't realized that the hours flew by and now it was the end of his class. He figured he should have realized it, as he had fed his children when there. This was proof that he liked the idea.

Harry quickly said goodbye to the headmaster as he ran out of the room with his bag resting on his shoulder. If he didn't hurry he would be late to the class. A few minutes later a breathless Harry ran into the potions classroom. "Sorry for being late, I was talking to headmaster Dumbledore about a few things," he apologized to Severus as the older man looked up at him from where he was explaining the potion they were to be doing in the class that day and that it would also be part of their final grade for that class.

Severus nodded and motioned for Harry to sit down. He found it slightly curious how Harry could talk with Dumbledore that long. The boy was usually quite perceptive towards when his classes started. He hadn't been late for a class since Voldemort was alive, and that wasn't an issue any longer. Once he finished telling the class everything, he sent them to work. He walked up to Harry. The boy looked at him curiously. Draco was looking at him as well. "What did the headmaster have you talking about for a whole day?" He was suspicious of the old man at times. Harry looked at him and smiled, shaking his head. He was telling him that he wouldn't say until later.

Draco snorted and then asked him, "Will you promise to tell us after classes today?" He asked the young Fae. Harry nodded his head in answer and then started to work on his potion for the lesson; they were all working alone for this one so they could be graded individually. Severus snorted; he wanted to know what the old coot was talking about, as he could see a happy glint in Harry's eyes. They were beginning to twinkle like the headmaster's and that worried him slightly. He just hoped that Harry wouldn't start going around in silly robes like the headmaster did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and the kudos, please comment and tell me what you all think so far!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.
> 
> Co-written with Tiger of the Fire

**Chapter 23**

 

Harry, Ron, Severus and Draco walked into Severus’ quarters. The later three were wondering what Harry had talked to the headmaster about. Severus knew that when he had left the two they had briefly talked about what Harry would be doing after he had graduated from Hogwarts. He hoped that whatever the headmaster suggested that it would not be too outrageous, but knowing the headmaster for as long as he had he wouldn’t put anything past the old coot.

           

Harry went straight to the little kitchen like area that all teachers had and began to make tea. Draco walked up to Harry, an eyebrow raised. “Aren’t you supposed to be telling us what the headmaster said?” Harry looked at him and gave a smile that looked a lot like one of Dumbledore’s, this made Draco shudder and put his arms around Harry’s shoulder. “Harry, don’t do that. It’s quite worrying.” Harry shrugged slightly and went back to making the tea like he had started. Draco only sighed and returned to his seat. He knew that in all sense, Harry had them whipped, which was still saying something for those two.

           

Harry finished making the tea and brought the tray over to the small coffee table that stood between the two couches and the comfortable lounge chair. Severus severed the tea as Harry sat down next to Draco. He curled up against the young Veela and waited till everyone had a cup of tea. When they did he started to talk. “Dumbledore and I talked about the choices I had when I finish Hogwarts. We came up with a good idea for me to do, I just hope that I will have you support.”

           

Severus looked at Harry. “And what would be?” He was a little bit tired of him beating around the bush. Harry smiled and sat up, giving both Severus and Draco kisses. This forced Draco to shake his head. He knew Harry was trying to bring out the suspense. It was as if the boy had a natural knack for making them stand on their toes. Well, they already proved that with one pregnancy, now on his second one. They didn’t know what to do with the boy half the time. Of course, that was nothing new when it came to the life of one Harry Potter.

           

Ron was doing his best not to laugh at the two men as Harry led them on a merry chase. He was a bit disappointed when Harry twirled around and smiled at them, a smile that reminded him strongly of their esteemed headmaster. “Well I heard that the Wizarding world didn’t have a day care for young children, and well I like working with children, I found that out when I babysat the children around Privet drive. So I would like to set up a centre. It would also mean that I would not have to leave my own children alone. I will need you to help me set it all up, and I won’t have to finish my N.E.W.T.s if I don’t want to, instead I want to look into some healer courses the ones that most parents take and what you, Severus have done to be able to work as a teacher,” he finished his eyes were alight with enthusiasm and excitement.

           

Both Draco and Severus blinked at him for a moment. While it’s something that made Harry happy, it did confuse them a bit. They weren’t sure what day-cares were. Having grown up the way they did, they weren’t exactly normal. Mostly purebloods left their children with house elves. Ron saw the looks on their faces and burst out laughing. The two looked at him with scowls firmly fixed upon their faces. He had to hold his breath to quit from laughing. It took several moments before he managed to take enough deep breaths. “You two don’t get it. A day care is a place that most Muggles take their children to stay for the day. They don’t have servants to look after them necessarily. I can guess it’s mostly Muggleborns who like this idea.” Harry nodded. He was smiling that Ron understood. He also found it amusing that Draco and Severus hadn’t understood, but he wasn’t bound to react. Then again, he knew that they would probably be a little angry at him if he did react the way Ron had. He desperately wanted to.

           

“I think it would be a good idea, like getting the children used to being away from their parents for the day while they went to work or did whatever they needed to do during the day. Muggleborns would like the idea as they have something like this in the Muggle world. Some Muggleborns were left at a day care centre before they went to primary school. They are also more able to get along with their peers. I don’t know if you have something like a primary school in the Wizarding world, if not maybe I could set something like that up to teach them the basic skills, along with a few extra things within the Muggle world,” Harry started to babble as he warmed up to the idea even more.

           

Severus enjoyed Harry’s enthusiasm, but not his babbling. He brought his hand up and covered the boy’s mouth. “Harry, you’re babbling.” Harry gave him innocent eyes that made Severus remove his hand. He couldn’t stand it when Harry did that. It let the boy get away with anything. He bet that if the boy used that, he could get away with murder. This was ignoring the fact that he had already gotten away with such a thing. “Now, take this one step at a time. No, there is no such thing as a primary school. Most purebloods usually have their children trained by tutors before they come.” Draco nodded in agreement to that. Severus continued, “Now, this day-care idea. It is a good one for you. I can see you enjoying it, if this is what you want to do, then that’s fine. We’ll support you.” Once again, Draco nodded in agreement. He decided to let Severus do all the talking, as the man was often better than him at articulating the thoughts on his mind, but Draco decided this was because he was older.

           

“Maybe we could make it like a day school, for those above five to give them some help before the go to Hogwarts. Like the Muggleborns that are found could go there a year or two before they have to go to Hogwarts so they know more about the magical world. I felt really behind everyone when I first came to Hogwarts as I was brought as a Muggle. It would then help the pureblood children get used to a school environment. Draco was it a bit of a shock to you when you first came here after always being at home?” the young Fae asked his mate as he turned to face the young blond.

 

Draco shrugged. “In some sense, yes. But I was ready to leave. I had been told my whole life that I would be attending school. The only thing I was glad about was the fact that I was going to Hogwarts and not Durmstrang. That would have been the one thing I hated. It depends on what kind of family the pureblood grew up in I guess.” Draco just watched Harry. He knew that Harry was quite excited about this idea, and he wasn’t about to argue. He gave Harry a hug around the shoulders. “At least you’ve found something that can make you happy.” This brought a large smile to Harry’s face. That was a smile he always had, it made him look younger than he was. Ron saw this and also smiled. It was nice that Harry was happy about something. He knew that being an Auror wasn’t what Harry wanted, but he hadn’t said anything because he knew that Harry wouldn’t have listened to him.

 

“I have to find a building that would be able to convert to a school. With a nice garden that can be converted to a playground so the children to have some fun between lessons. A dining hall, so they can have lunch. I would have to find people that can teach children English, Math and maybe some history of not just the Wizarding World but also the Muggle world. That could be helpful to try and bridge the gap that exists between the purebloods and Muggleborns. Do you think it could really work Severus? A Wizarding primary school?” He asked as he looked up at the older wizard.

 

Severus thought about it for a moment. “It probably would.” He looked at Harry and saw the cute look in his eyes. He then let out a sigh and kissed the lightning bolt scar on Harry’s forehead. “Anything you do will work and succeed.” Harry smiled and jumped Severus, giving him a hug. For once, instead of Draco being knocked over, Severus was knocked over. This caused both Ron and Draco to burst out laughing. They had been waiting for Severus to be the one that would lose his balance when getting pounced by Harry, and he hadn’t up until that point.

           

“You know Severus, I have been waiting for you to fall victim to one of Harry’s pounces and now that you have I wish I had a camera to record this wonderful event,” Draco said as he went over to the two that were sprawled on the floor with Severus underneath the pregnant Fae. He held out his hand that were quickly taken by Harry and helped him up off the floor, he then did the same for Severus, though he knew the older man would be able to do so himself.

           

Severus shook his head and stood up by himself. He was capable of doing so, which meant that he would. Harry giggled and got on his toes, kissing Severus. Severus sighed. “Harry, is this what you want to do?” Harry nodded seriously. Severus then nodded himself. “Alright.” Harry squealed and hugged Severus, and then Draco, problem was that Draco hadn’t expected it and ended up on the floor himself. He sighed, once again having fallen over thanks to Harry. Right at that moment, Ron burst out laughing once again. He then waved to them and ran off before Draco could kill him. Besides, he had a date to get ready for.

           

Harry got up off Draco and laughed as the blond then got up as well. Severus shook his head at Harry’s antics, though he couldn’t help but smile at the young Fae. “Harry there is something that I would like you to consider for a moment, I would like to inform the school about you being pregnant. It would make things easier for you, and we are able to keep you safe from DADA, but if you are going to stop your N.E.W.T.s then we won’t have to worry about that class. I just think it would be easier on you if the school knew about you being pregnant,” he said the young man, hoping that what he was saying was not going to frightened the young man.

           

Harry let out a slow sigh and collapsed onto the couch. “I know people now know about us, but…many of them are now shooting me looks of contempt or what not. What’s to say that even if we do, I won’t be in danger and if I don’t do the N.E.W.T’s, I still have to worry about people attacking me anyway.” His shoulders slumped at the idea and his good mood was gone. Draco gave Severus a look and sat next to Harry, pulling the Fae into his arms. He could tell that the thought of the people he had considered friends thinking him a freak wasn’t great. The problem was that people seemed to believe what they wanted about him and that’s all there was to it.

           

“Harry, does it truly matter what they think? What about Ron, he is you best friend, what does he think about you? Those that truly matter to you will still be there those that don’t, well as far as I am concerned they can go jump off the astronomy tower a couple of dozen times,” Draco said, trying to get Harry to see that what people thought about him didn’t matter, the only opinions that matter was their family.

 

Harry sighed. “I know…It’s just…A lot of these people have been my friends and now…because I’m with you two and had Aislin and Conner makes me a freak. I know you’re right.” He buried his face in Draco’s chest. Severus sat down and rubbed Harry’s back. Harry whimpered slightly as a couple tears escaped his eyes. Severus shifted to be close to the other two. It appeared to calm Harry down a bit. He sighed and looked up after a few more moments. “I guess…it would be a good idea, I mean…who will mess with me? They’re more scared of Severus than anything else.” This made Draco laugh and Severus scowl.

           

Severus’ scowl turned to an arrogant look as he then said playfully, “Of course they are scared of me, I am the one that has to teach them the differences between aconite and wormwood. The only way those dunderheads would pay attention was if I scared them all into submission.”

           

Harry giggled again. “Well…if you think it’s a good idea of telling them about our impending arrival, then go ahead. But I’m not sure what I’ll do…I nearly went crazy last time I stayed here. And I think I need a break before I make any definite choices. Professor Dumbledore told me that I could still take time off.” He giggled again. “And Professor…” He looked straight at Severus and batted his eyelashes. “How do you expect them to know the difference when you keep using the term wolfsbane?” This caused Severus to glare playfully.

           

“Insufferable brat,” Severus said as he gave Harry a playful smack on Harry’s bum. Harry squeaked and looked shocked over at Severus, he then laughed when he saw the playful smirk on the older wizard’s face. “I will tell Albus to make an announcement tomorrow at breakfast. If you don’t want people to know just yet tell me and I will not tell Albus, though knowing him he already does,” Severus said.

           

Harry waited for a moment and thought about it. “Go ahead, tell them. Knowing me, I’ll probably take the twins and either stay here or hide in your office. They’re usually safe places to hide if I need it.” He then looked at his stomach and at the room the twins would be in once they picked them up from Albus. “Besides, Draco’s right, they don’t deserve to be my friends if they can’t accept my choice in a life.” This made Draco laugh. It was nice for him to know that Harry did listen every now and then. Harry then stood up. “Well, time to pick the twins up.” He then left the rooms, leaving Draco and Severus alone. The two shook their heads. There were times that they didn’t understand Harry at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and the kudos, so happy that you are enjoying it so far, please comment and tell me what you all think.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.
> 
> Co-written with Tiger of the Fire

** Chapter 24 **

 

Ron went to his room, he was thankful he was now a head boy, though he did have to deal with the girls, but he didn’t mind, he got along with them well enough when they came to him with problems. He quickly took a shower and dried himself with a spell. He had some nice robes that he had saved up for and was planning to use them. The robes he had brought were a light blue and brought out his eyes as well as went with his hair nicely. Unbeknown to the young man the spell that Harry had placed on him when he and Lucius had kissed each other had disappeared when Ron started to get ready for his date with Lucius.

Ron nodded at his appearance and smiled ever so slightly. He silently hoped that Lucius would like it. He had to admit that he wasn’t as fancy looking as Lucius would no doubt be, but he looked better than mostly everyone else in his family. Taking a deep breath, Ron went and left his room. He had to be on time or early. He was going to impress Lucius. Sure it was because of Harry being manipulative, Ron swore he was more Slytherin than Gryffindor, that he admitted his feelings, but he was glad he did. He hoped that this wouldn’t be the only date; he didn’t put anything on it though. If his mother found out, she would likely do everything she could to put a stop to it. He made his way through Hogwarts, his black cloak covering his robes, he knew that he wouldn’t attract attention that way, it was the last thing he wanted to do.

Lucius had apparated just outside the wards to Hogwarts; he knew that the Gryffindor would either be on time or early. He wanted to make sure he would be waiting by the time Ron arrived at the meeting point, which was the entrance hall. He walked up to the grand castle and through the large double doors. He had to admit to part of himself that he missed being a student at the school. He stopped in the entrance hall and waited for Ron to show up. He had taken to wearing a dark blue robe for the day as he knew it accentuated his hair and eyes, and that was what he wanted to do.

Ron showed up only a minute later. He saw Lucius and smiled. He walked up to the man and smiled. “Hello,” Ron greeted. Lucius held his arm out to Ron and Ron took it, blushing a slight bit. He let Lucius lead him off, hoping that everything would be fine. The two walked in silence to Hogsmeade. Ron was thinking, he wanted to say something, but he couldn’t think of anything. Finally, he decided that he would do the only thing he could think of. Ron was too nervous to say much about himself. “Harry’s decided to not be an Auror.” Ron instantly kicked himself for that. He wished he wasn’t as nervous as he was. There seemed no way to escape that.

Lucius smiled at the nervous you man and said conversationally, “It is nice to hear that he will not be in danger while doing a job, so has he decided to stay at home with the children?” He was curious as to what the young Harry Potter would do if he was not going to do what the Wizarding world expected of him. He very much doubted the young man was the stay at home type, even with children of his own to take care of, he also did not see what else Harry could do to keep himself amused and out of trouble, even Lucius Malfoy had to admit that the young saviour of the Wizarding world attracted more trouble that the whole of the student within the ancient school.

Ron smiled. “That’s where the brilliant idea comes from. He’s decided to open a Day-care that can also be a primary school for Wizard children to attend when they’re five to learn some basics such as English and math for when they begin Hogwarts, plus history from both Muggles and wizards.” He inched a little closer to Lucius, so there wasn’t as much of a gap between them as there was. He looked down a slight bit, still blushing. He couldn’t believe that he was out on a date with Lucius, but it made him happy and he hoped that he didn’t do anything stupid. Right then he felt that there could be a chance to make this work. He wanted to be with Lucius more than anything. It felt right to him, not that he had said that to anybody else. Of course, only at that moment did he realize that it felt right.

Lucius wanted to crow with triumph when he felt Ron close the gap between them. He then, with a large amount of will power, ignored the urge to kiss Ron and said, “That is a good idea. It would help a lot of the pureblood children get used to the Muggle world and get them used to being in a school environment and make sure they have friends their own age.” Lucius knew what day care was as he made sure to know about the Muggle world.

Ron nodded. He kept walking with Lucius, wishing that he could kiss the man. He had enjoyed the kiss he had gotten before. He hoped that Lucius would kiss him again. The two made it to the village; it didn’t take TOO long to get there with the fact that both Lucius and Ron were tall and had long strides. He felt his face get a little cold, so he carefully leaned it on Lucius’ shoulder. He enjoyed the warmth that he got from Lucius. “It is. Off to another topic…Uhm…How have you been doing…Sir?” He was nervous once again and went to calling Lucius sir. He didn’t know what to do at that moment; he hoped that the dinner went alright. Otherwise he might ruin his chance at happiness, at least that’s what he was thinking.

Lucius felt elated when Ron leaned his head against his shoulder, he was glad at that moment that they were both around the same height. Lucius took Ron’s arm off his arm and wrapped his now free arm around Ron waist, pulling him just that little bit closer. “I have been fine; work at the ministry has, as usual been boring. And Ron please call me Lucius.” He smiled as he felt Ron nod his head against his shoulder. They walked through a small cobbled road heading to the farthest side of Hogsmeade.

Ron looked around a bit. He was quite curious as to where Lucius was taking him. He smiled slightly and sighed. “Where are we going?” He was quite curious, though he got the distinct feeling that this was meant to be a surprise on Lucius’ part. Ron was ecstatic about Lucius putting his arm around his waist. He had no idea, but the feeling of rightness filled his heart. He hoped that his mother never found out, and if she did that he didn’t have to worry. It was then that a question passed through Ron’s mind. If Draco was a Veela, didn’t that mean that Lucius was too? He hoped that he could get an answer to that.

Lucius laughed a little. “Sorry Ron, you shall find out when we get there. This is to be my treat. I just hope you will like the place, I like it, but then again we may have different taste. Though somehow I don’t think we are all that different,” he said as he then stopped before they had to turn the corner to where the restaurant lay. “Would you mind if I blind fold you until we are inside?” He asked the young man as they separated to face each other.

Ron stared at him for a moment. “No.” Lucius smiled and pulled out a blindfold. Ron stood there and noticed Lucius take a step closer to him. He was turning a little red, but decided to not focus on it. He took the blindfold and placed it over Ron’s eyes. He reached behind the boy’s head and tied it firmly, but not so tight that he wouldn’t cause Ron to get a headache. Ron couldn’t see a thing. Lucius waved his hand in front of Ron to check, when he was satisfied that the boy truly couldn’t see, he took his hand and led him into to the restaurant that they were going to be dining. The outside was done in a beautiful white brick that had an overhang on the front door. Lucius opened the door and led Ron inside, knowing that the boy would enjoy this, or at least he continued to hope.

Ron could not see anything, he was a little nervous about doing this, as he didn’t like being dependent or helpless. He heard a small tinkling sound, so he knew he had been taken into a place, though what it was still a surprise. He was led through a place where he could hear light chatter going one, though he could not recognize the voices that surrounded them. “Mr. Malfoy, you are on time, please this way,” said a voice a little way in front of where Ron was stood. He felt himself be led somewhere where it was quiet and the voice from before quieted and dulled as they moved away.

Lucius smiled at the person and waved them away when they reached their table. Making Ron sit down, he removed the blindfold from Ron’s eyes and sat down across from the young Weasley. “Hope you like it here.” Ron looked around. The interior of the place was done in soft blues with a bit of purple and green splashed throughout in a calming manner. The tablecloth was made of silk and the dishes were high class china. All in all, the place looked like it was expensive. Ron’s immediate thought was that he was glad he wasn’t the one paying for this particular meal. It was a good thing that Malfoy’s insist that they take care of everything too.

Ron smiled over to his companion and said, “It is relaxing.” Lucius relaxed a little, he knew that this could either make or break the beginning of this relationship, especially if he drove home the fact that the Weasley family was not well off. A waiter came over to give them their menus and left them alone just as quickly as he appeared, giving the two time to talk and look over what the restaurant had to offer its patrons. Ron distracted himself from the awkward silence that had come up between the two.

Lucius looked at his menu, trying to think of something to say to Ron. It appeared harder than anything else. He had to wonder how Draco talked with Harry so easily. He wondered if it had something to do with the fact that when they had gotten together Harry had been pregnant with Severus’ twins. Lucius waved the waiter over. “Yes, a bottle of your finest merlot.” The man nodded and walked off. He looked at the look on Ron’s face and sighed. “Not trying to rub anything in your face, I always get a merlot and usually the expensive ones when I go out, so it’s more of a habit than anything else.” Ron nodded in understanding, it made him feel a bit better that Lucius wasn’t trying to out shine him. Ron had to admit though, he had never had a glass of wine, so no idea on what to expect.

“I know you are not rubbing it in my face so don’t worry.” Ron smiled at the older man as the waiter came back with a bottle of Merlot and severed a drink to Lucius fist for him to taste and approve of the choice of drink. Having a small sip Lucius nodded his head to the waiter who then poured a full glass for them both. The waiter then left them alone to choose what they wanted to eat.

Lucius smiled slightly. “Well, how has your day been? Other then the whole Harry thing.” Lucius looked at Ron, closing his menu. He knew what he was eating. This was an Italian restaurant, which meant that he was getting his usual meal. He had one favourite Italian meal, and he was sticking with it. He hoped that Ron would enjoy it. He took a sip of his wine, letting the flavour linger on his tongue.

“Well, I have my N.E.W.T.s coming up soon and I am just about keeping afloat with the homework and coursework that I have gotten. Today has been interesting, but that was only because of Harry and his idea. I knew he was unhappy about going into the Auror program. I’ve am still trying to decided what I am going to do, I was thinking about being an Auror as well. But with Harry deciding not to do it, I have come across more options open for myself, so I am trying to figure out what I would be good at,” Ron said to the older man sitting across from him, as he put his menu down he had decided to have whatever Lucius was having as he didn’t have a clue as to what most of the menu meant as it was in another language.

Lucius nodded in respect for Ron’s attitude. “Yes, it is confusing about what you wish to do. Draco always went on about being a Potions master like Severus. Severus is Draco’ godfather you know.” He took another sip of his wine, not drinking it too fast or too slow. The way he sipped at his wine mesmerized the young redhead. Lucius set the glass down and saw the waiter coming back. He had figured out before that Ron was going to get the same thing as Lucius. So when the waiter asked what they wanted, Lucius ordered for them. The waiter only walked off with a nod. He looked back at Ron. “I hope you don’t mind that I ordered us Eggplant parmesan. It happens to be my favourite.” He had his hands on the table, lightly folded. He was always one to be proper, and it wasn’t his elbows.

“I’ve never tried it. And no I don’t mind you ordering, I was going to order whatever you were going to have anyway.” Ron had taken to hiding his hands in his lap; he did know dinner table etiquette thanks to his mother and her shouts of ‘Elbows off the table it isn’t polite,’ drilled into him since he was a young boy. Most of the lessons he had learned had been drilled into him the same way by his mother shouting as load as she could. “So what is it like working at the ministry?” He asked, looking for something else to talk about.

“I don’t really work there,” Lucius replied. “I have control there. But I am not working there.” He took a deep breath. He then looked at Ron. “Ron, I have something that you need to hear.” He knew that it might be a little early to say what he was going to, but he wanted to say it before he chickened out. Despite what people thought, Lucius wasn’t the bravest person in the world. He always blamed it on being a Slytherin. He knew that wasn’t true, since Draco was braver than him. He let out his breath slowly, letting everything seep out of him before he said a single word.

Ron was confused and a little worried on what Lucius was going to say. He had thought that Lucius had worked at the ministry, but only had control. That was not something you heard everyday. Ron gave a smile to the older man that was taking a slow and deep breath to keep himself calm.

Lucius took a deep breath himself and looked Ron in the eyes. He didn’t say anything for a moment, but he needed to say this. Finally he managed to pluck up enough sporadic courage to say what he needed to. “Ron, as you know, Draco’s a Veela. He gets this heritage from me for the most part, for his mother it’s a dormant gene. So having two parents with Veela blood helped his become dominate. Mine is dominate and well…I’ve been waiting for my mate to show up. That would be you,” Lucius said. “I didn’t realize it until I saw you a few months ago. I just never thought that there was a chance that you would like me.” He finally said it. He had to close his eyes to calm himself. He felt incredibly tired after saying that. Admitting the truth was a good way to relieve stress, or in Lucius’ case, make him all the more nervous.

Ron’s thoughts turned inwards for a moment, he was elated that Lucius was his mate. He now knew that he was meant to be with the man, the only downside was his mother and her reaction to the news. “I am quite happy at knowing that I am to be with you as I really like you, a lot. There is only one problem and that is my mother, she has it in her head that I have to marry a girl and settle down to have children, I wouldn’t mind the children bit, but I don’t think of women in that way, the thought makes me shudder. And thank you for telling me I know that took some guts.” He smiled at the older man.

Lucius nodded in agreement. “A lot of them. But you’re wrong about the children bit. Draco’s lucky in the fact that his mate is a submissive Fae. You’re a wizard, but Veela, if they’re the dominate, give their mates, if they’re male, the ability to conceive and carry children. It’s not as easy as if the person was a submissive magical creature, but they still do. Meaning you could have children, you would have to be the one to carry them.” He then left off with a shrug. He had nothing else he was going to say that would make a lot of sense. He wanted to let the information that he had just given Ron to sink in. That sort of news was a lot to take in. It had been a lot for him to take in when he had first heard about that. In fact, it made him almost glad that he was a dominate. Lucius didn’t think he could be happy carrying children.

Ron’s eyes went wide. “I could have children, wow. I don’t mind carrying them. I’ve watched Harry goes through it once and I would like to experience it at least once. He always looked so content and happy while he was pregnant, even with Granger causing trouble, but this pregnancy has been nothing but a joy to him, I’ve not seen him this happy in a long time,” he said to the older man, Lucius smiled at him.

Lucius returned the smile. “Mind you, I will never do anything that you don’t want to do.” The waiter returned and set their meals in front of them. Lucius smiled at the food. “I LOVE this meal.” He picked up his fork and motioned for Ron to start eating. Ron did so. He smiled at the taste of the food. Lucius also smiled, he was quite glad that Ron seemed to be enjoying the meal. He wanted to have Ron happy; he only hoped that nothing would happen to hurt their budding romance. He wanted them to be happy. He wanted Ron in his life forever.

They talked about very little as they ate their meal. The time seemed to fly by as they finished off the Black Forest Gateau that they had for desert. They finished their meal and Lucius called the waiter over to pay the bill. “That was a lovely meal Ron. I hope we have the chance to do this again very soon. Shall we go somewhere a little more private so we can talk more feely?” Lucius suggested as he paid the bill and they made their way out of the restaurant.

Ron blushed deeply and nodded. He wanted to be somewhere private with Lucius. It was the best thing in the world. Lucius smiled. “I’m staying in a nearby hotel.” He then led Ron there, allowing the boy a chance to back out. Ron didn’t, he just let Lucius lead him into the nice brick building that was one of the Hogsmeade hotels. The only thing the two weren’t aware of were the eyes of another Weasley watching them as they walked in. Neither of them would have cared anyways. They were in a happy mood, and the prospect of some alone time was in the forefront of their mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and the kudos. Please comment and tell me what you all think.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.
> 
> Co-written with Tiger of the Fire

Chapter 25

            Lucius led Ron into his rooms, smiling all the while. Ron was looking around, noticing the creams and browns of the room. It reminded him of a stereotypical Muggle cottage. There was a soft cream and yellow quilt on a four poster bed. There were plush chairs upholstered in a light lavender fabric. All in all, it looked like a place that Lucius wouldn’t stay in. Lucius led Ron to the bed and forced him to sit down, while he went to his suitcase that he had on him. “I quite enjoy this place. It’s very quaint and quiet. Privacy is also a must.” He chuckled as Ron blushed ever so slightly at that statement. It was nice to see the young boy as embarrassed as he was. There were quite a few things that Lucius wanted to do to his young mate right in that instance, but he had meant it when he told Ron that he wasn’t going to force him into anything.

            Ron was nervous as they walked into the quaint room. When he had sat on the bed and watched Lucius go over to his suitcase. He waited for a few minutes and got up after his blush and walked over to the older man. He placed a hand on Lucius’ shoulder and leaned in for a gently kiss. Lucius wrapped his arms around Ron’s waist, bringing the young red head closer. They could feel the heat coming off each other’s bodies, as they pressed tantalizingly close. They pulled back and looked into each other’s eyes. “Yeah privacy is always a must.” Ron smiled at the older man as he place a gently kiss on the soft and now bruised lips of his older soon to be lover.

            Lucius walked backwards, forcing Ron to trip over the bed and land backwards. “A little eager, are we?” Ron chuckled and nodded. He liked it when Lucius was in charge. Ignore the fact that Lucius was always in charge. Ron sat up and kissed Lucius again, only to be pushed down by the man’s hand. “No, if we’re going to do this, we’re doing it slow.” Ron pouted, but nodded in understanding. Even Ron wanted everything to be perfect. He let Lucius place a small kiss on his nose, being ever so gentle.

            Lucius sat at the edge of the bed, he looked down at the young man looking back at him, His Mate, two words he did not think he would ever hear let alone be said by himself. He placed a hand on the red hair and slowly trailed his hand down the side of Ron’s face, and over the pulse point on his delectable neck that he leaned down and kissed it softly. The hand then moved down to the robes chest and he could fell the well-defined muscles underneath. He undid Ron’s robe and helped the young wizard take it off. He threw it over a nearby chair.

            Ron looked at Lucius, still with his robe and wanted to divest the older man of his. Lucius smiled at Ron and leaned in, whispering something indecipherable in his ear. Whatever it was, Ron shuddered, even though he hadn’t understood the words. Lucius pulled Ron further onto the bed, allowing the boy more support. He took his long, delicate fingers and undid the silver buttons on his robes, allowing the material to pool around him as he kissed Ron again. Ron watched as he saw Lucius in a high collared white shirt and robin’s egg blue shirt. The sight of the materials made him believe that it was really water with the way it flowed. Lucius ran his hand under Ron’s shirt, rubbing the warm skin lightly.

            Lucius kept rubbing the warm and soft skin underneath Ron’s shirt. He took one hand and started to skillfully undo the buttons on the shirt. One by one he undid them, kissing the exposed skin he found underneath each time. His other hand trailed along Ron’s stomach and around to his back running lightly along his spine when he pulled the young man up off the bed for a moment. Ron shivered as he felt the hand touch his spine. His member was straining to get out f his trousers. Ron brought his own hands into play as they caressed Lucius’ hard body as he let them wander under the liquid like shirt.

            Lucius smiled and got Ron’s shirt off. He grabbed one of the pert nipples with his teeth and tugged on it slightly. This caused Ron’s breath to catch in his throat and come out in a gasp. He was shuddering beneath Lucius. Lucius shifted his weight, throwing his leg over Ron, forcing him to be directly above Ron. Ron’s deep blue eyes looked up into Lucius’ silver ones. The two only watched each other for a moment, before leaning in and kissing him. Lucius removed his hand from Ron’s spine and rubbed the boy’s chest. “I’ll give you an option, do you want to share the blood to make us a true mated pair, or wait?” He wanted Ron to decide if he was ready for it or not, though Lucius knew that he himself was ready for anything.

            Ron didn’t even have to think about it truly, he knew his mother would get mad at him for his decision, but he honestly didn’t care. She could do nothing to them if they were mated. He smiled, as he looked Lucius directly into the silvery blue eyes and answered, “Yes. I would love for us to be truly mated. I already know in my heart that I love you and no matter what my mother thinks, I want to be with you. It will be hard facing her, but I feel that with you by my side I can do anything.” His voice never wavered in the slightest as he spoke the truth.

            Lucius smiled and leaned in. “Then when I bite your tongue, you bite mine back. Unlike a vampire, the mingling of the blood just needs to happen, not actually drunk, though you can if you want.” He kissed Ron, licking the boy’s lips. Ron immediately opened his mouth and allowed Lucius entrance. Lucius forced Ron’s tongue to fight and enter his mouth. Ron did so, a little tentative. He was slightly nervous about biting the man’s tongue. Lucius bit down, drawing blood. Ron followed his example and watched as Lucius’ blood fell into his mouth. Lucius felt Ron’s own enter his. He then pulled back, letting his blood mix with Ron’s. Ron copied him, not knowing what he was doing exactly. The two didn’t break their kiss, but the blood in Lucius’ mouth spilled into Ron’s a bit, as he hadn’t closed his. They felt the magic pull around them for several moments. When it was gone, Lucius felt a sense of rightness.

            Ron closed his eyes as he felt the magic around them disappear. He felt the rightness and the fulfillment as he felt Lucius next to him. The small cuts on their tongues healed on their own, a sign of their magical bond. Ron opened his eyes and looked deep into Lucius’, Ron could see the warmth and love within them. He never thought he would have the chance of being with the one he truly loved, as he knew he was gay. They smiled as one as they felt the tingle of emotions flow between them as the bond stabilized. “Love you,” Lucius whispered.

            Ron was a little shocked at the pronouncement. He had not expected Lucius to say a thing like that. Veela weren’t known for their open words of affection. He smiled after a moment. “Love you too.” Lucius leaned in and grabbed Ron’s nipple in his teeth and tugged on it slightly, his hand lightly running down to Ron’s stomach, rubbing circles in it. Ron gasped at the feelings the touch invoked. He had to wonder if it was like this for everyone, or at least if it felt like that for the trio. He knew that this was like nothing he had ever experienced and like nothing he would ever experience with anyone else. He let his arms snake up around Lucius’ shoulders and he began to run his fingers through the blond locks.

            Lucius moved his hand down a little lower and undid Ron’s trousers. He slid his hand inside the young man’s boxers and gave a gentle squeeze to Ron’s cock. Ron’s hips thrust forwards as he moaned wantonly. Lucius smiled at the reaction of his young lover. He lent down and tugged Ron’s nipple again, causing another moan to break free.

            Lucius chuckled and let go of the puckered nipple and let go of Ron. He slowly slid the pants off of Ron’s hips and watched them pool to the ground. He then took off his shirt and gently let it fall to the ground, almost like flowing water. He watched as Ron’s eyes widened at the perfectly chiseled chest that belonged to Lucius. Lucius smiled at Ron and leaned in again, kissing the boy. Ron’s hands slid to the rim of Lucius’ slacks and he started playing with it. This caused Lucius to shiver. Ron smiled at the reaction he got out of the older Malfoy. He leaned up and kissed Lucius full on the lips. Lucius kissed back, passion and lust burning into his kiss.

            Ron kept the kiss going as he slyly undid the blonde’s slacks and began to pull them and the blond’s boxers down the long pale legs. Lucius broke the kiss and helped get rid of the offending pieces of clothing. Ron and Lucius looked at each now that they were naked. They smiled at each other as Lucius lent down and placed a gentle kiss onto Ron’s lips.

            Ron returned the gentle kiss, all the while his mind happy that he had been able to have this moment with Lucius. Lucius ran his hands down Ron’s side, coming to a rest at the redhead’s hips. Ron shuddered under the ghost like touches. He was unable to keep the quiet moan from escaping his lips. Lucius kissed Ron’s chest. He was moving slower than a snail, trailing kisses down Ron’s chest and stomach. Ron moaned continuously at the administration of his love. In his head, he knew that his mother would hate this, but he didn’t care, he was now bonded to the one man he loved above all else. Lucius’ hand slid down from Ron’s hip and lightly caressed the boy’s inner thigh.

            “Lucius, please,” Ron begged as he felt Lucius ghost over his erection. He opened his eyes and looked down into the face of his teasing bonded mate. Lucius smiled he lifted his hand up and wandlessly and soundlessly summoned a vial of oil. He opened the vial and poured some onto his fingers, rubbing them together to make sure he coated them properly. He the re-corked the vial and let it drop to the floor.

            The bottle didn’t break, having an anti-breaking charm on it. Ron didn’t notice however, for Lucius was running a finger around his entrance and slowly dipped it in. Ron’s breath came in like a whistle, drawing a smile from Lucius’ face. Lucius slowly pulled his finger in and out, stretching Ron properly. He leaned up and kissed the juncture between Ron’s neck and shoulder. Ron moaned when Lucius nipped it lightly with his teeth. Smiling some more, Lucius added a second finger and began to stretch Ron all the more. The boy’s eyes only rolled into his head.

            Lucius smirked once more and he thrust the two fingers deep inside the young man, causing him to jerk and scream in pleasure when he passed over Ron’s sweet spot. Lucius leaned down so he was face to face with Ron’s erection. He added another finger to stretch the young man further not wanting to hurt him the first time they were together. He smiled and licked Ron’s erection from base to tip, groaning slightly at the taste of Ron’s pre-cum.

            Ron’s back arched. He was in a place of ecstasy. Lucius smiled and slowly slipped his fingers out, causing Ron to whimper. Waiting a moment, he summoned the oil once again and slicked his own throbbing member with the slick substance. Ron watched Lucius, waiting for him to take him completely. Lucius set the oil on the nightstand and leaned over, placing a kiss on Ron’s lips. Ron kissed him back, trying to make the man move faster. Lucius smiled at Ron’s antics and positioned himself at the stretched entrance. Looking into Ron’s blue eyes, he looked for permission. Ron nodded, giving Lucius what he wanted. Lucius smiled and started to work his member into Ron’s tight, yet stretched, entrance.

            Ron felt full and complete as Lucius sank home within him. He shuddered as Lucius brushed over his sweet spot. Lucius waited a few moments, letting Ron adjust to him being inside the young man. Ron jerked his hips as he murmured softly, “Move Luc.” Lucius was a little surprised by the shortening of his name, but he didn’t rightly care that much. He pulled out and then pushed in slowly and torturously, setting a slow and gentle pace for his young lover.

            Ron lifted his arms up and held onto Lucius’ own. Lucius smiled and kept up the torturously slow pace that caused Ron to buck again him, trying to speed him up. Lucius chuckled and leaned in, kissing Ron. He began to move a little faster, giving into Ron’s wants slightly. His stomach was rubbing against Ron’s erection, which was trapped between them. This caused Ron to moan against the friction this was causing. He arched his back, pressing against Lucius a bit. This caused Lucius to hold his breath as Ron’s erection was pressed even more into his stomach.

            Lucius kept up the pace for a few more minutes until he gave in to his body’s urges. He got faster after each thrust. The friction became too much for Ron when Lucius touched his cock he came between them. His cry of pure pleasure stifled by Lucius who was kissing the already kissed swollen lips.

            Ron’s body tightened around Lucius’ cock. In that moment, it was too much for Lucius and he came himself, spilling his seed into Ron. He almost collapsed onto Ron, but he managed to catch himself on his elbows. He was panting, slowly coming down from the euphoric high that he had been in. Ron looked into Lucius’ silver eyes and Lucius looked back into Ron’s blue orbs. The two only stared at each other, neither saying a single word to the other. The sound of silence permeated the room, only being broken by the deep breaths the two were taking as they came down. Lucius finally caught his breath and slowly pulled out of Ron, his member limp after his explosion.

            Ron tiredly brought up a hand and stroked Lucius smooth cheek. “I love you,” he said quietly, his voice barely above a whisper but Lucius was still able to hear the heart felt words. Lucius smiled down at his mate and kissed the young man once again. Ron gasped as he felt Lucius’ love for him come through their bond. Lucius lay down beside him and pulled Ron closer to himself, wrapping his arms around the young man, as Ron curled up into his lover’s arms and wrapped his own around his mate.

  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful comments and the kudos, I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Please comment and tell me what you all think!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just messing around.

Chapter 26

            The next day rolled around, and Ron was back at Hogwarts. He wore a goofy grin on his face, excited about the fact that he had spent the night with Lucius. He was even happier that he and Lucius had bonded. It was a nice morning and he was making his way down to the rooms that Harry now lived in. He was humming to himself when he knocked on the door. It didn’t take long for the door to open and reveal Harry. Harry took one look at Ron and a smile spread across his face. Ron looked at Harry for a moment, because that was all he got before he was pulling into a sweeping hug by Harry and dragged into the room. Harry seemed overly happy.

            Harry started to dance around the room happily dragging his best friend and heart brother around for the ride. “You were true to yourself; you ignored your mother’s reasons and followed your heart. Did you bond with him?” Harry asked as they gave one last twirl and landed on the couch facing each other, he could see the surprise in Ron’s face as he said the word bond. He knew that if Draco had enough Veela in him to be able to attract and sense his mate, then Lucius would be able to sense who his mate was even though he could not attract them, though Draco never used his Lure to attract Harry to him.

            Ron nodded in response. In some sense, Harry’s actions could still shock Ron. Someone once told him that your best friend would never shock you. As Ron would put it, there was no way that would happen. He smiled at Harry though and gave him a hug. “He did and I’m quite happy about it. It was wonderful!” He was excited to be able to share such information with Harry. He cared greatly about his friend and the fact that the two of them were now bonded to the people they wanted to be with was good enough for him. Harry gave Ron another hug, squealing a bit. He liked Ron being happy and it was even nicer to know that Lucius and Ron bonded to one another.

            “I’m so happy for you Ron, I know that you have liked him for a while now, and I just knew that you two would be perfect together if you got over your mother’s bossiness. How are…” Harry started to say as the door to Severus potions lab opened and Severus walked into the room with his usual grace and flare. “So that is where disappeared to, I wondered where you had gone after I laid the twins down for a nap,” he said to Severus as the older man looked at them both.

            Severus’ eyes were drawn to Ron. He noticed that there was something different about the Weasley. He watched him for a moment and then let a strange smile come to your lips. “I see that Lucius bonded to you.” Ron nodded in response. There were times, like that particular moment, where Ron felt a little nervous around Severus. “Well, you should inform him that you’re pregnant.” Ron looked at Severus for a moment, letting what the black haired man say to him and sink in. When it did, Ron’s eyes rolled into his head and he promptly fainted. As he fainted, Draco walked into the room, having overslept, his hair was sticking up a bit and he was yawning ever so slightly.

            Harry snorted at Severus as he stood up and put his hands on his hips, he looked like a male version of Mrs. Weasley and true to form when he opened his mouth he shouted, “Severus! How could you tell him like that? You should know that Ron wouldn’t even think about that happening straight off, it wouldn’t with most people, they find out after a couple of months not the next day. Sometimes Severus Snape you have no tact.” Harry finished his tirade, Severus stood still and silent with a quirked eyebrow and Draco stood looking confused as to what the argument was about and why Ron Weasley was lying passed out on the living room floor.

            Draco looked between Harry and Severus for a moment. He then cleared his throat, drawing the attention of Harry and Severus. “What happened here?” He was awake after Harry’s shouting match. Of course, he would say that it was impossible to be able to just stay half awake when taking into account Harry’s rather brash temper. Harry crossed his arms and began to look like a little kid. Draco walked up to him and kissed him on the temple. This caused Harry to stop pouting and begin to act more like his age, even if he was only seventeen-years-old and the youngest in the room.

            Harry still pouting answered Draco’s question. “Well this nincompoop we call Severus Snape told Ron he is pregnant, the day after being with Lucius for the first time.” Harry gave a snorted pout and whined pitifully, “Why couldn’t you have told me in secret, I could have played for weeks with him.” Severus and Draco looked into the emerald eyes of their mate and noted the mischievous glint that shone within them.

            Severus shook his head and ran his long, thin fingers through his raven locks. “It’s a compulsion. Vampires have this compulsion to tell people that they’re pregnant. It took a lot for me to not blurt out and tell you when you were going to have the twins. It was easier to tell Draco about this child on the basis that you were asleep. Yet, Ron wasn’t asleep and I can control myself ALL the time.” He then gave a cute pout that made Harry frown and walk up to him. He then slipped his arms around Severus and laid his head on his chest. That was his sign that Severus was forgiven. The sweet moment was interrupted by Ron groaning and sitting up, a hand on his forehead. Harry looked at him and smiled evilly. This made Severus instantly feel bad for Ron.

            “OH ikkle Ronnie gonna have an ikkle baby,” Harry teased as the red head looked up at his friend. Harry let go of Severus and trotted over to his friend and pulled him up off the floor. “Oh think how Mrs. Weasley will be when she finds out you are the one to give her, her first grandchild. Oh how wonderful!” Harry squealed, purposely being annoying to his friend, he knew deep down that he needed to get Ron to think about how his mother would be reacting to the news of Ron’s pregnancy as well as the bond between him and Lucius.

            Ron looked at Harry like he was crazy for a moment. Yet, after a moment, he paled. “Please don’t joke about that! Mum will flip. She’ll want to kill me Harry. She already sent me a letter saying that Ginny told her about your mates and children. She was flipping.” He hugged himself. He was freaked out by the prospect of his mother finding out. “She’s not a big fan of men being together, no matter what.” He then sat on the couch, still hugging himself. Ron was definitely feeling quite insecure at that moment.

            Draco shook his head to get out of his stupor as he heard the word that Ron said. “Well Ron you now have my father backing you up, she won’t have a chance against him. You are carrying my baby brother or sister and my dad will protect you, even from your own family. She’ll have to stick it or face losing you; you won’t deny your heart would you?” Draco asked his new friend, as he walked over toward the couch where Ron was sat hugging himself desolately.

            Ron shook his head. “No, I don’t want to. It’s just; my mum can be quite scary.” Harry nodded in agreement and sat next to Ron. He hugged his red head friend and gave him a comforting smile. Ron leaned against Harry. That was another thing about the heart brother bond. The two could calm each other down. It proved to be something that they both needed at one point or another. Ron sighed and just let Harry hold him for a bit. Harry gave Draco a look that said ‘call your father.’ Draco nodded and went straight to the fireplace to call Lucius. Severus moved over to the couch and sat down on the other side of Harry, waiting with the other two for Lucius to appear.

            Harry was still rocking Ron gently when Lucius Malfoy rapped sharply on the portrait that guarded their quarters. Severus quickly answered the knock and let his long time friend inside. The first thing Lucius did was to take Ron out of Harry’s comforting embrace. Harry huffed a little but made no strong protest; he knew that Ron needed Lucius more than himself. “Glad to see you are here father,” Draco greeted as he watched the scene.

            Lucius nodded to Draco and saw Ron’s distressed appearance. He hugged the boy and held him. Ron leaned into him. He hadn’t been told what exactly was wrong with Draco, he had only been told to get his ass down as quickly as possible. Ron set his head on Lucius’ shoulder. Lucius rubbed Ron’s back in comfort, letting the man work out his words himself. Ron only let the tears fall freely. He was still upset about what was happening to him. He didn’t know how to tell Lucius that he was pregnant, but that was difficult.

            Draco rolled his eyes. “Well are you going to tell him Ron or are we going to have to tell him?” He asked as he looked at his father, showing more emotion and feelings to Ron that he had ever seen the older man show to his late mother within his memory. Lucius looked up at his son in question. “I think Ron should tell you what is going on and if he doesn’t I will tell you, well Ron tell him?” Draco prompted his friend once again.

            Ron sighed. He looked at Lucius intently and said, “I’m pregnant.” Those were the only words that escaped from his mouth. He went silent and Lucius looked down at him, letting the words sink in slowly. He hadn’t exactly expected that to happen that soon. So when the words finally sank in, Lucius held Ron even closer than he had before.

            Lucius opened and closed his mouth a few times, looking much like one of the goldfish Ron’s sister Ginny had for a while when she was seven. It had died not long after as none of the Weasley’s knew how to take care of the poor creature. “I…I didn’t think it would happen so soon, I thought it would happen after a few months of being bonded. Not the very day,” he finally said as he held Ron close, as though to protect him.

            Ron was cuddled against Lucius. “I’m sorry.” It was quiet, but it was enough to be heard by the people in the room. He closed his eyes, trying hard not to become upset over the very thought that was wishing to plague him. He didn’t want Lucius mad at him. The embrace he was in didn’t feel like it was form someone that was mad, but that didn’t stop him from feeling like he had done something wrong. He bit his lip, trying hard not to freak out. He was greatly upset by what was happening.

            “Why in Merlin’s name would you be sorry, you have nothing to be sorry for, it’s wonderful news, a little shocking at first, but I wouldn’t mind the Malfoy manor being full of children, if you want more after this one, and that is if you want to keep the child, it is up to you, I will not force you to carry the child, if you do not wish to,” Lucius babbled as he tried to reassure his bonded mate. Draco looked in shock at the way his father was acting.

            Ron said, “I do want to keep this.” Lucius only smiled down at Ron and rubbed his back. He then kneeled to the ground, letting Ron easily rest against him. Harry smiled at Draco’s shock and walked over to him, kissing his cheek. Draco shook his head and looked at Harry. He was watching Harry and suddenly realized that Harry was attempting to distract him, of course, it was working. He smiled sweetly at his own bondmate and wrapped his arms around him. Severus shook his head and went to go check on the twins, knowing that right at that moment, he didn’t need to be there.

            Severus walked into the nursery and looked into the crib where Aislin was still sleeping peacefully. He then went over to Conner’s crib and saw that the little boy was wide awake and smiling as only babies can. He gurgled happily as he saw his father leaning over the edge of the crib. Severus picked the little lad up and walked back into the living room where everyone was still standing, sitting, and embracing their mates. Conner gurgled louder in and smiled as he looked over towards where the older blond was. The little boy could feel the older man’s feelings when it came to his red headed mate.

            Harry turned his head and saw Conner. He smiled and pulled out of Draco’s embrace and smiled at the man. He leaned over and kissed the sweet boy on the forehead. He then got on his toes and kissed Severus lightly. Conner turned his attention onto Harry and giggled, drawing Draco’s attention as well. It wasn’t often that they heard Conner giggle. This caused all three of them to look down at the two month old boy and he just looked at them cutely. It was more obvious in that moment that he had managed to inherit Harry’s smile. Severus and Draco mentally groaned at this part.

            Lucius and Ron heard the giggle and turned to look at the little baby that was lying in his ‘mother’s’ arms. Ron lifted his head off of Lucius shoulder and asked Harry, “Bring him over here Harry, I may as well get used to looking after a baby soon.” He smiled; Lucius looked at Ron and smiled as well. The blond knew he was having a hard time adjusting to the news of his pregnancy, he knew that the main problem wasn’t that he was pregnant it was the how his mother will react when she found out her son was involved with another man and the fact the he was pregnant.

            Harry walked over to Ron and kneeled down, handing the little boy to Ron. He was glad he was past his phase of newborns. He found that it was quite annoying to constantly be watching over his children. Though, he was willing to say that he was happy with them. The only thing he couldn’t get use to was the constant wanting to watch that took place over the first two months. Conner looked at Ron and giggled again. It was quite obvious that that little boy was in a good mood and was likely to stay that way for a while. Lucius looked down at the boy and he could easily see the black hair that was growing on his head.

            Lucius looked up at Harry and said, “You know, I think this one will be a Gryffindor, and there I was hoping that with Severus and Draco you would have Slytherins. He looks too much like you and already has the attitude of showing everyone how he feels just like you do, but then again I don’t think you would be you without that trait.” Harry smiled at what he said as Lucius spoke again quietly. “He is going to be a heartbreaker as well.”

            Harry laughed at that statement. Severus didn’t look like he liked the idea of having a son that’s a Gryffindor. Harry looked at him and batted his eyelashes at both Draco and Severus, which caused both of them to fall into his hands. Draco only walked over and sat down as well, while Severus went to the couch. He didn’t look like he really wanted to let him get away with such a feat. Harry giggled slightly. Harry then leaned against Draco and asked. “Am I a heartbreaker?” He used that annoyingly cute voice that always made Draco and Severus roll their eyes.

            Severus just rolled his eyes as he looked over to the pair. Draco smiled warmly and answered the teasing question. “You do rate on the Heartbreaker scale, but I think that title belongs to me,” he said in the arrogant tone he had while in his younger years at Hogwarts. “You rate second to me, but that’s okay.” He smiled, his grey/blue eyes sparkling in humour.

            Harry lightly slapped his arm and stood up, walking over to Severus and sitting next to him. He then did something that was never seen before, he rubbed his head against Severus’ arm, like a cat. Severus gave the boy a strange look. “What are you doing?” Severus asked. Harry pouted at him cutely and held onto his arm.

            “I’m showing who I like best,” he said with a cute little smile on his face that Severus recognized as the one that meant trouble. “Draco is being annoying and telling me I don’t break any hearts around here, of course I do, I’m cute and loveable, while Draco is a meanie,” he said with a pout as he played it up.

            Severus groaned. He was the one that was officially Harry’s target. “Okay, you do break some hearts Harry.” Harry smiled sweetly at Severus and jumped Severus from next to him, knocking them both off the couch and onto the floor. Ron saw this and tried not to laugh. It was rare to see Severus knocked over, and here he was knocked over with a pregnant Fae on top of him. Conner giggled again and reached out for Draco. Draco happened to look back in that moment and took the little boy. It made Draco happy to hear Conner giggle. Aislin was also quiet, and that worried him a bit, but other then that, everything was quite normal.

            “You know Conner, your mother is a little on the crazy side, but don’t tell him,” Draco whispered to the giggling little baby. “But we love don’t we little one, yes we do, we love the little idiot.” He then cooed as he tickled the little belly causing Conner to giggle again.

            Harry heard that and shook his head. He was still on top of Severus, but the man wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and sat up with him. Harry pouted, he hated when that happened. Harry then smiled and cuddled into Severus. He looked at Draco and stuck his tongue out. “You’re a brat Draco Malfoy.” Draco looked at him with a look of ‘you’re only just figuring this out?’ Harry humphed and buried his face into Severus’ chest.

            “Yes I may be, but you love me anyway,” Draco said as he looked up from where he was tickling Conner’s tummy. Harry raised an eyebrow just like Severus would do when he was saying ‘Yeah right’, in that sarcastic manner of his. “No matter how much you try to deny it I know you do,” he said confidently as Harry smiled and nodded his head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and kudos, please comment and tell me what you all think so far!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.
> 
> This was Co-written with Tiger of the Fire

Chapter 27

            It had been a month since Ron and Lucius had found out that Ron was pregnant. He had just woken up and threw up; he had only just made it to the bathroom before he did so. He got himself ready and headed out of his head ‘girl’ room, even though he was a boy, he had taken the position from Granger when she was expelled. It was located near Gryffindor tower. He walked out and gave a small wave to his little sister Ginny who was with a few of her friends as they went to the Great Hall for breakfast.

            He skipped over heading to the Great Hall on the principle that the thought of food made him ready to expel the acid from his stomach. He knew that the best way he could deal with it was to go straight to Severus and ask for something for the nausea. He had noticed that Harry hadn’t felt anything wrong with him at all. He was beginning to feel a little envious there, as he knew that it was morning sickness, having heard his mother talk about it. Yet, when he thought about it, he was glad that Harry hadn’t gone through it. It meant that he wasn’t having to fight it now. He sighed and made his way towards the dungeons, almost as pale as Severus. Ginny watched him head that way, a scowl on her face. She excused herself from her friends and walked back up the stairs. Ron didn’t notice as he made his way to Severus’ quarters and knocked on the door.

            Ginny walked up and went into Gryffindor tower. She got out some parchment and wrote a letter to her mother, the day that she had seen Ron go into that hotel with Lucius Malfoy, she had wondered what had gone on, and maybe Malfoy had done something to her brother. Then when he appeared ill when she just saw him, she became concerned; he looked really pale. She finished writing a short note saying that she thought Ron might be really ill as he looked very pale when she saw him, though she did not mention about Lucius Malfoy.

            Down at Severus’ rooms, Harry was opening the door. He was rubbing his eyes, having woken up four minutes earlier to take care of the kids. He was beginning to slow down a bit, but taking longer to wake up was nothing to be concerned about. He looked at Ron and stepped aside, letting him in. Ron walked in, watching Harry. “Did I wake you?” Harry shook his head.

            Harry plodded to the couch and plopped down; he just curled up and began to drift off back to sleep. Ron smiled, that was until he stomach rolled and he had to rush through the bedroom where Draco and Severus were still fast asleep and into the bathroom, where he promptly slammed the door and threw up into the porcelain bowl. The slamming of the door woke the two occupants of the bed up; they noticed that Harry was not with them so they assumed that it was him that had slammed the bathroom door shut.

            Harry woke up when the door slammed and stood up, walking into the bathroom, muttering about noisy guests. He saw Draco and Severus up and they noticed him. He yawned again and went to the bed and sat down. They looked at him. “If that’s not you in the bathroom, then who would it be?” Draco asked. Harry only blinked at him for a moment. He was still waking up a bit. The slam had managed to wake him up quiet a bit on that one.

            “Erm. Oh it's Ron.” Harry yawned as he cuddled up against the blond. “He came in not long ago, he ran into the bathroom before he could even say hello. I think he has morning sickness Sevvie,” Harry mumbled as he gave a jaw-popping yawn. Harry hadn’t realized what he had said properly before he fell asleep against his blond mate.

            Draco looked at Severus, an eyebrow raised. "Well, I feel a bit sorry for him." Severus climbed out of bed and walked into the main room, pulling out an anti-nausea potion for when Ron left the room. He sat down again, noticing that Draco was a little trapped by the fact that Harry had him pinned down. Draco definitely didn't fight it on the simple basis that he loved Harry and it was a fact that he really liked cuddling Harry.

            Severus rolled his eyes at Harry as he stood in the doorway to his room. “Seems as though you will be busy for a while Draco.” He smirked at the young blond. The door to the bathroom opened quietly. Ron walked out looking pale and tired. Ron looked at the two conscious occupants in the room. He smiled slightly in apology. “Do not worry about it Ron, here is a potion that will help you.” Severus said to the young man as he walked over to him and handed him the anti-nausea potion vial.

            Ron looked at it for a moment before uncorking it and downing the contents. He made a face and looked at Severus. "Thank you sir." Severus chuckled at the face that Ron had made and led him out into the living room. He then walked back into the room and changed, joining Ron once again. "I saw that Harry went to sleep." Severus only nodded; it was an obvious thing, meaning that he wasn't going to respond loudly. Ron sat on the couch. He knew that Draco would get Harry up quickly. Draco had that tendency when they had guests, even if it was just Ron that was their guest. Severus sat in an armchair across from Ron.

            Severus watched the young man wring his hands nervously within his lap. “Your morning sickness just started now?” He asked the young red head, who nodded in answer. “Did anyone see you? As they would know straight away that you were not well,” he then asked, he noted that Ron paled even more as he nodded his head in answer. “Who saw you?”

            "My sister, Ginny," Ron said. He continued to wring his hands as he looked down at his lap. He shook his head. He didn't want to think about a lot of what Severus was saying. He hoped that nothing bad would happen. He sighed and stood up. "I need to go. Thanks for the potion." He then ran out before Severus could say anything more. He was now even more worried than before. Severus watched him run off. He hoped that nothing went wrong for Ron.

            Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen of the Burrow, she had just finished washing up the dinner plates that she had used for dinner, she was the only one in the Burrow at that moment as her husband was at the ministry, and he was once again working late. The rest of her family was either at Hogwarts or at work. An owl flew in through the open kitchen window and landed on the back of one of the chairs, waiting for the motherly witch to take the letter from his leg. Molly soon took the letter and quickly read the contents.

Mother,

            I saw Ron this morning and he looked horrible. He appeared to be quite pasty and sick looking. When we got to the Great Hall, he just walked passed it, the smell almost appeared to make him sick. Also, I saw him in Hogsmeade the other day; he was walking to a hotel with Lucius Malfoy. Anyways, hope you're well.

Ginny

            Molly Weasley at first went pale when she read about her youngest son being ill, then she went red in anger as she read about him being near Lucius Malfoy. She slammed the letter down on the kitchen counter that she was standing by and stormed out of the room. She went over to the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder and flooed to The Three Broomsticks and headed for Hogwarts.

            Over at Hogwarts, Ron was sitting outside on the steps of the castle, relaxing after a taxing day of school. He was slightly envious of Harry not having to attend, but he knew that the stunt that twins pulled with leaving and not taking their NEWTs would not fly with him. He could only sigh in an unhappy way at the thought of doing something he wasn't too particularly keen on. He finally shook his head and got ready to go into the castle when he saw his mother walk up the path directly for him. Ron's blue eyes widened as the sight of the Weasley matriarch. He knew in that instance that Ginny had sent a letter home, and it wasn't good news. His mother looked positively angry.

            “Ronald Weasley, you have some explaining to do!” Molly Weasley shouted for all to hear, though that wasn’t a lot, only a few students were milling around the grounds as they headed back inside. She stormed up to him and grabbed him by the ear and started to pull him along to the headmaster’s office, knowing that Albus would allow her to talk to her youngest son within the privacy of his office.

            "Mum! Let go of my ear," Ron complained. He was being dragged away and he wanted to get away. He bit his lip. "Mum, please let go of me." He closed his eyes as she pulled on his ear. The two were walking through Hogwarts and heading towards the headmaster's office. They reached the gargoyle and Molly apparently knew the password, it was common for the Order members, which was a while ago, but they still knew. They began to walk up the moving staircase.

            “Come in Molly, Mr. Weasley,” came Albus’ voice as they reached the closed door to his office. Molly walked in still pulling Ron by the ear. When the door closed behind them both she finally let go, but as she did so she pushed him violently into one of the chairs that almost tipped back enough to throw him out. “What can I do for you both?” He asked them as he frowned slightly as he watched mother and son.

            "Can we please have a moment alone headmaster? I need to talk to my son," Molly replied. Albus gave them a look, but nodded and walked off. He left the room, leaving Ron to his mother's wrath. "What were you thinking going into a hotel with Lucius Malfoy?!" Ron's eyes went wide. He had no idea how she found that out, and in a sense, he was worried. He knew for a fact that this confrontation would be stressful, and he couldn't have the stressed placed upon him. He only hoped that he wouldn't have to worry.

            Ron closed his eyes trying to think of what to tell his mother, he knew that she would pick up a lie if he told one. “Mom, I… its hard for me to say.” He opened his eyes and looked up at his mother, noting that her eyes were burning with anger. “Please mum you have to understand, Lucius is my mate.”

            "Mate?! You have no mate Ronald Weasley. You're meant to be with a woman like a proper Weasley." She was bent over, in his face. He wasn't looking too hot. He was worried his mother would flip out on him, and it was worrying him greatly. He wished that Molly could understand the truth, but she appeared to be in one of her self controlling moods once again.

            “I am no longer a little boy that is meant for you to control. I am a grown man, and I have found my mate. We have bonded, and it will not be broken by anything, I’m sorry mum, I know I have always been different from the other Weasleys, I knew there was something bigger waiting for me out in the world and I finally found it. All my life until I went with Lucius I have not felt whole, like I was not all there, now I do I feel whole and complete. Do not try to take it away,” Ron said as forcefully as he could.

            Molly's face went red. "You will not speak to me like that Ronald Bilius Weasley. I am your mother and you will do as I say." She placed her hands on her hips and frowned at him in a manner that always made him feel bad when he was younger. The only difference was Ron looked her square in the eyes, with no remorse, and no fear. He knew he was where he belonged, and that's all that mattered to him. He crossed his own arms and stood up, towering over her by a head. It was one of those moments where he was glad to be as tall as his father.

            “Then act like my mother and be happy for me, I have found the other half of my soul and you are trying to take it away from me. Not to mention that you are trying to get me to deny a part of my self. I do not need the stress you are causing me mum,” Ron said as he unfolded his arms and brought one hand to his stomach unconsciously rubbing it as it was paining him slightly.

            Molly watched him. "If you're under any stress, you brought it upon yourself." She grabbed Ron by the shoulder and pulled him close. "You're not doing your job as a Weasley." Ron lifted his other hand and pushed Molly away. She backed up and ran ever so lightly into the desk. Ron then walked to the door while she was still stunned at his actions. "Get back here Ronald." Ron stopped, his hand on the doorknob. He looked over his shoulder at her. His blue eyes were burning with anger.

            “I will not be a Weasley for long if Lucius has his way. Then again, why would I want to be a Weasley if all you do is stifle you family, and stop them from being who they are. I am the mate of Lucius Malfoy; do not make me choose, you will not like the out come,” Ron said forcefully as he walked out of the office and down the stairs, passing Dumbledore on the way, he could feel his mother following him.

            Ron ignored his mother's presence. He knew that he would be seeing Lucius quite soon. As he made his way to the entrance hall, he could feel his mother moving a lot quicker to try and catch up with him. This made Ron even happier for his long legs. When he got to the entrance hall, he saw the doors opening. In walked Lucius, much to Ron's happiness. He completely ignored her and threw himself at the man, hugging him. Lucius looked down at Ron and held him, wondering what was wrong with his mate. It didn't take long, as moments later he heard a shout that told him the problem was one Molly Weasley. He looked up at the woman, glaring slightly at the expression on her face.

            “Malfoy, get away from my son!” She shouted louder. “Ronald get away from him, I told you not to go to him, I told you,” she shouted, as she got closer to the couple. She got there and pulled him away from Lucius’ arms. “DO not touch my son again, Malfoy,” she said with a sneer that would have made Severus Snape applaud at how well she pulled it off.

            Ron pulled out of Molly's arms and went back to Lucius, facing her. Lucius slipped his arms around the waist. "I can't stay away. He's my mate and carrying my child." Molly's eyes widened even more at the pronouncement of her son being pregnant. It wasn't possible, unless the person was mated to specific types of magical creatures. She walked up to them, but Lucius stepped back, still holding Ron. "No madam, Ron is my mate, and I will protect him from everyone, including you."

            “He is mated to a magical creature,” she murmured to herself. “You are not as pureblooded as you make others believe,” she said. “Ron does not belong to you, he is a Weasley and he will follow Weasley tradition and marry a woman, and settle down and have children the natural way.”

            Lucius laughed. "Too late for that your royal pain in the arse. He is already mated to me, of his own free will. He will stay with me." Molly looked ready to kill, but Lucius only looked calm, watching her intently to see what she would do. He knew that this confrontation was needed quite badly. Ron shrunk into Lucius more, whimpering ever so slightly. Lucius looked at the back of Ron's head and noticed that with the shrinking, it seemed to be more of a pain thing than anything else. He made Ron face him. Ron didn't meet his eyes at all.

            “Lucius, please, I want to get out of here, somewhere quiet.” Came Ron’s voice, Lucius could hear the pain in it. Lucius looked into Ron’s blue eyes and could see the pain within them. Ron looked into Lucius’ eyes silently pleading with him to take him somewhere away from his mother. Ron then buried his head within Lucius neck and held onto to his lover.

            Lucius held onto Ron and kissed the top of his head. "Of course." He then gave Molly a look and took Ron off to Severus' rooms. Ron willingly followed, happy to get away from his overbearing mother. Only problem was, Molly wasn't about to be dissuaded that easily. She was following them, but was following at a distance. Lucius ignored Molly's presence all together, knowing that she wasn't likely to be able to follow them that easily. The woman was acting like she was insane. That was something that Lucius decided Ron never needed to be around ever again.

            Lucius knocked on the edge for the portrait that led into Severus quarters. He waited a moment; he could sense Molly Weasley behind them as the portrait opened up, revealing Harry. “Lucius what’s wrong, why are you here?” He said as he looked up to Lucius, he then looked down to his best friend cradled gently in Lucius arms. “What’s wrong with Ron? Is he okay?” He said as he moved out of the way and let Lucius and Ron through and into the living room. He closed the portrait before Molly could make it into the room, although Harry didn’t know she had tried as he did not see her.

            Ron looked down, not looking into anybody's eyes. Lucius made Ron sit on the couch and kneeled in front of him, kissing his forehead lightly. "That woman he calls his mother did this. She has apparently found out about us being together, not that I know how." He gently placed one of his hands on Ron's stomach and started speaking quietly. Nobody knew it, except Severus, but Lucius was a trained healer, he had only never gotten a chance to use those abilities on the basis that his parents thought what he had learned was useless. Whatever it was that he was whispering, Ron began to relax quite well. Harry sat next to his friend, focusing on him. He hoped that his friend would be okay.

            “Molly, she knows, oh no. He was so frightened about this happening. He knew she would try and separate the two of you. You may be mated Lucius, but his mother is a force to be reckoned with, he has gone against his family tradition and ways by being with you, a part of him wants to obey family law, but he loves you Lucius, don’t give up on him. He will need your help to stay strong; she will try anything to get him away from you. If I was you, I would marry as soon as you can, that way she will not be able to separate you,” Harry told the older wizard.

            Lucius continued to look Ron in the eyes. There was worry in his eyes, but he was remaining calm. Lucius didn't remove his hand from where it rested, allowing Ron to feel that closeness and also help the spell keep him in the state of mind he was currently in. "I know. I was planning on making it soon anyways. I was going to talk about that today." Ron perked up at that. He had been listening silently, trying to stay away from everyone else. He felt that there was nothing for him to say. Yet, he was now intrigued at the turn of conversation, him marrying Lucius?

            “I would like you see you happy father, and I know Ron would make you happy. To make it official in the eyes of the Wizarding world would be a good thing before the baby is born. It will also keep Ron safe and away from his mother's influence about trying to split you both up, though I think we should get Ron’s opinion on the matter before you start making plans,” Draco told his father as he walked into the room with Aislin who had just finished a feed.

            Ron looked at Draco and then back at Lucius. "When were you thinking about having us married?" Ron asked. He was looking deep into Lucius' silver eyes, seeing the honesty in them. He leaned forward, startling Lucius a bit and kissed him. "Because anytime works for me," he whispered to Lucius when he pulled back. Harry got off the couch and walked over to Draco, taking Aislin from the Veela. He tickled her slightly, listening to her giggle in a cute manner from the tickling. The giggling went unnoticed by Lucius and Ron.

            “I shall arrange the wedding of the century for us, in a month, how does that sound to you? We could make it earlier or a little later, it is up to you Ron, Lucius said as he smiled happily. Ron leaned his head against Lucius’. “Do you know Ron, I love you. I really do and I would be honored if you would marry me,” he said softly as he pressed a gentle kiss against Ron’s lips.

            Ron smiled and kissed him. "I would prefer a quiet ceremony with our family soon." He only considered Draco, Harry, Severus, Aislin, Conner and Lucius his family. The rest of the members of his biological family weren't really his anymore. He snaked his arms around Lucius' neck and kissed him again. Harry chuckled and dragged Draco into the bedroom, knowing Severus was in his lab. Ron and Lucius needed time alone.

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and the kudos, please comment and tell me what you what you think!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.
> 
> Co-written with Tiger of the Fire

Chapter 28

            It was four days after Molly had descended on her son with her views on his relationship with Lucius Malfoy. Harry and Ron had decided to go to Hogsmeade to try and relax a little, Lucius was busy making plans for the wedding, so he could not join the pair as they walked around, Draco was with some of his friends as he had not seen them in a while. Severus was taking care of the twins while he did some weekend marking. They began to make their way to the Three Broomsticks so they could have a quiet drink before they went to do some shopping.

            Ron looked at Harry somewhat nervously. He had been increasingly nervous ever since his mother had visited. It didn't help that Lucius and Ron kept the fact that Molly knew he was pregnant a secret from his best friend. "Harry, you do think we're doing the right thing, right?" Harry gave him a peculiar look. It was unusual for Ron to ask that sort of question. He stared at his friend for a moment and finally shrugged. There wasn't really anything he could say to his friend that would do any good. In fact, he knew that it would do no good whatsoever. It was a slight problem that he was having. He put his arm around Ron's shoulder and hugged him in a sideways manner.

            “How do you feel about it, do you feel as though what you are doing is right, that being with Lucius is right for you?” Harry asked his friend. “I cannot tell you what you are doing is right because I am not you, I know how I felt when I first went with Severus, it was like I was almost whole and complete, although that was without the other part that belonged to Draco with me, when he joined us I was complete, like I was finally where I should be. Do you feel anything like that with Lucius; you would not want to lose it?” Harry whispered softly.

            Ron looked at him as they walked into the Three Broomsticks. He wanted a butterbeer quite badly, but Harry shook his head and ordered them some hot chocolate before Ron could say a thing. He led Ron to a booth in a corner once they received their drinks and watched him. "Well, I do not want to lose Lucius, I'll admit that. But…I just feel like my mother is going to show up and do something drastic. Harry, I love Lucius more than anything, and I want this child as well. But mum will react so HORRIBLY." He sighed and only sipped from his drink, letting the warm chocolate spread over his tongue. Harry only sat there, watching as Ron appeared to instantly relax with the chocolate. He had ordered it for the two of them on the basis that it was safer than butterbeer, but also because he knew it would calm Ron down quite well.

            Harry sighed a little before speaking. “Ron, you are in love with a wonderful man and your mother can not see that, she will in time, but she may do things to get you back, just like Hermione did with me, she tried to make me normal, I will never be normal, because I am me. You are just being you, being true to yourself, if Molly shows up we will deal with it, but until then let's try and enjoy our day out of the castle without overbearing mates around.” He smiled as he took a sip of his hot chocolate.

            Ron chuckled at the statement about overbearing mates. He took another drink from his cup and smiled slightly. "You're right, I'm worrying too much. Can't worry." He set a hand on his stomach gently and rubbed it. Harry shook his head. He admitted that when he found out, he had done that, but now it was a feeling he was use to. He was a little creeped out by that. He couldn't believe how after only one other pregnancy, he was already use to such a thing. He leaned back and drank from his cup again. Ron smiled at Harry and drank half of his cup, a smile firmly in place on his face. He was humming ever so slightly, glad to be out with his heart-brother.

            “I need to get some chocolate frogs; I’ve got a craving for them again. Is there anything you need from the shops around here, I know I want a few books to read, with me not going to lessons now I need something to keep me occupied,” Harry said, smiling as he leaned back, neither of them noticed when Molly Weasley walked in.

            Molly's eyes narrowed at the corner they sat in. She was not pleased with Ron, or Harry. She hadn't had a chance to jump down Harry's throat, but she wasn't about to turn down that particular opportunity. She began walking over as Harry's hands came to intertwine over his stomach. She heard Ron laugh and she stopped walking for a moment and listened to what he was saying to Harry. "Come on, there is no way I'll eat things like that. Mustard and grapes, that sounds disgusting." He laughed again, which made Harry laugh as well. Molly's eyes only narrowed more at that.

            “It has to be the Muggle Colman’s Traditional English mustard though, not any other type, it just does not taste right otherwise. It tastes like heaven. Have you had any weird and wonderful cravings that would make even Lucius run to the bathroom?” Harry asked his friend. Molly had finally heard enough and stormed over to the two young men and slapped them both around the face, her eyes burning in anger.

            Ron looked at his mother in shock, Harry only lightly touching his cheek. He was not happy that she had raised a hand and slapped. "What do you two think you are doing?" Harry didn't respond, he was busy checking to make sure that jaw was fine. He had been told by Draco that he would meet him there at the Three Broomsticks. He had only hoped that he would have gotten time to shop before Draco came up and followed him around. It didn't look to be working in his or Ron's favor. Ron sighed, looking away from the woman. The anger in her eyes was too much for him to look at.

            “We are talking and sharing our experiences with each other like friends and heart brothers do Mrs. Weasley. And I would like it if you went away and left us alone, we do not need the stress you will cause us,” Harry said as he finished checking his jaw. He could feel the pain from Ron’s heart that this confrontation with his mother was causing the young red head.

            Molly crossed her arms. "I will not go away. The two of you are making major mistakes. It is wrong for what you two are doing." Harry's eyes briefly flashed. The stab of pain through Ron's heart from those words made him angrier. Harry worked hard to keep from getting angry. He knew that being susceptible to mood swings didn't help, but this wasn't a mood swing. He was matter than before. He stood up and looked at her. He wasn't much taller than the short dumpy witch. He glared at her with such ferocity that she had to take a step back. Harry knew that he had been hanging around Severus just a little too long.

            “How dare you try and belittle what me and Ron have with our bonded mates, we are loved and we are complete with them, without them we would not be happy or lead fulfilling lives, we would have a half life, our souls would not be complete. You are hurting us both with your ill thought of words. Now leave us the hell alone until you can see things rationally, without you biased views of what should and should not be accepted, we are not making mistakes, we have made the best choice for our future in being the mate of a magical creature as we will always be loved by them, and have you suddenly forgotten that I am a magical creature, I am a Fae,” Harry seethed at the little witch, his eyes burning with anger.

            Molly stepped away from Harry, her eyes were still narrowed. She was getting ready to cut in a retort when someone tall appeared behind her. "Is this person bothering you two?" Harry and Ron both looked and saw Draco. Harry mentally groaned. He couldn't believe that he hadn't managed to get her away from them in the amount of time he wanted. Spending time with Draco was great, and when Ron was with them, fun, but that didn't mean he wasn't necessarily in the mood to deal with him following him around. He swore that Draco pampered him more than Severus, and that was, at times, a hard feat to accomplish. Molly turned and shot her glare at Draco. Draco's arms were crossed over his well-muscled chest and he smiled at her maliciously. He was waiting for an excuse to do something to the woman who was upsetting his mate and his father's mate.

            “She came in here upset Ron and I, and told us we were making a huge mistake with being with you, Severus and your farther. She belittled what wonderful mates we have.” Harry gave the young blond a quick explanation; he knew that he could not lie to his mate. Harry was also a little worried, as Molly looked even angrier as he spoke, he then looked over towards his heart brother and noted that he was shaking slightly in fear.

            Harry moved over to Ron, as Molly was still staring Draco squarely in the eyes. He sat next to the boy in the booth and pulled him into his arms, rocking him slightly. This appeared to relax Ron to have Harry holding him in a soothing manner. Draco smirked at the scene and reached out, taking Molly by the arm. "Belittling mates, huh? Well, I believe that we've heard enough from you. If you ever come anywhere near my family again, I will find some way to make you pay. And for your information, Ron is a part of my family." He walked her over to the pub's door and shoved her out. People were watching him; nobody had ever seen Molly Weasley thrown out of anywhere. She was a force to be reckoned with. He then walked back over to Harry and Ron, smiling at them and seeing that Ron was practically cuddled into Harry.

            Harry could feel Ron’s heart hurting so much and he wanted to protect his heart brother from that pain, without even thinking about it his wings unfurled and wrapped around himself and his best friend. “It's okay now Ron she is not here anymore.” Harry tried to sooth his friend's fright and pain. “We should go back; we can have Lucius brought to the castle to see you, if you want.”

            Ron only nodded. He was still clinging to Harry. Draco waited at the edge of the booth, glad that the wall hid it quite well. He saw Harry stand up, still unaware of his wings and helped Ron stand up. Draco chuckled and shook his head. "Harry, before you go anywhere, you might want to make the wings disappear." Harry looked at him and then saw his butterfly like wings. This caused Harry to blush ever so slightly, embarrassed that he didn't realize they came out, though it meant that it was second nature to him. Ron looked at the wings, smiling as he saw that the colour that was now added to them was a subtle yellow, but it stuck out quite nicely against the main green background of the wings.

            “Your family is growing Harry,” Ron said softly as he reached out a hand to gently stroke the fragile wings. “They are beautiful. I see them a lot when you fly, but never this close, when the twins reach a year will their colour separate and become different?” Ron asked Harry and Draco. Ron did not know much about they way the coloring on a Fae’s wings worked as they had children.

            Both Draco and Harry shrugged. "We're not the experts, Severus is," Harry replied. He let his wings retreat into his body once again and the three of them walked out, heading towards the castle. They knew that Severus could check over Ron until Lucius got there. Ron usually calmed down the instant he saw Ron. It reminded Harry a bit of himself when he was having the twins and to some extent with Draco. He smiled softly as Ron looked over at Draco. Draco looked back an eyebrow raised; Ron only shook his head as a response. It didn't stop Draco from letting out a small chuckle.

            They walked up to the castle in silence. They talked quietly, Draco asking Ron if he wanted to see his father earlier than planned, as they had made plans to go out for a meal. Draco knew why his father wanted to go out that night was so that he could propose properly to Ron, he wanted to show the Wizarding World that he had found the one he truly wanted to be with. None of them noticed that they were being followed by Molly Weasley, who could not let what Draco had done, or what Harry had said to her go.

            Ron was responsive and had expressed a wish in having Lucius show up early. He knew that the effect Lucius would have on him would be of great help and Ron was feeling like his stomach was being twisted inside and out. He sighed and continued to cling to Harry's arm. They made it into the castle, unaware of Molly's appearance. Harry leaned over and gave Draco a kiss on the cheek as they made their way down the dungeon stairs. "Thank you," Harry whispered in Draco's ear. He knew that Draco would know it was for both coming when he did and for helping Ron.

            Molly could not stand to see what was happening in front of her any longer, she wanted her nice young son back, not this farce of a man that he had become because of the influence of the Malfoys, as well as how the sweet little lost boy that Harry once was, was now lost to her as he was influenced by one of the Malfoys and that Death Eater, Snape. She pulled out her wand and shot a curse at Draco, which knocked down the dungeon stairs.

            Harry and Ron both turned around. Harry personally glared at Molly and stormed up to her. Problem with Fae is it didn't matter who it was, if their mate was attacked, they would attack. He stood face to face with her, forcefully pulling her wand out of her hand. This was what most wizards would consider strange for a submissive, but this was normal for submissive Fae. "HOW DARE YOU! How dare you attack my mate!" He started shoving her, throwing Molly's wand over his shoulder, causing it to land at Ron's feet. He was shoving Molly with great vigor, causing her to bump into the wall, where she could no longer go much farther. He knew that Draco would be somewhat fine from that, the fact that Veela were resistant to most things.

            Severus had was walking back to his quarters after dropping off some potions to Poppy in the Hospital Wing, the twins were being watched by Lucius who had turned up earlier, he had wanted to meet up with Ron a little earlier and to talk about a few things, like what they would do after Ron graduated after Hogwarts, and what he wanted to do for a career. He started to walk down some stairs within the dungeon maze and heard Harry’s shouts of rage. Instantly worried at the shouts he ran towards the echoing below.

            Severus stopped and saw that Harry was pushing Molly into the wall. He had heard what had happened between Ron and his mother. He frowned and walked up to Harry, pulling him back around the shoulders. Harry struggled for a moment. "Harry, sh…It's okay, it's me." Upon hearing Severus' voice whispered in his ear, Harry calmed down, relaxing in Severus' hold around his shoulders. Molly was still against the wall, a pained expression on her face. Severus gave her a look, knowing that Harry wouldn't have attacked unless she either said or attacked his mates, children or Ron. He only looked at her steadily, not removing his black gaze from her.

            Severus had yet to notice that Draco was on the floor knocked out cold after the curse had knocked him into a wall. Harry finally felt safe when one of his mates touched him and calmed down. He then suddenly remembered about Draco and ran off to see if he was okay. A small sob escaped his throat as he reached Draco and found him unconscious with a gash on his forehead, that was bleeding feely. “Severus he is hurt please help him, please.” Came Harry’s pleading voice.

            Severus walked over and kissed the side of Harry's head. He pulled his wand out and cast simple healing spells that would heal the gash on Draco's forehead. Once he did that, he used an enervate to wake Draco up. It took a moment, but Draco groaned and opened his silver eyes. Harry threw himself on Draco and hugged him. Draco sat there for a moment a little shocked. Ron walked over as well, knowing that he could also help Harry. He kneeled next to Severus. Severus gave Ron a slight smile. Molly glared at that scene. Sure she was scared of how Harry had acted, but that didn't mean that she still didn't feel like he was being corrupted by the Slytherins, and that he was taking her son with him.

            Ron placed a hand on his heart brother's back and rubbed it soothingly. “He is okay now Harry, see lets help him up and get him back to our quarters now. We will be safe there, nothing can hurt us there, so let Draco go and stand up. Come on Harry, we can’t stay here all day,” Ron said, keeping his voice calm and smooth, as though he was talking to a frightened and scared animal.

            Harry looked at Ron and only nodded, sitting up. Draco slowly sat up, wincing in the pain that ran through his back. He muttered something that caused Harry to weakly chuckle. Severus reached out a hand and helped Draco stand, while Ron helped Harry stand as well. Molly glared at them and wanted to follow, but one look from Severus stopped her in her tracks. He glared at her with utmost loathing, the look said volumes that she was lucky he had to watch over his family. The four began walking off to the dungeons. It didn't take too long for them to reach the door to their rooms. Severus sent Draco and Ron in, saying he needed to speak with Harry for a moment. Harry was only looking at the ground, but waited.

            “I’m sorry,” Harry said. “I had to protect Draco and Ron from getting hurt more than they were. I’m sorry,” he said softly, thinking he had done something wong by attacking Molly Weasley and protecting Ron and Draco from her, even though Draco had already been hurt by the vengeful witch.

            Severus pulled Harry into his arms and gave him a kiss on the top of the head. "No, I wasn't going to scold you for attacking her. It's in your nature Harry. Fae cannot hear bad things about their mates, they attack if they do. It was only natural for you to attack, she may not have necessarily said anything, but she did attack your own mate." Harry just started to cry against Severus' chest. Severus rubbed Harry's back and smiled. "I only wanted to comfort you Harry. We're here together, all three of us, plus Lucius and Ron." This appeared to calm Harry down quite a bit. This was something he seriously needed.

            “Can we go to our quarters now, I want to make sure Ron and Draco are okay, I know Ron was hurt in his heart by what she had said earlier in the Three broomsticks, it hurt him so much to hear his own mother condemn him. I want to make sure he will be okay, and Draco should rest for a while, I’ll get Dobby to bring something from the kitchen for him,” Harry said as he ended up babbling.

            Severus had Harry look directly into his eyes. "Harry, calm down. Everything will be fine. We just need you to relax as well. What she said to you is also hurting you. We don't want you to have another episode like last time." He knew Harry was referring to the twins. Harry looked away and hid his face into Severus' chest. Severus kissed the top of Harry's head and led him into the room. Harry was moved sideways as they walked in. He was looking directly at the ground.

            He didn’t see Lucius sitting on Severus' chair with Ron sitting comfortably on his lap. Severus scowled a little when he saw his best friend sitting in his chair. “Lucius would you mind moving to another chair, I would like to sit in my chair, I have just gotten it right since Harry decided he wanted to hog it,” Severus said as Harry and Draco snickered at Severus possessiveness over the old and worm forest green chair that stood regally by the bright fire.

            Lucius smirked and chuckled. "I don't think so, Ron's quite comfortable, and so am I." Draco came over and took Harry from Severus, letting the man get into his own battle. He was worried about Harry and so he brought him to the couch and allowed Harry to do what he wanted. Harry did the one thing that came to his mind, which was to sit beside Draco and cuddle into him. Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder and lightly rubbed it. He knew that this was a good way to calm Harry down. Harry's eyes closed. Severus on the other hand was glaring at Lucius was great ferocity.

            “Next time someone sits in that chair that isn’t Harry will feel my wrath,” Severus said, snorting unhappily, making Harry laugh, though he tried to cover it up with a small cough. “I won't do anything today as I know Harry, Draco and Ron have had a trying day as it is.” He huffed once more before stomping off to his potions lab, leaving the others to burst out laughing at his little tantrum.

            Harry stopped laughing and closed his eyes, relaxing against Draco again. He muttered something, which caused Draco to stand up and pick Harry up, walking off to the bedroom. Ron looked at Lucius and wrapped his arms around Lucius' neck. "Lucius, I do love, you I want my mother out of our lives." Lucius wrapped his arms around Ron's waist and kissed him, it was a reassuring kiss; one that spoke volumes about how he felt. Ron returned the kiss, thankful to have Lucius around. Whatever was wrong, he could at least ignore it in that instant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful comments and the reviews, so glad that you are liking it. I loved writing the Lucius and Ron moments.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.
> 
> This was co-written with Tiger of the Fire
> 
> Sorry for not posting yesterday, was busy writing my new Sherlock fic, which will start to be posted in May

Chapter 29

            Two months had passed and the wedding between Lucius and Ron had ended up in the papers. Lucius had respected Ron's request to keep it small, though a couple of his older family members had come to see the wedding between the two. Ron was glad that at least some of his brothers didn't want to shun him like his mother and sister. Now however, both Ron and Harry were getting ready to complete the ritual that would make them complete heart-brothers. This was a day they had been looking forward to. It was interesting for both Ron and Harry by the simple fact that both were three months pregnant. It had shocked Ron when he realized that he was showing more than books said he should. Harry on the other hand was glad that he had three more months left, but that was only because he didn't want to have another four months pregnancy, at least for a while.

            It was to happen on the Third Quarter Moon, they had decided for it to happen within the forbidden forest, there was a specially guarded clearing not far into the forest for these kinds of things, they don’t happen very often though. Ron had read over the ritual a few times to make sure that it wouldn't harm their unborn children. It mentioned that no one that was pregnant had ever gone through the ritual, but it was said to be safe for it only involved the two heart brothers, though they could have family and friends with them if they wished.

            Harry was in the clearing with Ron, his mates, Lucius and Dumbledore. They had agreed that the older man should be there, as he once had a heart brother. Harry was taking calming breaths. He wanted to do this, but this didn't mean that he wasn't expecting to have a nervous attack. He muttered to himself and gave Ron a hug. "You feel like you're going to have a nervous attack at doing this?" He whispered into Ron's ear. He chuckled and pulled back from Ron.

            “I can’t help it Harry, when this is over we will be able to communicate with one another telepathically, we will know when each other is in danger and where the other is at all times,” Ron said with awe in his voice, he knew that the headmaster had gone through this once before when he was young. “Headmaster were you this nervous when you did this with your heart brother?” Ron asked the elder man.

            Dumbledore stroked his beard for a moment, thinking about it. "Yes I was. It's a big step to make boys. You always know about the other, but in a sense, you two will be tied even stronger than we were. For you two, with magical beings in the group and also as mates, it means that your lives will literally affect each other. This means that if one of you dies, so does the other, and also your mates. Yes, this will be interesting." Harry and Ron's eyes widened at that pronouncement. They looked at each other. Sure they wanted to be tied together, but the fact that they would affect each other and their mates that much was a little scary. Harry nodded, Ron returned the nod. They knew they wanted to go through this anyways.

            “It is almost time Harry, Ron," Severus said to the two young men. The third quarter moon was now rising in the sky that had darkened quickly since they went out into the forest. The noise of nature within the forest quieted down and they could hear rustling nearby as creature of all sorts came towards the clearing and then stopped, they wanted to be there to witness the heart brother bond that would be taking place within moments. Ron went pale as he noticed a few of Aragog’s children standing there with the others.

            The spiders made Ron nervous. Harry made Ron look at him, ignoring the spiders. He knew that if Ron did so, he would be okay. Ron nodded, understanding what Harry was doing. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and waited for Harry to get started. Harry nodded and took both of Ron's hands in his. He waited a moment before he let go of one of Ron's and handed him a knife. Part of the bond would require them to share blood. This was a part of so many rituals, but Harry wasn't surprised. The fact that the bonded blood was running through them said more. He whispered softly to Ron and let the boy drag the knife across his hand. He then took the knife from Ron and did the same to Ron's opposite hand.

            They clasped their hands together to let the blood flow between them both. At the same time they both spoke. “We bond together Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter in this ancient ritual of heart; we are brother beyond blood and kin to those of heart. We bind ourselves to each other as Heart Brothers from now until our death.” A bright silver and gold glow surrounded them both showing that they were strong and powerful wizards. The glows erupted and then mingled closely before they went back into Ron and Harry. On the hands with the gashes there was a small heart on each hand with a small runic symbol showing the world that they were Heart Brothers.

            Harry looked down at his hand and smiled. Ron did the same. They looked at each other for a moment before they hugged each other. They didn't let go for several moments, but did when they felt something odd. Neither of them said a thing, but whatever it was it made them feel happier and closer than before. They then turned to their mates and walked over to them. Harry instantly threw himself into the arms of Draco, knocking the poor blonde over. Lucius only hugged Ron, somewhat glad that he didn't have such a hyperactive mate like Draco and Severus did. Severus looked down at Harry, but didn't get much of a chance as Harry knocked Severus over by grabbing a hold of his ankle and knocking him over. Dumbledore watched this and chuckled as the group of three were on the ground.

 

Harry heard Dumbledore chuckling and got an evil glint in his eye, he saw that the aged headmaster was not that far away from him and with a quick little maneuver he had grabbed on to Albus and dragged him to the floor as well and then tried to hug all three, his mates and someone he thought of as he grandfather, even if he was as manipulative as a Slytherin. There were two more left to get onto the forest floor. He then spoke to Ron within their minds to test the new ability ‘Ron can you take a step back and then tackle hug Lucius onto the floor like I do with Draco and Severus, I think it would be funny.’ He saw a little un-noticed nod from Ron and waited for him to act.

            Ron nodded and did as Harry asked, causing Lucius to take a nice dive to the floor. He let out a loud oomph. He hugged Lucius. Harry smiled and also hugged the man. Draco looked at him and frowned. Looking at Harry told him that this was all his mate's idea. He shook his head and watched as Harry sat up, sitting on top of him. Because Harry was only in for a sixth month pregnancy, he could easily see the bump where his child rest. He smiled and shifted, managing to be able to sit up. Severus sat up as well. He would have done so earlier, if Harry hadn't pinned him to the ground. Harry just smiled at them both and then looked at Ron, shrugging. He had never said it would be a permanent position.

            They all got up off the forest floor with leaves and twigs messing their hair and clothes up, Severus went and helped Albus the rest of the way up, he was not as young as he once was, but he still felt a deep joy when young Harry would include him in their family, though being knocked to the ground was soon becoming a traditional greeting for Harry when he saw either of his mates. Lucius did not look too happy about what had happened, but he still felt it to be a little amusing. Harry smiled happily as he rested his hands onto his small bump, wondering what his and Ron’s children would be like when they arrived. The creatures that had gathered around them made a noise as though saying farewell to the small group, which had become a family, and left them all returning to their dwellings.

            Dumbledore led them all out of the clearing, quite pleased with how the ritual went. Ron was attached to Lucius' arm, happier than he had ever been. Harry was between his mates, giggling incessantly. Only Ron could hear what Harry was telling him. This caused Ron to start laughing as well. Harry snaked an arm around each of his mate's own arms. They looked at him, wary looks on their faces. When both Ron and Harry were giggling, they knew something bad was happening. The thing they didn't know was because of Harry's Fae ability he was using a special magic that turned them tiger striped. Ron was drawing a tiny bit on that and colour Lucius Gryffindor colours. Dumbledore looked over his shoulder at them and started to chuckle, though he tried to hide it behind a cough.

            “Please Albus do not tell me you have tapped into the bond with Ron and Harry, I have enough with thinking about what those two are planning for us, let alone you joining in on them,” Lucius said, his eyes narrowing slightly as though to see if the aged wizard was helping the two younger wizards. Neither he, Severus or Draco had noticed what Ron and Harry had actually done as they had not looked at each other but at the headmaster.

            Dumbledore smiled and chuckled some more. "No, not helping whatsoever. Anyways, this is where I leave you all." He then left, heading up the direction of his office, while he left the others to head down to the dungeons. It was only two days left until school was out and everyone was enjoying themselves. Harry was humming slightly, feeling his child happily moving around. He was in a good mood and hugged Draco's arm. Draco shot Harry a look, but looked up at Severus and stopped in an instant, causing Lucius and Ron to stop behind him. Severus blinked at the fact that Draco was staring.

            “What are you sta…” Severus started to say as he finally noticed the tiger stripes that Draco was wearing. “What the hell have you done to yourself Draco? You’ve gotten tiger stripes all over you,” he said, Draco gave a small high-pitched grunt in the back of his throat as he pointed to Severus. He looked down at himself noting the same pattern. “Harry!” He shouted as he noticed that the young Fae that was between them moment before were at the end of one of the corridors along with Ron, as Lucius was still staring at his son and best friend.

            Severus chuckled at Lucius. "Why Lucius, it appears you're supporting Gryffindor." Draco looked at Lucius and tried hard not to laugh. Lucius looked at his uncovered hand and noticed the colours. He glared and the three mates went after their wayward pregnant mates. Problem was, the two had managed to get into the rooms before the other three could manage it. Lucius looked at Draco and Severus. Severus shook his head and opened the door. "I know, it probably was all Harry's idea. He likes doing such a thing." Ron and Harry were sitting on the couch talking. Ron was rubbing his stomach, sighing softly. He was just making comments on their pregnancies.

            “It’s wonderful when they start kicking, it feels a little weird. But it is a wonderful feeling as you know then it really hits you that there is a little life growing inside of you, depending on you,” Harry said as he curled up in the corner of the couch as he watched Severus, Draco and Lucius walk into the living room glaring at them both.

            Ron looked at them and smiled, trying hard not to laugh. He then returned his attention to Harry. "Well, you do have more experience than I do." Lucius walked up to him, his arms crossed. He looked a little strange in Gryffindor colours and his arms crossed. Ron looked up at him with big, innocent blue eyes. Lucius had to look away. Ron was learning looks from Harry. Severus and Draco saw Ron's look and glared at Harry, not able to believe that he was teaching Ron his looks. Harry only batted his eyelashes at them as a response.

            “You two are becoming to similar to each other, it is getting a little scary, then again you may just become like Fred and George if this carries on, you will start to finish each other sentences," Draco said as he stood in front of his father and Severus, he was still shorter than the two at just six-feet, while both his father and Severus towered over them at six feet, four inches.

            Harry giggled slightly and snuggled more into his corner of the couch. "That would be fun." Both his hands were resting upon his protruding stomach. He rubbed it ever so slightly. He then looked at Severus and bit his lip, trying not to laugh. Severus only shook his head and went to sit in an armchair, his legs crossed and he waited to see when Harry would remove the spell. He wasn't about to tempt fate and make Harry do something worse. He knew that Draco would if he kept that up. Ron watched as Lucius chose another armchair, his arms still crossed and he was still huffy. That didn't keep Ron from covering up his mouth, trying not to laugh.

            “You two may find this amusing, but I however do not. It was a little funny when we first noticed each other, but when we saw and realized that we were also pranked it became a little serious, and I will be getting you back for it, both of you, it may not be today or tomorrow but it will happen one day,” Lucius huffed as he began to pout without realizing it.

            Ron started laughing at seeing Lucius pouting. "You're pouting." This caused Lucius' pout to change into a glare. Harry shook his head, pulling out his wand; he removed the spell from Draco and Severus. Severus nodded in thanks. Draco smiled, glad to be normal colored again. Ron gave Lucius that look once again; it was purely a Harry look, only it had more of a Ron style to it. Lucius had to look away. He could not explain why the dominates of his family, including him, were susceptible to the looks of innocence that their mates gave.

            Harry joined in the laughter as he saw the pout turn into a glare, he laughed even harder when he saw Lucius turn away from the innocent look that Ron was sending to his mate. “You are learning how to use that to a greater effect, you have learnt well my pupil.” Harry giggled as he bowed his head in a mock of a respectful bow between master and pupil. Ron returned it laughing quietly.

            Draco shook his head and sat on the floor. He has his arms crossed and looked like a younger version of Lucius, only without the pout. "You two are impossible to deal with." Harry looked at him and gave his adorable pout. Draco groaned and covered his eyes. This caused Severus to begin laughing at Draco's reaction. It was amusing to watch him attempt to hide.

            “We may be impossible but you love us to pieces don’t you.” Harry grinned cheekily. Severus laughed even more. Draco kept his eyes covered up, trying to avoid falling for Harry’s adorable pout. Harry giggle as he brought his knees as close to his chin as his slightly swollen belly would allow. Draco gave a small peek from between his fingers as he looked at the way Harry was sat. Harry saw the movement of the fingers and looked at him and pouted before Draco could replace his fingers over his eyes and close them.

            Draco groaned. "No, that's not fair." He hated when Harry did that. Draco would become putty to Harry with that look, especially when he sat the way he did. Draco got up off the floor and sat next to Harry, shaking his head. He didn't believe it was right at all. This caused Lucius, Ron and Severus to laugh. Ron never fell for Harry's looks; Lucius hadn't been on the receiving en. Severus was glad that the look wasn't turned onto him. It was always a mess when the look ended up facing him. If whenever he resisted, he got interesting appearances.

            Harry heard the laughing and pouted over at Severus, which quickly shut him up when he saw the adorable look on his young lover's face. He then looked over at Lucius, his eyes looking larger than they were and bright green, begging the aristocratic blond to not laugh at him. Within a single look father like son fell pray to ‘The Look’ that belong solely to Harry, and the one that Ron was slowly learning from the master of it.

            Lucius covered his eyes. "Now that's not fair. I'm not married to you or anything." Ron snuggled against Lucius, chuckling at the reaction. Lucius looked at him and sighed. Lucius instantly should have known what he was getting himself into. He was married to Ron; this meant that even if Harry wasn't throwing looks at him, he would have been susceptible to them. It wasn't fair, at least in his mind. Harry mimicked Ron as he snuggled into Draco. Only different was that Draco placed his hand on Harry's stomach and rubbed it a bit. This brought a smile to Harry's face, erasing the pout.

            Severus chuckled slightly at Lucius remark. “You should know better old friend. They are heart brothers, what is good for one is good for the other, and what one can do the other will learn quickly. So be warned my friend, Ron will soon be sending those looks at you,” he said as he went over to Draco and Harry and snuggled closer to them, placing a hand over Draco’s where he was rubbing Harry’s swollen stomach softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful comments and kudos, I adore them. Please comment and tell me what you all think!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just messing around for a while.
> 
> This was co-written with Tiger of the Fire
> 
> Sorry for taking so long in getting the next chapter up, but for the last month it's been one thing after another to bog me down and almost to lost my love of writing. The only thing that kept me going is a new fic, which I will be posting either next week or the week after.
> 
> We are to move house, which I am looking for a new place to live, we said goodbye to our dog Tabby, she was just gone 13. I've had a cold and a slight chest infection again, thankfully nothing like over Christmas. And other bits and bobs that kept cropping up.

Chapter 30

 

            School had ended a week before and everyone in the school had figured out that Harry was pregnant, again, earlier. It was nice for him; he didn't have to hide it. Ron didn't have to either, as everyone knew about his marriage to Lucius. At that moment however, Harry had managed to beg Draco, Lucius and Severus to take them out clothes shopping. Ron had helped in the Lucius department. The issue he had at that moment was that he wanted to get his child some nice clothes. There was one thing that Harry was happy for, unlike last time, he was more prepared for this child. There was also the fact that he at least had some time before the other one. Harry was currently hanging off of Draco's arm, looking all cute and adorable. If people didn't know what he was, they would have probably thought he was a girl with the long hair and adorable face.

            Harry saw Madam Malkin's and pulled Draco inside with the others following them both, though the blond was protesting the way he was being pulled around by the over zealous Fae. Madam Malkin's was empty when they walked in, Madam Malkin herself spotted the group and walked over to them quickly, she was somewhat bored being in an empty shop. “Good afternoon gentlemen, what can I do for you all?” She asked as she slightly inclined her head in greeting to them all.

            Harry smiled and looked at her. "We need some new clothes." She pointed to him and Ron. "We actually need maternity clothes. I had recently become a known fact about Ron and Harry being with the people they were. The fact that the Malfoys were Veela and Harry a Fae didn't make anybody think anything of the fact that either he nor Ron would need maternity clothes. Madam Malkin smiled at the two and ushered them to stand in front of mirrors while she got a tape measure to measure them. Draco loved clothes shopping, but at that particular moment, he was massaging on his pulled shoulder.

            “Well then, why don’t you sit down and put the weight off of your feet, being pregnant is very tiring. I should know, I went through it six times, they have all flown the nest now, but you never forget the memorable moments when you first find out that you are pregnant or their first kick. Or the day they are born, their first smile, word, bit of magic, things that when they are gone you will always remember and keep close to your heart,” Madam Malkin rambled onto the group as Ron and Harry did as she suggested and sat down.

            Harry smiled at that. He liked hearing people talk about it. If for the fact that he still had no clue what he was doing most of the time. Ron also chuckled. "Mum use to talk about it all the time, whenever she thought it was only her and Ginny. Kind of creeped me out at the time." This caused Harry to just start laughing outright. He found that statement greatly amusing. Draco gave him a strange look at that. He then looked over at Severus. The man only shrugged, he had no clue what to do when it came to Harry. The boy always seemed to be on his own in that manner.

            “I bet you never thought you would be reminded about it in this way did you Ron? I bet you thought that only Ginny had to contend with being pregnant, oh well, now you will be able to sympathize with over half of the world population. Being pregnant is wonderful; the first time that I was pregnant I was really nervous and scared. This time I may still feel like I have no clue, but I am not as wound up as I was when I was pregnant with the twins,” Harry said as he got a wistful smile on his face as he though about it more.

            Ron laughed. He shook his head. Lucius had to raise an eyebrow at Ron's reaction. "What's so funny?" Lucius asked. He looked at the other two who shrugged. They had seen what Harry went through with the twins, and they had no clue what would have been so funny, especially since Harry started laughing with him. The three dominates looked at the other two as if they were stark raving mad. Then again, they could likely be considered such, as they were the ones that were pregnant and sitting there. Harry started to hum slightly; it was something he had picked up recently. It caused Severus' eye to twitch ever so slightly. They figured that's why Harry did it.

            Draco smiled as Harry started to hum; he enjoyed watching Severus’ reaction when Harry did so. Harry usually hummed to the twins or when he was thinking about the new baby that was on the way. “Anyway madam we would like some maternity robes and clothes for them both, enough to last through their pregnancies. The material should be soft and comfortable for them to wear,” Draco said with a smile as he looked at the elderly woman.

            She nodded. "Of course, I know just what to use. So many materials can feel itchy against the sensitive skin." She smiled and looked at them. After a moment, she looked at them. "This will take a couple of hours, why don't all of you go and have fun. Treat them to ice cream." The look on Harry and Ron's face at the mention of ice cream was worth it. They then turned the adorable pouts onto their mates; they definitely wanted the ice cream. Severus looked at the ceiling quickly. Draco and Lucius had to whimper at the looks. They still could not deny their mates anything. In fact, they nodded moments later at the looks. This caused the two pregnant ones to cheer.

            Ron and Harry looked at each other and smiled, it was becoming too easy to get their mates to do something that they wanted, all it took was a look and they caved. The two pregnant wizards got up and walked out of the shop, followed closely by Severus, Draco and Lucius, who all looked like they were going to a funeral rather that the ice cream parlour. “Hurry up you lot, we want some delicious ice cream. I am thinking about having a nice strawberry and chocolate with some piccalilli. Sounds lovely, doesn’t it Ron?” Harry said, smiling happily.

            Ron nodded in agreement. Severus rolled his eyes and looked at Draco. "You need to learn to look away quickly." This caused both Draco and Lucius to scowl. "What, you know we would have stopped for ice cream anyways, no reason to get caught up in the look." He chuckled and got punched in the arm by Draco. Draco then walked ahead of the others and moved to stand next to Harry. He put his arm around Harry's shoulder. Harry looked at him and smiled. He liked it when Draco gave him that sort of attention, especially in public. To Harry, that meant that Draco definitely wanted to be with him and open.

            They came to the ice cream parlour. “Well what do you all what, I will get them, and something for us to drink,” Lucius said as Harry and Ron sat at a table outside, it was too hot for them to be sitting inside. “Harry, do you want what you were saying earlier or something different?” he asked the pregnant Fae as the others looked at the menus that was on the table that they were sitting at.

            Harry nodded. Ron looked at the menu and leaned over to Lucius, pointing out an odd combination of melon, banana and apple ice cream. Lucius raised an eyebrow, but didn't question. Once everyone else said what they wanted, he walked in to get the ice cream and drinks. Draco was lazily tracing designs into his menu. "You know, it is kind of nice to be out of the castle. It's stuffy in there." Harry nodded in agreement. He apparently thought the castle had the same stuffy environment.

            “We should go out more, maybe we should take the twins out as well, and they barely get to see outside of the castle. It would be nice to take them to a park, even though they can’t truly enjoy it until they are a bit older,” Harry said softly. “Being inside all the time is not nice, and I should know that. Maybe we can organize an outing for us all really soon, take the twins with us. They are with Albus now, they love him to bits, but I think it would be nice to be able to go outside with them,” he mumbled, none of them noticing that Molly and Ginny Weasley had walked into the Ally.

            Ron also laughed at that. "You're rambling Harry." Harry gave him a look. Right then, Lucius came back with the ice cream and set everyone's in front of them. Harry and Ron began to eat theirs quickly. They did savor the taste, but that was it. Draco shook his head, chuckling slightly at the fact that Harry had managed to get ice cream all over his face, after only a couple of bites. He stopped Harry, picked up a napkin and wiped Harry's face. Harry smiled at him. Both Molly and Ginny noticed the group at the ice cream parlor. Molly scowled darkly at them.

            Severus shook his head at the way Harry ate, it was messy when compared to his own small bits of rhubarb ice cream he had on his spoon. “We will all go out together when we have the chance. We should do so before you get too far along, otherwise you would not feel like going out,” he said with a slight smile on his face. He shook his head as Harry spilt a little more down himself. Though Severus thought that Harry was doing it on purpose to get attention from Draco, he knew that the blond loved to baby Harry as much as Harry would let him.

            Harry giggled as Draco paid attention to him. Ron actually shook his head. He didn't do such things to get attention. Then again, Lucius had a hand on Ron's and was gently rubbing the back of Ron's hand with his thumb. Ron smiled and took another bite of his odd mix of ice cream. Draco was ignoring his ice cream in favor of paying attention to Harry. The group was in a hard to see corner, so they didn't see Molly and Ginny coming near them. Draco took Harry's spoon from him and started to feed him as well. Severus had to worry that Draco was going to spoil his kid. Of course, Draco already spoiled Aislin and Conner.

            Lucius was the only one in a good enough position to see Molly and Ginny walk up to them, though Ginny was a few steps behind her mother. “Good day to you Mrs. Weasley,” he greeted in a way to warn the others of the approaching matriarch. Ron immediately stiffened upon hearing Lucius’ word.

            Molly scowled at Lucius. "Hello." Harry just grabbed Draco's arm and held onto it. Severus was on his other side and he glared at Molly. She frowned at the reactions the group was having. "Well, what are you doing here? I would have thought you would be hiding." This caused both Harry and Ron to scowl. Ron still held onto Lucius' hand. He almost had a death grip on the creamy white flesh of Lucius' hand. He didn't like being near his mother.

            “And why would we be hiding, because we are pregnant. I very much doubt that you hid yourself each time you became pregnant Mrs. Weasley,” Harry said angrily. “I enjoy being outside as much as the next person, why should I hid because I am getting a little bump where my child is growing; it’s the miracle of life Mrs. Weasley, though I should know all about it after having Severus children,” he added.

            Molly glared at Harry. "You're males, and should not be taking the miracle of life away from women." This caused the dominates to glare at the woman. Ginny for the most part was keeping quiet. She didn't want to get into an argument with anybody. Lucius was the one to stand up and look down at Molly. He gave her a glare, which didn't cause Molly to step back at all. "And you are the one that turned MY son into a bloody woman." She poked Lucius in the chest. That threw the man off. He had to blink for a moment.

            “Do not insult my mate and husband. Your son is happy, and you want to make him sad and lonely, he will never be able to be with someone he loves because you are a controlling beast of a woman. Now go away so we can try and enjoy the rest of our day out,” he said, his voice quiet, controlled and icy cold, as he started into Molly’s eyes.

            Molly glared at him. "You're a monster, that's what you are." Lucius growled. Draco got Harry to let him go and stood up, moving over to Molly. He had his arms crossed over his chest. He didn't like the fact that she was directly attacking his father and brother-in-law. Ron had told him to not think of him as a step-father, but to instead think of him as his brother-in-law through Harry. Draco was willing to do that, and being a Malfoy meant that they were protective of their family. Ron was now family and that could be trouble for Molly.

            “It is not my father that is a monster, it is you. You forbid your own son from being happy just because you don’t like it, you are no mother. You condemn your own child to be lonely and in a relationship where he is unloved and where he does not love the other person. You are a terrible mother; you should be ashamed of yourself for imposing your own will onto you children expecting them to be someone they are not,” Draco said, trying his best to defend his father and Ron.

            Molly looked at him with horror in her eyes. She couldn't believe that anybody talked to her like that. "You're not better than your father is. Because of you a perfectly decent woman has been sent to Azkaban." She still couldn't give up the whole deal with Hermione. She wanted either Hermione or Ginny to marry Harry, though she would have preferred that Ginny did. Of course, she had no idea that Ginny was dating Luna. There was a reason that Ginny rarely ever talked to her mother. She scowled at them.

            Ginny closed her eyes, knowing that what she was about to do would get her in a lot of trouble, she just hoped that the twins would be able to let her stay with her until she found a job and a place of her own, she did not want to impose on Luna. “Mother shut up!” she yelled. “If Hermione was a decent woman she would not have hurt Harry the way she did. You are the same; you are hurting your own son, and someone you once thought of as a son. I can't stand here and watch you as you hurt my brothers, and yes I do consider Harry to be my brother in all but blood.” Her blue eyes were flashing in anger, going from a light sky blue to a dark midnight blue; her magic was getting out of control.

            Harry and Ron had seen this before, and before Molly could even act, both men were hugging her. This always caused Ginny to calm down. Ginny's magic did calm down; in fact, she leaned into both of them and closed her eyes. She gave them a smile of thanks, which they quickly returned. Harry rubbed her back, something he had picked up after Ginny's previous girlfriend broke up with her. "It's alright Ginny. We're here for you." He smiled. He and Ron knew that Ginny was with Luna, and that was nothing new to them. "Just remain calm. You know Luna would give you a good talking to if you blew something up." That brought a chuckle from Ginny, which was what he had intended to do.

            “You! You have poisoned my family!” Molly screeched as she pulled out her wand and pointed it at Harry, within milliseconds Harry’s wings had emerged to wrap around himself, Ginny and Ron to protect them. Harry’s wings banged into the table, making it fly, spilling the ice cream over Severus who was still sitting at the table. If the situation was not so serious they would have laughed at the sight of a Severus, ice cream Sunday.

            Draco pulled out his own wand and cast a full-body bind on Molly. He growled and walked over to her. He was not in a good mood. "You do not touch my mate." His voice was deep, and angered. Harry heard it and sheathed his wings. Severus was already up and moving to Draco, pushing his hand down. Harry gave Ginny completely to Ron and walked over. He hugged Draco from behind, helping to calm him down. He looked at Severus, he knew the reason the man hadn't reacted yet was because this was something that Harry and Ron needed to deal with. There was also the fact that vampires had much cooler tempers than Veela, which meant he was able to hold it in until the time was appropriate. Harry was grateful for that. He enjoyed dealing with situations himself, instead of the others dealing with it. Draco was seething though. His breath came quickly and angrily, but he didn't fight either Harry or Severus.

            “It is not me that is poisoning your family it is you. Every time one of them does something that you don’t like you blame someone else, they cannot be who they want to be with you being worse than Voldemort, your are being a tyrant to them, telling them who to love and who to be with. You find it shocking that when something happens that you don’t like you blame it on others, when you should blame on yourself that they don’t confide in you because they know what you are like, a manipulative, little bitch who orders them to be someone they are not, and if you don’t like you will do what you can to make them do what you want by guilt tripping them into it,” Harry said, hoping that by dealing with Molly that Draco would calm down a little more.

            Draco did calm more, and lifted his hand without the wand and touched one of Harry's. His grip on his wand became a lax enough that Severus was able to take it from Draco and pocketed it. Ron was kneeling on the ground with Ginny. She was only crying now. She had broken down crying at the fact that her mother was as horrible a person as she was. She had known Ron was with Lucius and pregnant. In fact, when she found out, she had been incredibly happy for him. Molly glared at the group. She looked at Ron and Ginny. "I never want to see either of you abominations ever again. You're not my children." She then turned and walked away. She was angry. Draco, Harry, Lucius and Severus all glared after her. It wasn't something that they wanted to deal with at all.

            Lucius looked down at his husband and sister-in-law, though it fell peculiar to be calling a sixteen-year-old his sister. “Ginny,” He said softly as he leaned down to the pair on the ground. “You are part of my family now, so do not worry about anything, you will come home with me and Ron and we will make sure everything is alright, if you want you can owl Miss Lovegood to come over for a stay,” he said, letting a real smile show on his face, trying to help comfort the young witch.

            Ginny looked up at him and attempted to wipe her tears away. "Thank you." Ron smiled at Lucius, letting him now that he had done the right thing. He then stood up and helped Ginny up as well. "I would greatly appreciate that." Ron was hugging his sister from behind as best as he could, but that didn't stop a single thing. She smiled. Harry walked over, after letting Draco go, and hugged her as well. When they let her go, she gave Lucius a hug, which startled the older Malfoy. She then said, "Welcome to the family that counts." That was basically her.

            “You are welcome, though I must say we should head back to Madam Malkin's, though I think Severus would like a shower first, don’t you,” Lucius teased his dark haired friend. “Why don’t you go back to the Manor for a while, we will meet you there after we get the robes for Ron and Harry.” Lucius told him, taking pity onto the ice cream soaked man. “Ginny, why don’t you go and find one of the Weasleys that would be willing to get some of your things and send them to your new home.”

            Ginny nodded in response. "Thank you, people are mistaken about you." This caused Lucius to chuckle. Severus shook his head and scowled at Lucius. There were times that he didn't like when Lucius teased him. Of course, it was true that he was covered in ice cream. He didn't exactly appreciate the ice cream covering him. Ginny walked off. The only Weasleys that could get anything for her would be the twins. They were still in their mother's good books. Funny thing about that was the fact that it didn't appear that many Weasleys were anymore.

            Severus gave a last roll of his eyes and apparated to the borders of Malfoy Manor, where he, Harry and Draco were staying for a while. “Ginny!” Lucius called the red head before she went out of sight totally. “Here take this so you will be able to portkey straight into the manor,” he told her, handing her a Dragon broach from his pocket, that once belong to his late wife Narcissa, he thought it would be in better hands with the young red head than Narcissa. “I will see you soon.” Everyone said a quick goodbye and Lucius, Ron, Harry and Draco went back to Madam Malkin’s to get the robes that had asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and the kudos, I love them all. I do hope you enjoy this chapter.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just messing around.
> 
> Co-written with Tiger of the fire.
> 
> I now have tumblr - [here](http://duochanfan.tumblr.com/)

Chapter 31

            It had been two weeks since they had gone to Diagon Alley and met up with Ginny, who was now living at Malfoy Manor. She loved the manor, but missed her home with her parents; she wished every now and then that her mother wasn’t so stubborn. She had taken to hiding in the library most of the day going over the books in there and redoing a lot of her homework because of the information she was finding in some of the rarer books in the Wizarding world. She was becoming a little depressed as Luna had yet to reply to her latest letter.

            An owl tapped on the library window, catching Ginny's attention. She looked over at the large window and smiled. She recognized the owl that she had sent out to Luna. She opened the window and watched the owl fly in and land on the table she had been sitting in front of. Ginny watched as the owl haughtily stuck its leg out and waited for her to take the letter. Ginny reached out and took the letter. Before she could even thank the owl, it flew back out. There was a slight breeze coming in through the window, blowing a few strands of Ginny's reddish orange hair. She unrolled the parchment and began to read the words her girlfriend wrote her.

To My Sweet Ginny,

            I am glad you are enjoying the benefits of being there, try and see if they have any information on the Crumple Horned Snorlack as well as the Leson Beast, a fierce creature that has a love of honey, it is said to have a body of a bird and the head of a skunk. If you find any information on them please send it as me and my father would like to find them both. Mr. Malfoy has sent me a letter inviting me to stay at the manor with you to keep you company, and I could not be more thrilled about it, I thought that I would not get to see you during the holidays, as we were trying to avoid your mother. Do not worry about her, in time she may get over that we are the way we are nothing can change that. Not even the most stubbiness person in the Wizarding and the Muggle worlds.

            I will be arriving a little later today, and I can’t wait to see the famed Malfoy Library, is it really as big as they say and that it goes up five floors and takes up an entire wing of the Manor?

Any my love, I will see you a little later.

Love you,

Luna

            Ginny smiled and stood up. She left her school work on the table, knowing a house elf would put it in her room. She ran out of the room. She had to go talk to Ron or anybody. Ginny was happier than just about anybody around. In her running, she didn't realize that someone got in her path. This caused her to crash into the person. Ginny shook her head to see who she had knocked over. Once she was positive that her head hadn't been hurt, she saw that it was one Professor Snape. He didn't look too thrilled with having been knocked over. In fact, he was scowling at her. She could guess it had something to do with Harry, as the pregnant Fae had been driving both his mates up the wall recently.

            “I am so sorry professor, I was a little over excited as you see, Luna just wrote to me, it seems as though Mr. Malfoy has been kind enough to ask her to come over here for a while and to stay with me, I just wanted to find him and tell him thank you. I know he didn’t have to do anything, but I am so happy he did. How are you and how is Harry? I know that he is more than likely a handful, but he is so cute now that he is showing. He looks adorable. Congratulations to you all though. I can't wait until the baby is here, same with Ron I know he has began to feel things as well, he looks a little off kilt at the moment , well whenever it happens anyway.” The excited witch babbled to the shocked potions master that just stood there looking at her, blinking at the gush of words that spilled from her mouth.

            Severus held up his hand, immediately stopping the tirade from Ginny's mouth. "For one thing, calm down. You do not need to babble incessantly. As for Harry's state, he's doing quite well. Yes, he is a handful, more so then the last time." He then shook his head and stepped around her. "Lucius is in the parlour." He then walked off in the direction he had originally been heading. Ginny watched him leave, but quickly took off running once again. She was still excited. Happiness filled her, and she didn't run into anybody else between Severus and the parlour. That helped a slight bit.

            She saw that the parlour door was open and that Lucius was sitting in a chair, reading a book that he had gotten at a Muggle market; Harry and Ron had dragged him to one two days ago. She burst into the room and jumped at the older man and continuously said, “Thank you” over and over again. Lucius, shocked at the sudden entrance, had dropped his book and caught the over zealous redhead when she had landed in his lap. He pulled her back so he could see the happiness that was evident with her face. “Thank you Lucius for inviting her here,” she added as she came face to face with the older wizard.

            Lucius sat there for a moment to remind himself why Ginny would be thanking him. It took him almost no time to realize that she meant Luna. When he did, he nodded. "It was no a problem." Ginny managed to get out of Lucius' grip and give him another hug. Lucius blinked a bit and noticed that a certain other redhead walked into the room, his eyebrow raised at the scene that was taking place in front of him. He was definitely curious as to why his little sister was hugging his husband. Lucius just gave Ron a look saying, 'help me.' Ron shook his head. He enjoyed what was happening.

            “Hello Lucius, Ginny,” Ron greeted the two. He was smiling, watching his husband squirm as he held Ginny on his lap; it was quiet amusing for the pregnant teen to watch as his baby sister make him uncomfortable. “Ginny may I ask what has got you in such a hyper mood?” he asked the young red headed witch.

            Ginny looked at him and smiled. "Lucius is letting Luna come over. She's visiting today." She got off Lucius, knowing that's probably where Ron wanted to sit. Ron walked up, but didn't make a move to sit down. He could only smile and shake his head. He carefully leaned over and kissed Lucius' cheek. Lucius raised an eyebrow. He was wondering why Ron didn't come to his rescue.

            “That’s nice to here, thank you for doing that Lucius,” Ron said as he looked at his husband. “You know what Ginny, you have never told me how you and Luna got together, would you like to tell me, or do you want to do that another time?” he asked his little sister. He was a little protective of her, but knew that she had to make her own choices in life. Lucius looked at his redheaded husband and frowned, wondering if he had done something to be in the dog house as he was mainly being ignored by the younger wizard.

            Ginny laughed. "We got together last year. Luna and I were both in the library studying. I don't really know what happened, but one second I'm sitting working on my transfiguration work and the next I'm being kissed by Luna." She shrugged. Sure it wasn't a glamorous story, but it was how it happened. Ron only nodded and sat down on Lucius' lap. Of course, it was mainly because his back was beginning to feel sore. Lucius took the opportunity to wrap his arms around Ron. He at least had the boy's attention.

            “Well at least she knew who she wanted and went after them in a timeless manner of just kissing them to see if they feel the same way,” Lucius said with a smile. “As for me and your brother, well it took a while to get him just to come on a dinner date with me, though it turned out to be more than just a dinner date in the end, but I don’t mind in the least,” he told his sister-in-law as she sat down on the couch opposite them both.

            Ron looked at Lucius and shook his head. "Ginny, I need to talk to Lucius for a bit." Ginny got the idea and walked out of the room. Lucius gave Ron a look, wondering what it was the two needed to speak about. Ron was silent, not forthcoming with any information. Ron's hands came to settle on his stomach, almost as if it was upset. He was thinking over the words he had to share with the man he loved. He looked into Lucius' silver eyes and let out a slow breath. "Remember how I had an appointment with Madam Pomfrey today?" Lucius nodded. Ron stopped there and waited another moment. "Well, it turns out I'm having twins."

            Lucius’ jaw dropped in shock, Ron took that as though the news was not welcome, and he got up off of Lucius lap. “Twins. Never in all the Malfoy history have we had twins, never. This is wonderful news Ron, wonderful,” Lucius said as he got up and once again wrapped his arms around his husband waist and laid his hand on the rounding stomach where his children lay. “The Malfoy family has only had one child every generation, when I first found out you were pregnant I could not be happier, with twins, I don’t think anything could top this. There is only one curse plaguing the Malfoy family and that is children of my line are always male, there have been no female Malfoy’s in 11 generations."

            Ron looked at Lucius and smiled. He leaned into him and kissed him. He laid his head on Lucius' shoulder. "I'm glad you're happy. But…I am a Weasley, and they seemed to be cursed with fertility." He chuckled slightly at that. Lucius only shook his head and continued to hold onto Ron. He liked how well the younger man fit into his arms. This was one of those moments where happiness just rolled off of them in waves. He kissed Ron on the forehead and let himself be held in the loving embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and the kudos, I love them all. Please comment and tell me what you think of this chapter.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.
> 
> This was co-written with Tiger of the Fire
> 
> I now have tumblr - [here](http://duochanfan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I will be using it as a way to keep myself motivated, and to answer any questions you have about my fics or about my writing in general. I will also be using it to post little snippets of fics that I am in the process of writing now, (two snippets are already up).

Chapter 32

            Severus shook his head as he watched Ginny barrel down the corridor towards the parlour where he had said Lucius was. He then carried on walking back to the rooms he shared with Harry and Draco. He had needed to get out of the room for a while as Harry was having one of his mood swings again and last he saw Harry was trying to throw a few things at his head, he had left Draco to deal with it while he went to the potions lab to get a couple of headache cure potions for himself and Draco, he knew the blond would need one after all Harry was once again screaming at them.

            The strange thing was that there was silence in the rooms. Sure they had silencing charms, but they didn't exactly work on vampiric hearing. He raised an eyebrow, a little bit confused. There was something up. Opening the door to their rooms, he saw Draco sitting on the couch, one arm slung around Harry. Harry was leaning into Draco's side, a slight smile on his face. He looked at Severus and smiled. One of his hands rested upon his stomach and so was Draco's free one. He hummed a tiny bit. Severus only raised an eyebrow and kept the headache potions in his pocket. He knew that Harry needed to stay in that position for a bit, so Draco wasn't in any way able to take the potion.

            Severus went over to the pair as sat down on Harry’s other side, Harry reached over and grabbed one of his hands and brought it to his stomach and held it where Draco’s hand had just been resting. He felt a slight raise in the skin and smiled. They baby was kicking. No wonder Harry and Draco were quiet. He smiled at Draco and Harry; he gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek and leaned back into the couch. Harry then leaned back followed by Draco. Severus and Draco were both leaning against the back of the couch with Harry once again resting on Draco; both of the other wizards had a hand on Harry’s stomach while the other was wrapped around his waist.

            Harry smiled softly at them and then shifted a bit. He felt an incessant kick right over his bladder. He had to shrug out of their holds. "I'll be right back." He stood up and walked out of the room. Severus shook his head and handed the headache potion he knew that Draco would need to the younger Veela. Draco took it with a nod and downed its contents. He could feel the immediate relief flow through his head. Right as he sighed and closed his eyes, Harry returned and sat down. He smiled at the two of them. "I think this kid is meant to be a Malfoy, completely cruel and keeps kicking my bladder."

            “Malfoy’s aren’t cruel we just distance ourselves from the idiots, and fall in love with the best people around,” Draco said haughtily. Harry giggled at the way Draco was acting. Draco looked at his mate and gave a cute little growl, making the pregnant Fae burst out laughing. Severus gave a slight chuckle knowing that Draco was putting on this act to help keep Harry happy and calm.

            Harry rubbed a side of his stomach at a particularly hard kick. He brought his feet up and curled them up next to him, letting them touch Severus' leg. Severus wrapped his arm around Severus' shoulder and smiled at them. "Well, at least this is going smoothly." Harry looked at him and nodded. He gave Severus a smile at that statement. Of course, that was right when Conner woke up. Severus sighed and kissed Harry's cheek before he went to get the little boy. Conner was six months old, as was Aislin, but he still wanted as much attention as he could get.

            He walked into the nursery and noticed that both Conner and Aislin were awake. “You my little boy are spoilt, and fussy,” he said to the wide eye little boy as he picked up his son. He went over to Aislin’s cot and noticed that she was quiet content on trying to chew her toes, and left her while he went and fed the little boy. He walked back into the living room and noticed that Harry was once again curled up close to Draco. “Aislin is awake as well, though I think she has enough on her plate with her toes,” he said, getting a confused look from Draco. “She is chewing on her toes Draco,” he clarified for the blond.

            Draco nodded. "Ah, so what's up with this little guy?" Conner looked at Harry and Draco. He let out a little giggle that got him attention from all three of his parents. Severus went and sat back down, sitting Conner up in his lap. The little boy had to be supported, as he was still a little unsteady. He gave a grin that revealed a tooth. Harry saw the tooth and instantly pulled away from Draco to look over Conner. He had a smile on his face and began to tickle the little boy in response to seeing the tooth. Conner began to giggle and started to struggle to get away from the attacking hands. Harry kept up the motions, being care to make sure that Conner stayed in the sitting position that Severus had placed him in.

            “Now who is getting to be a big boy now, hmm?” Harry said to the giggling little boy that Severus was holding steady. “You've got your first tooth, now are you a big boy, yes you are you’re a big boy.” Harry continued in the voice he used when he was talking to one of the children. “He has his first tooth coming through, isn’t it wonderful,” he said as he stopped tickling the little boy and looked up at Severus and Draco.

            The two nodded in agreement. They could tell that it made Harry happy to see Conner with his first tooth. Out of the twins, Conner was the one he worried about the most. He hadn't been the strongest of the two when born, but he was also the one that appeared to have empathic abilities. It was natural for the young Fae to worry over the little boy. The normal behavior that the boy exhibited showed that he was definitely the 'mother' of the group. Conner pouted at Harry for ending the tickling. He reached his arms out to the Fae. "Daddy," he said.

            Harry’s jaw dropped and rushed to pick up the little boy from where he was held on Severus’ lap. “Oh aren’t you a cleaver little boy. But it is Mommy not daddy for me sweetheart,” he said to his baby son as he held him in his arms and danced around the room. “That is Daddy.” He said showing Conner to Severus, trying to impress who his daddy was. He then walked over to Draco and told the little boy, “And this is Papa.”

            Severus raised an eyebrow at Harry. "Who said I would allow my children to call me daddy?" Harry looked at him with a little pout. Severus kept up the look. This appeared to be the first time that Severus was not going to back down on such a request. Harry went and sat down between the two, rubbing his shoulder against Severus'. Severus turned his head to look at Harry. He knew what the younger man was trying to do. He didn't say a word. Draco on the other hand, seemed ready to cave.

            Draco did cave and said, “I don’t mind being called Papa.” He smiled at the little boy, sitting and gurgling in Harry’s arms. “Father seams to harsh for you Severus, I think Daddy is better than being called Father it seems as though you are trying to distance yourself like my father did when I was younger. I was never allowed to call him dad or daddy, it was always father. It was like he never cared about me. He let me call him dad yesterday and I feel like I am getting closer to him,” Draco tried to explain to Severus why he should allow himself to be called daddy instead of the normal father.

            Severus gave his raised eyebrow look at Draco. "I never said that I could not be called dad, I just refuse to be called daddy." Conner was looking around at this point. He appeared absolutely interested in the movement of the fabric of Severus' black robe. He giggled and reached out to grab onto the sleeve. Harry had a good enough grip on him, so he wouldn't fall, but none of the three noticed this. Conner suddenly latched onto Severus' sleeve. Severus happened to notice the tugging once it was in Conner's mouth and being slobbered on by the six month old child.

            Severus sighed and bent down to his son’s level and said softly, “Now Conner that is not a chew toy, I will get you one as soon as I can for you to chew on, as I know that little tooth of yours must be hurting. So daddy will get you one in a bit okay, you have to let go of my sleeve so I can get you one. Will you let go of daddy’s sleeve now Conner?” he asked in a baby voice, he hadn’t noticed the slip he had made by saying daddy twice while he was talking to his son.

            Harry chuckled at Severus' slip and helped him extract his sleeve from the little boy's mouth, though now it was covered in quite a bit of drool. Draco next to him snickered as well. He found it interesting how Severus hadn't noticed his slip. This was something the man rarely did, if ever. Severus looked at the two of them, pulling his arm out of his robe sleeve. He had apparently decided to just take the robe off. Harry just smiled coyly and Draco kept on snickering. After a moment, Draco managed to stop and look at him, mirth shining in his eyes. "That's right; DADDY'S sleeve isn't for chewing on, now is it?" Severus only gave Draco a look.

            Harry chuckled again at the look that Severus was giving Draco. “You didn’t even notice that you made a slip, it appears my dear mate that you don’t mind being called daddy at all since that is who you said you were to our little boy.” Harry grinned at his mate. “That’s your daddy that is Conner, and he is going to get you something a little cold so it will numb your gums a little. I know it must hurt for your new tooth to come through so let's make sure it doesn't hurt to much yes little one,” he said to the little boy he was still hold.

            Severus stood up and shook his head. He then made his way to the bedroom. He had been keeping teething rings for Aislin and Conner, though he hadn't told either Draco or Harry. Harry looked up when he walked off and frowned. Draco put his arm around Harry's shoulder. "Don't worry; I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. I mean, he probably just went to get something." In fact, Severus came back a moment later with a teething ring in his hand. Harry raised an eyebrow at his vampire mate's preparedness. Severus only grinned at him, showing off his elongated canines.

            Harry took the ring and held it in front of Conner who attacked it with gusto. “Sev, do you think Conner has more Vampiric traits than we thought, as I know Aislin doesn’t have any teeth coming through yet?” Harry asked his mate as he watched Conner chew on the plastic ring with cool water inside of it. Harry smiled, thinking that he son would take more after his daddy that his mommy.

            Severus sat down and thought for a moment. "It is possible. There are times that some genetics take more precedence over the other. That means it is likely that he's more vampiric than Aislin." He then shrugged a bit and watched Conner nearly put a hole in the teething ring. He was feeling glad about the fact that he had put an anti-breaking charm on the piece of plastic. Conner looked up with his big round eyes and smiled. They were beginning to change colour from the regular baby blue. It was hard to tell which colour they were becoming though, as one moment they were black, and the next green.

            Draco got up from the couch and went into the nursery where Aislin still lay in her cot, chewing on her toes. “Well Aislin do you want to come out and join your brother?” he asked the little girl in his baby voice. Aislin giggled and let go of her feet, letting them hit the mattress below her a couple of times as she held her hands out for Draco to pick her up. “It’s not fair that your brother gets a lot of the attention, I know, but he can feel what everyone else is feeling and it can hurt him. You don’t need someone to make sure you are happy and that is all you feel like he does, then again you aren’t bothered really are you, as long as you have your toes to chew on.” He smiled at the little girl as he picked her up and walked into the living room.

            Aislin giggled again and held onto Draco. She looked to see Harry holding Conner. She squealed and latched her hands into Draco's hair. Draco sat down with the little girl, hoping that she wouldn't tug on his hair. Apparently he had no such luck. She gave a good tug, which caused him to yelp. Slight problem was that it caused Conner to start crying. He grimaced and gave the others an apologetic look. He didn’t mean to startle the boy, but he also didn't mean to get his hair pulled. Severus reached over and took Aislin from Draco, after detaching her from his hair. Harry rubbed soothing circles into Conner's back, effectively calming the little boy down.

            Conner and Aislin were facing each other, one was on Harry’s knee, chewing on a teething ring, and the other was perched on Severus' knee. Aislin wanted to play with her brother and reached forward and patted one of his hands. Conner looked up at his sister and smiled, drooling onto the teething ring he had just taken out of his mouth. He held it out for Aislin to take, which she did and chewed it. She made a cute face and held it out for her brother to take back, she didn’t like the taste, and she preferred her toes and went about trying to get them in her mouth again. Harry, Draco and Severus watched them play and laughed softly at them both.

            Draco smiled slightly and shook his head. "They make a pair. So Harry, you said that Ron wanted to talk to my father, do you know what he wanted to talk about?" Harry looked at Draco and only smiled. Of course he knew, but that didn't mean he had to share. Draco waited to see if Harry would say a thing, but that wait looked to be a long one. Harry just went to humming and looking down at Conner, who had gone back to chewing on the slobber covered teething ring. Draco glared at Harry; he didn't enjoy being ignored.

            Severus shook his head at Harry’s stubbornness. “Interesting Draco, as Miss Weasley went running to where your father was as well. So Harry what did Ron want? You know you will end up telling us in the end,” Severus asked his mate as he smiled at them both.

            Harry hummed. “Remember how Ron and I went to visit Madam Pomfrey earlier?” The two nodded. Harry didn’t continue for a bit, just sat there and let them think. This mostly annoyed them. Once he was sure that they were sufficiently annoyed, he smiled. “Well, she checked on our progress, offered us to find out what we’re having. Ron decided to let the gender remain a mystery, but I found out ours.” He didn’t elaborate; he was going to just let that sit for a moment. He laid his head on Draco’s shoulder and chuckled. “Ron fainted when she told him that he’s having twins.” He then stopped and watched to see what the reactions his mates would have.

            “Twins, never in Malfoy history have there been twins in the family. Oh I bet dad is so happy about that, he always wanted more children, but my mother didn’t want anymore. That it wonderful news Harry. So what is the gender of our little baby?” Draco asked his younger mate. “You know Harry, a part of me wants to wait to find out, but the main part of me is dying to find out if our baby is a little girl or a little boy,” he added, smiling as he gave Harry a soft kiss.

            Harry cuddled up against Draco. Severus knew he was trying to make Draco squirm with anticipation. It was working quite well. The younger man squirmed for Harry well. “Well, what do you want to have more?” He rubbed his stomach, emphasizing something. He hummed again as he waited for Draco’s response on the matter. Draco looked at Harry, still smiling. The younger man was having fun with him, and Draco knew it. Draco reached out and lightly placed his hand on Harry’s bulging stomach. He loved seeing his mate with the perfectly rounded form of pregnancy. He liked the way he glowed, not that Harry didn’t have a tendency to glow in some way.

            Draco leaned forward and kissed the rounded stomach, he then looked up at Harry and said softly, “You know what Harry I don’t care I would love to have both, I don’t care as long as they are healthy and we are happy.” He rubbed Harry stomach softly, feeling a little kick against his hand every now and then. He was happy and content, he didn’t care if it was a girl or a boy, and they would both be treated like royalty as far as Draco was concerned.

            Harry smiled and put his hand over Draco’s. “Alright, I’ll end the suspense.” This got a snort out of Severus. Nothing would ever end the suspense in their lives. As far as everything went, their lives would be nothing, but suspense. Harry smiled at Severus, knowing what the older man was thinking. He then turned back to Draco. “It’s a girl.” He knew that it was to be interesting, no matter what was to be said. Their lives was going to become a handful. Of course, Harry didn’t know that girls never happened when it came to the Malfoy family.

            Draco’s jaw hit the floor; he had been so sure that it would be a boy as no girl had been born into the Malfoy family in generations. “A girl,” he said softly as though afraid it would not be true. “You sure? Yes of course you are, sorry. It’s just that there has not been a baby girl born into the Malfoy family in generations, it’s never happened, oh I can’t wait until I tell my father he will be over the moon, he always wanted a little girl to spoil. I know he is trying to spoil Aislin, but she is not interested is she, she would rather be left alone most of the time, quiet content in finding her own amusement.” Draco was babbling, he didn’t do it often only when something shocked him.

            Harry started to laugh at Draco’s incessant babbling. Severus on the other hand wasn’t sure that he could take much more babbling. After a moment, he put a stop to it. “Draco, stop babbling this instant. You can tell your father later, now just quiet down before Harry here starts to laugh too hard.” That stopped Draco. He looked at Harry and noticed the young Fae laughing. This just caused Draco to shake his head. He pulled Harry into his arms and gave him a good sound hug. This was turning out to be the best day for Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and the kudos, glad to see you are still enjoying this.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just playing around.
> 
> This was co-written with Tiger of the Fire
> 
> I now have tumblr - [here](http://duochanfan.tumblr.com/)

Chapter 33

            It was the next morning. Luna had arrived safely and nobody appeared to have freaked out. In fact, everyone was sitting down to breakfast quietly. Harry hadn’t shared his news on him having a girl; he would leave that to Draco. Harry smiled softly and put his hand on his stomach as he ate. He was being kicked by his little girl. Lucius looked over at Harry and Draco. He raised his eyebrow at the whole scene. “What’s going on?” Lucius asked. Harry just began to hum and focused in on his eggs that were covered in mayo, sausage, ketchup and relish. Everyone, except Ron, tried to focus on something else.

            Draco looked up at his father and smiled happily. “You will be happy to hear that we have found out the gender of mine and Harry’s child,” he said as he took a sip of his hot coffee. Lucius looked at him silently, telling him to get on with it. Draco rolled his eyes and then said, “We are having a beautiful baby girl.” He smiled as he reached a hand and placed it one Harry stomach, feeling the kicks his baby daughter was giving her mommy.

            Lucius has to shake his head at that. It was the last thing he had expected to hear. “A girl?” Draco nodded in response. This got a smile to break out on Lucius’ face. “Well, it seems we have a lot of surprises lately.” Luna had been watching this whole exchange quietly. She found their interactions interesting and something people wouldn’t generally expect. Ginny could only smile. She could tell that the Malfoys were happy with the news they had received. Whatever was up with Lucius about surprises, she guessed it had something to do with her brother. It made him happy, so she wasn’t about to question it.

            Ron smiled at his best friend and heart brother. He was just about to say something when an owl flew into the room bearing the Daily Prophet. Lucius gave the owl the money and took the paper from the tawny owl, letting it fly out of the open window. Lucius opened the paper and began to read the front page; he was slowly going red with anger as he read the main story on the front page. After a few more minutes he slammed the paper down, hiding what was on the front page and storming out of the room, knocking his chair onto the floor.

            Severus raised an eyebrow. It took something of magnitude to cause his friend to flip out in such a manner. Reaching over, he picked up the paper as well and began to read the article. Severus’ face went from his slightly confused look to one of anger. In fact, his scowl looked as if it would be sucked right into his face. He calmly folded the paper up, the main article closed, and walked out of the room. This bought the curiosity up a bit. Harry reached over and began to read the article. What scared him was the headline: Harry Potter’s Mates and Children. That freaked him out. He looked right at Draco. “This isn’t good.” He hadn’t gotten past the headline. “They know who my mates are, and about our children.” He only handed the paper over to Draco. Draco took it and began to read the article.

            Draco finished reading the article and stormed out of the room, he wanted to find his father and Severus. They had to do something, the reporter had given the facts that he and Severus were Harry’s mates and that Harry had two children already with another on the way. What had anger the younger blond was the way the writer had slandered himself and Severus, saying they were dark and would end up killing the young Fae. It had also mentioned about the relationship between his father and Ron and how Mrs. Weasley had also lost her only daughter to the wrong doings of the Malfoys, that she wanted her family to be proper.

            Lucius was in his study with Severus. Severus was listening to the older man rant. Lucius’ hair was a mess, which was unusual for the normally impeccably dressed blonde. “This whole situation is uncalled for. That damned woman telling the entire world just because her daughter and son aren’t up to her standards.” Severus was sitting with a glass of brandy. He would let Lucius be the vocal one, right then; the alcohol was a way to calm him down. He wasn’t about to be around either Conner or Harry in the mood he was in. It wasn’t good on either of them. What he hadn’t expected was for Draco to come storming in, flinging the doors open. Lucius stopped in mid-rant and looked directly at Draco.

            Lucius noticed that Draco’s silvery blue eyes were a little brighter than usual, showing that what was written had hurt the younger blond. The reporter had said some unsavoury things about him, saying how he was always an enemy of Harry’s and that the young blond would end up hurting the young Fae. “Father can we do something so they can never print things like that about us, please, I don’t want Harry reading that type of thing in his condition, it could cause problems. You know we will get mail telling us of their opinions especially because Harry is concerned,” Draco asked his father, who could hear the suppressed hurt and anger with his son’s voice.

            Lucius let out a soft sigh and looked Draco in the eyes. He didn’t know what to tell his son. He knew perfectly well that Harry couldn’t have that sort of thing. It was the same with Ron. He sat down in his chair behind his desk and let out a slow breath. “I don’t know what to tell you Draco. There are some things I cannot control. That reporter thinks one thing, but says another. It was written by Rita Skeeter. The woman was a Slytherin, yet she’s pulling the stunts of a Gryffindor.” He shook his head. Severus looked over at Draco and motioned for the younger man to sit down. Draco complied with the request, as he felt like his legs could no longer support him. He didn’t want anything to happen to Harry. Then again, neither he, nor Severus, wanted a repeat of the last pregnancy.

            Severus wrapped his arms around the young blond, trying to give him some comfort. “We should do something, maybe an interview with an opposing paper, one that has a good reputation. Something that shows people what we are really like and how happy Harry is, if they see that maybe it will be alright,” Draco said as he leaned into the Vampires arms and leaned his head against Severus chest.

            That was when the doors opened again. “If you’re going to do that, use The Quibbler. That’s what I did in fifth year, worked like a charm.” The other three occupants of the room blinked. They hadn’t expected Harry to show up. Harry just gave them a smile and moved over to his mates, sitting down. “Sorry, but I needed to speak with you.” He kissed Draco softly on the cheek and watched Draco pulled out of Severus’ arms and hugged Harry close. Harry enjoyed the fierce protectiveness of the veela.

            Draco held Harry close and asked, “What is it you wanted to speak to me about, is it something in the article, if so ignore it for now, we are going to do something about it soon,” he told him softly, rubbing his hand lightly across Harry’s stomach. His daughter was not kicking her ‘mommy’ at the moment. He placed a soft kiss on Harry’s temple.

            Harry shook his head. “It isn’t about the article. I know most of its garbage; I just wanted to know what we’re going to do. This hasn’t just upset all of us, it’s upset Ron too.” That got Lucius’ attention. Harry looked at him. “He’s okay, just upset.” Lucius nodded, but left the study anyways to be near Ron. Harry sighed and just placed his head on Draco’s shoulder. He was a little worried that his child wasn’t kicking. She usually kicked non-stop, so that worried him slightly. He wasn’t about to tell either Draco or Severus that one.

            Severus stood up from the couch and walked over to the drinks cabinet and poured himself another brandy, though he would have preferred some blood, but he wasn’t too fussy at the moment. “We should ask Miss Lovegood if her father would like to do an article for us. We should also plan what we want to put in, and if we want a picture of us all,” he said as he sat back down next to where Draco and Harry were resting on the couch.

            Harry sighed. “If it’s an interview with me and to show up the prophet, Mr. Lovegood won’t argue and will willingly do it. He’ll even settle to our terms.” He shook his head and shifted in his seat, allowing him a more comfortable position next to Draco. Draco still held him protectively. He didn’t want the fae to go anywhere. That wasn’t too surprising. Harry rubbed his own stomach and wished that his baby girl would kick. That didn’t appear to be happening. Severus looked at him, an eyebrow raised. He could tell that Harry was worrying about something.

            Severus put down his brandy and got up once again. He knelt before Harry and took one his hands into his. “Harry I can tell you are worried about something, will you tell me please, I don’t like it when you don’t tell me when you think there is something wrong. So please tell me Harry?” he asked him softly.

            Harry bit his lip and looked at Draco. The blonde looked worriedly at Harry. Harry sighed and took one of his hands and set it on his stomach. “It’s just…Our daughter…She’s usually kicking me non-stop, but she hasn’t for the last half hour. It’s worrying me.” Draco’s hand went to Harry’s stomach as well. He looked worriedly at Severus. Severus only smiled reassuringly. It was his way of telling them that she was still alive and well. That eased some of the strain on Harry, but not all of it. He had told them what was worrying him, but that didn’t mean he would stop worrying. Harry was a natural worrier, especially when it came to the lives of his children.

            Draco smiled and said softly, trying to allay Harry’s fears. “She is fine Harry, I know you will worry anyway, but it will be okay and so will she. You know that Harry, so let us take our minds off of that for a little while, Severus will know if something is wrong with her, you know he can sense life, especially unborn children even seconds after conception.” Harry felt a little better knowing that Severus would be able to tell if something was wrong with his unborn daughter.

            Harry nodded and closed his eyes. He then stood up and looked at them. “I need to check on Ron.” He then walked out of the room, leaving Draco and Severus to follow along if they so wished. They did, not wanting to leave Harry alone. With him in his worried state, that wouldn’t be good. The duo were trying to avoid a repeat of Harry’s last pregnancy. They closely followed Harry. If anything would happen, it would have been right then. Harry had a tendency to get issues before he made it anywhere.

            They walked down the corridors and into Lucius’ study, where Ron and Lucius were sitting on Lucius’ large leather chair; Ron was sitting on Lucius’ lap. Ron was relaxing against his husband. “Hey Ron are you alright, I wanted to make sure that the paper didn’t upset you, I think we have an idea on how to counter it, has Lucius told you about it?” he asked his friend and heart brother.

            Ron nodded. “He told me about it. How are you doing?” He looked at Harry and had no trouble noticing the hovering of Draco and Severus. He was amazed that Harry didn’t flip. He figured it had something to do with his Fae nature. Being a submissive fae meant that he loved all the attention he received from his mates. Ron on the other hand, had already thrown something at Lucius for hovering the day before. Right now however, he was more in the mood to try and remain as calm as possible. He couldn’t believe what his mother had said. It hurt him. What he hadn’t shared, though he knew that Harry felt it, was a slight pain at the thought, specifically aimed at his heart. It was like his mother had taken an ice pick and shoved it directly into his heart at that. He hoped that Harry hadn’t shared that.

            “I’m fine, the baby hasn’t kicked in a while and it made me panic a little, but it’s okay now.” Harry smiled as he went over to the comfortable leather couch and sat down with Severus and Draco following him and sitting on either side of him. “We should plan what we are going to say to the paper, though we should ask Luna if she can get word to her father and ask him if it would be alright to run the article in The Quibbler.”

            Lucius nodded in agreement. “That would be a good idea to figure out.” He watched as Draco and Severus both put their arms around Harry. He could only smile and hold Ron closer. Bit his lip and shook his head. There were many things happening at that period of time that did not make sense to him. He had to sigh softly and just take in the appearances of the others. This was not proving to be easy on any of them. Of course, nothing in any of their lives had ever been easy.

            Lucius, keeping one arm around Ron, pulled out a quill, ink and parchment so he could write down the ideas they came up with. “Now let’s see what we can come up with, Harry why don’t you go first?” the blond aristocrat said as he waited for ideas to begin. It didn’t take long until they started to flow and Lucius was hard pressed to scribe the as quickly as he could. It wasn’t long before they had so many they covered the parchment fully that Lucius had to use another foot long piece.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and the kudos, so glad you are enjoying it so far.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Harry Potter, just playing.
> 
> This was co-written with Tiger of the Fire
> 
> Sorry for taking so long, been busy getting the house sorted out.

Chapter 34

            The rest of June passed quietly. The interview for the Quibbler was done and published. People had read it, apparently letting the article be well-received. As with the article of Voldemort’s return, the Daily Prophet published it when the Wizarding community appeared to accept what they said more than what was said by the prophet originally. Shortly after it had been published, Molly Weasley sent them all a howler, calling them disgraces upon the Wizarding world. She had also insulted their non-human nature. That insult had particularly angered Severus, who was proud of his vampiric nature. But the first two weeks of July came and both Harry and Ron were in their fourth month of pregnancy. Because Ron was having twins, he looked as big as Harry did, who only had two months left of his pregnancy. With all the issues that happened, their dominate mates were watching them carefully.

Harry was walking towards the library where Ron and Ginny were. Ginny had homework to do in preparation for her NEWT’s that she would be taking that year. Ron was there, as he didn’t know whether or not he was going to stay at home or try and do something, Lucius had told him it would be fine to stay at home, or he could work if he wanted to. Ron wasn’t the type to stay at home and laze all day, he just didn’t know what he wanted to do, he had gotten good grades and had a lot of options, he was thinking about being a healer mostly, he had felt helpless when Harry had gone into labour early and could do nothing to help, he was at the time afraid that something would happen.

Harry smiled at them when he arrived. Ron looked over him with a worried look and Harry only shrugged. “I’m fine Ron.” He sat down in a chair across from his heart brother. He had one of his hands resting upon his stomach. He could feel his little girl kicking up a storm. “So, how’s the studying going?” Ginny grimaced. She wasn’t Luna when it came to such things, and Ron was still debating over what he wanted to do. Harry had figured out what he wanted, and they were all working towards figuring out how to make his idea of a daycare style service could work. Severus had even said he would contemplate quitting his job at Hogwarts, but both Harry and Draco had talked him out of that.

            “Harry you know your day care idea, would it need someone like a medi-witch or something like that. If so, I could do that and we could work together, I think I might do the healer course at St Mungo’s and then when I finish it work with you. What do you think Harry, good idea or a bad one? I just don’t know I want to help people, but I’d like to work with kids. Maybe I can be a pediatrician a healer that deals with children,” Ron said as he smiled over at Harry, though he had a little confused look on his face.

            Harry gave Ron a smile. “That’s a wonderful idea Ron. It would need a healer. Children are pretty good at getting themselves into trouble that would likely require more training than the basic stuff.” He chuckled a slight bit and then stretched his arms over his head. He then decided a change of topic was needed. Everything that had been discussed could wait until later. Harry felt that it was time for some light hearted talk. “So, are you annoyed with the hovering, or is it just me?” He rubbed his stomach lovingly, letting the kicking feeling over take him. He hadn’t been kidding when he told his mates a month earlier that she liked to kick him all the time.

            Ron chuckled and noticed that Harry was alone for once, ever since the newspaper article and the Howler Severus and Draco were usually around the young, pregnant Fae. “I had a go at Lucius last night, and the night before, and the night before that. You see the pattern Harry. It’s annoying, but I’m trying to get used to if for Lucius’ sake, as he is non-stop worrying about me making sure I don’t need anything every five minutes or seeing if I am comfortable, he even came in to the library yesterday and picked me up saying I should have a bloody nap,” Ron said his voice showing his amusement. “I was about ready to blow, but I know he is only doing it because he is worried and he cares, how are Severus and Draco with you? As I noticed that they aren’t in the shadows at the moment,” he then asked a smile on his face.

            Harry smiled at the mentions of them not being there. “Overbearing. They’re acting as if I’m going to go through what I did with Aislin and Conner. I’m fine this time. I can understand Draco to some extent. The fact that I’m having a girl, and no girl has been born to the Malfoy family in such a long time, he wants to make sure she’s okay.” He rubbed his stomach and felt her turn over. This only caused Harry’s smile to get bigger. “But it’s annoying the hell out of me. Last night, I locked them both out of the rooms. And the problem is that neither of them can get around Fae magic.” Ginny began laughing when Harry said that part. It amused her to think about Severus and Draco locked out of their room by the pregnant Harry. It proved to not mess with a pregnant person.

            Ginny gave another chuckle. “I’m going to leave this to a little later and go and find Luna, she said she wanted to have a look around the grounds for one of her mystic creatures, she thinks there may be one here. I’ll tell you if we find one,” she said softly as she gave her brother Ron a hug and then turned to Harry and did the same. “You two keep those three on their toes okay, and I will see you both for lunch or dinner, I don’t know how long the expedition over the Malfoy ground will last,” she joked lightly as she then left the pair alone to talk.

            Harry smiled slightly at her leaving. Ron looked over at Harry and tilted his head to the side. “You know Harry; it’s quite amusing that all of this is happening. So, you have a name for your little girl?” Harry shook his head in response. Ron laughed and shifted as he felt a nice kick from one of his two little boys. The problem was their silence was soon interrupted by the arrival of one Draco Malfoy. His hair was all over the place, as he had yet to get a chance to brush it, Harry having kept him locked out of the rooms. His clothes were slightly rumpled. All in all, he didn’t look ANYTHING like the Draco Malfoy people were use to seeing. This only caused both Ron and Harry to begin laughing at the veela.

            Draco looked at them both laughing at him and snorted. “Do not laugh at me, Harry as this is you fault, are we now allowed into the bedroom to get changed and ready? I do not enjoy sleeping in the spare rooms and neither does Severus; it is most uncomfortable without you in between us,” he said a little annoyed at being locked out of his own bedroom and away from his shower products and hair products.

            Harry looked at Draco for a moment and crossed his arms; it only made his stomach look larger than it was. “Are you two going to let me have some alone time?” He watched Draco. The blonde haired veela walked over to Harry, his own arms crossed. He only shrugged. The shrug seemed to set Harry off. He stood up and stormed from the room, well somewhat. This left a confused Draco behind and Ron shaking his head. He sighed and looked at the blonde, knowing that he had just done something stupid in pissing off his pregnant mate.

            “Draco, sit down for a while and let Harry cool off for a bit. You should not have done that. Harry is a little annoyed at you and Severus for your constant hovering, he knows you mean well, but everyone needs some time to themselves. Lucius is the same as well with me, but I have told him to leave me be today or for some of it anyway. He is just as worried as you are about Harry.” Ron tried his best to explain about how Harry was feeling, he was getting some of it from the heart brother bond, the other part was from how he was feeling about being constantly followed and shadowed.

            Draco sat down and sighed. He looked somewhat defeated. “I can’t help it. It’s a veela’s nature to worry. I mean, I know Severus is worrying, but we just don’t want anything to happen to Harry this time.” He ran his fingers through his already tousled hair. He wanted to go after Harry, try and reason with him. This didn’t look to work before. He shook his head and watched as Ron rubbed a specific side of his stomach. He mentally smiled over the fact that he was going to be a big brother. That made him quite happy. Draco looked towards the door of the library.

            “Draco, I know you want to go after him, but it would be best to wait an hour and take him his favourite dessert to help and apologise for the way you were acting,” Ron said as he smiled again as he felt a gently kick from one of his baby boys. He chuckled. “Your brothers are starting to kick a little stronger now, I just felt one of them by my hand,” he told the veela.

            Draco smiled at that. It made him happy to hear that. He wanted his siblings to be well. Over in another corridor, Harry was fuming. He was tired of being followed. It annoyed him. He knew that he was alone right now, mostly thanks to Ron. He knew that his heart brother had stopped Draco from following him. Slight problem was that Harry had stopped walking. One of his hands drifted down to his stomach. A slight pain coursed through his body. He winced as it did so again. The last time he had felt any pain like that had been with his twins. That had been caused by Hermione and had started early on. This was the first time he happened to have felt such pain in this pregnancy. Suddenly a pain ripped through Harry and he fell to his knees, luckily he was caught by Severus, who happened to have been walking down the hall when Harry stopped.

            “Harry? What’s wrong?” Severus asked worried as he caught Harry in his arms and swung him up, carrying him towards their bedroom. He laid the young Fae on the bed and called for one of the house elves. “Titch!” he called, the small house elf popped into the room “I need you to get Lucius here as soon as possible and to tell him to fire call a healer right away. Tell him something is wrong with Harry,” he told Titch, the elf bowed and popped out of the room. Severus went back over to Harry, who had curled up around his stomach, which still hurt him.

            Severus took one of Harry’s hands. Lucius came in two minutes later, telling Severus that the healer would be arriving. He looked worriedly at Harry. Severus nodded. Lucius walked out to inform Ron and Draco what was happening. Severus only held onto Harry’s hand, watching as Harry moaned in pain. His body was ridged and it was obvious that he was in much pain. Draco came rushing in moments later, joining Severus by the bedside.

            “Sev, what’s wrong with him?” Draco asked, his voice shaking in fear. He sat on the bed and stroked Harry’s back, trying to give some comfort to his young mate. He looked the young Fae over and noticed some blood pooling underneath Harry. “Sev! He is bleeding,” he whispered in a panic to the older vampire. Severus quickly looked and then placed a hand on Draco’s shoulder for comfort.

            The healer came in moments later and got Severus to move out of the way. Using some skill, he got Harry onto his back. Draco and Severus were sitting on the other side of him. Harry whimpered. He didn’t seem aware of the fact that the healer was there. Pulling out the wand, the healer began to cast many spells to see what was happening so he could stop it. “I need you to tell me what happened before now?” Severus began to recount him coming around the hall and Harry stopping. How he had noticed that Harry appeared to just be standing there and his subsequent collapse and Severus catching him. The healer only nodded and continued his spells. He frowned and began to do something else. Draco was mostly just clinging to Severus.

            Half an hour later, the healer had finished and Harry was now sleeping peacefully. “Mr. Snape, Misters Malfoy, it seems as though the placenta was coming away from the womb wall, causing the pain and the bleeding. He will need rest and careful monitoring, I have stabilized the placenta and it has stopped moving away from the lining, if it starts again we may have to deliver the baby early as the child is in danger. Make sure he rests as too much exercise can cause it to start again, and he may miscarry, or the baby could be stillborn, we need to be careful,” he told the worried people that were waiting for news on the black haired young Fae.

            Draco got a look of worry on his face, but nodded in understanding. Lucius, who had shown up while Harry was being checked over, led the healer out, allowing Draco and Severus to be alone with their mate. Draco looked at Severus, the worried gaze on his other partner’s face. “Sev…He almost lost the child. What could have caused this?” One thing he didn’t know, and that Harry hadn’t as well, was that children with Veela were generally more dependant on both parents being in physical contact with each other. Severus knew this, but hadn’t thought that one night could have been that detrimental on the child. He felt horrible about that now. Looking at Draco, he had to think over how to explain the situation to the other people of his threesome.

            Severus went over to the few armchairs in the bedroom and got Draco to sit down in one and sat down himself. “Draco, when a veela and his mate have a child together, and the child is still in the womb, the parents need to be together a lot more than normal. The child depends on you both being there; this may have come on because of last night when Harry slept alone. It may not have been cause by that alone, it could be a number of other things as well. But we need to make sure we don’t upset him and are with him a lot, but to remember that he is someone who likes being alone on occasions as well as independent,” he explained as best as he could to the young Veela.

            Draco nodded in response to Severus. He sighed and slumped in his chair. He was glad that Harry hadn’t miscarried. He started putting one and two together in his mind. He then looked Severus straight into his onyx eyes. “So, the reason he didn’t completely miscarry could be because I saw him before you found him and also because I was there not long after you got him in here?” Severus nodded as a response. This left Draco’s mind more at ease. He was glad that he had at least done something right to keep from losing his daughter. Besides Harry, Severus, Aislin and Conner, that little girl was the most important person in his life. Draco glanced over at the sleeping Harry, sighing softly.

            Draco got up from the chair and went over to the bed and lay carefully beside Harry. “At least I did something right. Come lay down with us for a while,” he said to the dark haired vampire. Severus smiled and nodded, getting up and going over to the bed lying down on Harry’s other side. “He is not going to like staying in bed, but he will do it, for the baby,” He added as they both lay with an arm over Harry’s extended stomach. They both felt a small kick from the baby girl growing inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and the kudos, so happy that you are liking this one.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just having a bit of fun.
> 
> This was co-written with Tiger of the Fire

Chapter 35

            Harry was waiting in the foyer for Ginny and Luna to finish getting their things ready, it was September the first and it was time for them to go back to school for their final year. Ginny and Luna soon came rushing down the stairs with their trunks floating behind them, they were glad they could use magic within the Manor, thanks to its wards. The luggage was put into the back of the car and everyone got in. They drove them quickly to Kings Cross. Draco held Harry around the waist as they walked to platforms 9 and 10.

            Harry smiled slightly at Draco’s behaviour, but thought it was completely unnecessary. They had cast a Muggle fooling glamour, making them see a pregnant female. Harry was in a good mood that day. With Ginny having stayed with them the whole summer, it meant that they wouldn’t run into Molly Weasley. The only issue was that the Ministry had sent guards anyways to watch the inside and outside of the platform. They weren’t taking a chance with Harry’s wellbeing. After the whole article fiasco, the Ministry seemed to end up at the top of their game. Molly was one of the few that posed an open threat to the group. Nobody was going to get in the way of a fae and their mates. Harry kissed Draco’s cheek when they reached the barrier.

            They walked through the barrier and came out the other side to a high noise of chatter from students catching up with each other and the new ones saying their heartfelt goodbyes to their families for the first time. They went over to where Ginny and Luna were loading their trunks onto the train. Harry looked at the train wishfully, a part of him wished he was still going to school and could ride on the train. He walked over to where they were and hugged them both. “You both better take care of yourselves and don’t forget to write as much as you can, I want to know how you are both doing with you studies and if you play any pranks, and you better play a few of them. It’s your last year,” he told them both, smiling mischievously.

            They laughed and returned his hug. Ginny smiled at Harry. “And you’ll tell us about the birth of your little one, right?” Harry nodded and rubbed his stomach. Draco was behind him, making sure that he didn’t overtax himself. If there was one thing he had recently resigned himself to, it was that he would have the ever watchful eyes of his mates on him. Yet he was unable to try and stop them. He understood their concern. He didn’t want to lose the child either. He knew that Draco was ecstatic about the chance to have a girl in the Malfoy family. They had nearly lost her, and they weren’t going to let that one happen again. Harry was definitely happy to be out of bed, but he was taking it carefully. Luna whispered something to Ginny and then walked onto the train. It was safe to assume that she was getting the two of them a compartment.

            Harry smiled at her and said softly, “I know some people will be cruel when they see you both together, but ignore then their opinions, doesn’t matter it is what we think that does, I would say family but Mrs. Weasley is not being much of a mother when it comes to you and Ron, but we are your family now I would say, and I love you my little sister, and don’t you forget it either. Oh and if you need help, go to Severus.” He gave her another hug.

            Ginny nodded. She got ready to go, but suddenly a shadow appeared. The three of them looked in the direction of the shadow and came face to face with one angry looking Mrs. Weasley. Draco’s arms tightened around the pregnant fae’s waist. Ginny glared at her mother, as did Harry. Mrs. Weasley’s hands were on her hips and she looked mad. “Well look who it is. It’s the despised Fae and his whore of a mate. And here’s my corrupted daughter.” Both Draco and Ginny were seeing red. Harry had his hand on Draco’s arm. That kept the veela calm enough to keep from doing anything drastic. It also kept Harry calm enough to keep him from attacking her, despite the fact that he was well within his right.

            “I am no longer your daughter as you do not know how to be a mother, Harry is right a true, loving mother would be there for their children and you are not. You pushed Ron and me away as soon as you found out that we had found love, someone we want to be with for the rest of our lives. You hate Harry because he found his soul mates; you hate Ron because of the same. And now you hate me because I found love with someone of the same sex. Well guess what my dear bitch of a mother I hate you too!” Ginny yelled in her mother’s face, tears were streaming down her cheeks as she argued.

            Harry was holding onto Draco. He knew that the Veela wanted to attack the woman for upsetting someone he counted as family. But right at that moment, he felt something stirring. He didn’t know what it was, but it was beginning to freak him out. He had to take a deep breath and suddenly, Harry collapsed. Draco holding him was the only thing that kept him standing. He began to recognize this particular pain. He had experienced it once before. Of course, that had been when he had gone into labour with the cute and adorable twins that he had carried for Severus. Harry’s eyes widened slightly.

            Harry grabbed Draco’s arm and said quietly, “Draco, I have to go home, or somewhere now please, Draco.” Draco didn’t hear him as the blond veela pulled out his wand and got ready to cast a hex at the elder red head. Ginny noticed out of the corner of her eye the way Harry was bent double, her eyes widened at what it could mean. She went over to the brunette and held onto his other hand. “Ginny get Draco to listen I’m in labour now,” Harry told her, she nodded her head.

            Ginny walked over to Draco and forced his face to be turned towards her. “Draco.” He tried to get out of her grip, as he wasn’t too happy, but she didn’t let go. “Draco, listen to me. Harry just went into labour.” Draco’s widened and he looked over to Harry. Harry was still holding onto Draco’s arm. He looked at Draco with pleading eyes. Draco nodded and took Harry into his arms. It was around this point that the guards that were posted for the fae’s safety showed up.

            One of them went over to Molly Weasley and noted how she was standing, a threatening look on her face as well as a violent glint within her normally placid and welcoming eyes. “Sir, what seems to be the problem?” he then asked as he watched the Draco holding Harry up, he could see a slight pained look on the young fae’s face.

            Draco looked at the man, scowling. “This woman has been threatening Harry for months, causing undo stress on him that has now sent him into an early labour, just like one Hermione Granger did before.” Harry looked at Draco and watched as the Veela picked him up into his arms. Harry had one arm around Draco’s shoulders, holding on for dear life. He had the other hand on his stomach as he felt another contraction. Ginny was glaring darkly at her mother. She couldn’t believe that the woman could do such a thing.

            “Can we hurry up; I need to go to St Mungo’s,” Harry said through gritted teeth, as another contraction hit. The contractions were already close together. Draco nodded his head and went through the barrier and out through the other side, as no one could apparate on the platform, he needed to find a quiet and unobserved place so he could apparate them both to St Mungo’s. “Ginny, could you go back to the car and go back to the manor, I know you will be late to school, but I am sure Lucius will get you there. I need you to tell Severus what is going on. Please Ginny,” he said to his baby sister.

            Ginny nodded. “Of course, I’ll get that done.” She then ran off to the car as Draco went and found his secluded place. Once he found it, he apparated them to St. Mungo’s. Harry was taking slow breaths, clutching Draco’s shoulder almost painfully. Draco was worried, as it was supposed to take twenty-four hours for the birth, that way the birth canal could form properly. This meant he would either need another caesarean or that he had been in labour all day and hadn’t known it. That latter worried him the most. He was usually aware of what happened to his body, and he didn’t like it at all. Harry had his eyes closed as Draco took them into the hospital.

            A healer that was standing in the reception area looked up when he heard the pop of apparition. “What is wrong?” the healer asked the two as he noticed that the black haired young man had a swollen stomach. “Labour?” he then asked, getting a nodded from the both. He quickly got them set up in one of the birthing room while he sent for a midwife and a healer that specialised in male pregnancy.

            Once he was gone, Draco shook his head and attempted to not insult the man’s intelligence. Harry managed a moment of peace and looked at him. “Draco, calm down. They’ll find out what they’re in for.” Draco gave Harry a dubious look and shook his head. Harry held onto Draco’s hand and kissed it moments before he took it and squeezed hard from the pain that coursed through his body once more. He didn’t like this; it reminded him more and more of the twins. That was the one reminder they were trying to avoid.

            It was not long until a healer and a midwife came into the room and smiled at the pair. “Well it should not be long until you are both holding your child in your arms,” the healer said with a smile and a bounce in his step that remind them of the headmaster. “Well first let’s see how far along in labour you are,” he said softly as he started to cast some spells to find out. “Ahh, you’re a Fae. Well this makes this a little different, but not to worry. You are quiet far along, another two or three hours,” he said with a smile. Harry looked shock at the news; he hadn’t even known he was in labour.

            Harry closed his eyes and then opened them to look at Draco. Draco shrugged. “I don’t know, maybe the excitement of the upcoming day distracted you?” Harry gave Draco a look and rolled his eyes up to the ceiling. Harry had basically stated that even he could have thought of that. Draco sighed and looked at the doctor. “There’s a third in our little group that might be showing up…” He stopped after that waiting to see how the doctor would react. It wasn’t an ordinary occurrence. In fact, he wouldn’t be surprised if saying that was a dead give away to this being Harry Potter. Harry didn’t react; he was too busy trying to break nearly every bone in Draco’s hand. Draco was trying to ignore the pain in his hand by talking in the first place.

            “Yes, we will keep an eye out for your friend. What is his name?” the healer asked, not getting the fact that the other third was not a friend, but part of the triad. He didn’t look up to see the slightly angry look on Harry’s face, even though he was grimacing in pain.

            Draco began running his fingers through Harry’s long hair. He knew that would calm the boy down. He whispered softly to him and looked at the healer once more. “His name is Severus Snape, and he’s not our friend, he’s a part of our group.” He hoped the healer would finally realize just who he was taking care of. Draco was not one to have shoddy care done to his mate by someone that seemed to have the mind of an idiot. Of course, this meant that he had to get the man’s attention. Luckily, the mentioning of Severus’ name caught his attention and he finally looked up at the two.

            The healer was looked at him with wide eyes as he looked at Harry’s forehead and noted the scar was there. “Harry Potter?!” he said in disbelief. “I’m sorry, I did not realise it was you, forgive me. I will send word down to reception to send Severus Snape up straight away. We should send for your usual Healer. They would know you better, though I will be assisting them,” He said in a bit of a thither.

            Draco nodded and watched the doctor move off. He knew that Severus would already call Poppy and wait for her to arrive. Harry on the other hand couldn’t care less; he was currently in pain and squeezing the life out of Draco’s hand. Of course, Draco silently thanked any deity listening that veela bones were stronger than human bones, because he knew something would break otherwise. He looked back at Harry and watched as Harry bit his tongue to keep from yelling. Luckily, Severus walked in a moment later. He had gotten word from Ginny quickly. He was also thankful for the fact that he was connected to Harry.

            “Harry,” Severus said softly, getting Harry’s attention. They both smiled at each as Severus walked over to the bed and sat on the other side of Harry. “How is everything progressing?” he asked them both, he didn’t think that Harry was up to actually answering him. He took Harry’s other hand and it was immediately crushed as Harry had another contraction. “Guess that answers my question,” he said with a smile, even though Harry looked up at them both apologising to them with a smile.

            Draco had to breath out for a moment when Harry finally pulled away. “Apparently he’s been in labour since yesterday. The doctor said he has maybe a couple of hours before she’s born.” Harry didn’t answer; he took his time to catch his breath before another contraction went through his body. He was not in a place he wanted to be in that moment. He wanted it all over with. He hoped that Poppy arrived soon. Luckily, she wouldn’t have been long behind Severus. Harry closed his eyes and released his grip a bit on both Draco and Severus’ hands.

            “Well I am not happy to see you at the moment Mr. Potter,” came Poppy’s voice as she opened the door and walked into the room. “Well let’s see how long you have until you are ready to give birth, I think we will be able to have a natural birth,” she added as she started her scans. She finished quickly and smiled at them all. “You will be able to have a natural birth, though you can opt for a caesarean if you want, that is up to you. Your daughter is perfectly fine, and so far seems healthy,” she told them.

            Harry nodded in response and let out a sigh of relief. He liked hearing that his daughter was alright, though he didn’t necessarily like the idea of having her naturally. The difference was that it seemed like a better idea. He needed to at least experience it once. Plus, he knew he was only having one, so he wouldn’t deal with it for too long. Draco and Severus looked at Harry. They knew that Harry would choose to go through the birth naturally, but it didn’t mean they had to like it. “Natural,” Harry said, his words a little winded from the last contraction. Poppy nodded and got ready for a natural birth, kicking the other healer out. She didn’t want him interrupt her in the middle of what could be a very important time.

            Poppy put a spell on the baby to monitor her while waiting for the birth, Muggles also did that by using the child’s heartbeat. She went over to a chair and sat down, pulling out a small crossword puzzle book she had gotten from Muggle London on her last trip to Diagon Alley. She hoped that it would help take Harry’s mind off of the contractions when she asked them a question or two from there. Half hour later they had almost finished the crossword puzzle when the alarm she had on the baby went off.

            Poppy was instantly out of her seat and looking over Harry. She let out a slow breath and looked at them. “It appears we’ll need to do a caesarean. The umbilical cord has managed to wrap itself around your little girl.” That got their attention. Harry whimpered at that, while Draco and Severus attempted to not groan. It appeared that nothing could go right where it concerned Harry’s pregnancies. Nodding to her, they gave her the go ahead with doing the procedure. They wanted both to live, and be happy.

            Poppy used a numbing charm on the young Fae and a put up a privacy screen before she got rid of Harry’s clothes with a spell. She was not being as patience as she did the last time, as she had to hurry before the little girl died. She cut into Harry’s stomach as she said, “It going to be fine Harry, we will have her out here and in your arms real soon.” She tried to comfort him with a smile. She quickly set about cutting down to the womb and into the womb; she lifted the little girl out and noticed that the cord was wrapped tight around her throat. She unwrapped it and cut the cord. She noticed the blue colour of the child’s skin and that she was not breathing.

            Poppy began to cast spells to help the little girl. She knew that it would ultimately drain a fae of all emotional capabilities to lose a child. She didn’t want to see that to happen to Harry. Using her magic, she managed to get the little girl breathing, though it took several moments for her to lose the blue tint to her skin. She carefully cradled the little girl in one arm and closed the incision on Harry’s stomach. Luckily enough, the scar would be where the first cesarean had been. Harry was looking worried for the most part. He couldn’t feel a thing below his chest and he wasn’t hearing the sounds of his daughter. He looked at Draco and saw him biting his lip. He looked over at Severus. He knew that the man could sense life and there seemed to be one moment where his face went from upset to relief. That caused Harry to feel horrible.           

            “Severus, Draco what’s wrong with our baby?” he asked them both. “What’s wrong?” he asked again when they didn’t answer him, as they were too busy watching poppy and what she was doing. A moment later he heard a small weak cry as his baby daughter finally cried out at the coldness of the room after she had spent time within the warm womb. “She’s okay,” he said in relief as a few tears made their way down his cheek.

            Poppy smiled and handed the little girl to him. Harry took her and held her close, not letting go for anything. Draco and Severus watched Harry as he ran a finger down the little girl’s cheek. She whimpered and cuddled closer to Harry, as he was warm. Poppy conjured up a blanket for the little girl and handed it to them. Harry wrapped it around her, not letting Draco or Severus hold her. This was normal yes. Fae had this tendency when they nearly lost a child. As he had nearly lost her, in a worse way than with Aislin and Conner, he wasn’t about to let anybody hold the little girl. Draco gave Severus a look about that. Severus just smirked at the blonde. He knew more than either of them on Harry’s behaviors anyways.

            “She is beautiful Harry. She will be a little weak for a few days, but will quickly regain her strength,” Poppy said as she watched the family. I will leave you be for a while, and let you rest Harry. You should be able to go home by tomorrow or maybe a little sooner if one of your mates can wrangle the hospital to let you go early.” She smiled. Harry looked up at her, tears still in his eyes and smiled back at her.

            Poppy nodded to the other two and left the room with them. Harry looked at the other two and smiled. “Well…What should we name her?” That was one thing they hadn’t managed to do, they forgot to pick a name out for the little girl. Harry looked specifically at Draco; Severus also turned his head towards Draco. Draco looked at them with a raised eyebrow. He obviously didn’t want to be the one to pick out a name, but neither were giving him a choice, as it was his daughter.

            “Well I have always liked Mirari Zaria for a girl’s name I don’t know if they mean anything, I just like them. I think the two names go together well. What do you two think?” Draco asked them both as he placed a gentle hand and the quiet, little girl that lay against Harry’s chest.

            Harry looked down at her and nodded. “I love it.” He rubbed her back and watched her fall asleep. He then looked at Severus and Draco tiredly. They smiled at him and Harry let Draco take the little girl into his arms. Harry closed his eyes and drifted off into slumber land. Draco looked at Severus and then at Mirari. “Welcome to the family Mirari.” She fell asleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and the comments, I do love them all. Glad you are enjoying it so far.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just messing around.
> 
> This was co written with Tiger of the Fire.

Chapter 36

            It was finally time for little Mirari to come home. She had to stay in the hospital for another week after she was born. Harry had stayed in the hospital as well, not wanting to leave his little girl alone or unprotected. They needed to keep an eye on her to make sure that nothing else was going to be wrong because of the umbilical cord being wrapped around her throat and starving her of oxygen. They had been worried about the possibility of brain damage; so far the test had come out negative.

            Harry was sitting in the waiting room. He sat on the couch with Mirari in his arms. He rocked her gently. He didn’t pay attention to either of his mates as he kissed the little girl on the forehead. She shifted in Harry’s arms and her tiny hand clutched at Harry’s shirt. Harry smiled at her and finally looked up. Draco was sitting next to him, staring at Harry’s loving nature. He didn’t necessarily like being ignored, but was use to it and didn’t argue with the matter. He leaned over and kissed Harry’s cheek. He watched as Harry adjusted Mirari closer to him. He knew that Harry would keep a slightly closer watch on her than the twins, as she could be seriously there.

            Severus stood into the room, with his usual grace and flare. “Harry, Draco, we can go now, I have signed her out. So I think it is time for us to take her home. I know Ron and Lucius are looking forward to seeing you and Mirari home at last,” he said as he noted that Harry was once again rocking little Mirari in his arms.

            Harry nodded and stood up with her in his arms. Draco made sure he was balanced just right and walked out with them. He was just as glad as the rest of them to be taking her home. Harry was mostly focused on the little girl. His attention being absorbed with her tiny form, something he could never get over. Her eyes were closed as she slept in his arms, her little fist clutching his clothing. Draco had his hand on Harry’s back, directing him in the many directions he needed to head.

            “Lucius sent us a car to take us to Hogwarts; it is waiting outside, on the Muggle part of St Mungo’s,” Severus told them as they walked to the exit on the Muggle side. Harry didn’t look up as they walked to the car, he was still absorbed with little Mirari. Draco helped him into the comfortable car as Severus and he joined Harry in the back.

            Harry smiled as Mirari woke up from her little nap, staring at him with big silver eyes. Harry began to tickle her stomach, which caused her to giggle. Because of the nature of Fae and Veela, she was on a different activity level than a normal infant. Draco watched as Harry entertained the little girl. He then looked at Severus. “I don’t remember, is he this sappy with Aislin and Conner?” He glanced back at Harry as he kissed Mirari’s forehead over and over again.

            “He was sappy yes, but not this much. I think it was the fact that we almost lost Mirari that has kicked him to treasure her ever more than the twins. He loves them all equally, but he will protect her a little more because of that, he will do all he can to keep her happy and smiling,” Severus answered as best as he could as a small smile played over his face as he watched his mate play with the little girl.

            Draco nodded in reply and watched as Harry continued to play with their daughter. He then saw her go back to sleep and Harry whispered something that neither he nor Severus caught. It wasn’t for a little bit that car finally came to a stop at Hogwarts gates and Harry didn’t notice. He was too busy holding the sleeping Mirari. She was sleeping and wasn’t about to be disturbed, especially with her thumb in her mouth and sucking on it. Severus got Harry’s attention and got him out of the car.

            They walked towards the school entrance, they could see student wandering around the hallowed halls stop and turn towards the door. They all smiled as Harry walked in with the baby in his arms. Draco brought a finger up to his lips, telling them all to keep quiet. The head girl for that year was a Slytherin, Kali Quaro. She looked at the other student and nodded; she turned back to them all and said softly, “Congratulation from all of us here.”

            Draco nodded in thanks and then led them to Severus’ office where they were going to meet Lucius and Ron. Severus had to keep his hand on Harry’s shoulder to make sure that he wouldn’t trip or anything. Severus didn’t want to see Harry fall. Draco followed behind and they made their way down the dungeon halls to the Potions office. Harry had begun to quietly hum a tune to the little girl. He was definitely in his own little world. Harry had that ability and it was a good thing. Of course, there was also the fact that Lucius said he would bring the other children with them so that Harry could see his twins. Severus somewhat worried that Harry was too focused on Mirari to give the older ones any attention. His only hope was that it didn’t happen. Harry was a Fae, but he still had some human in him.

            They walked into the office and Harry stopped his humming. He looked up and saw Ron and Lucius each holding one of his other children. He walked over to them and lent down, giving both of them a gently kiss on the foreheads. “Hello my angels this is you baby sister. Let’s get you all home,” he said as he stood up, smiling at the twins as the reached out for their ‘mother’. “I love you both two, lets get your little sister to her crib and I will cuddle you pair as well,” he said as he turned to face his two mates.

            Severus nodded and led Harry to his rooms. Since Severus was there, he still had the rooms, Draco, Harry and the children were just going to join later. Severus opened the door and watched as Harry immediately walked off to the new bedroom for his new daughter. He turned and faced Lucius. “Everything went well I take it? Nothing happened with Conner or Aislin.” He looked at his two little children. Conner was pouting, but Harry rejoined them a moment later and took Conner into his arms. The little boy instantly calmed down at being in Harry’s arms once again.

            “Hello my baby boy, you been good for Uncle Ron and uncle Luc?” he asked the babbling boy. He then went over to Ron who still held Aislin and took her into his other arm. He went over to the sofa and sat down. “What about you Aislin, have you been a good little girl? I bet you have. You’re perfect little angels aren’t you?” Harry cooed at them both, smiling as they babbled back.

            Severus smiled at him. Conner began to play with the buttons of Harry’s shirt. If one looked, he would have seen that a couple of Lucius’ shirt buttons were undone. Conner had begun to have a fascination with buttons. If he could undo them, he would. Harry smiled and hugged them both close. Ron was pulled into Ron’s lap. The six month pregnant Weasley was leaning against Lucius as he watched Harry bond with his twins once again. He needed that ability. He hadn’t been around them for a week, so he needed to bond again.

            Harry looked up at his best friend and heart brother and said, smiling. “It will soon be you Ron,” he said as he could feel the excitement his best friend was feeling at his own impending arrival.

            Ron nodded. “I know. It’s wonderful to see you with yours.” He let his hand wander to his stomach as he felt one of this children kick. Lucius’ hand snaked up next to his and rubbed circles in it. Ron leaned against Lucius even more. Draco was glad that Ron was a good person for his father. It was one of those moments that he could prove Harry was a good judge on character.

            “I can’t wait until my baby brothers are born. I always wanted siblings,” Draco said, smiling at his father and he supposed stepfather. “It is a little funny that their nephew and nieces are going to be older than them. They will be going to Hogwarts together,” he said with a laugh. “Oh Merlin, what if they all have the prankster gene in them. Harry has his father’s prank gene, and well we know the Weasley twins, what if the twins are going to be like that, Sev I do feel sorry for you if you’re still teaching at Hogwarts when they go.”

            Severus looked at him. “I’m a vampire Draco; I don’t exactly age very well.” He looked at Harry. Harry had ignored him as he watched one of Conner’s early signs of magic. Conner was turning Lucius’ hair hot pink. The little baby giggled. Ron looked at Lucius and his eyes widened at the sight of Lucius’ hair. Draco and Severus just started snickering.

            Harry snorted and looked down as his little boy and said, “That wasn’t very nice Conner, though I do think it suits your grandpa.” Lucius didn’t know what to think was worse, the fact that his hair had been turned an awful shade of pink or the fact that he was a grandpa and was being called that.

            Lucius then scowled. “I think he did inherit the prankster gene.” He went to turn his hair back to normal for it to instead end up curly and puce. This just had Harry bursting out laughing. He found Lucius’ predicament rather amusing. Ron had to start laughing at Lucius’ appearance. Lucius scowled at him, but the scowl disappeared when Ron kissed him. Draco went and started to look in on the twins. Aislin was busy leaning against Harry’s chest and pretty much sleeping. Conner was clapping his hands and giggling as Lucius’ hair kept changing to many different colours at his whim.

            “Yep, definitely the prankster gene with him. I think Aislin may have Severus’ more calmer nature,” Draco said, laughing at his father as the once blond hair changed from yellow to a garish red. He laughed once again when his father’s hair change style to spikes. Severus was also laughing at his friend and shaking his head, glad that he was not the focus of his son’s prank.

            Harry finally got Conner to stop by rocking him. He just rocked both children and watched as they began to droop off. He was smiling at the babies and smiled at them. He kissed Conner’s head. He held his babies close and looked at Severus. His eyes were sparkling with happiness. He watched as Conner fell asleep against his chest as well.

            Aislin gave a cute little yawn before she fell asleep. Lucius looked at the sleeping boy and smiled, he then waved his wand at his hair to try and change it back to how it once was. ‘It worked,’ he thought in relief as he felt the weight of his long blond hair about his shoulders. “Ginny said she would stop by a little later to see Mirari, she wanted to stay and wait with us, but she had lessons,” Lucius told them, smiling at the content look on his son-in-law’s face.

            Severus watched as Harry was looking content, but seemed to tense a little bit at the mention of Ginny. He sighed. Looking back at the others, he carefully put his arm around Harry. “I wouldn’t recommend her trying to get too close to Mirari. Harry will have trouble with anybody but a small few touching her.” Harry looked at Severus, but he didn’t act as if Severus had done something bad by telling them. He knew that they needed to know. He was what he was and that made it harder to fight the truth about his reality. He laid his head against Severus’ chest and saw Draco take Aislin and Conner. The two continued to sleep as he moved them to their room. Harry sighed softly and watched as Ron and Lucius nodded in understanding.

            “I’m going to put these two down for a nap,” Harry said as he got up carefully and walked into the nursery where Mirari lay sleeping in the Moses Basket. He walked over to the two cribs that lay on either side of the basket and one by one he placed the twins in their cots. “Sleep tight my little angels and let the dream fairy give you sweet dreams this night,” he said as he went to each of them and lay a gently kiss on their foreheads.

            Severus had seen Harry walk off and shook his head. “He’s getting nervous.” He looked back at the other two. Lucius and Ron had gone to cuddling. Draco was still watching Harry as he spent time with the children as they slept. This left Severus all alone in the living room. He shook his head and headed for the bedroom. He didn’t want to see the lovebirds being all cutesy as he would put it. He then watched silently as well. Harry turned around and smiled at his two mates. It was one of those moments that could have gone on forever, not that they would ever get such luck again.

            “I have a family Severus, one that is larger than I ever thought I would have,” Harry said softly as he walked over to the vampire and held him, Draco came up being the young Fae and held him from behind. “Three little babies, two wonderful mates, A Heart brother, and his soon to be born children, not to mention the fact that there is also Luc. I’m quite lucky,” he added as he enjoyed the feeling of both of his mates either side of him, soaking up their warmth and their love for him.

            Severus and Draco both kissed Harry and held him. This was one of the rare quiet moments that they were able to share with each other. Severus rubbed Harry’s cheek, while Draco rubbed his chest. Harry sighed happily and let them both do what they wanted. He buried his face into Severus’ chest. Draco was pressed against him. He kissed his neck. Harry’s eyes closed contentedly, making him pretty much fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful kudos and comments. I love them all, and I do hope that you continue to enjoy this.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just playing around for a bit.
> 
> This was co-written with Tiger of the Fire

Chapter 37

            A month had passed and little Mirari was growing in leaps and bounds, just like all infants. Harry loved to look at the little girl. Conner and Aislin had just as much attention as Mirari, and that wasn’t a hard thing for Harry to accomplish. Draco helped him when Severus was teaching. The young Malfoy had taken to being a father to his own child easily, but he had almost two months of experience before he got Harry pregnant. That made it easier for when his own daughter came around. At this particular moment, Harry sat out by the lake showing Mirari the giant squid. Ginny was sitting next to him. She loved watching Harry interact with his children.

            She smiled as Harry rocked little Mirari, the little girl was staring at her ‘Mother’. “I can’t wait until I have children of my own. I’ve always wanted kids, me and Luna plan to start our own family in a couple of years, so we have money and that for them. We want to have two or three kids. Though if further down the line we want more we will. Luna hated being an only child, I can’t understand why, but then I can, I don’t know what I would do if I didn’t have all my brothers around,” she said as she watched one of the squids tentacles come out of the water waving.

            Harry smiled a bit. “Being an only child means that you can get a lot of attention, but that also means you can get the unwanted attention.” He tickled Mirari’s stomach lightly. She made a giggling noise and looked up at Harry, her big eyes just starting to change from the typical newborn blue to a vivid silver, just like her fathers. Ginny watched him. She couldn’t wait for children of her own, but understood the reason why. She wasn’t like Harry and Ron, she didn’t have someone with the major financial means. It meant waiting, but she figured it would make it all the better.

            “I suppose you are right in that Harry.” She smiled. “I am not even sure what I am going to be doing after school has finished, I was thinking about going into medi-witchery. I know Luna is taking over from her father at the Quibbler. Do you have any suggestions Harry?” she asked as she watched Mirari reach out to grab something.

            Harry took her hand and kept her from grabbing his long hair. He thought silently for a moment. “Well, you should just do what you want. I mean, I was going to be an Auror for a while, but decided that I didn’t want to. I then came up with the idea of a Wizarding day care. It would allow parents to get away for a bit, let children interact with someone other than their parents or house elves and even do some schooling. Professor Dumbledore, Severus and Draco helped me flesh this idea out. I’m happiest when I’m with children.” He tickled Mirari’s stomach and watched her giggle. She shifted in his arms, he was careful to make sure she didn’t fall.

            Ginny looked out at the lake for a few minutes, thinking about what Harry had said. “Do you think I could work there with you? I could help teach the children. I’m always helping the younger ones at school with their homework.” She looked over at him, listening to Mirari giggle as Harry kept tickling her stomach.

            Harry looked at her and nodded. “Of course, the more the merrier.” He smiled at Mirari and saw her eyes droop. She was beginning to fall asleep. He looked at Ginny and stood up. “Come on, let’s go inside. But you can help teach. There might not be many children in the beginning, but you can help in any way.” Both Ginny and Harry began their trek back to the school. He looked up and happened to see Draco and Severus already there. He rolled his eyes. It was one of those times that Harry could have said that he was never alone.

            “Hey Harry,” Draco said as he walked forwards to meet the three of them. “Did Mirari enjoy meeting the giant squid?” Draco had become a little worried about Mirari being outdoors in case something happened to her, while he loved Aislin and Conner like his own, she was his daughter as well and he had almost lost her.

            Harry nodded. “She did, for about ten seconds when her attention went elsewhere.” He handed Mirari to Draco. He knew that Draco would want to check over everything, make sure all her fingers and toes were there, that nothing had happened. Harry would just roll his eyes and shake his head. It was the truth of the matter, the young veela was overprotective to the extreme, but Harry found it greatly amusing and he loved it about Draco anyways. Draco began to look his little daughter over in every single possible way, short of dressing her on the chilled October afternoon.

            “Hello Ginny, how had you been doing?” Severus asked her, he had stopped calling her by her last name as the last time he had did it she had thrown her favorite hex at him, her bat bogy hex. Draco finished looking over Mirari and they began to walk into the school.

            Ginny smiled. “I’m fine. Harry and I were just talking about what Luna and I would do after school gets done.” Harry quickly followed Draco to keep him from doing something to Mirari. Severus nodded and led Ginny into the building. “They’re bad about that, aren’t they?” She was referring to Draco’s over protectiveness of Mirari and Harry’s trying to keep her in sight. Severus nodded, but he knew why and it made sense to him. Ginny had it explained to her, but that didn’t stop the likely confusion that would probably ensue otherwise.

            “You will be an aunt soon. Looking forward to it?” Severus asked her, he was unsure of how to talk with her, as she was still his student. “I know Ron and Lucius are all excited about it, even though Lucius has gone through this before,” he added as they watched Harry walk along side Draco as they talked about Mirari.

            Ginny nodded. “I am.” She watched them talking. “And I already am, Fleur. And with Harry’s, I semi-am.” Severus nodded in reply. They reached the dungeon rooms and watched as Draco tickled his daughter. She giggled and this caused Harry to smile softly at her. Ginny stopped walking. “I’m going to go now; I got my time with Harry. I’ll see Ron later, he promised. Bye.” She then ran off before anybody could say anything else. Severus joined the three and opened the door to their rooms, where Lucius and Ron had appeared to take up residence. Lucius claimed it was to let Ron and Harry be near each other, they all figured it had something to do with his little granddaughter.

            “Severus where has Ginny run off to? She was supposed to come with me for a while. I wanted to talk with her about something,” Ron said as both he and Lucius looked at the dark haired vampire. “I know that she has been a little down recently, she doesn’t know what she wants to do after Hogwarts. She doesn’t have the large family backing her now. She always had that to fall on,” Ron added quietly.

            Harry looked at him. “Oh, she’s found something to do. She’s going to help out at my daycare.” He smiled and took Mirari from Draco and went to put her down. Draco followed him. Draco had been acting like a Veela in heat with his watching of Harry. Severus only rolled his eyes. He sat down on the couch, waiting for the other two to return; though he got the feeling it wouldn’t be for a while. It was one of those moments that having a younger mate could be very much a pain. He loved them anyways, but that didn’t stop the annoyance factor.

            “How is your pregnancy progressing Ron?” Severus asked the young wizard. Ron very rarely talked about his pregnancy. “How long left to go?” He wasn’t sure how long he had left of his pregnancy, he thought the young man to be around seven months, maybe eight. So the baby was due soon. He didn’t know the date, as they had never told anyone, except Harry.

            Ron looked at him. “Not long, a couple more months.” He didn’t give much information, even Lucius wasn’t too sure. Harry and Draco came back a few moments later, Harry playfully shoving Draco off of him. Severus could only shake his head at their antics. The two were acting like such children. Draco stuck his tongue out at Harry only pulled on it with his fingers and began running as Draco had no choice, but to follow him. He only stopped when Severus reach out and pulled him down. Harry yelped and fell into Severus’ lap and Draco spilled onto the ground, much to everyone else’s amusement.

            “Ouch,” Draco said as he sat up and rubbed his nose. “Thank you Severus.” He scowled as he looked at the smiling vampire, and the happy little Fae giggling on his lap. He got up off the floor and went over to the couch and plopped down on it. “It was not funny.” He scowled at them all as they continued to laugh and giggle at his little spill.

            Ron was laughing hard. “Of course it is, it’s not often you see a Malfoy fall over so gracelessly.” He didn’t get a chance to say more as Lucius covered his mouth with his hand. He gave Ron a glare. Ron only gave innocent eyes as Lucius quickly pulled his hand back and rubbed it all over Ron’s pants. The pregnant man had licked his hand. Ron smiled widely. Harry started to giggle more at the interaction between the two. Draco crossed his arms like a baby. He was one of those people that didn’t like being humiliated as he saw it. Being pulled onto the floor was apparently something humiliating for him.

            “So what happened to our dear Lucius Malfoy to make him fall over with his usual grace?” Harry said in between giggles. He had already heard the story from Ron a few days ago while the two were left alone. He knew that Draco hated being made to be seen in a humiliating way, and knew that the story would cheer up his veela mate.

            Lucius glared at Ron, telling him not to tell. Ron only smiled and laughed. “Oh, nothing much. Apparently Lucius didn’t see the toys that were left on the floor from Conner and Aislin.” Draco looked at his father. Lucius had NEVER tripped over a toy before. He began laughing at the very thought of Lucius tripping over something so inconsequential as a child’s play toy. Lucius only scowled at Draco’s laugh. He did not appreciate being a part of the joke. He scowled darkly at the younger Malfoy. Draco only gave him a cheeky smile.

            “I love you too father,” Draco said with a cheeky grin on his face. “It made what happened to me so… so trivial after what you did, at least my little trip was cause by Severus, yours was caused by not watching where you were going,” he added as he began laughing again.

            Lucius continued to glare. “Shut it you little whelp.” This just made everyone crack up. They couldn’t help laughing, the poor older man was in a bind and out numbered. Sadly, poor Lucius couldn’t escape his fate. Ron got up at last and walked off to go rest. He needed a lot of rest recently, though that was normal and nothing to worry about. Harry smiled as Ron walked off. He knew what that was like, so it was nice to see that he wasn’t the only one that happened to be experiencing the little problem known as being tired. He felt a little sorry for Ron when his twin boys were born.

            “I think I am going to join Ron for a while,” Harry said as he got up from Severus lap, giving the older a kiss. He then went over to Draco and did the same, with a smile he left the three fathers alone to talk. “Hey Ron, you don’t mind me joining you,” he said as he saw Ron lying on the bed in the room Lucius and Ron had taken for their own. Ron just smiled and patted the bed. Harry lay down with his heart brother and watched as Ron fell to sleep. He smiled and then joined him in sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the brilliant comments and kudos. I am so happy that you are all enjoying this fic.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just playing around.
> 
> This was Co-written with Tiger of the Fire.
> 
> There is only one more chapter of this left, the epilogue.

Chapter 38

            The next two months passed without much incident and it was close to Christmas. Ron was ready for his children to be born. Being a regular male also meant that he couldn’t give birth naturally. That did make him question why is should have been possible in the first place. At this particular moment, Harry and Ron sat on a couch in Malfoy manor, talking. Their words weren’t anything in particular, just the random talking of two close friends and heart brothers. Being Christmas Eve meant that they would soon be opening presents together. Harry smiled softly at Ron as he saw his closest friend rubbing his stomach. This was one of those moments that many people lived for.

            “Looking forward to the birth Ron?” Harry asked him. “I looked forward to mine, but then again, they were both a little unusual. There is nothing more wonderful that holding your child for the first time,” Harry said with a slightly wistful voice as he remember the first time he held all three of his young children. Ron smiled at his friend. He remembered when the twins were born how Harry looked when he first held then, the contented look.

            Ron nodded. “I’m looking forward to it. I just fear that it will all scare me to no end. I mean, my children will be here. I never even thought I could have children. Wizards generally can’t. How did I get the luck of being with a veela that can allow me that?” Harry leaned over and hugged Ron. Ron hugged him back and smiled at Harry’s caring reactions. He was grateful for his brother. Right then Lucius walked in with Madam Pomfrey. The medi-witch came by often, looking over the young Weasley. The nearer to his date he was, the more she looked at him. It reminded Harry of his own births. That was something that always made him feel as if he had people that cared. Of course he did, but it was often difficult to deal with knowing.

            Poppy stood over Ron as he relax and let her scan him. “Well you are fine Ron, your body is slightly stressed, but that is normal for this point in the pregnancy.” She then scanned the twins. “I think it maybe time for them to come; they are ready to be born now. But it is up to you and Lucius if you want to wait a few days,” she said to the young wizard with a smile.

            Ron looked at Lucius and got a motion from him that told him that it was hid decision. Ron sat there and looked at Harry as well. Harry only smiled at him. That told Ron that he would be supported no matter what he chose. He then set his hand on his stomach and felt a kick in response, and then another one. He nodded to himself for the most part. He looked at Poppy again and smiled. “Let’s have them now.” Poppy gave him a smile as well and Harry helped Ron up. He would wait with his children and mates. Lucius was the only one that could be in the room with Ron and it was to be a special moment for them. Poppy led them out of the room. The two followed her. She moved at a slower pace, that way Ron could keep up. He couldn’t walk that fast anymore.

            “Alright Ron, I need you to change into this gown so you will be more comfortable,” Poppy said as they reached one of the private rooms in the hospital wing. She handed him a gown that had a gap around the middle, so Poppy will have better access when she needed to make an incision. “Lucius, why don’t you help him while I go and get two bassinets for the babies?” She smiled as she left the two alone for a moment.

            Lucius helped Ron into the gown, working hard to keep from having a quickie with Ron. Ron felt the same way, but this moment was meant to be for him and his children, not for them to get anything sexual. Lucius helped Ron onto the bed and got a chair. He would sit by Poppy. In fact, after she had handed Ron the gown, she had handed Lucius his own clothes. They had to wear special protective gear to insure that the children weren’t exposed to anything harmful coming out of Ron. Once Lucius had changed into what he thought was a distasteful outfit, Poppy returned with the two bassinets. She set them near Lucius and walked to the other side.

            “Well then Ron. Drink this potion; it numbs your stomach so I can make an incision. You know what will be happening don’t you Ron?” she asked her young patient. He nodded his head, as did Lucius. Ron drank the potion that he was handed. She waited a while for the potion to take affect. A few minutes later she checked to make sure it was working and saw that it was. “Right Ron, just relax,” she said softly. She took her wand and made the incision.

            Lucius held onto Ron’s hand. Ron only looked at Lucius, he knew that Poppy was cutting into him, but he didn’t want to see it. Lucius looked into Ron’s eyes and smiled softly at him. Poppy set her wand down and took a hand she had put gloves on and carefully stuck her hand into Ron. Ron felt her do so and wanted to stiffen, but forced himself to remain relaxed. He didn’t understand how anybody could have a person stick their hand in them. She removed her hands and had pulled out a little infant. She cleared the child’s airways and a cry ran through the air. She set the child down in a bassinet and covered the little boy, going for the next child. Lucius looked at the child in the basket near him and smiled. He returned his attention onto Ron a moment later.

            “Your first is a healthy little boy; now let’s go get your other little boy.” Poppy smiled at the two as she once again put her hands inside Ron and brought out the other child. She cleared the airway and a warbled cry joined his brother’s. She cleaned him off and placed him in the other bassinet. Ron smiled; tears were in his eyes as he looked over to the two bassinets that were just in view. Lucius kissed Ron on the forehead as Poppy cleaned Ron up and healed him. “Well your boys are both healthy,” she said as she then went over to the two and wrapped them up.

            She got some pillows and propped Ron up. She smiled softly at them and handed each of them a little boy. Ron smiled as he held the younger of the two and Lucius held the little boy. There was a fine covering of strawberry red hair on both of their heads. They had stopped crying the moment their parents held them. They both had the typical blue eyes that symbolized newborns. Lucius looked at the picture Ron made. “Well, I wonder if their hair will lighten up.” Ron chuckled at Lucius’ comment. He thought the hair was adorable, and that it wasn’t Weasley red at least.

            “I don’t care, they are healthy and beautiful. Poppy can you go and tell Harry and the others that they are both fine, and to tell Ginny, I think she may be with Luna,” Ron said tiredly as he looked over at the smiling medi-witch.

            She nodded and walked out of the Malfoy family medical ward. Ron looked at the two boys. Lucius looked at them as well. “Would you mind if we possibly named one of our boys Thane?” Lucius asked. Ron shook his head, showing that he didn’t mind at all. He had seen Harry’s labours and they were long. His had been quick, and he hadn’t even been truly in labour. He smiled down at one of the boys. He knew that Lucius wanted him to name the other child, he just had to think on a name, not an easy feet for him. He sat there silently thinking.

            “Acacius, I read it once in a book I found in the library. It’s Greek, means innocent. It reminds me slightly of you as well, with the end bit. What do you think Lucius?” Ron asked as he looked at the child that lay quiet and content in his arms and then up at Lucius, wondering what he thought of the name.

            “I love the name, so it’s Thane and Acacius,” Lucius said. He smiled at Ron and saw Ron smile back. They were interrupted a moment later by the others coming into the room. Ginny was the first up. She hadn’t seen Mirari until about a month after her birth; she wanted to see her new nephews herself. She smiled at them and practically gushed. Ron’s ears turned pink from embarrassment towards how his sister was acting. The sweet little girl he had once known was now engaged to marry Luna, who was also there.

            Luna looked at the two new fathers and smiled. She then looked at the twins and had a faraway look on her face. “They will be more trouble than their uncles,” she predicted. Ginny turned to look at her fiancé and shook her head. “The five together will be more trouble than the Marauders,” she then added with a grin.

            Ron looked at Harry. Harry didn’t look like he liked that idea anymore that Ron did. “I hope not,” Ron said. He looked down at little Acacius, the youngest. He didn’t want to think about his children causing more trouble than the Marauders. That meant it was highly likely that they would have to deal with the school a lot in the future. He didn’t want to think that they would possibly pulled into such a mess like this. He shook his head and watched as the little boy fell asleep.

            “I could not agree more with you,” Severus said as he watched the small family. He wished he could have brought his children with him, but knew it would not be a good idea just yet. So they had left the three with Dumbledore. “I know that Conner is already causing trouble, he loves to use magic, especially to change someone’s hair colour.” He smiled slightly as he pulled Draco from behind him. Ron chuckled while Lucius snorted as he saw the new hair colour that Draco was wearing.

            Draco was scowling. “I do not appreciate my hair being turned vivid purple.” He frowned darkly. Lucius chuckled at Draco’s apparent plight. He shook his head a moment later and sighed softly. Draco then looked at his new brothers. “They’re cute. Not as cute as Mirari.” That earned him a punch in the shoulder by Harry. Draco looked at him and rubbed his shoulder, pouting. Harry shook his head, he didn’t fall for the pouty look like Draco and Severus did. Severus snickered at the fact that Draco got punched, which earned him one from Harry as well.

            Severus raised an eyebrow in question. “You deserved it for laughing at Draco. You should know better than to be mean.” He pouted at him. He caught Draco smirking at Severus and then sticking his tongue out in a childish way. He looked like a child with the hair. “Don’t act like a child Draco, I can see you sticking your tongue out,” He said as he gave Draco a little smack on the head.

            Draco grumbled some more. Ron laughed and smiled softly. “You three are all a bunch of children.” That got Lucius laughing. It was true; the three of them were looking like children. Draco then slung his arm around Harry and nuzzled his neck. Harry attempted to push him off, but that didn’t exactly work too well. Draco smirked at his father. Lucius rolled his eyes and looked down at his two little boys. He had three sons now. He didn’t mind, but he would have liked to have a daughter eventually. That was an easier said than done thing. He hoped that Ron wanted more, eventually.

            As though reading his husband’s thought. “We will have more, but not just yet. I need to rest a while first. We will have a daughter. We have two sons and a pain in the butt.” Ron smiled as he looked up a Lucius and then smirked over at Draco when he said the last bit.

            Draco glared. His glare disappeared the moment Harry elbowed him in the stomach. Severus laughed and so did everyone else. It appeared to help lighten the mood in the room once again. It was one of those moments that they would all remember. Right then Luna looked at them and smiled. “I think joining this family will certainly be interesting.” Ginny nodded and wrapped her arms around Luna. Luna smirked.

            “You have no idea. Within eighteen months. I have found out I was a Fae, that I have two mates instead of one. Being married and bonded to the both of then. I have given birth to three beautiful children, having problems with all three of them, Aislin and Conner were early, and we almost lost Mirari. Been attacked by an idiot of a Muggleborn, bonded with my heart brother, who then found his own mate and became pregnant, then gave birth to twins, Mrs. Weasley being a little bit of a bitch and bigoted idiot, Ron and Lucius getting hitched, Found out that I will be living for one hell of a long time, as will Ron, Draco, Lucius and of course Severus, as it is his fault for that as he is a vampire, bloody bat,” Harry grumbled slightly. “Oh well, at least it has been one great ride, wonder what else will be happening in the next eighteen months.” He grinned as he looked at his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and the kudos. I love them all, well it has been one hell of a ride. And we are now coming towards the end. Only one more chapter to go until the end.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just having a little fun.
> 
> This was co-written with Tiger of the Fire, a very long time ago.
> 
> Well, here it is, the entire fic is up for your viewing pleasure. I do hope you have enjoyed the reading as much as we enjoyed writing it all.

Epilogue

            It had been over two years since Thane and Acacius had been born. Harry had given birth to four more children, one set of twin girls, Severus was their father, and a boy and girl on separate occasions, Draco was their father. Harry loved all eight of his children, though he hated the fact that he had been pregnant six times within the last four years and had given birth to eight children, beating the Weasley record. While Ron had another son during that time and was once again pregnant with twin boys. Lucius and Ron were a little down that they still hadn’t had any girls yet, but they loved their three sons, and the two up and coming arrivals.

            Ginny and Luna had gotten married right out of school and had helped him finish setting up his daycare. It had been up and running for the last three years. If it hadn’t been for his mates and family, it would have taken even longer to start up his daycare. Luckily, Harry was receiving a break from being pregnant and that made him happy. His oldest were three. At this particular moment, he was sitting there with Ron, watching him sit with his hand on his stomach. He held onto his youngest, a girl by the name of Inari. She had been a near miss for them. Harry had accidentally been knocked over while at the daycare one day and nearly lost her to where she was born a month and a half early. Everyone had almost had heart attacks when they found that out. After about twenty-six hours, Harry had naturally given birth to the little girl.

            Ron’s youngest, Eron was playing with some Muggle blocks that Harry had gotten the little boy on his first birthday a week ago. Harry’s own children were in daycare, giving him a little bit of a break. The twin girls, Nadie and Esme, were now one and a half, born exactly six months after Thane and Acacius. Jason, was on the same day as Eron, but he had preferred to go with Ginny so he could play with the other children. Raven was seven months old and was with his father, Draco, who doted on him just like he doted on the other seven children. “Looking forward to the twin’s birth?” Harry asked as he remembered back to when he first asked this question when Ron was pregnant with Thane and Acacius.

            Ron laughed. “Yes, this time I’m actually ready for it.” He rubbed his stomach again and watched as little Inari began to try and pull out of Harry’s arms, which wasn’t working too well. The Fae had a good hold on his little daughter. She made a noise and Harry began tickling her. Severus was in his potions lab and was trying to develop something that would make it ten times harder to get Harry pregnant. Inari had been completely unexpected, as they had been using contraceptives at the time. He wanted to try and figure out a solution that would make it easier for them to have sex without having to worry about getting Harry pregnant. They had no issue with him being pregnant, but Harry did say he wanted some time between his children. He shifted Inari and kissed her forehead, listening to her giggle. Ron smiled. “Glad to have a break?”

            Harry laughed and answered with a grin. “I love being pregnant, I love the feel of a little life inside of me. But then again, I hate the bloated feeling, the cravings, morning sickness, waddling around the place. I know people laugh at me at times. Oh and the times when they decided its play time when I am trying to sleep. But when it is over and I hold them in my arms for the first time, I know that I don’t care about any of the bad things that come with being pregnant.”

            Ron smiled. “I feel the same way, but I’ve also managed some breaks between the children, you haven’t gotten very long.” Harry nodded in agreement and tickled Inari. She giggled and took a hold of his finger. He watched as she stuck it in her mouth and he smiled. She was purely innocent. Ron looked at her wistfully. He really wanted a daughter. Harry saw the look and handed her to him. Ron smiled and held her. She stared up at him with Severus’ black eyes. “She’s so beautiful Harry; I still want a little girl.” Harry knew that Weasleys were famous for boys; Ginny was the first girl in many generations. She was special, but he understood that Ron wanted a girl in the mix as well.

            “You will have a daughter Ron, it may take a couple more sons, but you will get there,” Harry said, sure of what he had told his friend and heart brother. “She has Draco and Severus wrapped around her finger and she is only two months old. All she has to do is give a little whimper and they are both there trying to out do each other in what she may want. She doesn’t even realise it.” Harry laughed as he watched the little girl grab a hold of Ron’s finger.

            Ron smiled at her and let her have his finger. “Well, she is adorable.” He watched as she shook his finger; he let her play with it. It was that moment that a very much blue haired Draco came into the room. Little Raven was giggling and holding onto his father. Draco had a scowl firmly planted on his face. It appeared that little Raven had taken after his brother Conner in changing hair colours, though he preferred turning Severus a vivid green colour with purple polka dots. Severus didn’t appreciate the little boy’s artistic eye with skin colours. Harry couldn’t help laughing at how Draco looked with blue hair.

            “Once again the little tyke has changed my hair, as of course you can see. We will have to try and dissuade him from this habit, just like we did with Conner. I swear this comes from the Potter gene,” Draco grumbled as Raven pulled on his father’s blue locks. Harry held out his arms for his son, which Draco handed him over gladly after detangling Raven’s hand from his hair. “Now I will have to wait until it fades away again. This is the fourth different colour this week,” he complained as he sat down in one of the empty chairs.

            Harry giggled and had Raven sitting in his lap, his hand on Raven’s back to keep him sitting up. Raven was babbling and looking at Inari. She made a noise and snuggled into Ron more. Raven hugged Harry. The young Fae sighed and shook his head. He never figured that he would have the ability to deal with children fighting over him. That turned out to be untrue as he had gotten quite use to it. He smiled at both of them and hugged them each in their own way. He then looked at Draco and tried not to laugh once again. Draco only glared back in response, he didn’t like being laughed at; however he didn’t look bad in blue.

~!~

            Ginny and Luna sat in their living room smiling as Ginny held their first child. They had found a way to incorporate their genes together to make a child of their own. Ginny had carried the baby girl, who still had no name, after being born almost a week ago. They could not decide on a name. They were both twenty, and Ginny was happy working in the daycare centre, while Luna was happy working at the Quibbler. Harry was once again pregnant, with one child. Ron had twin boys nine months ago, bringing his total number of kids up to five. Their baby girl had tuffs of white blond hair like her mother Luna. Her eyes were a bright blue, and looked to stay that way.

            Ginny tickled the little girl’s stomach, earning a soft giggle from her. She looked at Luna and handed her the little girl. Luna smiled as well, her dreamy, far off smile. She hadn’t changed much in all the time they had known each other. Ginny had no problem with that, she absolutely loved the woman next to her and hoped she never lost that quality. She laughed as Luna’s finger ended up in the baby’s mouth. “How about we name her Paige?” Luna looked at Ginny, her eyes staring at Ginny with all the love she felt towards the red head woman. She smiled a moment later. Ginny could only assume that it meant yes, but she was going to be careful.

            “I dread the day when all of our children go to Hogwarts, they will cause trouble, you do know that don’t you. Conner and Raven have already shown that they are pranksters.” Luna smiled, as she rocked the little girl in her arms.

            Ginny nodded in response. “I know.” She watched as the little girl fell asleep in Luna’s arms. Luna smiled and stood up. She walked over to the room that the little girl slept in and set her in the crib. Ginny had followed and was leaning against the door. Luna smiled at the young woman that she had married. Walking over to her, she pulled her into her arms. People didn’t often realize this about Luna, but she was very much the dominate of a relationship. It was obvious why she was a lesbian, she could never be happy with a man dominating her. Ginny gave Luna a long and loving kiss.

            “Let’s go rest for a while; I know that the next few night are going to be just as hectic as they have been, with late night feeds and changes,” Luna said as she pulled her wife towards the door, which joined their bedroom with the nursery. Ginny smiled and joined hands as they walked out of the nursery and into the bedroom, they lay down on the bed and Luna pulled her younger lover close and watched as Ginny slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

~!~

            Harry had given birth to a little boy, this one was Draco’s. Draco was smirking as the child inherited the Malfoy family hair. Severus only hit Draco over the head at that comment. The little boy had been named Taliesin. This had been a year ago, and Harry had managed to keep from being pregnant again. Ron was the same. The only problem was that Hermione had been released from jail. She was so crazy however, that she ended up only committed to St. Mungo’s a week later. Harry currently sat with little Taliesin, playing a little game of patty-cake. Inari was watching them, giggling. Harry admitted that his children were getting older quite fast, but that wasn’t a big deal to him at all.

            When Harry had heard the news of her release he had panicked, he had feared that she would try and come after his children. After her release she had been taken to her family, who had her seen to and was found that she had lost her mind while she was in Azkaban, the doctors were hopeful that she might recover one day. Harry hoped that if she did, that she would have a little more sense.

            Harry was glad that she hadn’t gotten to him though, he wanted his family safe. He looked at Ginny’s little girl, the year old child was giggling like mad as she had a colorful toy dangled in front of her. She tried to reach for it, but it kept being pulled out of her reach. Ron had taken to his little niece like nothing else. He absolutely loved the little girl and enjoyed spending time with her. He loved spending time with his nieces and nephews from Harry and he loved little Paige. Harry looked down at Taliesin and noticed his attention had ended up on the door. In the door stood Lucius, Taliesin reached out for Lucius, making noises that he only made when grandpa was around. Harry smiled and stood up.

            “Hello Lucius,” Harry greeted his father-in-law, as he watched Lucius walk into the room and over to the grunting little boy and picked him up. Lucius tickled the little boy and heard the peals of laughter come from little Taliesin.

            Lucius smiled at Taliesin and then looked at Harry. “Good afternoon Harry.” Taliesin reached out and grabbed a hold of Lucius’ hair and tugged on it. Lucius winced and attempted to remove the little boy’s hand from his hair, that was difficult, as the boy appeared to be strong for his age. Harry helped Lucius remove the tiny hand that had grabbed a hold of his hair. Taliesin’s eyes began to water as he was made to stop tugging on his grandfather’s hair. Harry quickly took him from Lucius and rocked the little boy, attempting to stave off the crying fit that was about to come.

            “Sorry Lucius, he has a habit of either changing people’s hair colour or tugging on the hair until it comes out.” Harry smiled; the little boy had taken after Conner and Raven. “He definitely has the marauders genes like Conner and Raven do, though Esme is getting in on the act and turned Draco’s hair bright orange yesterday. It wouldn’t have been bad if Conner hadn’t helped out and turn his hair a nasty shade of lime green.”

            Lucius shook his head. “It’s okay. He’s still my grandson, even if he pulls my hair out.” He shook his head and saw Inari reach out for him. He smiled and took her. Out of all the kids, she was the most well-behaved. This made holding her a lot easier. Lucius went and sat down next to Ron and smiled at the little girl. He saw her take his finger and hold onto it, even though she was sitting up in his arms. She looked at Lucius and giggled. Sure she wasn’t Draco’s, but that didn’t stop Lucius from basically letting them all call him grandpa. Nobody could figure out how come Lucius let them do that, when he was so much known as father to Draco.

~!~

            It had been almost seven years since the scene on Platform nine and three quarters. Molly Weasley had the time to think of her youngest son and her only daughter, and she missed them both. Arthur had left her for a while after he found out what she did, and had tried to get in contact with his son and daughter, but the letters and fire calls were never returned. The two had gotten back together, and agreed not to talk about either Ron or Ginny, but neither could help think about them and how they were doing. The two parents knew that their twin sons, Fred and George were still talking to Ginny and Ron on occasions. But they had never told their mother or father what was going on.

            Where as Ginny and Ron did miss their parents, but couldn’t go back. They thought their parents hated them for falling in love with who they did. Ron was busy taking care of his children. Ginny and Luna were expecting another, Ginny was carrying this one on the basis that they agreed that Luna needed to spend her time at work. There was a difference in their jobs, and Ginny’s was easier to do with a pregnancy, Harry had proved that. This didn’t stop the wishing that they could possibly be with their parents, but that was all they could do. Ginny and Ron happened to be out in Diagon Alley alone for the day, not having much time to spend with just each other.

            Ron and Ginny were coming out of Flourish and Blots, Harry wanted a few new story books for the day care centre that had just come out. “Ginny? Ron?” a voice said behind them, it trembled slightly in hope. The two turned around and came face to face with their mother. “Oh Ginny, Ron I am so sorry for everything,” she said as a few tears fell down her face. “I don’t care whom you are with, I know that now. I hope you have been happy. Arthur tried sending you letters, but you returned them unopened,” she added as she took a step towards them.

            Ron held onto Ginny. He was mostly protective of his sister. “I don’t care what you said to me, it hurt yes, but what you said to Harry and Ginny hurt more.” Ginny looked at Molly. She had a hurt look in her eyes. She had been hurt by what her mother had said. It was those words that made her send those letters back. She hadn’t wanted to hear it mirrored by her own father. Ron was looking at his sister pressing her pregnant body into his side. She wasn’t even able to look at Molly.

            “I am sorry my children. I failed, I hurt you like no mother should and for that I beg of your forgiveness. I love you both, and I don’t care. I want you both to know that I love you so much, and I made a terrible mistake. Give Harry my love as well. Tell him I am sorry and I hope that his children are well, as are both of yours,” she said, her voice trembling and her smile wobbling slightly as she talked to her children.

            Ron looked at her. He then looked at Ginny. “We’ll talk to you if we’ve forgiven you. It’s not just us that can make this decision, it’s Harry.” Ginny nodded in agreement. Ron then led her off to leave the tea shop. He looked at his little sister. “Are you going to be alright Ginny?” His little sister looked up at him and nodded.

~!~

            “Severus! Draco! Where are you both?” Harry yelled as he stormed through Fae Manor, he had just found out he was two months pregnant, with triplets and he was not happy. Severus could have told him that he was pregnant as soon as it happened. But oh no, Severus didn’t mention it. He was not happy. “Where are those two idiots? Severus especially,” he said as he walked through the place. It was only seven months since Ginny had given birth to her and Luna’s second child. He hoped he would not have to deal with this for a little while longer, he was enjoying the break.

            Severus and Draco were out back in the yard. It was just the beginning of spring. They had heard Harry yell and Severus looked at Draco with wide eyes. The boy was mad, that much was obvious. Draco looked at Severus. “You deal with it. It’s your fault.” Draco knew on the basis that Severus had let it slip to him. He had hoped that Harry wouldn’t figure it out, not that it wasn’t hard with the fact that his pregnancies weren’t normal length for a person as it was. Draco smiled and instantly took off for the gardens, right as Harry came out of the house and grabbed a hold of Severus.

            Severus Alathian Snape I am going to kill you!” Harry yelled in his face. “I can’t believe you never mentioned it to me. Why? Why did you make me have to figure it our for myself?” he added as he pouted. “I’m pregnant with TRIPLETS!” he then shouted as he pushed Severus away and went to go back inside the manor.

            Severus caught Harry and wrapped his arms around him. Despite how much Harry wanted to be mad, he couldn’t be once Severus had his arms around him. He kissed the top of Harry’s head. Severus held him silently for several moments. No words were shared between them, it was just silence. Harry tried not to cry. He didn’t like the truth being kept from him; this was like all those years ago. Severus only continued to hold Harry. He rocked him slightly. This caused Harry to begin crying. Severus just held him and rocked him as the young Fae cried.

            “Why didn’t you tell me Severus?” Harry asked his mate as he was rocked gently. He hiccupped a few times as he stopped crying. He didn’t understand why Severus never told him that he was pregnant.

            Severus sighed. “I didn’t want you mad at me, look how well that worked out. He shook his head and made Harry look at him. “I didn’t mean to not tell you, I just figured that you would be happier not knowing.” He kissed Harry’s forehead, the boy smiled at him. He still loved how much Severus cared for him. He was at least glad that Severus could admit the truth…Eventually. That was one piece that he loved about the man.

            “It would have been nice to know, so I could be more prepared. I only have four months now till the birth, which is not long at all. We’ll have to tell everyone, and get the nursery set up for three babies this time. There is a possibility that I could have them early, again. Three, I don’t know what they are, I didn’t ask when she scanned me,” he told his mate as he leaned his head against Severus' strong shoulder.

            Severus held him and kissed his forehead. He picked Harry up into his arms and carried him into the house. He kissed the Fae on the head. “It will be alright my darling fae.” Harry smiled and snuggled into Harry. Draco had walked up to them and followed them inside. He noticed that Harry seemed quite tired. That was likely very normal.

~!~

            It had been thirty years since Harry had the surprise triplets. Since then he had another six children, the last was almost seven years ago. Ron had another three sons; the youngest was now entering Hogwarts for the first time. Ron had been a little moody recently and Severus had told the young red head that he was pregnant. Ron had been excited about the prospect of having another child. He had gone to find out what he was having as Severus had mentioned that he was having more than one child.

            Ron had discovered, thanks to the new Hogwarts medi-witch that they used, that he was having triplets. That wasn’t what shocked him though. It was the fact that he was having three girls. He and Lucius had been attempting to have a girl for years, but it hadn’t happened, until now that was. At that particular moment he walked back into Malfoy Manor, attempting to figure out how to break the news to Lucius. It was happy news, yes, but Ron wasn’t too keen on the whole idea of getting spun around. In fact, the very thought of it made him sick.

            Ron walked into the Manor and came face to face with Lucius. “Well Ron, what did she say? Is it boys again?” he asked as he walked forwards and held Ron close to him. “Well are you just going to stay silent or are you going to tell me if we got our wish yet?” he said a little impatient.

            Ron buried his face into Lucius’ chest and rubbed it against the upper part. That got Lucius to stop. He then looked up at Lucius. “Why should I tell you? I could just torture you.” He kissed Lucius and pulled out of his chest, smiling. He then walked up to the stairs to his and Lucius’ bedroom. Lucius followed him, knowing that Ron was being stubborn for a reason. He hoped that the reason was something he wanted to hear. Yet, that could just be him hoping for all he knew.

            “Please my love will you tell me the secret you hold so dear, and let me share in the joyous news that you know and I don’t,” he pleaded as best as he could, hoping it would work and that Ron would tell him if he was expecting boys, or maybe, just maybe a girl in the mix. He kissed Ron gently. “So my precious love?”

            Ron appeared to think about his answer. He whistled softly. He then looked at Lucius. “It’s triplets.” That’s all he said. Lucius looked at him, trying to make him say more. Ron rubbed his stomach and let Lucius touch it. He didn’t divulge the secret of it being three girls. He just sat there, snuggled into Lucius, and most likely annoying the hell out of him with the hidden information on the gender of their newest additions. He kissed Lucius’ cheek sweetly.

            Lucius smiled. “Three little boys to welcome into the family soon. We should get the nursery done up again, it has been ten years since it was last used,” he said as he held Ron close and kissed the top of the red head.

~!~

            The nurse came out of the medical ward and smiled at Lucius. “Your husband is perfectly fine, he’s healthy and so are your three little girls.” Lucius stared at her for several moments. He thought she was stark raving mad. The woman said three little girls. Ron was expecting three boys, not three girls. He stared at the room she had come out of a moment before and then stared at it in silence. Ron would have known the genders, meaning he knew that the woman was right. He looked over at Harry, Draco and Severus. They had all come for the birth of Ron’s latest children.

            Lucius looked over at his son and son-in-laws; all three were smirking at him. “You knew he was having girls and not boys?” he asked them, getting three nods in return. “Why didn’t he tell me?” he whispered as he looked towards the door where his mate and children lay waiting for him.

            Harry smiled. “He wanted it to be surprised.” Lucius nodded and walked into the room and saw Ron holding one of the three girls, the other two resting on his legs. He smiled at the sight. Making his way towards the bed, he sat in the empty chair. Ron looked at him and smiled. He got Lucius to take one of the little girls. Lucius looked down at her in complete awe. He hadn’t expected this, and to him, she looked like the perfect little angel. Then there was the fact that they were three perfect little angels in front of him. He looked at Ron and smiled again, his silent thanks for the beautiful girls. They had tried hard and instead of one girl, they got three.

            “I never thought we would ever have three girls. I would have been happy with just one. Three little miracles, the Malfoy curse is well and truly broken. I know Draco and Harry have had a few girls, it just that I never thought we would. I know the Weasleys have the same type of curse, and that a girl is rare in your family. Only four had been born in the last thirty years, not including ours,” Lucius said as he smiled down at the little girl he held in his arms.

 

The End

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful comments and the kudos. This was a joy to write and a bugger to keep posting. Kept being distracted by things.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all have enjoyed it, please review and tell me what you think. I will try and keep up with posting on here.


End file.
